Harry Potter and The half Blood Prince
by thebravegodric
Summary: Harry memasuki tahun keenamnya. Gryffindor muda ini sudah menerima takdirnya dan tahun ini akan sangat menarik. ABANDONED
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter. All credits goes to the lovely J.K Rowling

**CHAPTER I: _Surat Tak Terduga_**

Keadaan masih sunyi senyap di jalan Privet Drive, Little Whinging ketika seorang remaja terlonjak bangun dari tidurnya di salah satu kamar tidur rumah bernomor 4.

Remaja satu ini lain daripada yang lain, bahkan diantara kaumnyapun dia boleh dibilang berbeda. Pertama-tama dia merupakan seorang penyihir, hal ini saja sudah membedakan dia dengan para penghuni Little Whinging.

Kemudian yang membedakan dirinya diantara para penyihir adalah luka di dahinya yang berbentuk kilat . Luka ini bukan luka biasa karena luka ini disebabkan oleh usaha pembunuhan yang gagal terhadap dirinya ketika dia masih bayi oleh penyihir hitam paling kejam dan paling kuat sepanjang masa, yaitu Lord Voldemort.

Hal inilah yang membuat remaja ini mendapat julukan "The Boy Who Lived" di dunia sihir. Seluruh penghuni dunia sihir tahu tentang seorang remaja bernama Harry Potter.

Harry Potter terbangun dari tidurnya karena mimpi buruk yang terus dia alami semenjak dia kembali ke rumah paman dan bibinya. Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Harry memimpikan tentang ayah baptisnya, Sirius Black yang terjatuh ke sebuah tirai kuno di Departemen Misteri dan membuatnya kehilangan nyawanya.

Sudah dua Minggu sejak dia kembali ke rumah paman dan bibinya dan tiap malam tidurnya selalu terganggu oleh mimpi yang sama. Remaja yang sebentar lagi berusia 16 tahun ini masih menganggap bahwa kematian Sirius merupakan akibat dari kebodohannya yang terpancing oleh taktik Voldemort.

'Kalau saja aku serius berlatih occlumency'pikirnya. 'Kalau saja aku mendengarkan nasihat Hermione untuk tidak pergi ke Departemen Misteri, kalau saja saya ingat tentang cermin yang diberikan oleh Sirius untuk berkomunikasi dengannya, kalau saja, kalau saja, kalau saja,……..'.

Semua penyesalan ini terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya karena dia merasa bersalah atas kematian seorang sosok yang dia pandang sebagai seorang ayah sekaligus kakak.

Baru sekarang dia merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang sangat dia sayangi. Lain dengan orangtuanya yang meninggal ketika dia masih berumur satu tahun sehingga dia hampir tidak punya ingatan tentang mereka, Sirius sudah dia kenal selama kurang lebih dua tahun sehingga lebih sulit baginya untuk menerima kematiannya.

Akhirnya dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Cho Chang ketika dia kehilangan Cedric yang juga mati karena ulah Voldemort. Harry tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba teringat tentang Cho, dia yakin bahwa dia sudah tidak punya perasaan apa-apa lagi terhadapnya, tetapi kadang-kadang dia tidak yakin, _oh well_.

Daripada memikirkan tentang hal-hal yang tidak jelas, Harry mengalihkan pikirannya tentang hal yang sudah pasti, yaitu Voldemort. Dia baru saja mengetahui bahwa dialah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Voldemort.

Harry juga tahu kalau pada akhirnya nanti mereka berdua harus saling bunuh antara satu sama lain , yang artinya dia akan menjadi seorang pembunuh atau menjadi korban pembunuhan.

Kenyataan ini membuat dia merinding setiap kali memikirkannya. Bukan hanya karena beban ini begitu berat, tetapi juga karena dia belum siap untuk menjadi seoarang pembunuh.

Tetapi Harry berpikir apabila ada orang di dunia ini yang pantas untuk mati, maka dia adalah Voldemort. Sudah terlalu banyak manusia yang menderita karena kekejamannya. Begitu banyak orang telah kehilangan sanak family dan teman hanya karena idealisme bodohnya tentang darah murni di dunia sihir. Padahal dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak berdarah murni seperti yang dia bangga-banggakan.

Harry menoleh ke jam dinding dan melihat waktunya,5.15 pagi. Dia memutuskan untuk melakukan lari pagi. Harry melakukan jogging tiap pagi semenjak dia kembali ke Privet Drive. Dia melakukan ini karena dia sudah menerima takdirnya, yaitu melawan Voldemort.

Harry berpikir latihan fisik merupakan langkah awal untuk memperkuat dirinya. Dia menyayangkan bahwa dia tidak bisa berlatih sihir selama liburan karena larangan melakukan sihir bagi penyihir di bawah umur di luar sekolah. Karena itu dia bertekad untuk lebih serius di pelajaran sekolahnya.

Harry berganti pakaian dan memakai sepatu hogwartsnya . Dia keluar kamar lalu menuruni tangga dengan perlahan-lahan agar tidak membangunkan keluarga Dursley. Walaupun perlakuan mereka sepanjang musim panas kali ini lebih baik daripada sebelum-sebelumnya, Harry tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka saat ini.

Dengan hati-hati dia keluar dari rumah dan mulai menyusuri jalan Privet Drive yang sepi dan masih agak gelap.

Dia merasakan ada gerakan-gerakan di belakangnya dan menyadari bahwa itu mungkin anggota orde yang sedang mengawasinya. Harry sudah menghapal giliran jaga para anggota orde. Karena sekarang hari kamis, maka yang mendapat giliran pada waktu ini adalah Mundungus Fletcher.

Kebanyakan dari para pengawalnya tidak menunjukkan dirinya ketika dia melakukan jogging, kecuali Lupin dan Tonks. Mereka berdua biasanya ikut ambil bagian dalam olahraga yang dilakukan Harry.

Lupin Sering memasang wajah prihatin setiap kali dia bertemu Harry. Dia tentu mengkhawatirkan keadaan harry yang masih berduka tentang kematian Sirius yang juga merupakan sahabat dari Lupin.

Tetapi mereka biasanya sebisa mungkin menghindari pembicaraan tentang Sirius dan lebih banyak membicarakan gejolak di Kementrian Sihir yang semakin meragukan kepemimpinan Cornelius Fudge dimana dia selama setahun penuh menolak kenyataan bahwa Voldemort telah kembali aktif sampai kejadian di Departemen Misteri, dan juga karena perilakunya yang mediskreditkan Dombledore dan Harry melalui serangkaian propaganda bahwa mereka berdua sudah tidak waras.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam, Harry kembali dari olahraganya dan masuk ke kamarnya yang berantakan karena buku-buku yang dia baca sepanjang musim panas untuk mengalihkan pikirannya tentang kematian Sirius.

Buku yang dia baca kebanyakan merupakan buku-buku pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam dan juga buku pelajaran yang kemungkinan besar dia lulus di tes OWL-nya. Semua buku ini dia pesan melalui pos.

Harry juga memesan buku Ramuan untuk tahun keenam walaupun dia pesimis bahwa nilai OWL-nya akan cukup untuk kelas Professor Snape yang membutuhkan nilai O(outstanding) untuk diterima di kelasnya.

Walaupun demikian dia tetap membaca buku-buku itu karena dia telah berjanji untuk lebih siap menghadapi tahun pelajaran baru dan juga sebagai langkah awal dalam persiapannya menghadapi Voldemort.

Harry melihat bahwa ada seekor burung hantu berwarna coklat di ambang jendelanya. Dia belum pernah melihat burung hantu tersebut sehingga dia berkesimpulan Hagrid atau Hermione menggunakan burung coklat itu mengirim surat kepadanya.

Dia mengambil surat dari kaki burung hantu tersebut dan mempersilahkannya untuk meminum air di kandang Hedwig yang sedang kosong karena Hedwig masih belum kembali dari berburunya.

Harry melihat sang burung hantu meminum air di kandang Hedwig dan burung tersebut tampak sangat kelelahan . 'Pasti surat ini datang dari jauh' pikir Harry.

Dia lalu membuka amplop surat itu dan melihat bahwa tulisan di surat itu seperti tulisan seorang gadis. Pertama dia pikir bahwa memang Hermione yang mengirim surat. Tetapi bukan, yang mengirim surat sangat tidak disangka-sangka oleh Harry, karena ternyata pengirim surat itu adalah CHO CHANG.

Seeker paling muda sepanjang abad ini masih terpaku karena datangnya surat dari salah satu gadis paling populer di Hogwarts. Harry bingung kenapa Cho mengirim surat kepadanya mengingat hubungan mereka yang hanya sekejap itu berakhir dengan berantakan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Hermione dan Ginny juga memberitahunya bahwa Cho sudah bersama pria lain yaitu Michael Corner, yang sebelumnya berkencan dengan Ginny.

Dengan segala macam pertanyaan di kepalanya, Harry mulai membaca surat dari seeker Ravenclaw itu

_Dear Harry_

_Ini Cho, mungkin kamu bertanya -tanya kenapa aku mengirim surat_ _kepadamu. Aku tidak akan terkejut apabila kamu memutuskan untuk meremas-remas surat ini dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah. Tetapi aku harap kamu mau meluangkan waktumu untuk membaca apa yang ingin kukatakan mengenai apa yang terjadi tahun ini antara kita yang berkesudahan dengan kurang baik._

_Ketika tahun ajaran lalu baru mulai, aku terluka. Aku terluka karena kenapa orang sebaik Cedric bisa begitu saja meninggalkan dunia ini dengan begitu cepat? Lebih menyakitkan lagi karena sebagian besar orang di Hogwarts tidak percaya bahwa dia dibunuh oleh Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Mereka memberikan kesan seolah-olah dia terbunuh karena sebuah kecelakaan bodoh, dan itu merupakan penghinaan terhadap kenangan Cedric._

_Karena itu aku ingin mengetahui tentang kematian Cedric. Bukan hanya ingin, aku perlu tahu tentang saat-saat terakhirnya dia di bumi ini. Apakah dia meninggal dengan cepat tanpa kesakitan? Atau dia meninggal dengan tersiksa? Apakah dia berdiri tegar ketika menghadapi Kau-Tahu-Siapa atau dia malah lari ketakutan? Dan juga apa kata-kata terakhirnya? Apakah dia menyebutkan namaku? _

_Aku tahu kalau ini kesannya saya hanya memanfaatkanmu. Tetapi aku tidak bohong ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu. Dan aku hanya membutuhkan suatu penutup tentang kenangan Cedric dan memulai lembaran baru denganmu yang ternyata telah aku kacaukan karena kecemburuanku yang tidak beralasan kepada Hermione Granger._

_Aku juga seharusnya sadar bahwa membicarakan kematian Cedric tentunya masih menyakitkan bagimu, karena itu aku ingin minta maaf._

_Aku juga ingin minta maaf apabila aku sering sekali menangis dihadapanmu. Aku memang tidak sekuat dirimu yang selalu tegar dan berani menghadapi segala macam kesulitan dan marabahaya. Kau memang seorang Gryyfindor sejati. _

_Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman dan kau tidak harus membalas surat ini. Aku sudah menyuruh burung hantuku Lotus untuk segera kembali setelah beristirahat sejenak karena sekarang aku sedang berada di Cina bersama keluargaku mengunjungi nenek yang sedang sakit._

_Sekali lagi, semoga kau memaafkanku._

_CHO_

Harry setengah tidak percaya ketika selesai membaca suratnya. Selama ini dia merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang bersalah atas rusaknya hubungan dia dengan Cho. Dia merasa perlakuannya terhadap Cho sangat tidak adil. Apabila ada orang di dunia ini yang pantas mengetahui tentang kematian Cedric, maka dia adalah Cho. Seharusnya dia lebih pengetian terhadapnya bukannya memarahinya ketika Cho menangis.

Rasa bersalah kembali menggeliat di benaknya. Harry memtuskan untuk membalas surat dari Cho. Setelah meminta Lotus menunggu dia untuk menulis surat balasan, Harry mengambil selembar perkamen dan kuas beserta tintanya dan mulai menulis.

_Dear Cho_

_Kau benar, aku terkejut sekali ketika mendapatkan surat darimu. Tetapi kau salah kalau mengira aku menyalahkanmu. Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah, kalau ada yang harus minta maaf maka orang itu adalah aku._

_Aku seharusnya tidak marah setiap kali kamu menyebutkan Cedric…kau berhak mengetahui bagaimana dia meninggal, aku yakin Cedric akan berpendapat sama. Yang dapat kukatakan tentang dia untuk saat ini adalah bahwa dia orang yang sangat mulia dan terhormat. Aku berjanji akan memberitahumu lebih banyak lagi. _

_Hal lain yang ingin aku minta maaf adalah kejadian ketika hari Valentine. Aku sadar betapa tidak sensitifnya diriku. Alasanku berperilaku demikian adalah aku tidak terlalu banyak bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, terutama dengan gadis yang selalu membuat perutku terasa seperti melakukan jungkir balik setiap kali dia tersenyum padaku. _

_Aku juga minta maaf atas argumentasi kita tentang temanmu Marietta. Saya sadar bahwa dia sahabatmu, dan sahabat harus saling mendukung. Hanya saja kau harus mengerti bahwa perbuatannya dia hampir membuat seluruh anggota D.A dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan membuat Professor Dumbledore menjadi buronan kementrian. _

_Aku ingat ketika aku memarahimu karena kau sering sekali menangis. Aku juga minta maaf atas hal itu. Aku hanya bingung harus berbuat apa. Boleh dibilang menenangkan gadis yang sedang menangis bukanlah keahlianku. _

_Karena itu jangan pernah berpikiran bahwa kaulah penyebab tidak berhasilnya hubungan kita. Semua salahku dan aku harap kau mau memaafkanku. Aku juga menerima ajakanmu untuk berteman dengan senang hati._

_Terima kasih atas suratnya. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Michael, sampai ketemu di sekolah._

_HARRY_

Harry melipat perkamennya dan mengikatkannya di kaki Lotus untuk membawanya kembali ke Cho. Setelah melihat burung hantu coklat itu terbang membelah angkasa, dia memutuskan untuk tidur kembali.

>>>>>>>>>>>

**Author's notes**: Cerita ini sudah pernah saya cantumkan di Dan chapter ini sudah saya rubah sedikit, terutama bagian surat-menyuratnya.


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is belong to J.K Rowling

**CHAPTER II : _Remaja Terkaya_**

"Bangun"! _duk duk duk, "_bangun,sarapan". Suara bibi petunia membangunkan Harry. Waktu menunjukkan sekitar jam 8 pagi ketika dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Sebelum turun sarapan, Harry memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu.

Setelah sarapan dengan beberapa roti panggang, telur, dan jus, dia kembali ke kamarnya dan terpana ketika melihat burung phoenix milik Dumbledore, Fawkes, sedang melayan-layang di kamarnya. "Hallo Fawkes" kata harry pelan. Setelah menyadari kehadiran Harry, dia lalu menjatuhkan surat ke telapak tangan Harry. "Surat dari Dumbledore?" Harry bertanya. Fawkes mengeluarkan siulan-siulan kecil dan mengangguk-ngangguk. Harry lalu membaca sebuah pesan singkat dari kepala sekolahnya

_Harry_

_Ada beberapa hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Mohon temui aku di rumah Arabbella pagi ini jam 9._

_AB_

'Kira-kira apa yang dumbledore ingin bicarakan dengan aku?' pikir Harry. Apabila mengingat Dumbledore, maka Harry selalu teringat mengenai perbuatannya di Kantor kepala sekolah Hogwarts Juni lalu.

Dia yang begitu marah dengan Dumbledore menghancurkan barang-barang di kantornya. Walaupun Dumbledore kelihatan sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan perbuatannya, harry masih merasa malu untuk menemui Dombledore karena emosinya yang kekanak-kanakan waktu itu.

Harry tiba tepat waktu di rumah Mrs. Figg untuk pertemuannya dengan Dumbledore. Dia mengetuk pintu rumah dan disambut dengan senyum ramah dari tetangganya yang baru tahun lalu harry mengetahui bahwa Mrs Figg tahu mengenai dunia sihir mengingat dia seorang squib.

"Hallo Harry, silakan masuk, Dumbledore juga baru saja tiba. Dia sekarang sedang duduk dia ruang tamu."

Selama musim panas, hampir tiap hari Harry berkunjung ke rumah Mrs.Figg untuk minum teh dan berbincang-bincang mengenai dunia sihir. Mrs. Figg ternyata banyak mengetahui tentang sihir dan Harry merasa sangat nyaman setiap kali dia ke rumahnya.

Ketika Harry memasuki ruang tamu, dia melihat salah satu penyihir paling kuat di dunia itu sedang duduk sambil membaca beberapa lembar perkamen. Harry mengeluarkan suara batuk kecil untuk menandakan kehadirannya.

Proffesor Dumbledore yang mengenakan jubah merah berlambang Gryffindor mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada murid kesayangannya yang baru memasuki ruang tamu. "Ah Harry, tepat waktu, ayo duduk."

Setelah duduk, Harry menunggu Dumbledore untuk memulai perbincangan. Tetapi Dumbledore hanya memandanginya melalui kacamata setengah bulannya dengan pandangan penuh simpati.

Karena Dumbledore tidak juga berbicara, Harrylah yang mulai berbicara, "err… Professor, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan denganku?" Tanya harry dengan perlahan.

Dumbledore akhirnya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya, "bagaimana kabarmu nak? Kau baik-baik saja?" Harry tidak menyangka akan mendengar pertanyaan ini dari Dumbledore.

Maksud kepala sekolahnya tentu bagaimana Harry menangani rasa dukanya karena kematian Sirius. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya dan hanya menjawab "aku baik-baik saja".

Dumbledore kelihatannya tidak percaya akan jawabannya dan hanya tersenyum kecil."Apakah kau sudah pernah menangis semenjak kepergiannya?" Dumbledore bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Sejujurnya Harry memang belum menangisi Kematian Sirius, dia merasa kalau dia menangis maka Sirius akan benar-benar pergi, dan sebagian dari dirinya masih berharap Sirius akan kembali lagi mengingat dia hanya terlempar ke sebuah tirai kuno dan tidak ada tubuh dingin dari Sirius sebagai bukti kematiannya.

Seakan membaca pikirannya, Dumbledore berkata,"kadang-kadang ada gunanya untuk menangisi kepergian orang yang kita sayangi, dengan begitu kita akan bisa menerima kematiannya."

"Walau bagaimanapun kau ingin percaya bahwa dia bisa kembali lagi, kau harus mengerti bahwa Sirius sudah meninggal."

"Tirai kuno di Departemen Misteri itu sampai sekitar tahun 1500 digunakan sebagai alat eksekusi. Sudah banyak penyihir-penyihir handal yang mencoba mengungkap misteri di balik 'Tirai Eksekusi' itu, dan banyak pula yang bereksperimen dengan memasuki tirai tersebut, dan tidak ada yang kembali. Akhirnya disimpulkan bahwa tirai itu merupakan gerbang menuju dunia kematian, dan aku percaya dengan kesimpulan itu."

"Aku percaya kalau orang yang kehilangan nyawanya dengan memasuki tirai sama sekali tidak mengalami penderitaan dan mereka meninggal dengan tenang. Aku juga percaya bahwa Sirius sekarang berada di tempat yang lebih baik bersama-sama dengan kedua orangtuamu dan memulai petualangan yang baru."

Semua perkataan Dumbledore mulai meresapi diri Harry dan tanpa disangka-sangka dia mulai menangis. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu sampai dia tidak menyadari kalau Dumbledore sudah meninggalkan kursinya dan mulai memeluknya sebagaimana seorang kakek memeluk cucunya.

"Semua salahku, kalau saja aku tidak begitu bodoh terpedaya oleh Voldemort, kalau saja aku datang terlebih dahulu ke Professor Snape, aku lupa kalau dia juga anggota order, kalau saja… . Harry menumpahkan semua penyesalannya masih dipelukan Dumbledore dengan berderai air mata.

Harry akan terus menyalahkan dirinya seandainya Dumbledore tidak menghentikannya dan berkata, "Harry, kita semua harus hidup dengan konsekuensi atas perbuatan kita. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah atas perbuatanmu. Kau melakukan apa yang kau kira benar dan itu sudah cukup. Kita tidak bisa memprediksikan hasil dari perbuatan kita dan kita tidak bisa selalu menyelamatkan semua orang. Yang penting adalah kita melakukan semua yang kita bisa dan apabila hasilnya tidak seperti yang kita harapkan, kita harus menerimanya karena banyak sekali hal-hal yang kita tidak ketahui di dunia dan kita hanya manusia. Itulah salah satu keistimewaan dari manusia, kita berbuat salah dan kita mengambil pelajaran dari kesalahan kita."

"Kau dan aku sama-sama manusia Harry, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku juga tidak luput dari kesalahan yang mengakibatkan kematian ayah baptismu. Dan yang bisa aku janjikan adalah aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan tahun lalu dan akan membimbingmu dalam mencapai takdirmu".

Harry sudah mulai pulih dari kesedihannya dan mulai memikirkan perkataan Dumbledore mengenai takdirnya, yang dimaksud Dumbledore tentunya mengenai ramalan tentang takdirnya untuk melawan Voldemort.

"Kenapa semua hal ini selalu terjadi kepadaku? Aku tidak pernah menginginkan kehidupan ini. Kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa hidup normal seperti remaja pada umumnya yang bisa bersenang-senang tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan beban dunia di pundakku. Dan aku tidak yakin kalau aku punya kemampuan untuk mengalahkan Voldemort".

"Beberapa dari kita memang kadang-kadang tidak punya pilihan mengenai kehidupan kita. Dan percayalah padaku kalau aku sangat mengerti mengenai apa yang kau alami".

"Apa maksud anda?" Tanya Harry.

"Sewaktu aku baru saja memasuki jajaran staff pengajar di Hogwarts, aku ditakdirkan untuk mengalahkan penyihir hitam Grindelwald, karena itu aku mengatakan bahwa aku mengerti mengenai apa yang sedang kamu alami saat ini, walaupun umur saya pada waktu itu memang tidak semuda dirimu saat ini."

Harry terpana mendengar pernyataan dari Dumbledore, dia tidak begitu mengetahui tentang Dumbledore mengalahkan Grindelwald kecuali dari yang dia baca dari kartu _Chocolate Frog _yang mengatakan bahwa Dumbledore mengalahkannya pada tahun 1945.

"Bagaimana caranya anda mengalahkan Grindelwald, sir?" Harry bertanya kepada professornya.

"Aku baru bisa mengalahkan Grindelwald ketika umurku sudah melebihi 100 tahun, sebelumnya aku sudah sering melawannya tetapi baru bisa membunuhnya ketika pertempuran di Black Forest di Jerman" Dumbledore menjelaskan dengan tawa kecil seakan-akan mengingat kenangan indah ketika masih muda.

"Kalau begitu anda sekarang beru …".Tetapi sebelum Harry selesai bertanya, Dumbledore langsung menjawab" Tahun ini aku menginjak 156 tahun" .

"Alas, lihat waktunya, dan kita belum sampai ke tujuan dari pertemuan kita". Dumbledore bangkit dari sofa di mana Harry duduk dan kembali ke tempat duduknya yang semula dan menyerahkan dua lembar perkamen yang tadi dia baca ke Harry.

"Harry, para anggota order of phoenix selalu menyiapkan surat wasiat untuk berjaga-jaga kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka, Sirius juga melakukannya. Walaupun dia merupakan buronan Kementrian, tetapi kementrian tidak mempunyai kuasa sama sekali terhadap Gringgots."

Dumbledore melanjutkan, "Seperti yang kau lihat di lembar pertama, Sirius mewariskan 70 persen dari uangnya kepadamu, sedangkan sisanya dia wariskan kepada Remus Lupin beserta seluruh properti keluarga Black, termasuk rumah di Grimmauld Place no 12. Sekarang kau hanya perlu menandatangani perkamen itu dan uangnya akan segera ditransfer ke lemari besimu di Gringgots".

Setelah selesai mendengar penjelasan dari Dumbledore, Harry hanya terdiam. Dia merasa tidak patut mendapatkan warisan dari Sirius mengingat Sirius mati karena dia.

Dumbledore tampak menyadari kegalauan Hati Harry, maka dia berkata, "Harry, apabila kau tidak menerima warisan ini maka uang Sirius akan jatuh kepada kerabat terdekatnya, yaitu Narcissa Malfoy dan Bellatrix Lestrange. Dan aku yakin kau tidak ingin kekayaan Sirius digunakan untuk mendanai rencana-rencana jahat Voldemort".

Setelah mendengar penjelasan yang masuk akal itu, Harry akhirnya membubuhkan tanda tangannya di perkamen tersebut dan menyerahkannya kembali ke Dumbledore.

Setelah puas atas keputusan harry, Dumbledore memberitahu berapa jumlah tepatnya dari 70 persen itu. "Harry, uang yang akan ditransfer ke lemari besimu tepatnya berjumlah 9.675.393 Galleon, 765 Sickles, dan 72 knut".

Mulut Harry terbuka lebar mendengar jumlah uang yang kini dia miliki. Dia tahu bahwa keluarga Black merupakan keluarga yang kaya, tetapi dia tidak menyangka mereka sekaya itu.

Mata Dumbledore tampak berkedip-kedip pertanda dia senang melihat reaksi dari Harry.

"Dan sekarang, kita lanjutkan ke perkamen kedua yang sekarang kau pegang", Dumbledore melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

"Perkamen yang sedang kau pegang itu merupakan surat ijin yang harus kau serahkan kepada Gringgots supaya kau punya akses ke lemari besi keluarga Potter.

"Keluargaku punya lemari besi yang lain? Aku kira hanya lemari besi nomor 745 saja peninggalan dari orangtuaku" Harry keheranan.

"Tidak Harry, lemari besi yang selama ini kau gunakan hanya uang untuk keperluanmu semasa sekolah. Orangtuamu sebelum pergi ke tempat persembunyian mereka mempercayakan dua benda kepadaku."

"Yang pertama adalah jubah gaib yang harus aku berikan kepadamu ketika kau mulai bersekolah di Hogwarts. Sedangkan yang kedua adalah surat akses ke lemari besi keluarga Potter yang diinstruksikan oleh orangtuamu agar aku memberikannya kepadamu setelah kau berusia 16 tahun. Aku tahu ini agak lebih cepat dari jadwal, tapi aku ingin kau mendapatkannya sebelum memulai latihanmu".

"Latihanku sir"? Harry bertanya kepada kepala sekolahnya.

"Iya Harry, latihanmu. Setelah kau mendengar tentang isi dari Ramalan tentunya kau ingin mempersiapkan diri bukan"?

Harry hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Dumbledore. Dumbledore tersenyum melihat reaksi Harry dan melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Aku telah meminta beberapa anggota dari Order untuk meluangkan waktu mereka untuk melatihmu dan mereka telah setuju."

"Bahkan aku telah membuat jadwal latihanmu yang akan berlangsung setiap hari sepanjang musim panas. Kalau kau ingin melihat, ini dia jadwalnya".

Dumbledore menyelipkan tangannya ke saku jubahnya lalu menarik secarik perkamen dan menyerahkannya kepada Harry. Harry Mengambil perkamen tersebut dan mulai membaca jadwalnya beserta para instrukturnya:

Senin: Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam (Remus Lupin)

Selasa: Penyaruan, Penyamaran, dan Ramuan(Nymphadora Tonks) Rabu: Occlumency & Legilimency(Albus Dumbledore)

Kamis: Transfigurasi (Minerva McGonagall)

Jum'at: Duel Sihir(Alastor Moody)

Sabtu: Bela diri Muggle(Kingsley Shacklebolt)

Minggu: Sihir Tanpa Tongkat(Aberforth Dumbledore)

Harry takjub melihat pengorbanan para anggota order yang rela untuk melatihnya. Dia terutama tertarik dengan saudara laki-laki Dumbledore yaitu Aberforth Dumbledore yang akan mengajarinya SihirTanpa Tongkat.

"Sir, kenapa aku belajar Sihir Tanpa Tongkat dan mengapa Saudara laki-laki anda yang mengajarinya?" Harry bertanya tanpa bermaksud meragukan kemampuan Aberforth.

"Ah iya, akhirnya kakakku setuju untuk kembali ke Order. Dan aku jamin bahwa dia merupakan penyihir yang hebat, salah satu yang terhebat di dunia. Sedangkan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu yang kedua, kau perlu belajar subjek ini karena selain akan sangat berguna ketika kau kehilangan tongkatmu, juga akan membantumu meningkatkan fokusmu dalam mengakses kekuatan sihirmu yang aku yakin sangat kuat.

Harry tampak puas dengan penjelasannya, lalu Dumbledore menjelaskan bahwa latihan akan dimulai jam 9 pagi sampai dengan jam 7 malam yang akan diadakan di rumah Mrs Figg.

Tetapi sesuatu baru disadari oleh Harry, "Professor, bagaimana Kementrian Sihir? Saya belum cukup umur untuk melakukan sihir di luar sekolah", Harry merasa kesal terhadap dirinya yang baru menyadari hal ini.

Dumbledore hanya tertawa mendengar hal ini dan menjawab, "jangan khawatir Harry, saya sudah 'membujuk' Cornelius agar memberikan ijin khusus kepadamu untuk membebaskanmu dari larangan sihir di bawah umur mengingat kondisimu yang selalu 'bermasalah' dengan hukum ini. Ini juga boleh dibilang merupakan bentuk minta maaf dari Cornelius atas perbuatannya kepadamu sepanjang tahun ini".

Harry lega mendengar hal ini tetapi kemudian dia memikirkan teman-temannya, "Bagaimana dengan Ron dan Hermione, apakah mereka juga mendapat ijin khusus ini?

"Tidak Harry" Dumbledore menjawab "Ini merupakan hukum yang sudah diterapkan selama ratusan tahun, jadi kita bisa mendapat ijin khusus untukmu saja sudah pencapaian yang luar biasa".

Hati Harry terbelah dua mendengar pernyataan ini, di satu pihak dia ingin teman-temannya juga memiliki hak istimewa yang dimilikinya, tapi di lain pihak dia tidak ingin menjerumuskan mereka ke dalam bahaya yang akan mereka alami apabila mereka ikut-ikutan dalam perang ini.

Mereka sudah cukup dalam bahaya dengan menjadi temannya, dan dia tidak ingin menambah bahaya lagi ke dalam hidup mereka.

"Oh ya Harry, kembali ke perbincangan kita mengenai lemari besi keluargamu." Dumbledore tampaknya ingin segera mengakhiri pertemuan ini.

"Besok pagi Remus dan Nymphadora akan mengantarmu ke Diagon Alley agar kau bisa mengunjungi Gringgots juga berbelanja keperluanmu untuk latihan dan sekolah." Harry mengangguk dengan semangat karena sudah lama sekali dia tidak ke Diagon Alley, terakhir kali dia ke sana adalah ketika baru memulai tahun ketiganya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Dumbledore beranjak dari tempat duduknya."Masih ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Satu hal lagi , menurut pengetahuanku keluarga Potter merupakan keluarga penyihir paling makmur se-Inggris Raya. Karena itu aku mengucapkan selamat kepadamu karena sekarang kau merupakan penyihir terkaya sedaratan Inggris. Baiklah Harry, sampai jumpa Rabu depan".

Dengan itu Dumbledore beraparrate meninggalkan Harry yang pipinya merona merah karena malu atas perkataan Dumbledore yang mengatakan dirinya sekarang merupakan penyihir paling kaya di negerinya.

>>>>>>>>>>

Pliisss, review dong


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine! How many time do I have to tell you! I'm making nomoney out of this.

**CHAPTER III : _O.W.L DAN QUIDDITCH_**

_CRACK. _Suara keras tanda penyihir baru saja berapparate di kamarnya membangunkan Harry dengan cepat sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya kepada siapa saja yang baru muncul di kamarnya.

"Reaksi bagus Harry, Mad-eye akan bangga dengan kewaspadaanmu". Suara yang familiar membuatnya lega karena bukan death-eater yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya.

Di depannya dia melihat seorang penyihir wanita dengan rambut berwarna hijau yang lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama akhirnya masih nyengir lebar melihat reaksi Harry yang agak paranoid dan mengingatkannya kepada Mad-eye Moody.

Nymphadora Tonks ternyata tidak sendirian mengunjunginya, di belakang dia berdiri sahabat dari orangtuanya yaitu Remus Lupin yang sudah tidak lagi menggunakan pakaian yang lusuh seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. 'Pasti karena sekarang dia sudah memiliki banyak uang dari wasiat Sirius', pikir Harry.

Karena tidak ada yang berbicara untuk beberapa saat. Harry memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan, "Remus, Tonks apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa kalian berapparate langsung ke kamarku? Nanti paman Vernon mar… ."

Sebelum Harry selesai, Tonks memotong pembicaraan, "Tenang Harry, kita berapparate ke kamarmu karena kita khawatir. Elphias Doge bilang kau tidak lari pagi seperti biasanya dan pamanmu tidak akan marah, dia sudah berangkat kerja dua jam yang lalu, lihat saja waktunya, sekarang sudah jam 10."

"J..jam 10?" Harry melihat jam dindingnya untuk memastikan waktunya. Sepanjang musim panas ini dia tidak pernah tidur selama ini, biasanya dia akan terbangun di waktu fajar karena mimpi buruknya. Tetapi tidurnya kali ini dia tidak bermimpi buruk sama sekali, rupanya pertemuan dia dengan Dumbledore telah membantunya untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan menerima kematian Sirius dengan lapang dada..

"Iya jam 10" Tonks melanjutkan. "Para anggota order kelabakan karena kau tidak melakukan kebiasaanmu, dan ternyata Harry Potter yang hebat masih terbuai dalam dunia mimpi".

Perkataan ini membuat semua orang di kamar yang sempit ini tersenyum, termasuk Remus.

"Ayo Harry, sebaiknya kau siap-siap karena banyak yang harus kita lakukan di Diagon Alley". Kali ini giliran Remus yang berbicara. Ketika Harry baru mau mengiyakan, ia teringat kembali dengan semboyan Moody **WASPADA SETIAP SAAT.**

"Tunggu dulu"Dia berkata.

"Lukisan siapakah yang sangat menyebalkan di kau-tahu-dimana?". Kedua penyihir dihadapan dia pada awalnya agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Harry, tetapi begitu menyadari bahwa Harry mencoba untuk mengkonfirmasi identitas mereka, mereka meledak dalam tawa.

Mereka berdua terus tertawa selama beberapa menit, hal ini sangat menggangu buat Harry.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Harry bertanya karena merasa terganggu atas reaksi mereka. Tonkslah yang pertama menjawab setelah menenangkan dirinya, "Jujur saja Harry, kalau kau terus berperilaku seperti ini, dalam waktu dekat kau akan diangkat anak oleh Mad-eye" Tonks menjelaskan dengan susah payah karena tawanya.

Mendengar pernyataan ini Harry mau tak mau ikut tertawa. "Bayangkan, kalau itu terjadi, namamu akan menjadi Mad-Scar Potter" Remus mengatakan ini diantara tawanya dan mereka terus tertawa sampai beberapa menit.

Ketika mereka sudah tenang kembali, Harry meneruskan pertanyaannya. "Ayo, kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ini penting, Lukisan menyebalkan siapakah di Kau-tahu-dimana"?

"Baiklah Harry, kami menyerah. Lukisan yang kau maksud adalah lukisan Mrs. Black" Remus menjawab pertanyaan Harry dengan wajah yang bangga karena kewaspadaannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mandi dulu dan kita langsung ke Diagon Alley" Harry berkata setelah bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Oh iya Harry , sebelum ke Diagon Alley kau harus ke rumah Arabella terlebih dahulu, di sana McGonagall akan menemuimu dengan hasil O.W.L-mu" Remus berkata.

"O.W.L? Kenapa harus McGonagall yang memberitahukan hasilnya? Kukira hasil OWL seharusnya dikirim melalui pos"? Harry bertanya keheranan.

"Memang seharusnya begitu Harry, tetapi McGonagall mengatakan dia ada beberapa hal yang harus didikusikan denganmu" Remus menjelaskan

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Harry menuruni tangga mengikuti Remus dan Tonks. Ketika sampai di lantai bawah, Bibi Petunia terkejut melihat dua penyihir dewasa yang berada di rumahnya.

Ketika menyadari kehadiran bibi Petunia, Remus tersenyum dan menyapanya, "Hallo Petunia, kau baik-baik saja kuharap". Bibi Petunia hanya mengangguk dan berkata "Remus".

"Kalian saling kenal"? Harry bertanya kepada bibinya darimana dia tahu tentang Remus.

"Bukan urusanmu boy" bentak bibi Petunia dan dia langsung pergi menuju dapur.

"Professor Lupin, kau kenal dengan bibiku?" kali ini Harry bertanya kepada mantan gurunya.

"Kumohon Harry, kau tidak perlu memanggilku Professor, aku sudah tidak menjadi professormu selama dua tahun lebih. Panggil saja aku Remus atau Moony. Dan tentang bibimu, nanti saja akan kujelaskan".

"Tapi…" Harry mencoba menekan persoalan ini tapi dihentikan oleh Tonks yang berkata "Harry, lebih baik kau cepat-cepat menemui McGonagall, kau tahu sendiri dia tidak menyukai orang yang telat. Dan aku yakin Remus nantinya akan menjelaskan hal ini kepadamu".

Harry menyerah dan mulai berjalan keluar rumah menuju rumah Mrs Figg.

Dia menemukan Professor McGonagall sedang berada di ruang belajar di rumah Mrs. Figg dengan tumpukan perkamen di hadapannya.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, akhirnya kau datang, silakan duduk". McGonagall berkata dengan suara yang tegas seperti biasanya. Harry merasa ragu-ragu awalnya karena dia masih tegang dengan hasil OWL-nya.

"Ini hasil OWL anda, silahkan dibaca, aku sendiri sudah menerima salinannya langsung dari Departemen Testing dan Standar Edukasi".

Harry mulai membuka amplop bersegel Kementrian Sihir yang diberikan McGonagall kepadanya dan membaca isinya.

_Mr. Potter yang terhormat,_

_Dengan senang hati kami menginformasikan hasil dari ujian O.W.L anda yang dilaksanakan pada akhir ajaran lalu. Terlampir pula daftar pelajaran yang N.E.W.T levelnya bisa anda ikuti berdasarkan hasil O.W.L anda._

_Penjelasan level_

_O: Outstanding_

_E: Exceed Expectation_

_A: Acceptable_

_P: Poor_

_D: Dreadful_

_T: Terrible_

_Nama Murid: **Harry James Potter**_

_**Transfigurasi:**_

_Praktek: O_

_Teori: O_

_Hasil Final : **O**_

_**Mantra:**_

_Praktek: O_

_Teori: E_

_Hasil Final: **O**_

_**Ramuan:**_

_Praktek: E_

_Teori: O_

_Hasil Final : **O**_

_**Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam:**_

_Praktek: O_

_Teori: O_

_Hasil Final: **O**_

_**Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib:**_

_Praktek: O_

_Teori: -_

_Hasil Final: **O**_

_**Astronomy:**_

_Praktek: A_

_Teori: P_

_Hasil Final : **A**_

_**Ramalan:**_

_Praktek: A_

_Teori: A_

_Hasil Final: **A**_

_**Herbology:**_

_Praktek: E_

_Teori: E_

_Hasil Final: **E**_

_**Sejarah Sihir:**_

_Praktek:-_

_Teori: A_

_Hasil Final: **A**_

_**TOTAL: 12 OWL**_

_Mr. Potter, dengan bangga kami informasikan bahwa anda berhasil memecahkan rekor tertinggi dalam sejarah O.W.L di pelajaran **Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. **Nilai tertinggi sebelumnya yang berhasil anda lampaui adalah hasil dari Albus Dumbledore._

_Berikut daftar pelajaran yang dapat anda ikuti level N.E.W.T-nya:_

_Ramuan_

_Transfigurasi_

_Mantra_

_Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam_

_Herbology_

_Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib_

_Astronomy_

_Sejarah Sihir_

_Ilmu Ramalan_

_Sekali lagi selamat atas prestasi anda yang berhasil mencapai nilai O.W.L yang memuaskan. Kami akan menunggu prestasi anda yang lain dalam tes N.E.W.T dua tahun mendatang._

_Dengan Homat,_

_**Grinda Marschbank**_

_**Departeman Testing dan Standar Edukasi**_

Mata Harry berkedip-kedip seakan-seakan matanya telah menipunya. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan 12 O.W.L. Setahunya, Bill dan Percy Weasley juga mendapat hasil yang serupa, dan mereka berdua merupakan murid-murid yang berprestasi.

Yang lebih menakjubkan dia mendapatkan O dalam Ramuan, padahal dia merasa tidak yakin dengan kemampuannya dalam pelajaran ini apalagi dengan pengajarnya Professor Snape yang terus menerus mengingatkannya betapa buruknya dia dalam Ramuan.

"Ada yang salah dengan hasil O.W.L anda Mr. Potter?" McGonagall bertanya setelah melihat reaksi Harry dalam membaca hasilnya.

"A…aku dapat O dalam Ramuan? Apa ini tidak salah?" Dengan terbata-bata Harry bertanya kepada kepala asramanya. "Hasil itu tidak salah Mr. Potter, anda memang mendapat nilai itu dengan penilaian yang adil dari para penguji". McGonagall menjelaskan.

"Sna…Professor Snape pasti akan kaget sekali ketika mengetahui bahwa aku akan berada di kelasnya" Harry berkata dengan senyum kecil di mulutnya.

"Anda benar Mr. Potter. Bahkan beliau sudah melihat hasil O.W.L Ramuan anda dan dia langsung mendatangi Departemen Edukasi untuk mengetahui apakah mereka telah membuat kesalahan". McGonagall menjelaskan perilaku koleganya kepada muridnya dengan wajah ceria yang jarang ditunjukannya kepada siapa pun.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Harry bertanya.

"Mereka menunjukkan hasil kerja anda kepada Professor Snape dan membahasnya bersama-sama sampai akhirnya dia menerima juga bahwa anda melakukan tugas yang baik dalam tes anda". Harry merasa terkesan atas kenyataan ini karena akhirnya dia mampu membuktikan kepada Snape bahwa dia bukan tidak hanya bermodalkan ketenaran.

"Aku juga ingin mengucapkan selamat atas hasil yang luar biasa dalam Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Professor Dumbledore merasa bangga atas pencapaianmu tetapi beliau tidak begitu terkejut bahwa andalah yang berhasil melampaui rekor yang dicapai beliau mengingat segala hal yang pernah anda lalui."

"Terima kasih Professor. "Oh iya, kalau boleh tahu, bagaimana dengan hasil dari teman-temanku Hermione dan Ron?" Harry ingin tahu terutama hasil dari Hermione.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahu detailnya kepada anda karena itu bukan hak saya". Harry mengeluh, tapi McGonagall melanjutkan " Tetapi, aku bisa mengatakan bahwa Miss Granger mendapatkan nilai total tertinggi untuk tahun ini dan anda berada di tempat ketiga setelah Mr. Boot dari Ravenclaw".

"Wow, aku masuk tiga besar? Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan hasil sebagus ini mengingat tahun ajaran lalu bukanlah masa yang mudah untukku". Harry menundukkan kepalanya karena teringat kejadian tahun lalu yang boleh dibilang merupakan tahun terberatnya di Hogwarts.

"Sudah cukup tentang O.W.L" McGonagall melanjutkan setelah melihat mood Harry yang mulai menurun. "Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita ke topik yang lebih menyenangkan, yaitu Quidditch".

McGonagall menyarungkan tangannya ke dalam saku, dia mengeluarkan sebuah lencana dengan huruf C yang besar lalu memberikannya kepada Harry. "Larangan bermain Quidditch anda telah dihapus dan aku telah memutuskan untuk memberikan jabatan kapten tim Quidditch Gryffindor kepada anda, selamat".

Dengan lencana kapten di tangannya, Harry merasa ragu-ragu menerimanya "Tapi, bagaimana dengan Katie Bell? Dia lebih senior dariku dalam Quidditch".

"Ini bukan masalah senioritas, aku sudah mendiskusikannya dengan miss Bell dan kapten sebelumnya yaitu miss Johnson pada akhir ajaran tahun lu, kami bertiga sepakat kalau andalah yang paling pantas menjadi kapten. Lagipula miss Bell mengatakan bahwa dia akan sibuk sekali mengingat ini tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts".

"Tapi, aku kurang begitu tahu tentang taktik-taktik Quidditch, selama ini aku hanya menangkap snitch tanpa mempedulikan permainan yang lain. Bagaimana kalau posisi kapten diserahkan kepada Ron saja, dia tahu banyak tentang Quidditch dan posisinya sebagai kiper akan memudahkannya untuk memantau pertandingan".

Dia mencoba untuk mengelak dari tanggung jawab ini, tetapi McGonagall tampak berdiri teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Mr. Potter, yang penting dari seorang kapten bukanlah pengetahuannya tentang permainan. Tetapi kepemimpinan. Dan aku sudah melihat bakat anda dalam memimpin teman-teman anda melalui berbagai macam petualangan dan marabahaya. Dari yang bisa kulihat, tampaknya para murid akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau minta, mereka sangat percaya kepadamu, terutama setelah terbukti bahwa kau-tahu-siapa benar-benar telah kembali seperti yang selama ini kau katakan".

"Aku tidak ingin mereka mengikutiku kemanapun yang aku minta Professor, aku tidak ingin mereka terkena bahaya karena diriku" Dia mengatakan ini dengan pelan tanpa bisa didengar oleh McGonagall. Lalu professornya melanjutkan.

"Lagipula, kalau masalah taktik pertandingan, kau bisa mendiskusikannya dengan rekan setimmu. Kau tidak harus seperti Oliver Wood yang memikul semua tanggung jawab dalam kepemimpinannya sewaktu menjadi kapten untuk Gryffindor".

Sewaktu Harry ingin melontarkan argumen lagi, McGonagall memotongnya. "Tidak ada alasan lagi Mr. Potter, andalah kapten Quidditch untuk Gryffindor untuk dua tahun kedepan, dan aku harap Piala Quidditch tidak lepas dari kita tahun ini, karena aku sudah terbiasa melihatnya dipajang di kantorku.

Akhirnya Harry menerima tanggung jawabnya dan mengantungi lencana kaptennya.

"Nah, sebelum aku pergi, anda perlu menentukan pelajaran apa saja yang akan anda ambil untuk tahun ajaran mendatang" McGonagall menarik secarik perkamen dari tumpukan perkamen disebelahnya dan siap-siap untuk menulis pilihan pelajaran Harry.

Akhirnya Harry memutuskan mengambil semua pelajaran yang dia boleh ikuti dengan pengecualian Sejarah Sihir dan Ramalan.

Setelah McGonagall pergi, Harry keluar dari rumah Mrs Figg dan menemui Remus dan Tonks untuk pergi ke Diagon Alley. Dia memberitahu tentang hasil O.W.L nya kepada mereka dan mereka tampak senang. Dari Remus, Harry mengetahui bahwa kedua orangtuanya juga memperoleh 12 O.W.L sama seperti dia.

Mereka melakukan perjalanan ke Diagon Alley dengan menggunakan Knight Bus. Setelah menempatkan diri di salah satu tempat tidur, Harry memutuskan untuk menanyakan tentang bibi Petunia kepada Remus.

"Baiklah Harry, kalau kau bersikeras untuk mengetahuinya". Harry mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut mantan professornya itu.

"Yang bisa kukatakan tentang bibimu itu hanya satu, dia tidak selalu membenci sihir". Jelas Remus dengan singkat.

"Apa maksudnya dia tidak selalu membenci sihir? Dari yang kuketahui dia sudah membenci sihir dari awal mula ibuku mendapatkan surat Hogwartsnya" Dia mencoba meminta penjelasan yang lebih lanjut.

"Ah, tapi itu bukanlah awal mula dia mengetahui tentang sihir, dia dan ibumu sudah mengetahui keberadaan dunia sihir semenjak mereka masih jauh lebih muda dari orangtua mereka" Remus menjelaskan.

"Tetapi bagaimana mungkin mereka tahu, orangtua mereka kan muggle" Harry masih bingung mendengar penjelasan dari Remus.

Remus tersenyum dan berkata "katakan kepadaku Harry, apa yang dikatakan petunia tentang reaksi orangtuanya ketika Lily mendapatkan surat dari Hogwartsnya?"

Harry mengingat-ngingat perkataan bibinya ketika mereka dikunjungi oleh Hagrid di sebuah pulau terpencil. "Dia mengatakan bahwa orangtuanya merasa bangga mempunyai seorang penyihir di keluarga mereka."

"Benar Harry, dan apa kau kira itu merupakan suatu reaksi yang wajar dari sepasang orangtua muggle ketika mengetahui bahwa anaknya ternyata bukan manusia biasa?" Harry memikirkan sejenak pertanyaan ini dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaan yang satu ini, orangtua macam apa menurutmu yang bangga karena anaknya seorang penyihir selain sepasang orangtua penyihir? Remus bertanya lagi

Sebuah kenyataan muncul di otak Harry, lalu dia menjawab "Squib!mereka berdua Squib?" .

"Benar Harry, kakek nenekmu sebenarnya merupakan sepasang Squib dari keluarga penyihir berdarah murni yang tidak diakui lagi oleh keluarganya karena mereka tidak punya kemampuan sihir yang cukup untuk seorang penyihir sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk hidup sebagai muggle". Remus Lupin merasa terkesan atas daya pikir Harry yang cepat.

"Kalau begitu sejak kapan bibi Petunia mulai membenci sihir?" Harry melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Remus menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab. "Aku kira dia mulai membenci sihir sejak pernikahan kedua orangtuamu".

Ketika Harry mau bertanya kenapa hari bahagia orangtuanya menyebabkan kebencian bibinya akan sihir, Remus melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Pernikahan James dan Lily mungkin merupakan pernikahan termegah dalam dekade itu. Pernikahannya dilangsungkan di kastil milik keluarga Potter. Tetapi hari bahagia itu diakhiri dengan serangan oleh puluhan Death Eater yang menimbulkan banyak korban."

Remus tampak berat hati untuk melanjutkan tetapi terus bicara tanpa memandang Harry. "Pada akhirnya para Death Eater memang berhasil diusir, tetapi jatuh banyak korban dari para tamu dan keluarga pengantin termasuk Mr dan Mrs Evans".

Remus menghela napas panjang lagi dan mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan berkata"Karena itulah Petunia membenci segala hal yang berbau sihir, dia merasa bahwa sihir hanya membuatnya menderita dengan merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuanya. Hal ini diperparah beberapa tahun kemudian ketika satu-satunya keluarga dia yang tersisa yaitu Lily juga tewas karena sihir".

Harry tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengar informasi yang baru diterimanya ini. Dia terus diam selama perjalanan, dan dalam hatinya dia merasa simpati kepada bibi Petunia untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

>>>>>>>>>

**Author's Notes:**Fiuhh. Oke, ini baru pertama kalinya saya bikin fanfic di situs ini. Saya sudah nulis sampai chapter lima belas sebenarnya. Jadi, update akan segera datang.


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine

**CHAPTER IV:_ Harta Karun Potter_**

Memasuki Leaky Cauldron pada hari itu mengingatkan Harry ketika dia baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di sana pada tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts.

Para penyihir baik pria maupun wanita menyambutnya laksana pahlawan yang baru kembali dari perang. Mereka mulai mengagumi dia lagi karena ternyata selama ini dia berkata jujur tentang kembalinya Voldemort.

Butuh kira-kira sepuluh menit bagi Harry untuk akhirnya keluar dari kepungan orang yang ingin menyalaminya dan meminta maaf kepadanya karena mereka sempat percaya atas apa yang diucapkan Daily Prophet tentangnya sepanjang tahun lalu yang mengindikasikan dia adalah tukang cari perhatian dan agak kurang waras.

"Kenapa kalian tadi diam saja? Aku butuh bantuan tadi untuk menghindari mereka, kalian malah senyum-senyum saja". Harry melemparkan pandangan maut kepada dua pengawalnya ketika mereka berada di depan pintu masuk Diagon Alley.

"Ayolah Harry, yang tadi itu mengesankan juga. Lagipula kau patut mendapatkannya setelah apa yang kau alami tahun lalu, sekarang mereka menyukaimu lagi". Tonks berkata begini masih dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin mendapatkan perhatian seperti itu, aku bukan Lockhart". Harry menegaskan.

Dia terus menerus melontarkan keluhannya sepanjang perjalanan menuju Gringgots.

Mereka bertiga sampai ke Gringgots dan menghampiri salah satu Goblin yang sedang bebas dari pengunjung.

"Permisi". Remuslah yang mengeluarkan suara. Sang Goblin mengangkat kepalanya. "Bisa kubantu?" dia bicara.

"Ya, ini Mr. Harry Potter, dia ingin mengunjungi Lemari Besi keluarganya untuk pertama kalinya". Remus berkata dengan ramah.

"Lalu apakah dia mempunyai surat ijin resmi bercap Gringgots serta tanda tangan orangtuanya?". Tanya si Goblin.

Lupin memberikan isyarat kepada Harry untuk menunjukkan suratnya. Harry memberikan perkamen yang kemarin diberikan Dumbledore kepada si Goblin.

Goblin yang tampaknya berumur muda ini memeriksa perkamen yang diberikan Harry dengan seksama lalu berkata,

"Silahkan tunggu sebentar, aku harus membawa ini ke atasanku dan memeriksa keabsahannya". Dia lalu menghilang ke bagian belakang.

Mereka menunggu selama kira-kira seperempat jam sebelum si Goblin kembali. "Mr Potter, silahkan ikuti aku, dan karena anda akan mengunjungi Lemari Besi keluarga anda, maka anda harus datang sendiri.

Remus dan Tonks mengatakan bahwa mereka akan menunggunya di kedai kopi yang berada di luar gedung Gringgots. Lalu Harry mulai mengikuti sang Goblin menuju kereta yang akan membawa mereka melalui terowongan bawah tanah.

Dalam perjalanan, sang Goblin yang bernama Slothcap itu memberikan sebuah kantung uang berwarna perak yang khusus diberikan hanya kepada nasabah istimewa. Kantung uang ini istimewa karena bisa menampung berapapun jumlah uang yang dimasukkan kedalamnya.

Pertama mereka berhenti di Lemari Besi bernomor 745 karena Harry ingin melihat warisan yang ditinggalkan Sirius kepadanya.

Slothcap membuka pintu Lemari besi dengan kunci yang diberikan Harry. Harry memasukinya dan melihat bahwa tampak jelas tumpukan uang di sana sudah bertambah banyak kira-kira empat kali lipat.

"Slothcap, apakah kau tahu berapa tepatnya jumlah uang di sini?".

"Tentu saja sir, di bagian belakang ada sebuah papan transaksi yang menunjukkan jumlah sementara uang anda dan juga sepuluh transaksi terakhir dari Lemari besi ini".

Slothcap berkata ini sambil berjalan ke bagian belakang untuk menunjukkan sebuah papan berwarna merah yang tidak pernah diperhatikan sebelumnya oleh Harry.

Harry memperhatikan papan tersebut dan melihat bahwa dia mendapat pemasukan Sebesar 20 Galleon dari toko _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes _yang merupakan 10 persen dari keuntungan mereka untuk bulan ini. Dan dengan pemasukan dari warisan Sirius, jumlah simpan Harry di Lemari Besi ini telah melampaui 10 juta Galleon.

Dia mulai memasukkan uang ke kantung uang barunya sebanyak 50.000 Galleon, dia berpikir akan membutuhkan uang banyak untuk keperluannya.

Sebelum kembali ke kereta, dia sempat berpikir untuk mentransfer sejumlah uang untuk keluarga Weasley. Tetapi dia tahu mereka tidak akan pernah mau menerimanya dan akan merupakan sebuah penghinaan bagi mereka.

Perjalanan menuju Lemari Besi keluarga Potter memakan waktu kira-kira lima belas menit karena terletak di bagian bawah Gringgots di mana Lemari besi para keluarga penyihir ternama lainnya berada.

Lemari Besi keluarga Potter bernomor 7. Ini tentunya menandakan bahwa Keluarga Potter merupakan keluarga penyihir yang sudah tua sekali.

Sebelum sampai, Harry sempat melihat bahwa Lemari Besi keluarga Malfoy bernomor 26.

Harry takjub melihat pintu masuk Lemari besi keluarganya karena terbuat dari emas murni dan berukuran besar dengan huruf P besar terbuat dari permata.

"Anda hanya perlu menempelkan telapak tangan anda ke lambang keluarga anda dan pintunya akan mengenali anda sebagai keturunan Potter dan akan membuka untuk anda".

Dia melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Slothcap dengan menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya ke susunan permata berbentuk huruf P.

Sesaat setelah telapak tangannya menyentuh lambang keluarga, pintunya mulai bersinar menyilaukan berwarna kemerahan sehingga Harry harus melindungi matanya dengan tangan yang satu lagi.

Ketika sinarnya mereda, tahu-tahu dia sudah berada di dalam lemari besi keluarganya.

Dia melihat Lemari Besi keluarga Potter tidak seperti lemari besi. Di dalam ruangannya besar sekali, hampir sebesar lapangan Quidditch. Dia melihat tumpukan Galleon hampir memenuhi setengah dari ruangan dan sisanya ditempati oleh berbagai macam perhiasan, perabotan, senjata(pedang/pisau), buku, dan juga tumpukan surat-surat berharga.

Di dinding di dekat tempatnya berdiri terdapat permadani hias silsilah keluarga Potter, hampir sama seperti silsilah keluarga Black yang dia lihat di Grimmauld Place. Dari permadani itu Harry mengetahui bahwa hanya dialah keluarga Potter yang tersisa. Hal ini membuatnya sedih tetapi dia sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa mendapatkan semuanya.

Di dalam ruangan itu juga terdapat papan transaksi seperti di lemari besi pribadinya. Dia membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat jumlah uang yang keluarganya miliki. Jumlah uang yang ada di ruangan itu berjumlah lebih dari 100 juta Galleon!

Ketika melihat bagian surat-surat berharga, dia mengetahui bahwa sumber kekayaan keluarga Potter berasal dari logam mulia.

Keluarganya memiliki berbagai macam tambang logam mulia di seluruh dunia, mulai dari emas, perak, intan, topas, sampai mythril yang dia ketahui merupakan logam mulia paling langka dan paling berharga.

Hanya saja dia mengetahui dari surat-surat itu bahwa semua property keluarga Potter seperti kastil dan sejumlah rumah di kawasan Inggris Raya termasuk Godric Hollow sudah hancur semua ketika perang pertama yang berakhir 16 tahun yang lalu.

Dan hanya property yang berada di luar inggris yang masih berdiri tegak seperti rumah pantai di Hawaii, Karibia, serta beberapa Penthouse di Amerika Serikat. Tampaknya keluarga Potter menjadi incaran utama Voldemort ketika masa perang.

Harry beralih ke bagian buku. Banyak sekali buku-buku yang tampaknya sudah langka sekali. Dan ada dua buku yang menarik perhatiannya.

Yang pertama adalah buku biografi dari para pendiri Hogwarts yaitu Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuf, Rowena Ravenclaw, dan Salazar Slytherin.

Sedangkan buku kedua tampaknya buku yang paling tua di antara yang lain walaupun penampilannya masih tampak baru dengan sampul yang berkilauan karena batu-batu saphire yang mengelilinginya. Buku itu berjudul "_How To Make a Spell and All The Spells That I Have Created" by Merlin._

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana buku karangan Merlin bisa dimiliki oleh keluarganya. Menurut Hermione semua catatan mengenai Merlin sudah hampir musnah di dunia ini. Harry merasa beruntung dapat memiliki buku ini terutama dia tertarik mengenai pembuatan mantra, 'pasti ini akan sangat berguna dalam perangku dengan Voldemort', pikirnya.

Banyak sekali benda yang ingin dia bawa keluar dari tempat ini, tapi dia bingung bagaimana membawanya. Ruangannya ternyata membaca pikirannya, karena setelah itu muncullah sebuah koper berukuran sedang dan memiliki tanda keluarga Potter.

Pertama dia heran bagaimana tiba-tiba muncul sebuah koper seperti yang diperlukannya. Lalu dia menyadari bahwa ruangan ini kemungkinan memiliki kemampuan seperti 'Room of Requirement' yang berada di Hogwarts di mana bisa memenuhi keinginan pengunjungnya.

Potter yang terakhir ini mempelajari koper yang berada di hadapannya lalu mengucapkan bahwa dia membutuhkan petunjuk manual koper ini. Lalu muncullah sebuah catatan kecil di tangannya.

Dari manual itu dia mengetahui bahwa koper itu merupakan koper khusus keluarga Potter yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh pemiliknya dan memiliki kapasitas yang luar biasa.

Harry lalu teringat akan koper yang digunakan oleh Mad-eye Moody palsu di tahun keempatnya yang memiliki tujuh kunci untuk masing-masing ruangan.

Koper yang ada di hadapannya hanya memiliki empat ruangan.

Ruangan yang pertama merupakan ruangan penyimpanan dan perpustakaan . Sedangkan ruangan yang kedua digunakan untuk berlatih dengan fasilitas seperti boneka penguji, bantal pengaman, bahkan sampai alat-alat fitness muggle juga terdapat di sana. Sementara di ruangan ketiga terdapat dapur, meja makan. Dan ruang terakhir merupakan tempat istirahat dimana terdapat tempat tidur double, sebuah sofa, dan kamar mandi.

Semua ruangan di koper tersebut berukuran kira-kira sebesar ruangan kelas yang ada di Hogwarts.

Koper itu juga kebal terhadap berbagai macam mantra yang tidak bersahabat dan memiliki fasilitas anti pencuri.

Setelah memasukkan semua barang yang ingin dibawanya, Harry keluar dari ruangan itu dengan cara yang sama ketika dia masuk, yaitu menyentuh tanda P dari mutiara di ruangan tersebut dan dia sudah berada di depan Slothcap yang menunggunya dengan sabar di kereta.

"Semuanya memuaskan sir?" Slothcap bertanya.

Harry tersenyum ramah dan menjawab. "Tentu saja, dan terima kasih karena kau sudah mengantarkanku kesini, aku berhutang padamu ".

Sang Goblin membalas senyuman Harry "Ini sudah tugasku sir, jangan dipikirkan".

Harry menaiki kereta untuk membawanya kembali


	5. Chapter V

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**_CHAPTER V: Belanja dan Makan Malam_**

"Jadi, kemana dulu kita sekarang?" Harry bertanya kepada dua anggota order dihadapannya ketika dia melihat mereka sedang meminum secangkir teh di sebuah kedai kopi bernama _Brom's Coffe._

Ketika mereka sudah kembali berada di jalan utama Diagon Alley, Remus menjelaskan barang pertama yang harus Harry beli.

"Pertama-tama, Kita harus menyingkirkan kacamatamu" Remus berkata.

Melihat tampang Harry yang penuh tanda tanya, Remus meneruskan penjelasannya. "Sebaiknya kau membeli sebuah lensa kontak sihir karena akan sangat mengganggu sekali kalau kacamatamu lepas ketika dalam kondisi yang genting".

Harry mengangguk lalu mereka memasuki sebuah toko yang bernama _Hansel's Magical Eye Care._

Harry disambut langsung oleh Mr. Hansel sendiri ketika dia memasuki toko.

"Selamat siang Mr Potter, sungguh aku merasa terhormat anda mau mengunjungi tokoku yang sederhana ini".

Mr Hansel tampaknya merupakan orang yang menyenangkan dengan kepalanya yang botak dan murah senyum.

Setelah Harry memperkenalkan kedua temannya kepada Mr Hansel, dia lalu menjelaskan bahwa dia memerlukan sebuah lensa kontak untuk menggantikan kacamatanya.

"Ah ya, aku memiliki berbagai koleksi lensa kontak dengan kemampuan yang istimewa, hanya saja harganya tidaklah murah".

Harry menjelaskan bahwa harga bukanlah masalah. Dan ini membuat wajah Mr Hansel lebih bersinar dan dia menanyakan kemampuan apa saja yang Harry inginkan dari lensa kontaknya selain membantunya untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Remuslah yang menjawab pertanyaan ini karena dia tahu Harry tentunya bingung dalam menjawabnya.

"Dia akan membutuhkan lensa kontak yang tidak perlu dibersihkan sehingga dia tidak perlu melepaskannya. Lensa kontaknya juga sebaiknya bisa membantunya dalam menyamar dengan mampu merubah warna matanya. Akan sangat berguna juga apabila lensa kontaknya bisa membantu dia melihat dalam gelap dan melihat jarak jauh seperti teropong".

Mr Hansel mendengarkan dengan seksama spesifikasi yang disebutkan Remus dan bertanya "bagaimana dengan kemampuan tembus pandang? Karena selain mampu melihat tembus pandang, juga akan sangat berguna untuk mendeteksi apabila ada orang yang memakai jubah gaib".

Tonks langsung menjawab dengan cepat. "Itu tidak perlu".

Harry mencoba membuka mulutnya, tetapi Tonks mendahuluinya, "Sorry Harry, pemuda seumuranmu tidak bisa dipercaya dengan kemampuan ini untuk tidak melihat apa yang ada di balik baju wanita".

Remus dan Mr Hansel langsung meledak dalam tawa mendengar komentar dari Tonks dengan tangan mereka di perut sementara pipi Harry langsung merona merah.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku Tonks?" Harry bertanya masih dengan pipi yang merah.

"Bukannya aku tidak mempercayaimu Harry, tapi aku tidak mempercayai hormonmu". Tonks menegaskan kepada Harry yang tampak kecewa karena tidak akan punya kemampuan untuk melihat tembus pandang.

Remus yang baru pulih dari ketawanya berkata kepada temannya, "ayolah Tonks, aku yakin Harry terlalu mulia untuk menyalahgunakan kemampuan itu, kita percaya sajalah pada dia, yang jelas dia tentu tidak akan melakukannya kepadamu, kau kan sudah tua".

"Tidak…tidak. Mr Hansel, apa bisa lensa kontak itu dibuat agar bisa mendeteksi jubah gaib tanpa harus bisa melihat tembus pandang? Dan aku masih muda Remus!"

Tonks mengatakan dengan tatapan yang mengerikan kepada Lupin, bahkan mungkin tatapannya lebih mengerikan dari tatapan basilisk.

Mr. Hansel tampak masih kesulitan dalam menahan tawanya tetapi dia tetap menjawabnya.

"Tentu saja bisa miss, tapi dibutuhkan biaya tambahan untuk itu mengingat saya harus melakukan beberapa modifikasi'.

"Seperti yang Harry bilang, uang bukan masalah. Jadi segera saja anda kerjakan".

"Hei, kok aku tidak boleh punya pendapat dalam hal ini?" Harry berkata ini dengan mencoba mengerutkan dahinya untuk menandakan dia marah tetapi gagal total.

"Biarkan orang dewasa yang menangani hal ini Harry" Tonks berkata dengan nada yang menandakan bahwa masalah ini sudah selesai.

Mereka keluar dari toko 20 menit kemudian dengan penampilan baru dari Harry yang kini tidak berkacamata. Dia menghabiskan sekitar 700 Galleon untuk lensa kontaknya.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum Har?" Tonks menyadari senyuman di wajahnya.

"Tidak kenapa-napa, aku hanya berpikiran untuk mengunjungi toko si kembar Weasley" dia berbohong.

Alasan dia tersenyum yang sebenarnya adalah karena beberapa saat yang lalu ketika Mr. Hansel memasangkan lensa kontak ke matanya, beliau berbisik ke telinganya dan mengatakan kalau lain kali Harry berkunjung ke Diagon Alley tanpa Tonks, Mr Hansel akan dengan senang hati memodifikasi kembali lensa kontaknya dengan gratis agar dia bisa melihat tembus pandang.

Untung saja Tonks percaya kepadanya karena dia berkata

"Oh, _Weasley Wizarding Wheezes_? Baiklah, kita bisa ke sana sebentar".

Ketika mereka bertiga sampai di sebuah toko kecil dengan papan nama bertuliskan _Weasley Wizarding Whezees_, Harry melihat bahwa toko tersebut sedang tutup karena sedang dilakukan _restocking_.

Harry masuk duluan dan melihat Fred dan George sedang sibuk mengorganisir barang-barang lelucon mereka ke dalam rak.

Si kembar menyadari kehadiran Harry dan wajah mereka tampak senang sekali dengan kehadirannya. Mereka menyambutnya dengan unik secara bergantian.

"Harry Potter"

"The-Boy-Who-Lived"

"Penakluk Pangeran Kegelapan di perang pertama"

"Lolos dari Pangeran Kegelapan lima kali sampai saat ini"

"Seeker termuda abad ini"

"Peserta termuda Triwizard Tournament"

"Investor termuda di Diagon Alley"

"Pemain Quidditch termuda di atas Firebolt"

"Pelindung gadis-gadis perawan…

"Apa?" Timpa Harry.

"Untung saja kau cepat-cepat memotong kami Harry, kami tidak tahu harus memanggilmu apalagi" George berkata dengan senyum terlebar yang pernah Harry lihat.

"Senang bertemu denganmu teman, tapi kenapa kau baru mengunjungi kami sekarang? Kau kan partner kita?"_ hik hik._ Fred pura-pura nangis ketika mengatakan ini.

"Partner? Sejak kapan aku jadi partner?"

"Semenjak kau mendanai kita tentu saja. Dan kau resmi menjadi partner kami karena kami telah menetapkan rekeningmu di Gringgots sebagai penerima 10 persen dari keuntungan kami setiap bulannya". George menjelaskan.

Harry mengangguk dan berkata "Kalian tidak perlu melakukannya sebenarnya, aku memberikan uang itu dengan sukarela".

"Omong kosong Harry" Fred berkata

"Iya, kami orang yang tahu balas budi. Bahkan kami akan memberikan potongan setengah harga untukmu untuk setiap barang-barang yang ada di toko kami" George menimpali.

"Berapa uang yang kau berikan kepada mereka Harry?". Remus berkata setelah sebelumnya dia dan Tonks hanya memperhatikan perbincangan mereka bertiga.

"Aku memberikan uang hadiah kemenangan Triwizardku" Harry berkata dengan hati-hati khawatir akan reaksi mereka.

"Semuanya?" Kali ini Tonks yang berkata

Harry mengangguk pelan dan hal ini membuat mata kedua penyihir dewasa di sampingnya terbuka lebar karena kaget.

Karena tidak ingin meneruskan penjelasannya, Harry buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jadi, apa ciptaan terbaru kalian?" Harry bertanya kepada si kembar.

Mereka menunjukkan beberapa kreasi terbaru mereka kepadanya. Dan yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah permen yang diberi nama 'Blowing-up Candy'. Permen ini membuat siapa pun yang memakannya akan membesar seperti balon dan melayang layaknya balon. Si kembar mengatakan kepadanya bahwa mereka mendapat ide ini dari kejadian ketika Harry menggelembungkan bibi Marge di tahun ketiganya.

Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mereka memberitahunya bahwa mereka pertama kali mengetes permen ini kepada Ron dan dia harus diikat seperti balon selama satu jam agar tidak terbang keluar rumah.

Mereka keluar dari toko setelah berada di sana selama kira-kira lima belas menit dan memulai kembali misi berbelanja.

Sepanjang hari mereka berbelanja di beberapa toko. Mereka menghabiskan waktu paling lama di_ Madam Malkin's_ ketika Harry belanja pakaian secara besar-besaran karena dipaksa Tonks yang ternyata gila fashion. Dia membeli tidak hanya seragam sekolah tetapi juga bermacam-macam pakaian muggle dan pakaian untuk bertarung.

Sedangkan untuk buku seperti biasa dia berbelanja di _Flourish and Blott's._ Dia membeli berbagai macam buku untuk pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam(PTIH).Termasuk diantaranya adalah handbook untuk para auror yang ternyata dijual bebas asalkan ditemani seorang auror ketika membelinya.

Dia juga sempat membeli sebuah jam tangan karena jam tangan yang dia miliki sebelumnya sudah rusak semenjak tugas kedua di Triwizard Tournament.

Jam tangan yang dia beli merupakan jam tangan sihir yang punya kemampuan untuk mendeteksi apabila ada penyihir yang memiliki tanda kegelapan dalam radius 300 meter. Jam tersebut juga bisa membuatnya kasat mata seperti jubah gaib, hanya saja dia tidak perlu khawatir apabila ada yang menggunakan mantra panggilan untuk jubahnya atau merapalkan kontra mantra apabila dia menggunakan mantra penyamar.

Yang paling menarik adalah ketika dia mengunjungi Ollivander's untuk mendapatkan tongkat sihir yang kedua. Dumbledore rupanya telah memberitahunya tentang kejadian _Priori Incatatem_ terhadap tongkatnya Harry dan Voldemort. Sehingga selama setahun penuh Mr Ollivander bekerja membuat tongkat sihir baru yang kira-kira akan cocok dengan Harry.

Ketika Mr Ollivander memperlihatkan tongkat yang dimaksud, dia melihat bahwa tongkat itu merupakan tongkat sihir paling cool yang pernah dia lihat. Tongkat itu berwarna perak dan ketebalannya memberikan kesan elegan.

Tongkat tersebut terbuat bukan dari kayu seperti tongkat sihir pada umumnya, bahan dasar tongkat tersebut adalah mytrhil yang dipadu dengan kayu elemental dan inti dari tongkat itu adalah nadi jantung dari naga ekor-berduri Hungaria yang juga dipadukan dengan bulu Chimaera.

Ketika Harry mencoba tongkat sihir barunya, dia merasakan seolah-olah kekuatan sihir yang ada di dirinya meluap dan membuatnya merasa lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Hal ini mendapatkan tepukan tangan dari Tonks, Remus, dan Mr. Ollivander.

Dia juga mendapatkan dua buah holster untuk kedua buah tongkatnya agar mudah untuk membawanya dan supaya Harry tidak kehilangan pantatnya seperti yang selalu diperingatkan oleh Moody karena meletakkan tongkatnya di saku belakang.

Toko terakhir yang dia kunjungi adalah _Quality Quidditch Supplies_. Di sini Harry membeli sebuah Firebolt yang baru. Dia tidak ingin Firebolt lamanya mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Nimbus 2000-nya karena sapu Firebolt itu merupakan benda kenangan dari Sirius.

Total Galleon yang dia keluarkan untuk belanjaannya berkisar antara 8000-9000. Uangnya keluar banyak terutama untuk jam tangannya yang berharga hampir setengah dari total uang yang dia keluarkan.

"Huff, aku tidak menyangka belanja itu sangat melelahkan".

Harry mengatakan ini setelah dia duduk di salah satu kursi di 'The Leaky Cauldron' untuk makan malam.

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah benar-benar belanja Har". Tonks menanggapi perkataan Harry.

"Iya, memang begitulah kalau kau hidup dengan keluarga Dursley".

Remus tampak simpati atas perkataan Harry, tetapi memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskannya.

"Ramai sekali di sini malam ini" Remus mengatakan ini untuk memulai pembicaraan yang lain.

Dan memang benar, Leaky Cauldron sangat penuh oleh pengunjung. Satu-satunya kursi yang tersedia hanya satu yaitu yang berada di sebelah Harry.

Mereka memesan makanan dan dan ketika mereka mau mulai makan, tiba-tiba Tonks mengatakan sesuatu kepada seseorang di belakang Harry.

"Kau boleh duduk di sini kalau kau mau".

Harry membalikkan badannya untuk melihat orang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Di situ dia melihat sosok yang dia kenal dari Hogwarts, meskipun mereka tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain.

Sosok itu merupakan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang lurus, bermata biru, dan bertubuh sempurna. Tatapan matanya tajam dan memiliki pesona seperti kalangan aristokrat.

Dia berada di tahun yang sama dengan Harry dan merupakan murid dari Slytherin. Di kalangan murid dia dijuluki 'Ratu Es' karena sikapnya yang dingin kepada setiap orang terutama kepada laki-laki.

Gadis yang bernama Daphne GreenGrass itu menerima tawaran dari Tonks dan duduk di sebelah Harry. Dengan cepat dia memesan dan terus diam menunggu makanannya tiba.

Harry mencoba memulai perbincangan, tetapi dia ragu-ragu apakah harus memanggilnya Daphne atau GreenGrass? Dia tidak pernah memanggil seorang pun dari Slytherin dengan nama pertama mereka. Akhirnya dia mencoba jalan aman.

"Da…Daphne GreenGrass?" dia tidak tahu kenapa dia terbata-bata ketika mengatakan ini.

Daphne melihat ke arahnya dan mengatakan "Potter". Raut mukanya yang dingin dan penuh percaya diri sama sekali tidak berubah ketika mengatakan ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau tahu namaku Potter, mengingat asal asramaku" Daphnee melanjutkan.

'Tidak tahu namamu?' Harry mengatakan ini dalam hati.

Tentu saja Harry tahu tentang dia, karena menurut Dean dan Seamus, Daphne GreenGrass dan Cho Chang merupakan dua gadis tercantik di Hogwarts. Dia tidak pernah melihat alasan kenapa mereka berpendapat begitu. Tetapi kini setelah dia melihat Daphne dari dekat, dia mulai setuju kalau Daphne tidak kalah cantik dari Cho.

"Rasanya aku ingat tentangmu" Remus membuka mulut. "Kau merupakan murid terbaikku setelah Harry ketika kalian di tahun ketiga."

"Benarkah?" Harry menoleh kepada anggota terakhir dari Marauders.

Remus mengangguk, dan Daphne mengalihkan pandangannya kepada si werewolf.

"Sayang sekali anda tidak melanjutkan mengajar Proffesor, dibandingkan semua pengajar PTIH yang pernah mengajariku, anda yang paling…..acceptable."

Harry sempat tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, seorang Slytherin memuji seorang werewolf? Walaupun Daphne tampak agak segan untuk memuji Remus, tapi itu tetap pujian mengingat berasal dari mulut salah satu Slytherin.

"Apa kau benar-benar Slytherin?" Harry bertanya kepada Daphne dengan mengerutkan dahinya. "Tak kukira ada orang dari Syltherin yang senang akan Remus, terlebih lagi yang mengatakan ini duduk di sebelahku, apakah kupingku menipuku?"

Remus dan Tonks meletakkan tangan mereka di mulut. Mereka terkejut atas perkataan dari sang Gryffindor muda.

Sedangkan Daphne yang mereka pikir akan marah, menatap Harry dengan tajam dan mengatakan, "Tidak semua orang di Slytherin merencanakan kematianmu Potter, beberapa dari kita bahkan tidak peduli apabila kau mati secara cepat atau mati secara lama dan menyakitkan."

Harry tidak tahu apakah Daphne bercanda atau serius, tetapi dia melihat senyum licik di wajah Daphne lalu Remus dan Tonks tertawa. Harry juga tersenyum atas lelucon gaya Slytherin dari Daphne.

"Aku bisa bernapas lega kalau begitu" Harry berkata kepada Daphne masih dengan senyum di mulutnya.

Hal ini membuat suasana diantara mereka jadi mencair dan mereka berempat mendiskusikan berbagai macam topik selagi makan, terutama tentang kehidupan di Hogwarts.

Harry dan Daphne ternyata memiliki ketertarikan yang sama terhadap PTIH dan mereka berbicara tentang berbagai macam kutukan dan mantra yang mereka ketahui dan Harry kagum atas pengetahuan Daphne tentang subjek itu.

Meskipun menurut Remus dan Tonks, beberapa kutukan yang disebutkannya boleh dibilang termasuk Dark Magic. Tetapi Harry tidak peduli, karena mengobrol dengan Daphne sangat menyenangkan seperti kalau dia berbicara dengan Ron atau Hermione. Hanya saja mereka berdua tidak akan mengeluarkan sindiran-sindiran ala Slytherin.

Ketika perbincangan antara Harry dan Daphne semakin menghangat, Harry merasakan tepukan lembut di pundakknya dan suara seseorang.

"Hai Harry." Suara itu adalah suara seorang wanita dan Harry mengenal suara itu.

Dia membalikkan badannya dan tebakannya tepat.

"C…Cho?" dia merasakan perutnya kembali melakukan jungkir balik ketika melihat gadis asia cantik yang berada di hadapannya, padahal ketika terakhir kali dia melihatnya, yaitu di Hogwarts Express, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa. 'Mungkin karena waktu itu aku masih dalam kondisi shock karena kematian Sirius' pikirnya.

Cho tersenyum manis ketika Harry menyadari kehadirannya dan tetapi senyumannya memudar ketika melihat Blaise yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Cho? Kukira kau masih di Cina?" Harry bersyukur kini dia tidak terbata-bata ketika menanyakan ini.

"Oh, aku baru saja kembali tadi siang, dan aku berada di sini karena orangtuaku memiliki sebuah toko di Diagon Alley. Kau mungkin pernah mendengarnya, _Chang's Remedy Shop_?"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya dan Cho tampak kecewa. Sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh iya, ini Daphne, kau pasti tahu dia dari sekolah" Harry mencoba memperkenalkan tiga orang yang bersamanya kepada Cho.

Cho hanya mengangguk ketika mendengar nama Daphne dan melihatnya dengan dingin.

"Kau pasti masih ingat Proffesor Lupin dan yang satu ini adalah Nymphadora." Tonks membelalakan matanya kepada Harry karena hanya menyebutkan nama awalnya sehingga Harry menyelesaikannya "….Tonks. Dia seorang auror".

Harry takjub karena Cho bisa dengan mudahnya mengganti ekspresi mukanya ketika dia diperkenalkan dengan dua orang yang duduk di seberang Harry dan tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan musim panasmu Harry?" Cho kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Harry.

"Yah lumayan, bagaimana kau dengan Michael?" Harry mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena dia menanyakan pertanyaan yang bodoh itu dan dia sadar kalau pipinya telah merona merah.

Dia melihat bahwa pipi Cho juga telah berubah merah. Dan dia melihat dari ujung matanya Remus dan Tonks tersenyum terkesan karena melihat adega di depan mereka. Sedangkan Daphne sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. 'Dasar Ratu Es' pikirnya.

"Oh kami berdua tidak pernah bersama-sama sebetulnya." Cho menjawab pertanyaan Harry yang sebelumnya.

Harry melihat bahwa pipi Cho semakin memerah semerah rambut keluarga Weasley ketika mengatakan kalimat berikutnya, "Itu hanya rumor supaya kau…". Dia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan hanya menunduk memandangi lantai.

Ketika Harry ingin menanyakan kenapa dia berhenti bicara, Cho mengangkat kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku harus pergi, ibuku pasti menunggu. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian semua, sampai ketemu lagi Harry."

Cho mengatakan ini semua dengan cepat tanpa melihat kepada Harry lalu pergi keluar dari Leaky Cauldron masih dengan pipinya yang merah.

"Huh?" Harry tercengang karena melihat reaksi Cho yang pergi secepat kilat.

Dia melihat kepada Remus dan Tonks untuk meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi tetapi dia melihat mereka sedang kesulitan untuk menahan kikikan dan ini tambah membuatnya bingung. Lalu Daphne-lah yang berbicara.

"Kau tidak mengejar pacarmu Potter?"

Remus dan Tonks akhirnya tidak bisa menahannya dan mereka mulai mengikik. Harry takjub karena ternyata laki-laki seperti Remus bisa juga mengikik.

"Dia bukan pacarku GreenGrass!". Harry mengatakan ini dengan tegas.

"Lagipula, dia sekarang berpacaran dengan Corner".

Daphne menghela napas panjang karena kesal atas tidak pekanya Harry. Tetapi Tonks-lah yang menjelaskan hal ini.

"Oh Harry, kau tadi dengar sendiri. Tampaknya dia sendiri yang menyebar rumor tentang dia berpacaran dengan orang lain".

"Huh? Buat apa dia melakukan itu?" Harry masih bingung dengan masalah ini.

"Untuk membuatmu cemburu tentu saja" Tonks menyelesaikan dengan senyum lebar.

"Kudengar kau sempat berpacaran dengannya tahun lalu Potter?" Daphne bertanya.

"Hubungan kami tidak pernah seperti itu" Harry menjelaskan sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Dia masih sedih atas kematian Cedric Diggory, jadi setiap kali namanya disebut, dia pasti menangis terisak-isak dan membuatku tidak nyaman sehingga akhirnya kami malah bertengkar."

"Mungkin dia hanya butuh pundak seseorang untuk melampiaskan kesedihannya Harry. Dan wanita biasanya memilih orang yang disukainya untuk itu." Tonks tampak tertarik atas kehidupan cinta Harry.

Hal ini memang sudah disadarinya, seharusnya dia mencoba menenangkan Cho ketika dia menangis bukannya malah membentaknya.

Tidak ada yang bicara selama beberapa menit setelah itu dan mereka makan dengan tenang.

Daphne yang paling duluan menyelesaikan makanannya.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi dulu."

Harry terkejut karena dia tampak kecewa akan hal ini. "Oke Daphne, senang berkenalan denganmu, dan biarkan saya membayar makananmu kali ini sebagai tanda persahabatan."

Daphne tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya kepada Harry, "Aku juga tidak sangka akan menikmati perbincangan denganmu Potter, mungkin kita harus lakukan ini lagi kapan-kapan."

"Mungkin" Harry menjawab dan tanpa disadari, pipinya sedikit merona merah.

Daphne mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada mereka bertiga dan meninggalkan Leaky Cauldron.

"Uh-oh, tampaknya ada satu gadis lagi yang tertarik kepada teman kecil kita ini." Goda Tonks.

"Apa maksudmu Tonks?"

Remuslah yang menjawab hal ini."Oh ayolahHarry, kau lihat sendiri bagaimana dia begitu nyamannya berbicara denganmu. Dan dari yang kulihat selama mengajar di Hogwarts, gadis itu selalu menghindari setiap pria yang mencoba mendekatinya. Tampaknya kau juga cukup tertarik padanya kalau melihat warna pipimu sekarang."

Remus dan Tonks terus menerus menggodanya sepanjang perjalanan pulang karena Harry menyukai seseorang dari Slytherin. Walaupun dia berulang kali menyangkalnya, mereka berdua tidak mau percaya dan mengatakan bahwa Harry sangat payah dalam berbohong.

"Oke Harry, sampai bertemu senin nanti untuk latihan pertamamu."

Mereka mencapai pekarangan rumah keluarga Dursley sekitar pukul 9 ketika Remus mengatakan ini.

"Dan kita akan bersenang-senang besoknya Harry" Tonks telah merubah rambutnya menjadi mirip seperti rambut Daphne.

Harry mengerucutkan mulutnya ketika melihat ini.

"Besok aku akan ke The Burrow Harry, dan jangan khawatir aku tidak akan memberitahu Ron tentang ketertarikanmu kepada salah satu Slytherin."

Tonks nyengir lebar dan sebelum Harry sempat menyangkal untuk kesekian kalinya, mereka berdua sudah beraparrate.

>>>>>>>>

Author's notes: as you can see, aku merubah Blaise Zabini menjadi Daphne GreenGrass karena Rowling bilang, Blaise tuh cowok.


	6. Chapter VI

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine! Fiuhh...I'm tired of this

**_CHAPTER VI : Latihan Dimulai_**

"_KOOVERTA MAXIMIUS"_

Rangkaian benang-benang berwarna emas menyelubungi Harry untuk melindunginya dari berbagai serangan yang akan dilakukan oleh Remus Lupin.

_"FIILIPENDO…EXPELLIARMUS…TARANTALLEGRA…"_

Remus memulai rangkaian serangannya dengan mantra-mantra yang sederhana dan semuanya lenyap begitu mereka menyentuh mantra pelindung yang digunakan Harry.

Puas akan hal tersebut, Remus mulai menggunakan mantra-mantra yang lebih kuat…

"_FOTIA POLI…ELECTA MAXIMUS…AKERN…"_

Serangkaian api, kilat, dan cahaya putih peremuk tulang keluar dari tongkatnya Remus dan mengarah kepada Harry.

Kesemua mantra tersebut juga lenyap begitu saja dihisap oleh mantra pelindung _kooverta _yang baru saja dipelajarinya pagi itu dari Remus di ruangan keluarga Mrs. Figg. Ruangan tersebut telah disulap agar membesar tiga kali lipat dari luasnya yang semula dan dilengkapi peralatan seperti yang digunakan oleh D.A(Dumbledore's Army).

Remus Lupin melanjutkan serangannya selama beberapa menit sampai Harry tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan mantra pelindungnya yang mengakibatkan dia harus tiarap menghindari kutukan lemparan batu yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Bagus sekali Harry, kau bisa menahan mantra tersebut selama itu, ini jelas rekor baru untuk penyihir seusiamu."

"Huff…mantra pelindung itu membuatku lelah sekali." Harry berkata sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya.

"Tentu saja…mantra _kooverta_ memang membutuhkan kekuatan sihir yang besar untuk dikeluarkan. Mantra ini bahkan tidak diajarkan untuk level N.E.W.T karena levelnya memang terlalu tinggi."

Remus tampak bangga atas hasil yang dicapai Harry.

"Sekarang kita istirahat dulu Harry, sudah waktunya makan siang."

"Akhirnya." Harry lega mendengar ini.

Mereka makan siang dengan makanan yang telah disiapkan oleh Mrs. Figg

"Oh iya Moony, apa saja kegiatan Voldemort saat ini, kelihatannya keadaan tenang-tenang saja ketika kita ke Diagon Alley?"

Remus merasa heran dengan pertanyaan Harry. "Apa kau tidak membaca Daily Prophet akhir-akhir ini?"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjelaskan bahwa dia sudah tidak berlangganan Daily Prophet lagi karena isi dari koran tersebut tahun lalu yang menyudutkan dirinya.

"Intinya saat ini Voldemort masih belum aktif secara penuh karena cukup banyak anak buah utamanya yang tertangkap dalam kejadian di Departemen Misteri."

"Tetapi ada beberapa kabar mengenai hilangnya penyihir-penyihir di luar Inggris. Tampaknya dia berusaha merekrut anggota-anggota baru, dan yang menolak tidak akan diberi ampun."

"Kalau begitu apa yang dilakukan oleh order atau kementrian sihir sekarang?"

"Maaf Harry, tetapi mengingat kau bukan anggota order, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu mengenai apa saja kegiatan yang dilakukan order."

Remus tidak menyadari rasa kesal yang terpancar di wajah Harry ketika mengatakan ini karena dia terus berbicara.

"Sementara itu, kementrian sihir melakukan penyelidikan kepada anggota-anggotanya dengan melakukan tes veritaserum setiap minggunya. Karena ternyata ada beberapa anggota terhormat kementrian sihir yang merupakan seorang death eater seperti Lucius Malfoy."

"Apa ada lagi yang diketahui pengkhianatannya?"

"Tidak ada, karena sepertinya mereka tahu bahwa tidak mungkin mengelabui ramuan Veritaserum sehingga minggu lalu ada sekitar selusin anggota kementrian yang menghilang. Salah satu diantaranya adalah Sean Avery."

Harry tentu saja tahu tentang Avery. Dia merupakan salah satu death eater yang hadir di malam kebangkitan Voldemort dan merupakan salah satu anggota lingkaran dalam death eater selain Malfoy, Nott, dan suami-istri Lestrange.

Selama sisa makan siang, Remus memberitahu Harry mengenai akan diadakannya pemilihan Kementrian Sihir yang baru dalam waktu dua minggu. Kandidat pengganti Fudge yang baru ada dua, yaitu Amelia Bones dan Amos Diggory. Dan kemungkinan besar Amos Diggory akan memenangkannya mengingat belum pernah ada kementrian sihir seorang wanita, alasan lain adalah banyak pihak orang yang merasa simpati kepadanya karena anaknya terbunuh oleh Voldemort sekitar setahun yang lalu.

"Baiklah Harry, kurasa istirahatnya sudah cukup. Sekarang mari kita lanjutkan."

Harry mengangguk dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Dia masih menggunakan tongkatnya yang lama karena menurut Dumbledore, tongkatnya yang baru masih terlalu temperamental dan tidak bisa diduga untuk Harry yang kekuatan sihirnya belum berkembang sepenuhnya.

Harry menghabiskan waktu sampai malam mencoba menyempurnakan mantra pembius berganda yang bisa membuat pingsan beberapa orang dalam sekali serangan. Ketika latihan berakhir, mantra pembius Harry bisa mengeluarkan serangan ke sebelas arah dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Baiklah Harry, sekian dulu untuk hari ini. Dan harus kubilang, kau lebih baik dari yang kukira."

Harry tersenyum ketika mendengar ini dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

Remus bergerak ke ujung ruangan dan mengambil sebuah buku dari tasnya.

Dia menghampiri Harry dengan buku di tangannya. "Harry, seperti yang kau tahu, semua benda tak bergerak milik keluarga Black jatuh ke tanganku."

Harry mengangguk dan merasa heran kenapa Remus mengungkit hal ini.

"Ketika aku menjelajahi koleksi buku keluarga Black, saya menemukan buku kuno ini yang tentunya akan menarik perhatianmu."

Dia memberikan buku yang dimaksud ke tangan Harry.

Buku tersebut berwarna hitam sehitam- hitamnya dan di sampulnya terdapat gambar kepala ular. Dan anehnya, buku itu tidak bisa dibuka walau bagaimanapun Harry mencoba sekuat tenaga membuka sampulnya.

"Apa kau yakin ini buku, Moony?" Dia bertanya dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya.

"Awalnya aku juga ragu kalau ini buku, tetapi kemudian aku menunjukkan buku ini kepada Dumbledore dan dia mengatakan bahwa buku ini merupakan buku yang ditulis dalam bahasa parseltongue. Sehingga hanya seorang parselmouth yang bisa membuka dan membaca buku ini. Karena itu aku memberikan ini kepadamu."

Harry tidak tahu apakah dia harus merasa senang atau merasa jijik menerima buku yang tentunya ditulis oleh seorang penyihir hitam.

Melihat ekspresi di wajah muridnya, Remus mencoba menjelaskan alasan kenapa Harry harus menerima buku ini.

"Ayolah Harry, ini hanyalah sebuah buku. Hanya karena parseltounge sering diidentikkan dengan penyihir hitam, bukan berarti buku ini juga jahat. Semua tergantung kepada manusia yang menggunakannya."

"Siapa yang membuat buku ini? Apakah Salazar Slytherin?" Harry bertanya

"Aku tidak tahu Harry, begitu juga dengan Dumbledore. Mungkin ada keterangan di dalamnya begitu kau buka nantinya."

"Tetapi bagaimana aku membukanya?"

"Itu juga aku tidak tahu, kau harus mencari tahunya seorang diri. Mungkin kau harus berbicara Parseltounge ke buku itu seperti ketika kau membuka Ruangan Rahasia di tahun keduamu." Remus menjawab.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya nanti. Aku tidak merasa nyaman apabila harus berbicara parseltounge di hadapan orang lain."

Remus merasa puas dan tak lama setelah itu Harry kembali ke rumah nomor 4 ditemani Remus sebagai tindakan pengamanan.

"Kemana saja kau? Makan malam hampir selesai!" Bibi Petunia mengatakan ini ketika dia melihat Harry memasuki ruang makan.

"Kan sudah kubilang Bibi Petunia, mulai sekarang sepanjang minggu aku akan berkunjung ke rumah Mrs. Figg untuk berlatih si… sesuatu." Dia tahu betapa paman dan bibinya sangat takut mengenai apapun yang berbau sihir. Dan dia tidak ingin membuat bibinya marah terutama setelah mengetahui alasan kenapa dia sangat membenci sihir.

Vernon dan Petunia tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan ini karena Harry juga telah memberi tahu mereka bahwa sekarang dia sudah bisa menggunakan sihir secara bebas di luar sekolah. Hal ini semakin membuat mereka menahan diri untuk tidak memarahi Harry karena takut keponakannya akan merubah mereka menjadi kodok.

Yang paling terasa perubahan sifatnya tentu saja Dudley yang tampak sangat ketakutan setiap kali dia melihat Harry. Dudley tentunya semakin takut terhadap sihir semenjak dia diserang Dementor tahun lalu.

Harry kembali ke kamarnya setelah makan malam yang tenang dengan Keluarga Dursley. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7.30 malam dan dia memutuskan untuk kembali mengunjungi koper istimewanya.

Pertama dia memasuki ruangan penyimpanan untuk menaruh buku yang baru saja diterimanya. Kemudian dia pergi menuju tempat peristirahatan untuk mandi. Kamar mandi di ruangan tersebut bahkan lebih mewah daripada kamar mandi yang terdapat di ruangan Prefect Hogwarts dan dia selalu mandi di sana semenjak dia kembali dari Diagon Alley.

Setelah mandi, dia memasuki ruangan latihan untuk mencoba kembali skill yang baru dipelajarinya dari Remus hari itu selama beberapa saat. Sebenarnya selama beberapa hari ini dia sudah melakukan latihan sendiri di ruangan itu. Dia terutama berlatih mantra-mantra yang ada di bukunya Merlin.

Buku hasil karya Merlin terdiri dari dua bagian. Bagian yang pertama berisi tentang bagaimana caranya membuat mantra, sedangkan yang kedua berisikan ribuan mantra yang diciptakan oleh si penyihir terhebat sepanjang masa.

Karena belum punya ide tentang mantra apa yang ingin dia buat, Harry mengkonsentrasikan dirinya mempelajari mantra-mantra yang ada di buku tersebut.

Hal yang paling dia sukai dari buku tersebut adalah apabila dia menyentuh tulisan dari suatu mantra, maka akan muncul semacam proyeksi hologram dari buku tersebut berbentukkan seorang penyihir tua yang mencontohkan bagaimana cara yang benar untuk melakukan mantra yang dimaksud.

Harry berkesimpulan bahwa proyeksi hologram dari buku itu adalah Merlin sendiri. Perawakan Merlin benar-benar mengingatkan Harry akan Dumbledore. Tubuhnya kurus tinggi, dengan jenggot abu-abu yang panjang, hanya saja Merlin tidak memakai kacamata tentunya.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu jam dengan buku barunya, Harry menaiki tempat tidur di ruangan keempat kopernya dan tidur dengan damai.

Latihan dengan Tonks keesokan harinya merupakan pengalaman menarik untuk Harry.

Pertama-tama Tonks menanyainya apakah Harry pernah merubah bagian dari wajahnya secara tidak sengaja. Harry lalu teringat kejadian sewaktu bibi petunia mencukur rambutnya sampai hampir botak, tetapi keesokan harinya rambutnya kembali seperti semula.

Dengan ini Tonks berkesimpulan bahwa Harry memiliki sedikit kemampuan Metamorphogus untuk merubah beberapa bagian dari tubuhnya seperti rambut, kuku, hidung, mata, dan juga bentuk bibirnya.

Walaupun dia tidak bisa merubah bentuk wajahnya secara total seperti Tonks, Tonks memberitahunya bahwa kemampuan yang Harry miliki sudah cukup untuk dia tidak dikenali oleh orang lain tanpa bantuan ramuan.

"Baiklah Harry, karena kau sudah memiliki lensa kontak yang bisa merubah warna matamu, kau tidak perlu berlatih untuk merubah matamu." Harry mengangguk.

"Hari ini kita akan mencoba untuk memanjangkan rambutmu dan mengembalikannya ke bentuk semula." Tonks melanjutkan.

Memanjangkan rambut ternyata tidak semudah yang Harry kira karena dibutuhkan konsentrasi yang tinggi sampai membuatnya sakit kepala. Dia menghabiskan waktu sampai setengah waktu dari latihan sampai dapat memanjangkan rambutnya hingga sebahu dan memendekkannya kembali seperti semula.

Sisa waktu dari latihan digunakan untuk merubah gaya rambutnya yang berantakan menjadi lurus dan rapih. Dia berhasil melakukannya walaupun rambutnya tidak selurus rambut Draco Malfoy.

Esoknya yaitu hari rabu, seperti yang telah dijadwalkan adalah waktu untuk berlatih Occlumency dengan kepala sekolahnya.

Selama satu jam pertama Dumbledore menjelaskan teori dasar dari Occlumency. Tidak seperti Snape yang langsung melakukan Legilimens kepada Harry tanpa memberitahu bagaimana caranya untuk menangkal, Dumbledore memberitahunya bahwa rahasia dari Occlumency adalah kemauan yang kuat. Orang yang ingin menguasai Occlumency dengan baik harus mempunyai keinginan yang kuat untuk menyingkirkan penetrasi terhadap pikirannya.

Tetapi itu saja tidak cukup, Harry harus mengamankan ingatan-ingatannya yang berharga dengan mengklasifikasikan ingatannya kedalam berbagai lapisan. Lapisan-lapisan awal harus berisikan ingatan-ingatan kecil seperti apa yang dia makan sewaktu sarapan atau pasta gigi apa yang dia gunakan. Sedangkan ingatan-ingatan penting harus dia simpan di lapisan akhir.

Hal ini penting untuk dilakukan karena apabila ada yang merapalkan legilimens kepadanya, ingatan yang akan didapatkan si pengguna legilimens adalah ingatan-ingatan yang tidak berarti sampai akhirnya Harry dapat menangkalnya.

Cara untuk melakukan ini adalah dengan melakukan meditasi. Harry duduk bersila di lantai dan melemaskan badannya. Dia mengambil napas panjang dan mencoba untuk mengosongkan pikirannya. Dia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan apapun tetapi dia tidak dapat menahannya. Segera saja ingatannya dari semenjak dia masih kecil mengalir deras dalam pikirannya.

Harry tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia duduk di sana menyaksikan semua ingatannya. Tetapi tidak lama kemudian semuanya menjadi kosong, dia tidak merasakan apa-apa sama sekali, dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia masih hidup atau tidak.

Harry terus berada dalam kehampaan ini selama beberapa saat sampai dia menemukan sebuah pintu. 'Pintu apa itu?' untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia menemukan kehampaan Harry memiliki kesadaran. Tetapi akhirnya dia tahu pintu apa itu, itu adalah pintu untuk pikirannya!

Setelah dia menemukan pintu tersebut, latihan menjadi semakin mudah. Melalui pintu tersebut Harry mampu mengorganisir ingatannya kepada lapisan-lapisan yang dia inginkan. Dia juga dapat memasukkan informasi palsu ke dalam pikirannya untuk jaga-jaga apabila ada yang berhasil menembus seluruh lapisannya.

Menjelang akhir latihan, Harry berhasil menciptakan tiga lapisan, dan Professor Dumbledore memberitahunya bahwa Harry paling tidak membutuhkan sembilan lapisan untuk dianggap berhasil dalam Occlumency.

Dia benar karena ketika pertamakali Dumbledore merapalkan Legilimens kepada Harry, ingatan yang Harry simpan di lapisan terakhir yaitu isi dari Ramalan dan bayangan Sirius ketika dia jatuh ke tirai kuno dapat Dumbledore tembus dalam waktu yang singkat.

Mereka terus berlatih dengan tiga lapisan tersebut sampai latihan berakhir.

"Bagus Harry, kau dapat menghambat penetrasiku untuk beberapa saat, itu pencapaian yang cukup bagus."

"Tetapi anda masih dapat menembus lapisan terakhirku professor." Harry mengeluh. "Dan aku tidak berhasil untuk menangkal anda dari pikiranku."

"Ini baru latihan pertama kita Harry, kau harus sabar dan terus berlatih untuk menciptakan lebih banyak lapisan. Karena semakin banyak lapisan yang kau punya, akan semakin mudah untuk memblok legilimens." Dumbledore menjelaskan dengan kedipan di matanya.

"Berapa lapis yang anda punya sir?" Harry bertanya.

"Saya punya delapan belas lapisan." Dumbledore menjawab dengan tenang.

Melihat reaksi terkejut dari Harry, Dumbledore melanjutkan, "Sedangkan seseorang yang ahli dalam Occlumency seperti Professor Snape rata-rata mempunyai dua belas lapisan, dan level inilah yang kuharapkan darimu Harry."

Harry mengangguk dan mereka menyelesaikan latihan mereka untuk hari itu.

"Jangan lupa Harry, selalu kosongkan pikiranmu dari berbagai emosi sebelum kau tidur . Walaupun saat ini kau tidak mendapat mimpi lagi dari Voldemort, tetapi untuk amannya saja dan juga agar kau lebih ahli dalam Occlumency karena selain kemauan yang kuat, dibutuhkan juga ketenangan pikiran untuk memblok legilimensi."

Harry mengangguk tetapi lalu bertanya, "Bagaimana anda tahu kalau aku tidak mendapat mimpi lagi dari Voldemort sir? Aku belum memberitahu siapa pun kalau lukaku tidak pernah sakit sepanjang musim panas ini."

"Aku sudah menduga hal itu Harry, mengingat bahwa Voldemort saat ini agak 'tertidur' dalam kegiatannya. Dia tentu tidak ingin kau mengetahui apa yang dia rencanakan saat ini sehingga dia memutuskan hubungan yang kalian punya untuk sementara waktu." Dumbledore menjelaskan.

"Boleh aku menanyakan satu hal sir?" Harry bertanya.

":Kau baru saja bertanya satu hal tetapi kau boleh bertanya lagi." Dumbledore tersenyum.

"Kenapa anda membiarkan Remus memberikan buku Parseltongue itu kepadaku, sir? Isinya tentu dipenuhi dengan sihir-sihir gelap, apa anda tidak khawatir apabila aku menjadi jahat.?"

Dumbledore menghela napasnya sebelum menjawab. "Sudah kukatakan dua bulan yang lalu bahwa aku melakukan kesalahan besar dengan tidak mempercayaimu sepanjang tahun lalu Harry dan aku bermaksud untuk membalasnya."

Dumbledore melanjutkan karena Harry tidak menimpali.

"Sedangkan mengenai isi buku tersebut aku tidak akan khawatir. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang namanya sihir putih atau sihir hitam, semuanya tergantung dari penggunanya. Bahkan mantra-mantra bersahabat yang kita gunakan sehari-hari bisa menjadi sihir hitam apabila kita menggunakannya dengan sembarangan."

"Contohnya sir?" Harry penasaran.

"Kita ambil contoh mantra pemanggil. Bagaimana apabila aku mengacungkan pisau kehadapanmu dan mengatakan _accio Harry_?"

"A…aku akan terlempar ke arah anda dan pisau itu akan menusukku." Harry menjawab dengan muram.

"Benar Harry, seperti yang kubilang, semua tergantung penggunanya. Kau tentu menyadari bahwa buku yang semalam kau baca tidak mengelompokkan mantra-mantranya?" Dumbledore kembali mengedipkan matanya.

"Bagaimana anda….?" Harry mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena Dumbledore tentu mengetahuinya ketika dia menembus pikirannya.

"Bagus sekali buku yang kau punya Harry, kau harus menggunakannya dengan baik." Dumbledore tersenyum dan dia tampaknya tidak mempermasalahkan Harry memiliki buku tersebut.

"Tetapi tentu saja kutukan _avada kedavra _dapat digolongkan sihir hitam mengingat kutukan tersebut digunakan untuk membunuh orang dan termasuk kutukan tak termaafkan." Harry mencoba kembali ke topik sebelumnya.

"Kutukan pembunuh digolongkan tak termaafkan karena selama ini yang memakainya adalah para penyihir-penyihir gelap dan menggunakannya untuk membunuh yang tidak berdosa." Dumbledore mulai menjelaskan.

"Tetapi sebenarnya _avada kedavra _bisa digunakan untuk kebaikan, contohnya ketika kau dan Mr Weasley berkonfrontasi dengan para Acromantula di tahun keduamu. Salah satu cara mengusir kawanan Acromantula adalah dengan membunuh salah satu dari mereka lalu mereka akan mundur, karena Acromantula adalah makhluk yang sangat penakut dan sangat hati-hati."

Harry teringat kembali petualangannya di hutan terlarang dengan Ron dan berkesimpulan bahwa Dumbledore ada benarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kutukan _cruciatus_? Tentunya kutukan itu tidak dapat digunakan untuk kebaikan?"

"Tidak banyak yang tahu Harry bahwa sebenarnya Cruciatus merupakan cara yang paling ampuh untuk melepaskan seseorang dari pengaruh kutukan Imperius." Dumbledore menjawab.

Harry terkejut mendengar informasi ini, dia tidak pernah mengira bahwa sebuah kutukan tak termaafkan bisa menjadi peluntur efek dari kutukan tak termaafkan yang lain.

Sebelum pergi, Dumbledore meminta Harry untuk mencoba membuka buku Parseltongue yang kini dimiliki oleh Harry karena Dumbledore juga penasaran siapa yang menulis buku tersebut. Dan dia juga yakin bahwa Voldemort-pun tidak memiliki buku seperti itu.

Malam itu sebelum tidur Harry mencoba membuka buku hitam Parseltongue itu dengan membayangkan ular yang ada sampul buku tersebut hidup sehingga dia bisa bicara Parseltongue.

Kata pertama yang dia coba adalah 'buka' seperti yang dia lakukan ketika membuka Ruang Rahasia. Tetapi ternyata itu tidak tepat.

Lalu dia mulai mencoba beberapa kata seperti 'darah murni', 'sihir hitam', 'Salazar Slytherin', 'darah Lumpur', dan kata-kata lain yang kira-kira berhubungan dengan kegelapan. Tetapi semua kata yang dia coba tidak ada yang berhasil.

Ketika Harry hampir menyerah, dia menyadari bahwa buku tersebut berasal dari koleksi keluarga Black. Sehingga kemungkinan password untuk membuka buku itu berhubungan dengan keluarga Black. Dan Harry teringat kata-kata yang selalu dibanggakan keluarga Black yaitu…

SELALU BERDARAH MURNI 

Harry mendesiskan kata-kata ini dan buku tersebut terbuka dengan kasar di tangannya sehingga mengagetkannya.

Dia mulai melihat isi dari buku tersebut dan dia mellihat bahwa tulisan yang ada di buku itu bukanlah tulisan seperti biasanya karena tulisannya berbentukkan garis-garis bergelombang berbagai bentuk. Tetapi Harry mengerti arti dari tulisan-tulisan itu.

'Ternyata Parseltongue ada juga bentuk tertulisnya, apa kira-kira saya juga bisa menulis tulisan Parseltongue?' pikirnya. Dia lalu mencoba menuliskan namanya di selembar perkamen sambil membayangkan ada ular di hadapannya. Ketika melihat hasil tulisannya, yang dia lihat adalah tanda

yang artinya namaku Harry Potter.

Di halaman pertama terdapat keterangan tentang siapa penulis dari buku tersebut. Ternyata penulisnya bukanlah Salazar Slytherin, tetapi seorang penyihir yang bernama Olivia Slytherin.

'Apa hubungan dia dengan Salazar Slytherin? Apa dia istrinya?' Harry bertanya dalam hati.

Setelah membaca lebih lanjut, Harry hanya menemukan fakta bahwa Olivia Slytherin lahir pada tahun 233. 'hmmm… menurut Prof. Mcgonaggall, Hogwarts didirikan sekitar sekitar seribu tahun yang lalu, walaupun tidak ada yang tahu persis kapan pastinya. Jadi wanita ini kemungkinan lebih tua dari Salazar Slytherin.'

Karena tidak ingin dipusingkan dengan hal itu, dia melanjutkan untuk membaca buku di hadapannya.

Buku tersebut sebagian besar berisi tentang berbagai macam mantra dan kutukan yang sudah pernah dipelajari olehnya seperti mantra pembius, mantra pelindung, bahkan ada juga berbagai macam mantra penyembuh.

'Baiklah, akan kucoba mantra pembius'. Harry melihat tulisan mantra pembius di buku tersebut dan merapalkannya sambil mengacungkankan tongkatnya yang baru.

"_Mors Molum"_ Harry mendesiskan kata ini lalu seberkas cahaya kuning keluar dari ujung tongkatnya dan mengarah ke salah satu boneka latihan.

BOOM

Boneka yang menjadi sasarannya terlempar sampai ke ujung ruangan.

Harry menghampiri boneka malang tersebut dan melihat boneka itu telah hancur lebur.

"Wowww.." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya sebelum kegelapan mulai menyelimutinya dan dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

>>>>>>>>>>

Credits: Damien Darkstar's for the Types of spells and creatures


	7. Chapter VII

Disclaimer : If you've seen it before. Then it's not mine.

**_CHAPTER VII: ANDA KAN…?_**

Sebuah sakit kepala yang hebat membangunkan sang Gryffindor muda di suatu pagi..

"Ouch…"

Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit ketika Harry Potter mendapatkan dirinya terbaring di lantai ruangan latihan, tempat yang terakhir kali dia ingat dari semalam.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aww' Harry berpikir keras sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Dia melihat sekelilingnya dan melihat keadaan ruangan masih sama seperti yang terakhir kali dia ingat. Di sisi kirinya tergeletak buku Parseltongue yang dia baca sebelumnya, sedangkan di sisi kanan adalah tongkat sihirnya yang terbuat dari mythril. Boneka latihan juga masih dalam kondisi yang sama, yaitu salah satu dari mereka hancur lebur karena mantra pembius yang dirapalkannya.

"Tunggu dulu" Harry berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

'Hal yang terakhir kali yang kuingat yaitu aku merapalkan mantra pembius dalam parseltongue, lalu aku melihat boneka latihan hancur lebur, dan setelah itu……"

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Harry berteriak kesal karena tidak tahu apa yang telah menimpanya dan kenapa sekarang tubuhnya terasa sakit dan dia juga begitu kelelahan.

Dengan susah payah dia bangkit dari posisinya yang terbaring. Dia melihat waktu di jam tangannya dan melihat waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh.

Begitu dia keluar dari kopernya, dia melihat Bibi Petunia sedang duduk tertidur di tempat tidur Harry yang kecil dan kepalanya bersandar ke dinding. Harry merasa heran kenapa Petunia berada di situ, dia jarang sekali masuk ke kamar Harry, dan Harry yakin bibinya itu tidak pernah menyentuh tempat tidurnya sedikit pun.

"Ehmm". Harry berusaha membangunkan bibinya dengan pura-pura batuk tetapi usahanya gagal.

Lalu dia menggoyang-goyang tubuh bibinya.

"Bibi Petunia… Bibi Petunia…"

Petunia lalu membuka matanya, dia terlihat seperti habis menangis. Matanya tampak sembab dan kemerahan.

Hal yang tidak disangka-sangka oleh Harry kemudian terjadi, Petunia memeluk Harry! Hal yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya dan sangat aneh. Harry pikir hal ini akan sama anehnya dengan apabila Voldemort memutuskan untuk pensiun dari membunuh orang dan membagi-bagikan permen kepada anak-anak.

"Oh Harry…aku sangat khawatir… kukira kau sudah mati…."

Harry tidak berkata apa-apa saking terkejutnya dia karena orang yang seumur hidupnya selalu menekankan kepada dirinya bahwa dia orang yang hanya beban saja bagi keluarganya dan memperlakukannya bagaikan seorang budak, kini benar-benar khawatir terhadap keselamatannya dan memperlakukannya sebagaimana mestinya seorang bibi terhadap keponakannya.

Belum sempat Harry membalas pelukan bibinya, Petunia langsung menarik pelukannya dan kembali ke sifatnya yang semula.

"KEMANA SAJA KAU! ORANG-ORANG ANEH ITU DATANG MENCARIMU KARENA KAU TIDAK DATANG KE LATIHANMU!"

Teriakan Bibi Petunia tampaknya dapat menyaingi teriakan dari howler.

"MEREKA DATANG BERGEROMBOLAN KE RUMAH INI DENGAN PAKAIAN MEREKA YANG ANEH-ANEH! APA KATA PARA TETANGGA NANTINYA!"

Petunia pasti akan terus berteriak seperti itu apabila tidak ada yang menghentikannya. Dan untung saja bantuan datang tepat pada waktunya.

"Permisi Mrs.Dursley." Di ambang pintu berdiri seorang penyihir tua dengan jenggot putih yang amat panjang.

"Professor Dumbledore". Harry belum pernah merasa selega ini melihat kepala sekolahnya. Dia bahkan tidak selega ini pada waktu pengadilan di hadapan Wizengamot ketika Professornya datang untuk membantunya. Atau bahkan ketika Dumbledore menyelamatkannya ketika di Departemen Misteri.

Petunia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Dumbledore, dan tanpa sepatah kata lagi dia meninggalkan kamar Harry dan menutup pintu kamar dengan keras.

"Professor…" Dumbledore mengangkat tangannya untuk memotongnya.

"Tenang Harry, sekarang duduklah dulu dan ceritakan segalanya."

Harry duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya sedangkan Dumbledore 'menggambar' sebuah kursi dengan tongkatnya dan duduk di kursi itu.

Kemudian Harry menceritakan segalanya mulai dari dia pulang ke rumah sampai dia pingsan.

Harry bercerita selama beberapa menit dan Professor Dumbledore hanya diam saja setelah mendengarkan ceritanya dan kemudian di tersenyum ramah.

"Well Harry, tampaknya kau mengalami apa yang istilah medisnya disebut dengan _Magical Exhaustion._"

"Apa itu?" Harry bertanya.

"Sebenarnya semua ini salahku Harry." Dumbledore mendengus.

"Huh?"

"Seharusnya aku tidak memintamu untuk segera membuka buku tersebut. Tadinya aku mengira kau tidak akan langsung mempraktekkan apa yang ada di buku itu. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau buku itu berisi mantra-mantra." Dumbledore menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksud anda? Dan apa hubungannya dengan aku hilang kesadaran?"

Dumbledore melanjutkan, "Kau kehilangan kesadaranmu Harry karena kekuatan sihirmu telah habis terpakai ketika latihan Occlumency-mu, dan ketika kau merapalkan mantra dalam Parseltongue tersebut, tubuhmu memaksa untuk menggunakan tenaga sihir cadangan. Dan pemaksaan inilah yang menyebabkan kau kehilangan kesadaranmu."

"Tenaga sihirku habis karena latihan Occlumency? Apakah aku memang selemah itu?" Harry bertanya dengan muram.

"Tidak Harry, kau sama sekali tidak lemah. Dibutuhkan banyak sekali sihir untuk mengorganisir pikiranmu dan membaginya menjadi beberapa lapisan. Bahkan banyak sekali penyihir-penyihir dewasa yang pingsan setelah mereka menemukan pintu pikirannya."

Harry tampak sedang berpikir keras, dan Dumbledore melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Kau menggunakan tongkat sihirmu yang baru juga merupakan salah satu alasan kau pingsan. Tongkatmu yang temperamental itu mengambil tenaga lebih dari yang dibutuhkan dari sihir cadanganmu sehingga tubuhmu yang sudah lemah lagi-lagi mengalami cobaan yang hebat."

Harry merasa malu mendengar ini dan dia berjanji untuk tidak akan menggunakan tongkatnya yang baru kecuali Dumbledore telah mengijinkannya.

"Baiklah Harry, sekarang kau harus istirahat. Tubuhmu harus me-_recharge_ kekuatan sihirmu. Akan kuberitahu Kingsley kalau kau tidak akan berlatih untuk hari ini." Dumbledore berdiri dan siap-siap untuk pergi.

"Kingsley?... Tunggu dulu. Hari apa ini?" Harry bingung.

"Sekarang hari sabtu Harry, Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari." Dumbledore berkata.

"Tiga hari?"

"Iya Harry, Minerva memberitahuku dua hari yang lalu kau tidak menghadiri latihanmu. Aku kemudian datang ke sini bersama beberapa anggota order dan hanya mendapatkan kamarmu yang kosong. Tidak terlihat tanda-tanda perlawanan dan aku melihat koper dengan lambang keluarga Potter. Aku berkesimpulan bahwa kau sedang berada di koper tersebut dan tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan karena tidak ada yang bisa memasuki koper tersebut kecuali memiliki darah keluarga Potter. Jadi aku hanya meminta kepada Mrs.Dursley untuk menginformasikan kita apabila kau sudah keluar."

"Oh ya" Harry teringat sesuatu.

"Ketika saya keluar dari koper, Bibi Petunia tampak sangat khawatir dengan keadaanku, dia bahkan memelukku! Tetapi kemudian dia kembali seperti biasa dan mulai meneriakiku, untung anda cepat datang. Aku tidak mengerti dengan perilakunya."

Dumbledore tampak senang sekali mendengar ini, terlihat dari senyumnya dan matanya yang berkedip-kedip.

"Itu menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar menyayangimu Harry, hanya saja dia tetap harus menunjukkan kepada suaminya kalau dia membenci segala hal yang berhubungan dengan sihir."

"Tetapi dia tidak pernah menunjukkan bahwa dia sayang kepadaku, dia juga tidak pernah memelukku sebelumnya." Harry masih merasa bingung.

"Tetap saja Harry, mengetahui bahwa kau mungkin berada dalam bahaya membuatnya sadar bahwa dia mungkin akan kehilangan satu-satunya yang mengingatkan dia kepada adiknya Lily. Saya ingat mereka berdua merupakan dua saudari yang sangat dekat."

Dumbledore meninggalkan Harry yang tampak kebingungan dan sedang larut dalam bepikir.

Keesokannya, Harry tiba di rumah Mrs.Figg sepuluh menit lebih lambat. Ketika dia sampai , Mrs.Figg mengatakan bahwa Aberforth sudah menunggu di ruang latihan/ruang keluarga.

Ketika Harry memasuki ruang latihan, dia melihat ada seorang penyihir tua yang sepertinya pernah Harry lihat, bukan karena dia mirip dengan Professor Dumbledore, tetapi Harry merasa yakin bahwa dia pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Ah…datang juga kau." Aberforth Dumbledore tetap di tempat duduknya dan memandang Harry dengan tampangnya yang galak.

"Kau telat Harriet."

"Maaf sir, dan namaku Harry sir." Harry merasa tersinggung karena dipanggil dengan nama perempuan.

"Baiklah Harvey, mari kita mulai, duduk di sana, dan panggil saja aku Abe, tidak perlu pakai sir segala." Aberforth menunjuk ke sebuah kursi di hadapannya.

Harry mendengus karena Aberforth tetap salah memanggilnya.

"Baiklah Abe." Harry duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk oleh Aberforth.

"Dari mana kau tahu nama panggilanku Harrison?" Aberforth bertanya serius.

"Kau baru saja memberitahuku." Harry menjawab dengan frustasi. 'Pantas saja Mad-eye pernah bilang bahwa kakaknya Dumbledore ini agak aneh' pikirnya.

"Oh, Benarkah? Baiklah kita mulai saja, adikku Brian bilang kau ingin belajar sihir tanpa tongkat, nah pertama-tama yang kau harus ketahui tentang sihir tanpa tongkat adalah kau … ."

Harry sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Abe, karena dia masih mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat tentang dimana terakhir kali dia pernah melihat Abe.

Lalu dia ingat. Wajah galak itu pernah dia lihat ketika dia dan teman-temannya pertama kali menggelar pertemuan tentang D.A di Hogs Head!

"Tunggu dulu"

Abe tampak kaget karena omongannya dipotong, dan wajahnya tampak lebih galak dari sebelumnya.

"Anda kan bartender di Hogs Head!" Harry berkata sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke arah Abeforth.

"Apa tidak ada yang pernah memberitahumu Harrold bahwa tidak sopan untuk menunjuk-nunjuk orang?" Abe tampak tersinggung.

Harry yang merasa malu langsung menurunkan lengannya dan menggumamkan maaf.

"Iya, aku memang bartender di Hogs Head, danaku tidak akan membahasnya lagi." Nada bicara Aberforth menandakan bahwa itu keputusan final.

"Seperti yang kubilang, untuk menguasai sihir tanpa tongkat, pertama-tama kau harus bisa melakukan mantra-mantra sederhana tanpa bersuara karena dasar dari sihir tanpa tongkat dengan sihir tanpa suara adalah sama, yaitu kontrol pikiran dan emosi. Kalau kau berhasil melakukan ini, nantinya kau bisa melakukan mantra tanpa menggunakan tongkat dan juga tanpa bersuara, tetapi hanya sedikit yang bisa melakukan itu. Dan aku tidak akan terkejut apabila nantinya kau mentok di sihir tanpa suara, tetapi Brian menaruh harapan besar kepadamu, jadi mari kita coba saja."

Harry mengangguk dan wajahnya tampak penuh determinasi.

Sepanjang latihan, Harry belajar tentang bagaimana caranya untuk melakukan mantra tanpa bersuara. Mantra pertama yang dia coba adalah mantra reduksi _REDUCTO._

Harry mengacungkan tongkatnya ke sebuah meja tua yang sudah disiapkan Aberforth. Dia berkosentrasi, dalam pikirannya dia membayangkan meja yang dihadapannya hancur dan mulai mengerahkan tenaga sihirnya.

Harry baru berhasil dalam mantra reduksi setelah satu jam latihan, tetapi setelah itu, segalanya menjadi agak lebih mudah. Setelah mantra reduksi, kemudian mantra pelucut _expelliarmus_, mantra pembius, dan mantra-mantra sederhana lainnya.

Mereka baru mulai latihan sihir tanpa tongkat beberapa jam sebelum latihan usai.

Tidak seperti sihir tanpa suara yang lebih membutuhkan kontrol pikiran, Sihir tanpa tongkat membutuhkan kontrol emosi yang sangat kuat. Hampir sama seperti merapalkan mantra patronus yang membutuhkan pikiran gembira atau untuk kutukan cruciatus yang membutuhkan rasa benci yang luar biasa.

Dalam sihir tanpa tongkat, seorang penyihir harus memfokuskan emosinya ke dalam sihirnya. Emosi yang berbeda memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda pula.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Harry bertanya.

"Kudengar kau bisa melakukan mantra patronus." Harry mengangguk.

"Nah, yang ini sama saja, kau harus berkosentrasi dalam merasakan sesuatu dan memusatkan pikiranmu untuk melakukan mantra."

"Emosi apa yang harus kurasakan."

"Terserah kau Harris, semua emosi memiliki kekuatan tergantung caranya kau menggunakannya."

Harry sama sekali tidak berhasil hari itu dalam melakukan sihir tanpa tongkat, dia sudah mencoba berbagai macam emosi mulai dari rasa senang, benci, marah, sampai rasa sedih pun pernah dia coba tetapi dia tetap gagal.

Aberforth memberitahunya bahwa mungkin alasan dia gagal adalah karena Harry berusaha terlalu keras dalam melakukannya dan dia harus lebih rileks dalam latihannya karena ini baru latihannya yang pertama.

Perkataan Abe sedikit melegakannya, tetapi dia akan lebih lega apabila Aberforth memanggilnya dengan nama dia yang sebenarnya.


	8. Chapter VIII

Disclaimer : Harry Potter is the property of J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. It's not mine obviously.

**CHAPTER VIII** : NAMAKU HARRY JAMES POTTER

Dua bulan telah lewat semenjak Harry pertama kali mendapatkan latihannya yang pertama dari para anggota Order. Dan lusa dia akan kembali ke Hogwarts, tetapi sebelumnya dia akan menginap dua malam di Grimmauld Place no 12.

Kemarin merupakan latihannya yang terakhir bersama dengan Aberforth Dumbledore. Dan dari delapan kali pertemuan, penyihir yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari Albus Dumbledore itu tidak pernah sekalipun menyebut nama Harry dengan benar. Nama terakhir yang digunakan oleh Abe adalah Harring. Harry harus menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga untuk tidak meneriakkan 'AKU BUKAN SEEKOR IKAN, DAN NAMAKU HARRY!'

Selain dari itu, latihan yang dijalani Harry berjalan dengan lancar. Harry terutama menyukai sesi duel dengan sang Auror legendaries, Mad-eye Moody. Pada sesi terakhir, Harry berhasil bertahan dalam duel dengan Moody selama setengah jam sampai akhirnya pensiunan Auror itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri duel dengan hasil draw.

Latihan dengan Tonks tidak sebegitu menyenangkan seperti yang dia kira. Karena selain mengajarkan penyamaran, sepupu dari Sirius itu juga melatih Harry dalam subjek yang paling dia benci yaitu Ramuan.

Pelajaran Ramuan dengan Tonks memang tidak sesulit dengan Snape, tetapi Harry yakin bahwa dia tidak akan menjadi seorang ahli ramuan dalam waktu dekat ini. Ternyata memang ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh The-Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die ini.

Kepala asramanya, Professor Mcgonagall, mengajarkan Harry bagaimana caranya menggunakan Transfigurasi dalam Duel. Harry diajarkan bagaimana caranya mentransfigurasi benda mati menjadi berbagai macam binatang yang bisa diperintahkannya untuk menyerang lawan.

Selain itu, Mcgonagall juga mencoba melatih Harry untuk menjadi seorang animagus. Tetapi setelah beberapa kali percobaan, Harry tampaknya tidak mempunyai 'inner animal' yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi seorang Animagus.

Salah satu auror paling penting di kementrian saat ini, Kingsley Shacklebolt mengajarkan Harry dalam judo dan seni berpedang.

Memegang pedang mengingatkan Harry pada waktu dia membunuh basilisk di tahun keduanya. Dia sangat menikmati belajar menggunakan pedang karena seperti yang Kingsley katakan, Harry memiliki bakat alami dalam ilmu pedang.

Occlumency dengan Dumbledore barangkali merupakan sesi latihan yang paling sukses. Harry berkembang sangat pesat dalam menciptakan lapisan dalam pikirannya sehingga kini dia memiliki lima belas lapis ingatan dan dia juga tidak mengalami kesulitan yang berarti untuk mengusir penetrasi Dumbledore dari pikirannya.

"LEBIH BANYAK DARI SNAPE"!

Harry berteriak di depan Dumbledore setelah berhasil melakukannya.

Karena keberhasilannya dalam Occlumency, Dumbledore melanjutkan bimbingannya dengan mengajarkan Legilimency.

Legilimency menurut Dumbledore dikategorikan sebagai 'GREY MAGIC' oleh kementrian sihir. Hal ini dilakukan karena Legilimency dapat berbahaya apabila digunakan dengan tidak bertanggung jawab.

Belajar Legilimency menurut Harry amat jauh lebih sulit daripada Occlumency. Dibutuhkan kontak mata yang tidak terputus dengan sasaran dan juga ketenangan pikiran untuk melakukannya. Dalam merapalkan mantra legilimens juga dibutuhkan kekuatan sihir yang tidak sedikit.

Sementara itu, sesi latihannya dengan Remus Lupin lebih banyak diisi dengan perbincangan. Hal ini terjadi karena Harry dapat dengan mudah melakukan berbagai macam mantra ataupun kutukan yang diajarkan Remus sehingga banyak waktu yang tersisa. Selain karena Harry memang berbakat dalam PTIH, Harry dapat dengan lancar melakukan mantra yang diajarkan Lupin juga karena dia melakukan banyak latihan sendiri di dalam kopernya.

Harry dan Remus banyak membicarakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan orangtua Harry dan juga Sirius.

Dari Remus Harry mengetahui bahwa Sirius merupakan seorang auror yang sukses sebelum dia dikirim ke Azkaban. Sedangkan kedua orangtuanya merupakan seorang Unspeakable.

Remus juga memberitahunya bahwa Harry tadinya memiliki seorang Ibu Baptis bernama Madeliane Mckinnon yang merupakan sahabat dari Lily. Madeliane tewas bersama seluruh keluarga Mckinnon yang diserang oleh segerombolan Death Eater.

Kini, remaja yang baru saja berumur 16 tahun ini sedang menatap dirinya di cermin setelah dia selesai mandi. Di hadapannya tidak tampak lagi seorang bocah dengan tubuh kurus kerempeng dengan baju yang kebesaran. Sekarang yang terlihat di cermin adalah seorang pria dewasa dengan tubuh kekar tetapi tidak terlalu kekar yang diselimuti oleh baju yang amat layak pakai, dia juga sudah memperoleh tinggi yang proporsional. Latihan yang telah dia lakukan selama dua bulan ini beserta lari pagi yang rutin dia lakukan ternyata sudah terlihat hasilnya.

'Damn I look good'. Dia memuji dirinya sendiri.

Harry tersadar dari perasaan kekagumannya oleh ketukan dari arah jendela yang dibuat oleh seekor burung hantu abu-abu.

Burung hantu ini tiap pagi mengantarkan koran Daily Prophet kepada Harry yang sudah mulai berlangganan lagi. Dia mulai membaca Headline koran itu yang akan membuat perasaannya senang dan sedih secara bersamaan sepanjang hari.

PETER PETTIGREW TERTANGKAP HIDUP-HIDUP

SIRIUS BLACK TERBUKTI TAK BERSALAH

Oleh: Rita Sketeer

_Setelah berita kembalinya dia-yang-namanya-tak-boleh-disebut beberapa bulan yang lalu, kalangan sihir Inggris Raya kembali dikejutkan oleh sebuah fakta yang baru terungkap kebenarannya._

_Sirius Orion Black yang selama ini dipercaya sebagai tangan kanan Pangeran Kegelapan, mengarahkan Pangeran Kegelapan ke tempat persembunyian James dan Lily Potter, dan juga dianggap bertanggung jawab atas kematian tiga belas Muggle, ternyata tidak bersalah sama sekali._

_Penyihir yang dianggap sudah mati bersama-sama ketiga belas Muggle, Peter Augustus Pettigrew-lah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua itu. Dia mengakui semuanya dihadapan Wizengamot dalam pengaruh Veritaserum. Dia mengakui bahwa dia adalah mata-mata untuk Pangeran Kegelapan selama setahun sebelum kematian suami istri Potter. Dia juga mengakui bahwa dialah yang memberitahu tempat persembunyianl James dan Lily Potter kepada Pangeran Kegelapan dan dia jugalah yang membunuh para muggle tersebut._

_Pettigrew memalsukan kematiannya dengan cara memotong salah satu jarinya setelah membunuh para muggle itu dan berubah menjadi tikus. Hal inilah yang membuat Sirius Black, yang mencoba untuk menangkap Pettigrew, terjebak dan dia langsung dikirim ke penjara Azkaban tanpa sidang. _

_Yang berjasa dalam penangkapan Pettigrew ini adalah sahabat dari The-Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter, yaitu Ronald Weasley. Penyihir yang tak lama lagi akan memasuki tahun keenamnya di sekolah sihir Hogwarts ini menangkap Pettigrew ketika dia baru akan pulang dari kerja paruh waktunya di toko lelucon Weasley Wizarding Whezees milik kedua kakak kembarnya._

"_Peter atau Scabber, itu namanya sebelum aku tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang animagus, telah berada di keluarga kami selama lebih dari dua belas tahun. Jadinya aku sangat mengenal bagaimana rupanya dia dalam bentuk tikus." Ucap Ron Weasley._

_Pettigrew diperintahkan oleh Lord-Thingy untuk memata-matai keluarga Weasley yang sangat dekat dengan Harry Potter. Ron Weasley yang mengenali Peter melakukan mantra pemanggil ACCIO TIKUS, lalu dia merapalkan mantra pembeku dan menghubungi ayahnya Arthur Weasley yang bekerja di Kementrian Sihir di Departemen Penyalahgunaan Barang-Barang Muggle._

_Hanya saja semua ini datangnya terlalu terlambat bagi Sirius Black. Dari Ron Weasley juga kami mengetahui bahwa Sirius Black terbunuh pada insiden di Kementrian Sihir yang melibatkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa, sejumlah Death Eater, Harry Potter dan Albus Dumbledore beserta beberapa pengikutnya._

"_Sirius tewas karena berusaha menyelamatkan Harry, anak baptisnya." Kata Ron Weasley lagi._

_Hal ini mengindikasikan Kementrian Sihir telah lagi-lagi melakukan blunder yang amat fatal. Selama ini mereka telah mengejar-ngejar seorang pahlawan bukannya seorang buronan._

_Berita selengkapnya:_

_Halaman 3,4,5 : - Wawancara lengkap dengan Ron Weasley_

_Kisah hidup Sirius Black dan persahabatannya dengan James Potter_

Harry langsung melempar koran yang sedang dipegangnya tersebut ke tempat sampah.

'Percuma, Sirius sudah mati, pemulihan nama baik tidak akan membuatnya hidup kembali'.

Perasaan Harry terbelah dua menanggapi berita ini, di satu sisi dia merasa senang karena bajingan yang telah mengkhianati kedua orang tuanya, membunuh Cedric Diggory, membangkitkan kembali Voldemort dan juga membuat Sirius harus menderita di Azkaban selama 12 tahun akhirnya tertangkap. Tetapi dia tetap tidak merasa puas karena Sirius tidak berada di sisinya dalam mendengar berita bagus ini.

'Satu hal yang pasti, aku harus berterima kasih pada Ron' Semangatnya muncul kembali setelah teringat akan sahabatnya.

'Mungkin ada baiknya kalau aku berjalan-jalan di Diagon Alley. Aku ingin mencoba apakah semua teknik yang telah diajarkan Tonks mampu membuatku tidak dikenali orang lain. Anggota Order baru akan menjemputku nanti sore. Mungkin ini ide yang bagus.'

Setelah menetapkan pikirannya, Harry mulai berjalan menyusuri tangga ke bawah. Dia melihat Bibi Petunia sedang membereskan sisa-sisa sarapan.

Selama dua bulan ini Harry berusaha untuk bersikap ramah dan sebisa mungkin mencoba untuk berbincang-bincang dengan Petunia. Dia ingin membuktikan bahwa di dalam sikapnya yang dingin itu, Petunia memang punya sedikit rasa kasih sayang terhadap Harry. Tetapi usahanya sia-sia. Petunia selalu mengacuhkannya dan Harry juga sudah lelah untuk mencoba.

Harry membuat dirinya tak tampak dengan jam barunya sebelum meninggalkan rumah. Dia ingin sekali-sekali tidak berada dalam pengawasan ketat anggota order. Bukannya dia tidak tahu terimakasih, tetapi kadang-kadang dia merasa seperti berada dalam tahanan rumah karena sikap Dumbledore yang overprotektif. Dan dia juga merasa sudah mampu untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri karena latihan keras yang telah dijalaninya.

'Sekarang hari senin pagi, berarti bukan Moody yang bertugas jaga'

Dia lega atas hal itu karena apabila Mad-eye yang bertugas menjaga, maka penyamarannya dapat terbongkar.

Harry menyusuri jalan Wisteria Walk sampai ke tempat di mana dia dan Dudley dulu diserang oleh dua Dementor.

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup jauh" gumamnya.

Dia menjadi tampak kembali dan mulai melakukan beberapa perubahan pada wajahnya. Dia membuat rambutnya lurus dan memanjangkannya terutama di bagian depan supaya menutupi bekas lukanya, dia juga sedikit memancungkan hidungnya serta sedikit merubah bentuk dari bibirnya, warna matanya dia rubah menjadi coklat, dan dia juga merubah warna kulitnya menjadi agak lebih gelap.

Dia mengangkat tongkatnya untuk memanggil Knight Bus yang akan membawanya ke The Leaky Cauldron.

"Selamat datang ke bus ksatria, transportasi darurat untuk para penyihir yang……"

"Ya-ya-ya…aku sudah tahu, cepat bawa aku ke Diagon Alley." Harry memotongnya.

Harry tiba di The Leaky Cauldron yang sedang ramai karena sudah masuk jam makan siang. Ketika dia masuk, tak seorang pun yang mengenalinya, orang-orang tidak melihatnya dua kali karena mereka hanya melihat seorang penyihir biasa yang menggunakan baju muggle.

'Ini hebat sekali' Harry kegirangan dalam hati.

Setelah makan siang yang cepat, Harry mulai menyusuri jalan Diagon Alley.

Harry melihat suasana Diagon Alley tidak semeriah seperti biasanya, orang-orang tampak berjalan dalam kelompok dan dia juga melihat patroli yang dilakukan oleh sejumlah auror.

'Sepertinya ini karena berita di Daily Prophet yang menyebutkan tertangkapnya mata-mata Voldemort di Diagon Alley.' Harry berkesimpulan.

Tetapi Harry tidak mengambil pusing hal itu, dia sudah merasa amat senang karena dia bisa berjalan-jalan di lingkungan sihir dengan bebas tanpa seorang pun yang melototinya atau menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, dia melihat papan nama toko yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya, papan nama itu bertuliskan _CHANG'S REMEDY SHOP._

'Oh ini pasti toko yang dimaksud Cho'

'Hmm…mungkin aku sebaiknya masuk, siapa tahu Cho ada di dalam'

Dia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam toko yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Chang tersebut. Harry tidak memperhatikan tanda tutup yang tergantung di gagang pintu masuk.

Ketika dia masuk, dia tidak sempat memperhatikan apa saja isi toko tersebut karena perhatiannya langsung teralihkan oleh suatu pertengkaran yang tampaknya merupakan pertengkaran antar wanita,

"KAU BARU MENGENAL HARRY TIDAK LEBIH DARI SATU JAM GREENGRASS, JANGAN PIKIR KAU LEBIH MENGENAL DIA DARIPADAKU."

"AKU MUNGKIN BARU MENGENALNYA SEBENTAR CHANG, TAPI TIDAK SEPERTI DIRIMU, AKU TIDAK MENETESKAN SEDIKITPUN AIR MATA KETIKA BERSAMA DIA."

"APA MAKSUDMU 'KETIKA BERSAMA DIA'? KAU TIDAK HANYA BERSAMA HARRY, TAPI JUGA PROFESSOR LUPIN DAN WANITA AUROR ITU…."

Keadaan tampak lepas kendali, dan karena sepertinya bahan pertengkaran mereka adalah dirinya, maka Harry memutuskan untuk melerai mereka.

"Oke..oke sudah, berhenti, jangan bertengkar, kumohon."

Cho Chang dan Daphne GreenGrass melemparkan pandangan murka kepada pria yang ikut campur urusan mereka.

Daphne yang pertama kali bicara, "Siapa kau, jangan ikut campur urusan kami, pergi sana!" sisi Slytherin dari Daphne tampak muncul ke permukaan.

"Benar, dan toko ini tutup untuk sementara waktu, apa kau tidak lihat tanda di pintu masuk!" Kali ini Cho yang berbicara dengan marah.

Dimarahi oleh kedua gadis cantik dihadapannya, Harry hanya tersenyum karena mereka berdua juga tampaknya tidak mengenali siapa dirinya.

"Well, jujur saja aku memang tidak melihat tanda tutup di pintu masuk. Tetapi aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan pertengkaran kalian karena tampaknya objek dari pertengkaran kalian adalah diriku." Harry berkata dengan senyum yang lebar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Daphne dan Cho mengatakan ini secara bersamaan.

Senyum Harry kelihatan makin lebar ketika dia menjawab

"Ijinkan aku memperkenalkan diriku."

Dia sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Namaku Harry James Potter, kalian mungkin pernah mendengar tentang diriku dari buku-buku semacam _Sejarah Sihir Modern, Kejayaan dan Keruntuhan Sihir Hitam, dan Peristiwa-peristiwa Hebat di Dunia Sihir Abad Dua Puluh."_

Cho dan Daphne tampak masih bingung atas apa yang mereka dengar sebelum akhirnya Harry kembali ke wajahnya yang semula.

Di hadapan mereka kini berdiri seorang penyihir dengan rambut hitam berantakan dan mata bermata hijau berkilau, bekas luka berbentuk kilat juga kini dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

"Holly cricket" Mereka mengatakan ini kembali dengan berbarengan.

"Harry?"

"Ya Cho"

"Kau sudah sangat berubah Harry, dan sejak kapan kau bisa mengubah penampilanmu, apakah kau seorang Metamorphogus?"

"Tidak Cho, aku hanya memiliki sedikit kemampuan Metamorphogus, tetapi kurasa itu sudah cukup untuk mengelabui kalian kan?"

Cho mengangguk dan kelihatannya dia masih mengagumi perubahan pada diri Harry, matanya memandang Harry dari atas ke bawah berulang kali.

"Nah, kalau boleh tahu, apa yang tadi kalian bicarakan? Tampaknya seru sekali."

Daphne dan Cho langsung memalingkan wajah mereka yang merona merah karena Harry mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka.

"Meskipun kau mungkin menjadi bahan pertengkaran kami, tetapi hal itu tetap bukan urusanmu. Semua ini merupakan masalah antara aku dan Chang."

Ini keduakalinya Cho setuju dengan Daphne karena dia juga mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau kalian tidak ingin memberitahuku, terserah kalian. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kutraktir kalian makan es krim? Tertarik?"

"Kalau aku sih mau saja, tetapi tampaknya miss Chang tidak akan bisa bergabung dengan kita karena dia harus membuka kembali toko ini."

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak harus membuka kembali toko ini selama setengah jam lagi." Kata Cho cepat-cepat.

"Tapi bukankah…"

Cho memotong ucapan Daphne.

"Bukankah justru kau GreenGrass yang harus cepat-cepat pulang ke rumahmu yang besar dan mewah."

Daphne dan Cho akan memulai kembali pertengkarannya kalau Harry tidak buru-buru memotongnya.

"Baiklah, mari kita pergi."

Ketika mereka bertiga keluar dari toko keluarga Chang tersebut, Harry melihat bahwa orang-orang di jalanan mulai memandanginya dan sebagian menunjuk ke arahnya.

'Sial, aku lupa menyamarkan diriku lagi' Harry mengumpat dalam hati.

"Ayo Potter, jangan pedulikan mereka, kau harus mulai terbiasa dengan semua perhatian ini terutama setelah kembalinya Pangeran Kegelapan." Daphne tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan kanan Harry dan menariknya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Belum sempat pulih dari rasa terkejutnya karena dia digandeng oleh Daphne, Cho juga mulai menggandengnya, kali ini dari sebelah kiri.

"Benar Harry, kau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kau merupakan harapan bagi masyarakat sihir seantero negeri ini dan rasa percaya dirimu juga akan memberikan kekuatan bagi mereka untuk melewati masa-masa kegelapan yang akan kita lalui karena kembalinya Vo…Voldemort."

Ini merupakan pertama kalinya Cho berani menyebut nama Voldemort. Karena entah kenapa setiap kali dia berada di dekat Harry, dia merasakan keberanian merasuki dirinya.

Perkataan Daphne dan Cho di Hogwarts itu membuat kepercayaan diri Harry tumbuh kembali dan dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan lagi sekarang dia sedang digandeng oleh dua gadis tercantik di Hogwarts.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream, kaum wanita memasang pandangan iri kepada Daphne dan Cho karena mereka berdua mendapat kesempatan untuk menggandeng Harry Potter. Sementara itu para pria merasa iri kepada Harry yang dikelilingi oleh dua gadis cantik.

Setibanya di tempat makan es krim yang dituju, mereka dilayani langsung oleh Mr.Fortescue sendiri.

"Selamat datang Mr.Potter, apa kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja terima kasih."

Mr.Fortescue melihat kepada kerumunan orang-orang yang masih melihat ke arah Harry.

"Apakah anda ingin tempat duduk di dalam supaya lebih private?"

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu."

Mereka bertiga duduk dan memesan es krim favorit mereka.

"Jadi Potter, apa yang membawamu kemari, dan kemana para bodyguardmu?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya merasa perlu kabur sebentar dari pengawasan berlebihan dari Dumbledore, jadinya aku datang ke sini secara diam-diam." Jawab Harry.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya Harry?"

"Aku punya trik tersendiri. " Harry menjawab dengan senyum yang membuat lutut Cho menjadi lemas. Untung saja dia sedang duduk.

"Kenapa kau merasa perlu untuk kabur dari para pengawasmu Harry, tentunya Dumbledore hanya ingin kau aman."

Harry menghela napas panjang. "Niat Dumbledore memang baik, tetapi setelah aku membaca Daily Prophet pagi ini, aku merasa ingin kabur dari segala realita."

"Oh iya, saya juga membaca Daily Prophet pagi ini, apakah dia benar-benar ayah baptismu?" Cho tampak prihatin ketika mengatakan ini.

Harry mengangguk pelan..

"Ceritakan pada kita tentang dia." Tanya Daphne.

"Sirius? Oh, dia seperti halnya ayahku adalah seorang 'trouble maker', bersama-sama dengan Remus dan si bajingan Pettigrew, mereka berempat membentuk grup yang dinamakan ………….."

Cukup lama juga Harry menceritakan semua yang dia ketahui tentang Sirius. Dia menceritakan segalanya, mulai dari keonaran yang dilakukan keempat Marauder ketika mereka bersekolah di Hogwarts ,konfrontasi di Shrieking Shack, mempelajari bahwa Sirius sama sekali tidak bersalah, membantu Sirius kabur dari cengkeraman Kementrian, sampai kejadian di Departemen Misteri yang dimana Sirius kehilangan nyawanya.

Entah kenapa Harry bisa begitu terbuka menceritakan segalanya kepada dua gadis yang belum begitu dia kenal. Dia bahkan tidak yakin bahwa dia mampu untuk menceritakan kepada Ron dan Hermione tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika Sirius berduel dengan Bellatrix Lestrange.

Es krim dihadapannya sudah mulai mencair ketika dia selesai bercerita. Harry hampir tidak menyentuh es krimnya. Begitu juga dengan Cho dan Daphne. Mereka berdua begitu terpaku mendengarkan cerita Harry sehingga mereka melupakan es krim lezat yang siap disantap.

Tanpa dia sadari, setetes air mata mulai menetes keluar dari matanya. Dia menyapu air mata tersebut dan melihat ke arah Daphne dan Cho. Mereka berdua menundukkan kepalanya dan terlihat muram mendengar nasib seorang penyihir yang mungkin merupakan penyihir yang paling malang nasibnya.

"HARRY!"

Teriakan seorang wanita menyadarkan mereka bertiga dari kondisi sebelumnya dan melihat seorang wanita yang berambut biru yang tampak marah sedang berjalan dengan cepat ke arah mereka.

"Tonks? Uh-oh." Harry telah ketahuan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Pergi dari rumah paman dan bibimu seperti itu! Ketika teman aurorku bilang dia melihat Harry Potter sedang berjalan-jalan di Diagon Alley aku tidak mempercayainya, tapi ternyata…!"

"Tenang Tonks, aku menggunakan penyamaran seperti yang kau ajarkan dan tidak ada yang mengenaliku." Harry bangkit dan mencoba menenangkan seorang auror yang marah,

"Tidak ada yang mengenalimu? Semua orang di Diagon Alley menggosipkan Harry Potter yang sedang digandeng dua gadis sedang berada di Diagon Alley!"

"Err..maksudku, pada awalnya tidak ada yang mengenaliku, tapi setelah bertemu mereka berdua, aku lupa untuk merubah kembali wajahku."

Tonks tiba-tiba tenang kembali dan tersenyum nakal.

"Hmm…lupa atau sengaja supaya mereka terkesan atas perubahanmu?"

"Tentu saja aku lupa, jangan sembarangan, Nymphadora."

Tonks kembali marah karena kali ini Harry memanggilnya dengan nama pertamanya.

"Oke sudah cukup, ayo aku akan membawamu ke markas sekarang, pegang ini, kita akan langsung ke sana, Remus sudah membawa semua barang-barangmu ketika dia mengecek apakah benar kau tidak ada di rumah."

Tonks menjulurkan sebuah buku tulis yang tampaknya telah dirubah menjadi sebuah portkey.

"Kata kuncinya auror forever." Dia melanjutkan

Harry mendengus dan mengatakan ,"Baiklah Tonks."

"Oke Cho, Daphne. Aku harus pergi dulu, terimakasih sudah menemaniku."

Mereka berdua tersenyum dan Cho berkata "sampai juga di sekolah Harry."

Harry meletakkan sejumlah sickles di meja untuk membayar eskrimnya dan memegang buku tulis yang sedang dipegang Tonks.

"Auror Forever."

Sebuah tarikan di belakang pusarnya membawa Harry pergi.

.


	9. Chapter IX

Disclaimer : Harry Potter is not mine. To bad huh?

CHAPTER IX : KEMBALI KE GRIMMAULD PLACE

Harry tersungkur di tanah ketika dia tiba di depan pintu masuk rumah keluarga Black.

"Kenapa kita tidak langsung berada di dalam rumah saja?" Harry bertanya kepada Tonks yang sedang mengetuk pintu.

"Portkey tidak bisa digunakan untuk menuju tempat yang sedang dalam pengaruh mantra Fidelius Harry, seharusnya kau tahu akan hal itu." Tonks menjawab dengan tidak sabar, dia tampaknya masih kesal dengan perbuatan Harry yang pergi begitu saja dari rumahnya tanpa memberitahukan order dan juga pergi sendirian ke Diagon Alley.

Pintu dibuka dan Harry langsung ditarik oleh orang yang membuka pintu tersebut kedalam pelukan yang menyesakkan nafas.

:"Oh, Harry sayang, kau membuat kami khawatir, seharusnya kau tidak kabur begitu saja dari rumah paman dan bibimu, bagaimana kalau kau tertangkap oleh para Death Eater."

"Sudah Molly, nanti kau bisa membunuhnya, biarkan Harry bernafas." Suara lembut Arthur Weasley terdengar oleh Harry yang masih dalam pelukan keras Mrs.Weasley.

Molly akhirnya melepaskan Harry dan Harry berjabat tangan dengan Mr.Weasley.

"Apa kabarmu nak."

"Aku baik-baik saja Mr.Weasley. Dengar, aku minta maaf apabila perbuatanku membuat kalian panik, aku tidak bermaksud, aku hanya..."

"Sudahlah Harry, yang penting kau baik-baik saja. Untung Tonks cepat menemukanmu." Mr.Weasley meletakkan tangan di pundaknya dan tersenyum.

"Barang-barangmu sudah ada di kamarmu Harry, Remus baru saja datang membawa barang-barangmu, tetapi dia sudah pergi lagi karena ada urusan order." Mrs Weasley menjelaskan.

"Kamarku?"

"Benar, kau akan menggunakan salah satu kamar utama rumah ini, kamar yang biasa dipakai oleh Sirius tahun lalu."

Mood Harry langsung berubah setelah nama Sirius disebutkan. Harry kini berada di rumah milik Sirius, tetapi kini tidak akan terdengar lagi suara riang Sirius, tidak akan lagi terdengar Sirius menyanyikan lagu-lagu natal. Semua itu karena kebodohan Harry, dan sifatnya yang selalu ingin menyelamatkan orang, tetapi dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan ayah baptisnya sendiri.

Ketiga penyihir di hadapannya tampak menyadari kegundahan hati Harry.

"Dengar Harry, semua itu bukan salahmu.Sirius tentunya tidak ingin kau tenggelam dalam rasa kesedihan dan melupakan untuk hidup. Hidup dan songsonglah hari esok Harry. Lakukanlah untuk Sirius dan kedua orangtuamu."

Harry hanya tersenyum lemah mendengar nasehat dari Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh iya, mana lukisan Mrs.Black." Harry melihat dinding tempat dimana biasanya terletak lukisan dari ibunya Sirius kini tampak bersih dari bersih, baik dari lukisan maupun dari kotoran. Dinding tersebut malah tampak masih baru.

"Oh itu." Mr.Weasley tertawa kecil

"Remus memutuskan karena kita tidak bisa melepaskan lukisan itu dari tembok, maka temboknyalah yang harus lepas."

"Maksudnya?" Harry bertanya.

"Remus merobohkan tembok itu dan memasangnya dengan yang baru. Sedangkan lukisannya telah aku bakar dengan senang hati." Mrs.Weasley menjelaskan.

"Oh, lalu bagaimana dengan Kreacher?"

"Tentang Kreacher Harry, sebaiknya kau tidak bercerita kepada Hermione tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya." Tonks mengatakan ini hampir dengan bisikan.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ketika Hermione datang ke sini, kami mengatakan kepadanya kalau Kreacher mati karena usianya yang memang sudah tua." Tonks mengatakan.

"Sedangkan yang sebenarnya.?"

"Remus sebagai pemilik baru rumah ini memerintahkan Kreacher untuk datang ke kamar kerjanya pada waktu bulan purnama." Tonks mengatakan ini dengan lebih pelan lagi tetapi Harry mendengarkan dengan jelas.

"Dan Dumbledore setuju dengan ini?" Harry mau tidak mau merasa sedikit senang karena Kreacher kini sudah mati.

"Dumbledore pura-pura tuli ketika kami merencanakan ini." Tonks menjawab.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Harry tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah Harry. Ron, Hermione dan Ginny sekarang tampaknya sedang berada di atas. Sebaiknya kau menemui mereka."

"Baiklah Mrs.Weasley."

Harry berpisah dengan mereka bertiga dan mulai memasuki bagian dalam dari rumah. Ketika dia menyusuri rumah keluarga Black tersebut, rasa bersalah dan rasa rindu berkecamuk di hatinya. Harry kira dia sudah melupakan semua rasa bersalah dan rasa sedih ketika dia berbicara dengan Dumbledore pada awal liburan, tetapi kini tampaknya perasaan bersalah tersebut muncul lagi setelah dia berada di tempat ini.

Menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua sepertinya merupakan perjalanan terpanjang dan terberat dalam hidupnya, setiap langkah anak tangga mengingatkannya pada suara Sirius yang sering bergaung ke seluruh penjuru rumah, tetapi kini dia tidak dapat mendengarkannya lagi.

Ketika dia berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang dipakai oleh Hermione dan Ginny tahun lalu untuk tidur, dia merasa bahwa dia tidak siap untuk bertemu teman-temannya. Suara mereka yang sedang berbincang-bincang di balik pintu terdengar samar-samar.

"Apa yang akan kukatakan pada mereka?' Harry bertanya dalam hati, 'Maaf teman-teman karena telah membawa kalian ke Departemen Misteri untuk usaha yang sia-sia dan menyebabkan kalian terluka.'

'Tetapi kau tidak mengajak mereka turut serta, merekalah yang memaksa ikut.' Suara kecil di hatinya membuat Harry tambah bingung.

Harry memutuskan untuk tidak dulu bertemu dengan teman-temannya dan dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju ke kamarnya.

Baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, Harry mendengarkan suara pintu terbuka. Ketika dia membalikkan badannya, suara melengking langsung terdengar "HARRY."

Dia kembali ditarik untuk yang kedua kainya hari itu kedalam pelukan keras yang membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Dia secara samar-samar melihat rambut lebat menggelitik dagunya. 'Sejak kapan aku setinggi ini?'

"Harry! Oh Harry! Kau di sini! Aku merindukanmu! Apa kabarmu? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? Mrs.Weasley mengatakan sesuatu tentang kau pergi dari rumah bibimu pagi ini! Kau baik-baik saja? Wow kau sudah berubah! mana kacamatamu? Bagaimana hasil OWLmu? Aku dapat 14 OWL! Bagaimana dengan..."

'Oh, ini pasti Hermione.'

"Ayolah Hermione." Suara Ron terdengar samar-samar. "Kau hampir seburuk ibuku. Biarkan dia bernafas."

"Maaf." Hermione tersenyum cerah ketika dia melepaskan Harry.

Belum sempat Harry pulih dari rasa terkejutnya, dia kembali dipeluk oleh seorang gadis kecil berambut merah.

Ginny memeluknya. Harry terkejut karena Ginny belum pernah memeluknya.

"Apa kabarmu?" Ginny berkata setelah melepaskan Harry.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Dia tersenyum.

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku tidak memelukmu kan teman?" Goda Ron.

"Oh ayolah, satu pelukan saja." Harry membalas.

Ron menggenggam tangan Harry dan mereka berpelukan sebagai tanda persaudaraan.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menangkap tikus bajingan itu Ron." Harry mengatakan ini di telinga Ron ketika mereka berpelukan.

"Tidak masalah, saudaraku." Ron tersenyum.

"Ayo masuk Harry, kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh." Hermione berkata.

"Tidak juga, aku menggunakan portk..."

Tetapi Hermione dan Ginny sudah menariknya ke dalam kamar dan menyuruhnya duduk di kursi tanpa mempedulikan protes Harry.

"Kau harus banyak beristirahat Harry. Setelah latihan yang kau lakukan pasti kau sangat lelah."

"Sudah kukatakan aku menggunakan Portkey menuju ke sini dan hari ini tidak ada lati..."

Tetapi Hermione memotongnya kembali.

"Biar kami saja yang berbicara Harry, kau duduk saja dengan tenang di situ."

Harry melihat kepada ketiga temannya dan melihat ekspresi wajah mereka yang serius, bahkan Ron yang yang biasanya acuh tak acuh juga bertampang serius kali ini. Harry lalu menyadari keadaannya.

"Apakah ini suatu interogasi?" Harry bertanya dan takut akan jawaban mereka.

"Kurang lebih begitu." Hermione mengatakan dengan ringan.

Ron, Hermione, dan Ginny kini mengelilingi Harry yang sedang duduk di kursi kayu. Hermione tepat berada di hadapannya, Ron di sebelah kanannnya. Sedangkan Ginny di sisi satunya lagi.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kalian ketahui. Apakah kalian ingin mengetahui tentang apa saja yang kupelajari selama liburan?" Harry menyadari dia tidak bisa lolos dari keadaan ini.

"Tidak" Mereka bertiga mengatakan dengan berbarengan

"Apa yang ingin kalian ketahui kalau begitu?"

"Kau pasti tahu Harry." Kali ini Ron yang berkata.

"Aku tidak tahu, sungguh."

"Selama masa kami tinggal di sini, kami selalu berusaha menguping apabila ada pertemuan order." Hermione berkata.

"Lalu?"

"Sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu, kami sempat mendengarkan sesuatu yang menarik sebelum ketahuan oleh Mrs.Weasley."

"Apa yang mena..."

"Diam dan dengarkan." Hermione memotongnya dengan cepat.

"Kami mendengarkan Professor Dumbledore berkata kepada anggota order bahwa dia telah memberitahumu isi dari ramalan yang pecah pada waktu insiden di Departemen Misteri."

"Oh itu." Mereka mengangguk. Harry seharusnya tahu kalau mereka ingin tahu tentang isi dari ramalan tersebut. Professor Dumbledore pernah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa hanya Harry dan Dumbledore yang mengetahui isi sepenuhnya dari ramalan. Para anggota Order yang utama juga hanya mengetahui isi yang telah diketahui oleh Voldemort dan pengikutnya, yaitu bagian awal dari ramalan tersebut.

"Kalian ingin tahu apa isi dari ramalan tersebut?" Harry bertanya pelan

"Tentu saja Harry, kami temanmu. Kami ingin membantumu melewati semua ini." Ron berkata.

Pikiran Harry berkecamuk, haruskah dia memberitahu mereka? Dumbledore mengatakan kepadanya bahwa hak Harry-lah apabila dia ingin mengatakan isi dari ramalan tersebut kepada orang lain. Tetapi dia juga mengingatkan kepadanya bahwa siapapun yang mengetahuinya akan berada dalam bahaya yang amat besar. Karena tentunya mereka akan menjadi incaran Voldemort. Apalagi apabila orang tersebut tidak menguasai Occlumency, isi ramalan dapat dengan mudah dikorek oleh Voldemort.

Harry telah memutuskan.

"Kalian benar-benar ingin tahu?" Harry memelankan suaranya.

Ron, Hemione, dan Ginny membungkukkan badan mereka sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sungguhkah?"

Wajah mereka bertiga semakin dekat dengan wajah Harry karena mereka terus membungkukkan badan mereka karena tidak ingin melewatkan satu katapun yang akan keluar dari mulut Harry.

Tetapi yang dilakukan oleh Harry berikutnya bukanlah seperti yang mereka harapkan. Bahkan perbuatan Harry merupakan hal yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan karakternya dan membuat mereka bertiga terkejut setengah mati.

Harry memegang belakang kepala Hermione dan MENCIUMNYA di bibir dengan keras dan cepat lalu mengatakan

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan memberitahu kalian?"

Harry langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bergerak menuju pintu kamar. Kedua Weasley dan Hermione Granger masih terlalu terkejut untuk menghentikan Harry.

Tanpa melihat ke arah mereka lagi, Harry berkata, "Aku butuh ketenangan, jangan ganggu aku untuk sementara waktu."

Harry menutup pintu meninggalkan Hermione yang wajahnya memerah karena malu akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ron juga mukanya memerah, tetapi pastinya bukan karena malu. Tangannya terkepal dan melemparkan pandangan yang membunuh ke arah pintu.

Kamar tidur Sirius sangatlah besar. Kamarnya didekorasi dengan warna-warna Gryffindor. Terdapat tempat tidur berukuran besar yang indah di sudut ruangan. Tepat di seberangnya terdapat perapian dan di sudut ruangan yang lain terlihat dua buah kursi beserta meja dengan satu set alat catur.

Harry Potter duduk di salah satu kursi dan merenungkan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. 'Aku tak percaya aku baru saja mencium Hermione di bibir. Apa pendapat mereka tentangku sekarang? Biarlah mereka membenciku, yang penting mereka semua aman.'

Kamar ini benar-benar membawa kembali kenangannya atas Sirius. Walaupun dia sendiri belum pernah memasuki kamar ini, sisa-sia kehadiran Sirius sangat terasa. 'Seharusnya aku tidak kembali lagi ke sini. Tempat ini hanya akan membuatku gila'. Harry menghela napas panjang.

Maka dari itu, Harry melakukan apa yang selalu dia lakukan selama musim panas untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari Sirius, dia membaca. Harry membuka kopernya dan mengeluarkan salah satu buku yang dia bawa dari Lemari Besi keluarganya dan belum sempat dia baca sama sekali, yaitu biography dari keempat pendiri Hogwarts.

_"Semenjak era Merlin yang dipercaya sebagai penyihir terkuat sepanjang masa, barangkali tidak ada yang mampu mendekati pencapaiannya kecuali Godric Gryffindor. Jauh sebelum mendirikan sekolah sihir Hogwarts, beliau telah dikenal di seluruh penjuru dunia sebagai pahlawan. _

_Salah satu pencapaiannya yang luar biasa dan patut dikenang adalah ketika beliau seorang diri mampu memusnahkan setengah dari populasi vampir di seluruh dunia ketika perang antara vampir dan penyihir meledak pada sekitar tahun 850 masehi yang diakhiri dengan gencatan senjata._

_Atau ketika beliau berpartisipasi dalam perang Atlantis. Pasukan perang Atlantis yang sedang dalam misi untuk menaklukkan dunia berhasil dipukul mundur oleh Godric Gryffindor hanya dalam satu serangan. Kutukan yang dilakukan Gryffindor pada waktu itu sangat menyeramkan sehingga Godric Gryffindor sendiri bersumpah tidak akan menggunakannya lagi._

_Lahir dari salah satu selir Raja Romawi, Godric Gryffindor memulai petualangan sihirnya pada usia 6 tahun ketika dia..."_

Setelah selesai membaca cerita mengenai Godric Gryffindor yang amat memukaunya, Harry tertidur lelap di kursi sampai dia dibangunkan oleh seorang peri rumah pada malam hari.

"Permisi Harry Potter sir."

Setelah dipanggil beberapa kali, Harry akhirnya terbangun dan melihat seorang peri rumah sedang berdiri di hadapannya dan tampak familiar.

"Winky?"

"Maaf, Harry Potter sir, apakah Harry Potter sir ingin dibawakan makan malam?" Peri rumah wanita yang tahun lalu berada dalam kondisi berantakan, kini tampaknya telah keblai seperti sedia kala.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Winky?" Harry merasa heran kenapa WInky yang seharusnya berada di Hogwarts, kini malah berada di rumah ini.

"Professor Dumbledore sir menanyakan Winky apabila Winky ingin bekerja kepada Master Remus Lupin. Dan Winky menyetujuinya karena Winky sangat ingin kembali menjadi Peri rumah yang baik dan melayani suatu keluarga penyihir." Winky menjelaskan dengan suaranya yang melengking.

"Bagaimana dengan Dobby? Apakah dia juga di sini?"

"Tidak sir! Dobby memang ditawari juga oleh Professor Dumbledore. Tetapi Dobby bilang dia hanya ingin bekerja di bawah Harry Potter yang hebat dan Dobby juga mengatakan bahwa dia akan menawarkan jasanya kepada Harry Potter kalau Harry Potter nanti sudah lulus dari Hogwarts."

Harry tersenyum dan merasa tersanjung atas niat Dobby.

"Jadi, apakah sir ingin dibawakan makan malam oleh Winky? Master Lupin menyuruh Winky untuk menanyakannya kepada sir karena master berpendapat sir butuh waktu dalam kesendirian."

"Baiklah Winky." Harry memang merasa perutnya memang sudah lapar dan dia merasa segan untuk turun ke bawah atas apa yang telah dia lakukan kepada temannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Winky kembali dengan nampan penuh makanan yang dihabiskan dengan sekejap oleh Harry.

Setelah makan malam yang mengenyangkan, Harry melanjutkan membaca bukunya. Dia kini akan membaca cerita mengenai Salazar Slytherin.

_"Nama Salazar Slytherin telah dikenal selama ratusan tahun sebagai penyihir gelap dengan obsesinya untuk membersihkan kalangan penyihir dari pengaruh Muggle yang dia sebut dengan darah lumpur._

_Tetapi tidak banyak orang tahu kenapa Salazar menjadi seperti itu. Salazar mulai menjadi salah satu penyihir hitam karena tragedi yang terjadi di suatu malam yang mengubah hidupnya selamanya._

_Malam itu Salazar bersama sahabatnya Godric pulang ke rumah setelah mereka menyelesaikan pembangunan kastil sekolah sihir Hogwarts. Ketika mereka sampai di rumah sederhana milik Salazar, mereka berdua mendapati kondisi rumah dalam keadaan porak poranda. _

_Istri dan kedua putri dari Salazar ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Para muggle yang mengetahui ada sebuah keluarga penyihir yang tinggal di desa mereka menghancurkan rumahnya dan sebelum membunuh ketiga wanita tersebut, terlebih dahulu mereka memperkosanya dengan keji._

_Sejak saat itu, Salazar yang tadinya cukup toleran terhadap penyihir yang merupakan kelahiran Muggle, berubah menjadi monster. Menurut legenda, setelah pertentangannya dengan ketiga pendiri Hogwarts yang lain, beliau mendirikan suatu ruangan rahasia di Hogwarts yang tidak diketahui oleh pendiri yang lain. Ruangan ini disebut-disebut mengandung 'horor' yang akan digunakan oleh keturunannya yang sejati untuk membersihkan Hogwarts dari darah lumpur._

_Salazar Slytherin merupakan cucu pertama dari Olyvia Slytherin, seorang penguasa kerajaan sihir di Mesir. Bakat sihir Salazar baru terlihat ketika dia ... ."_

Hari berikutnya, Harry masih menghabiskan waktunya di kamar. Dia merasa belum siap untuk menghadapi orang-orang yang hanya akan menyatakan simpatinya tentang Sirius dan memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Terutama dia tidak siap untuk bertemu teman-temannya karena khawatir atas apa reaksi mereka setelah apa yang diperbuatnya terhadap Hermione.

Selain membaca, dia juga kembali berlatih di dalam kopernya dan mencoba mengulang apa saja yang telah dia pelajari selama musim panas.

Tetapi pada keesokan harinya, mau tidak mau Harry harus turun dan bertemu semua orang karena ini merupakan saatnya untuk dia kembali ke Hogwarts.

Sewaktu dia tiba di ruang makan, Harry melihat hampir semua keluarga Weasley ada di sana kecuali Bill. Bahkan Percy ada di sana. Ketika Percy menoleh kepada Harry, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap telur orak-ariknya yang tampaknya sangat menarik.

Sementara itu anggota order yang ada di situ antara lain adalah Lupin, Tonks, Mad-eye Moody, dan Mundungus Fletcher yang bau tembakaunya sudah tercium oleh Harry sebelum dia memasuki ruang makan.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada semuanya, Harry duduk di sebelah Ron yang tidak mempedulikan bahwa sahabatnya telah duduk di sampingnya. Sedangkan Hermione hanya tersenyum kecil ketika pandangan Harry jatuh kepadanya.

Selama sarapan yang tenang itu, anggota-anggota order berbicara pelan mengenai rencana order yang tampaknya tidak terlalu penting, sementara para murid Hogwarts tidak berbicara sama sekali.

Setelah sarapan selesai, anggota order langsung meninggalkan rumah termasuk Fred dan George yang harus membuka toko mereka. kini yang masih duduk di meja makan adalah Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan Ginny. Mrs.Weasley sedang sibuk membersihkan peralatan makan di dapur.

Selama beberapa menit dalam kesunyian yang canggung, Ginny akhirnya memulai perbincangan setelah melihat kakaknya dan Hermione tampaknya tidak akan membuka mulut sama sekali.

"Baiklah Harry, kami minta maaf karena terlalu ingin ikut campur urusanmu, kau baru tiba tapi kami malah memborbardirmu dengan pertanyaan." Ginny langsung menundukkan kepalanya setelah mengatakan ini.

'Mereka yang meminta maaf?' Harry berpikir.

"Tidak apa-apa, sebagai teman yang baik kalian memang punya hak untuk khawatir terhadapku. Hanya saja kembali ke rumah ini masih terlalu menyakitkan. Aku merasa masih merasakan kehadirannya di seluruh penjuru rumah ini."

"Tapi Harry, Sirius tentunya tidak ingin kau seperti ini terus, kau tidak salah apa pun, kau..."

Harry mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memotong Hermione, "aku tahu Hermione, setelah perbincangan Dumbledore pada awal musim panas, aku menyadari bahwa yang harus disalahkan atas kematian Sirius adalah Voldemort semata. Voldemort dan pengikutnya." Harry melihat tak satu pun dari mereka bereaksi apa-apa setelah mendengar nama Voldemort disebutkan. 'Mereka memang benar-benar telah berubah' pikirnya.

Harry melanjutkan. "Tetapi kembali ke rumah ini masih terlalu berat untukku."

"Kami mengerti Harry. Dan kau harus mengetahui bahwa kami akan selalu berada di sampingmu dalam setiap kesulitan, iya kan Ron?"

Hermione memandang Ron tajam.

Ron hanya mengeluarkan gerutuan tak jelas tanda mengiyakan tetapi pandangannya masih tidak tertuju pada Harry. 'Ada apa dengan Ron?' Harry bertanya dalam hati.

"Terima kasih teman-teman... tetapi aku tetap masih belum bisa memberitahu kalian tentang isi dari ramalan."

Kali ini dia mendapatkan perhatian Ron. "Kenapa tidak...tidak mungkin seburuk itu kan?" Ron memandang Harry dengan seksama.

"Karena" Harry mendengus "... Kalau Voldemort tahu kalian mengetahui isi dari ramalan tersebut... kalian akan menjadi incaran dia. Aku tidak ingin kalian berada dalam posisi sesulit itu. Dan kalau Voldemort telah mengetahui isi dari ramalan itu, dia tidak akan ragu untuk melakukan serangan total ke seluruh penjuru Eropa."

"Tapi..." Ron keberatan tetapi Hermione mendiamkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Harry, kami mengerti."

Ron masih tampak masih tidak menerima tetapi Hermione tidak membiarkannya.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau belum berkemas-kemas Ron? Bagaimana kalau kau membantu kakakmu untuk berkemas-kemas, Ginny."

Dengan enggan Ron dan Ginny meninggalkan ruang makan sehingga kini hanya ada Harry dan Hermione.

"Terima kasih Hermione, aku tidak yakin apakah bisa mengatasi kemarahan dari dua orang Weasley sekaligus."

"Tentu saja Harry, aku yang paling tahu tentang kemarahan Weasley setelah terjebak bersama mereka selama dua minggu di sini." Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku juga akan berkemas-kemas." Harry bangkit.

"Tunggu Harry!" Hermione menahan Harry.

"Ya?"

Hermione tampak ragu-ragu mengatakan kalimat berikutnya, "Ke..kenapa kau menciumku waktu itu."

Wajah Granger muda itu langsung memerah kembali seperti dua hari yang lalu.

Harry tertawa kecil. "Kupikir hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk melepaskan diriku dari para penginterogasiku."

Harry mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Hermione sebelum dia meninggalkan ruangan.


	10. Chapter X

Disclaimer : I don't own the Harry Potter universe. All credits goes to the lovely J.K Rowling.(kayaknya lebih keren kalo pake bhs Inggris).

CHAPTER X :PERTEMPURAN DI KING'S CROSS BAGIAN I

Peron 9 3/4 ramai seperti biasanya dengan murid-murid Hogwarts yang akan memulai tahun ajaran baru di sekolah sihir kesayangan mereka

Dari rombongannya, Harry Potter tiba paling akhir setelah melawati penghalang menuju peron. Rombongannya selain terdiri dari yang akan bersekolah, juga beranggotakan Mrs dan Mr Weasley, Remus Lupin, Mad-eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Emmiline Vance.

"Ayo cepat, keretanya sebentar lagi akan berangkat." Ucap Mrs.Weasley.

Ron, Hermione, dan Ginny mulai menaiki kereta. Tetapi ketika Harry hendak naik, Moody menahannya.

"Sebentar Potter, ada yang ingin kuberikan kepadamu." Geram Moody.

"Kalian duluan saja carikan kompartemen yang kosong untuk kita." Harry berkata kepada teman-temannya yang penasaran kenapa Moody menahannya.

Harry mengikuti Moody yang tampaknya ingin mencari tempat yang tenang untuk memberikan apapun itu yang akan diberikan kepada Harry. Lupin juga menyusul di belakang Harry.

Moody membawa mereka cukup jauh sehingga Lupin berkata, "Kurasa ini sudah cukup jauh Mad-eye, Harry nanti akan ketinggalan keretanya."

Akhirnya Moody berhenti di sekitar ujung dari peron yang belum pernah Harry lihat. Di sini terdapat semacam ruang tunggu untuk kereta karena terdapat beberapa kedai minuman dan makanan beserta tempat duduk yang cukup banyak.

"Baiklah, kurasa di sini aman." Moody berkata sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Oke, apa yang mau kau berikan Alastor?" Harry sudah terbiasa memanggil Moody begitu.

"Aku mau memberikan ini kepadamu Harry."

Moody memasukkan tangan ke sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin emas dengan jamrud hijau cerah di tengahnya dan menjulurkannya kearah Harry.

"Alastor, apa kau melamarku? Usiaku baru 16 tahun, tunggulah beberapa tahun lagi." Harry tersenyum nakal.

Lupin meledak dalam tawa yang keras sehingga mengundang perhatian dari orang-orang sekitar. Sementara itu Mad-eye hanya menggeram.

"Itu Potter, adalah tanda bahwa kau kini adalah anggota resmi Order of The Phoenix."

"Aku anggota order?" Harry bertanya keheranan. "Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku ingin menjadi anggota order."

"Ehm.." Remus berbicara "Sebenarnya kau pernah menyatakan keinginannmu Harry tahun lalu ketika kau pertama kali datang ke Grimmauld Place."

"Ya, tapi itu tahun lalu, aku bahkan tidak yakin apakah aku ingin masuk order lagi, lagipula bukankah umurku belum cukup?"

"Dumbledore berpendapat kau sudah mempunyai keahlian yang cukup untuk layak menjadi anggota order. Lagipula walaupun kau jadi anggota, bukan berarti kami akan mengirimmu dalam suatu misi, kau masih bersekolah Harry." Remus menjelaskan

"Kalau begitu untuk apa aku menjadi anggota Order kalau aku tidak diberikan peran apa-apa?" Harry bertanya kesal.

Moody yang menjawab. "Seperti yang Lupin bilang, kami tidak mengirimmu dalam misi karena kau masih bersekolah. Tetapi kau tetap bisa mengikuti semua pertemuan order dan memberikan saran-saran kalau kau mau. Dumbledore sudah bersumpah dia tidak akan menempatkanmu lagi dalam posisi serba tidak tahu."

Hening sejenak.

"Bagaimana Potter, kau setuju untuk bergabung?" Moody bertanya.

Harry mengangguk. "Baiklah. Berikan cincinnya."

Remus dan Moody tampak lega dengan keputusan Harry.

Moody memasangkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Harry dan cincin itu menyesuaikan ukurannya dengan ukuran jari Harry.

"Ini bukan hanya sekedar cincin Harry. Cincin ini juga bisa digunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan anggota order yang lain. Tekan saja jamrud itu dan sebutkan kau ingin berbicara dengan siapa. Dengan nama sandi tentu saja." Remus berkata.

"Benar, nama sandimu adalah The Prophecy Boy. Sedangkan nama sandiku The Lonely Wolf." Ucap Remus.

"Dan apa kata sandimu Alastor?" tanya Harry.

"Eye of Newt." Jawab Moody singkat.

"Kalau Dumbledore?"

"Roast Chicken."

"Roast Chicken?" Harry menyipitkan matanya.

"Jangan tanya Harry."

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan Tonks, apa..."

"Sudah Harry, nanti aku beri kamu daftarnya. Bagaimana kalau kau coba terlebih dahulu. Tekan jamrudnya dan dekatkan mulutmu ke cincin sambil berkata 'The Prophecy Boy ingin berbicara dengan The Lonely Wolf '." Remus menjelaskan dengan cepat karena khawatir keretanya akan segera berangkat.

Harry menekankan jempol kirinya ke cincinnya dan berkata, "The Prophecy Boy ingin berbicara dengan The Lonely Wolf."

Dengan segera mereka berbicara melalui cincin tersebut. Kemudian Remus juga mencobanya dengan menghubungi Harry.

"Baiklah Harry. Apabila order mengadakan pertemuan, cincinmu akan bergetar dan jamrudnya berubah menjadi putih. Kau harus menekan jamrud itu untuk menandakan kau akan hadir utnuk pertemuan tersebut. Bila tidak, kau cukup mengucapkan kata sandimu untuk menandakan kau tidak akan ikut pertemuan. Sedangkan apabila jamrud itu berubah menjadi merah, itu menandakan keadaan darurat dan semua anggota harus datang ke markas."

Harry mengangguk tanda dia mengaerti. Tetapi masih ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Bagaimana aku harus secepat mungkin menuju ke markas? Aku tidak bisa berapparate."

"Tenang Potter, Aberforth nanti akan mengajarimu berapparate di sekolah. Tetapi tidak ada yang boleh tahu apa yang kau lakukan, jadi bilang saja pada teman-temanmu kau berlatih pertahanan ilmu hitam tambahan dengannya." Moody berkata.

"Apakah dia guru PTIH yang baru?."

"Iya." Jawab Moody

Harry bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke kereta ketika suara ledakan yang dashyat terdengar dari ujung peron yang satu lagi.

DUUAARRRRR

Suara ledakan itu sangat dashyat sehingga semua orang menundukkan badannya. Harry yakin para muggle di luar peron 9 3/4 juga pasti mendengar suara tersebut.

"Ada apa ini?" Harry bertanya kepada kedua temannya. Dia melihat Remus dan Moody sudah mengeluarkan tongkat mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu Harry, lebih baik kau segera..."

Tetapi suara Remus langsung tenggelam oleh suara dingin menyeramkan yang bergema ke seluruh peron.

"SELAMAT SIANG SEMUA, NAMAKU LORD VOLDEMORT, DAN AKU AKAN MENGAMBIL ALIH TEMPAT INI UNTUK SEMENTARA WAKTU."

Suasana langsung bergemuruh. Teriakan panik yang memekakkan telinga keluar di sana sini setelah nama Voldemort disebutkan. Banyak yang berlari ke arah Harry berdiri sekarang untuk menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Voldemort. Banyak juga yang berusaha untuk berapparate tetapi tampaknya gagal dan mereka semakin panik

"KALIAN AKAN MENEMUKAN BAHWA TIDAK ADA JALAN UNTUK KELUAR DARI SINI. ANTI APPARASI SUDAH DIAKTIFKAN, BEGITU JUGA DENGAN ANTI PORTKEY." Voldemort berkata lagi dengan suara yang dikeraskan dengan mantra sonorus.

"TETAPI TIDAK ADA ALASAN UNTUK PANIK ASALKAN KALIAN MEMBERIKAN APA YANG KUINGINKAN... AKU MENGINGINKAN..."

Suasana langsung sunyi senyap ketika mereka menunggu kata-kata berikutnya keluar dari mulut Voldemort.

"...HARRY POTTER."

Harry sudah menduga inilah yang diinginkan Voldemort. Lalu entah apa yang telah merasukinya, Harry megeluarkan tongkatnya dan mulai berjalan melalui kerumunan orang-orang menuju arah Voldemort.

"Harry, apa yang kau lakukan!" Sebuah tangan menahan Harry di pundaknya, tetapi Harry tidak mempedulikannyadan menyingkirkan tangan itu.

"HARRY!" Remus meninggikan suaranya. Orang di sekitar situ kemudian mengetahui bahwa Harry Potter sedang berada di dekat mereka dan mereka yang melihatnya langsung memberikan jalan kepada The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Lepaskan aku Mad-eye! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Harry berhadapan dengan dia sendirian.!" Moody tampak menahan Remus untuk mengejar Harry.

"Harry harus melakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan Lupin. Dan kita sebagai anggota order harus melakukan tugas kita, yaitu memastikan keselamatan orang-orang di sini dan memanggil bantuan."

"Tidak bisa, hanya dia yang kupunya sekarang setelah Sirius, tidak mungkin aku membiarkan..."

"Harry harus melakukan ini sendirian Lupin, ada alasan kenapa Harry memiliki bekas luka di dahinya itu."

Suara argumen Remus dan Moody sudah tidak kedengaran lagi oleh Harry yang kini telah berada cukup jauh dari mereka. Orang-orang memberikan jalan kepada Harry dan melihat remaja berusia 16 tahun itu tampak melangkah gagah tanpa rasa takut sama sekali menuju penyihir paling kuat dan paling jahat di dunia saat ini.

Tetapi di dalam diri Harry batinnya berkecamuk. Di satu sisi dia sangat ketakutan. Tetapi di sisi lain dia ingin menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa Voldemort juga manusia dan dia bisa dilawan asalkan kita tidak takut lebih dulu kepadanya.

Harry tahu dia sangat tidak sebanding dengan Voldemort. Tetapi dia harus berbuat sesuatu karena apabila dia tidak muncul, Voldemort akan mulai membunuhi orang-orang di sekitar peron, dan banyak diantara mereka adalah murid Hogwarts yang belum sempat naik ke kereta.

Harry berpikir dia harus mengulur waktu sampai bala bantuan dari Dumbledore dan Kementrian tiba.

Dia akhirnya tiba di akhir kerumunan. Harry melihat sekitar 20 meter dihadapannya berdiri seorang penyihir dengan wajah seperti ular dengan sedikitnya selusin Death Eater berdiri di belakangnya. Di sebelahnya terlihat sumber dari ledakan sebelumnya. Lokomotif Hogwarts Express hancur lebur karena ulah Voldemort. 'Mudah-mudahan masinisnya sedang tidak ada di sana' Harry berharap cemas.

"Ah Harry, sangat Gryffindor sekali kau berhadapan denganku seorang diri. Kemana para penjagamu?" Voldemort menyeringai lebar dan tampaknya dia telah melepaskan pengaruh mantra sonorus.

"Apa yang kau inginkan TOM?" Harry menekankan suaranya pada Tom.

"Beraninya kau memanggilku dengan nama itu!" Seringai di wajah Voldemort menghilang. Getar ketakutan dari orang-orang dibelakang Harry tidak disadarinya.

"Aku harus memanggilmu apa kalau begitu?...Riddle?" Harry mencoba untuk bersikap setenang mungkin menghadapi penyihir yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya itu, tetapi di dalam hatinya dia sangat ketakutan.

"Namaku LORD VOLDEMORT. Kau sebaiknya ingat itu." Walaupun tanpa mantra sonorus, suara Voldemort masih bergema ke seluruh tempat.

"Maaf, aku tidak pernah memanggil orang dengan nama palsunya." Harry memaksakan utnuk tersenyum.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar...CRUCIO" Dengan secepat kilat Voldemort melancarkan kutukan cruciatus ke arah Harry.

Tetapi dengan secepat kilat juga Harry merapalkan mantra pelindung yang dapat memblok mantra Cruciatus.

"ASKOK RED". Harry teriak. Pelindung yang kasat mata memblok kutukan Cruciatus dan mengirimkannya kembali ke arah Voldemort yang hanya mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk menghilangkan kutukan tersebut.

Harry menyadari dia sudah tergeser sekitar satu meter dari tempat berdirinya yang semula karena kuatnya Cruciatus yang digunakan Voldemort.

"Hmm...tampaknya kau sudah belajar beberapa trik baru Harry. Aku terkesan."

Harry tetap memasang wajah waspada, "Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan Tom, dan segera pergi dari sini."

"Ramalan Harry, aku menginginkan isi dari ramalan." Voldemort berkata pelan.

"Ramalan?...ramalan apa?" Harry pura-pura bodoh.

"Kau tahu jelas ramalan apa yang kumaksud Potter! Sekarang katakan padaku apa isi dari ramalan tersebut atau kubunuh kau!"

Ada beberapa dari kerumunan orang di belakang Harry yang pingsan mendengar kata-kata Voldemort.

"Dan apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau kau membunuhku kau tidak akan ikut mati Tom?" Ucap Harry dengan tenang.

"Apakah itu isi dari ramalan tersebut?"

"Bukan itu maksudku Tom, aku hanya mengatakan apakah kau berani mengambil resiko untuk membunuhku tanpa tahu jelas isi dari ramalan tersebut. Lagipula kau tentu masih ingat apa yang terjadi padamu ketika pertama kali kau mencoba untuk membunuhku." Harry mencoba untuk mengulur waktu selama mungkin.

"LEGILIMENS."

Legilimensi dari Voldemort sangat kuat dan kasar. Lebih kuat dari Dumbledore dan lebih kasar dari Snape.

Dengan segera Voldemort berhasil menembus lapisan Harry yang ketuga. Ingatan-ingatan Harry tentang latihannya bersama-sama dengan anggota order mulai keluar dari pikirannya. Harry mencoba keras untuk memblok Voldemort, tetapi Voldemort terlalu kuat dan Harry juga sudah agak lelah karena mantra rumit yang baru dilakukannya untuk memblok Cruciatus.

Voldemort terus berpenetrasi sehingga dia mencapai lapisan Harry yang keenam. Ingatan tentang pembicaraan Harry dengan teman-temannya mulai keluar.

Harry tahu dia tidak akan bisa menghentikan Voldemort dengan cara biasa, karena itu dia memutuskan untuk kembali menggunakan cara yang dia lakukan ketika pertama kali dia belajar Occlumency dengan Snape.

Harry mengangkat tongkatnya "PROTEGO"

Voldemort langsung keluar dari pikirannya dan terlihat dia agak terkejut.

"Menarik... tampaknya Dumbledore telah mempersiapkanmu dengan baik Harry." Voldemort malah tersenyum setelah legilimency-nya gagal.

"Dengan kemampuan sepertimu, kau sudah pantas untuk masuk ke dalam lingkaran dalam anak buahku Harry. Bergabunglah denganku Harry, bersama-sama kita bisa menguasai dunia ini dan aku bisa memberimu kekuatan yang hanya bisa kau impikan. Tak perlu kita terus-menerus berseteru, begabunglah denganku Harry Potter." Bujuk Voldemort.

Amarah Harry langsung memuncak.

"Kau gila, untuk apa aku bergabung dengan orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku? Kau sudah membunuh ayah dan ibuku. Anak buah brengsekmu Bellatrix juga membunuh ayah baptisku. Lebih baik aku membusuk di neraka yang terdalam daripada bergabung denganmu TOM MARVOLLO RIDDLE!"

Tetapi Voldemort masih tetap tersenyum.

"Tetapi kau tidak punya pilihan Harry, mungkin kau telah menguasai berbagai macam mantra pelindung, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa mantra yang dapat menghalau kutukan pembunuh."

Voldemort melanjutkan setelah hening sejenak.

"Kau bisa menghindar tentu saja. Tetapi kalau kau menghindar, orang-orang dibelakang tentunya akan terkena imbasnya."

Teriakan panik kembali terdengar dari kerumunan penyihir di belakang Harry.

"Aku tak akan menghindar." Jawab Harry dengan tegas.

"Hmm...berani, sama seperti ayahmu Harry. Tetapi sayangnya kau juga akan mengalami nasib yang sama seperti dia..."

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

Kilatan cahaya hijau keluar dari tongkat Voldemort.

"EXPELLIARMUS" teriak Harry.

Lalu hal yang sama dengan yang terjadi di kuburan Tom Riddle senior terjadi lagi. Cahaya merah bertemu dengan cahaya hijau dan kedua cahaya tersebut saling berhubungan menciptakan kilatan cahaya keemasan.

Tangan Harry bergetar hebat, begitu juga dengan Voldemort. Harry tidak lagi memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan memfokuskan pandangannya kearah Voldemort.

Kini Harry dan Voldemort sudah terangkat dari tanah, sama seperti sebelumnya.

Seperti ada kesepakatan di antara mereka, Harry dan Voldemort sama-sama melepaskan hubungan tongkat mereka dan kaki mereka kembali menginjak tanah.

Suasana hening selama beberapa saat. Kemudian Voldemort menyeringai lebar.

"Ha..ha..ha.. kelihatannya kau masih memakai tongkat yang sama seperti tahun lalu. Memang seharusnya aku tahu kau akan mengandalkan tongkatmu yang memiliki inti yang sama dengan tongkatku." Voldemort terlihat seperti orangtua yang bangga kepada prestasi anaknya.

"Tetapi...tidak selamanya trik seperti itu berlaku untukku Harry."

"EXPELLIARMUS."

Kali ini rapalan mantra pelucut keluar dari mulut Voldemort. Tetapi dia tidak menggunakan tongkatnya, Voldemort mengangkat tangannya yang satu lagi dan mengarahkannya ke Harry sambil merapalkan mantra tersebut.

Harry yang sama sekali tidak menduga Voldemort akan menggunakan taktik itu tidak sempat untuk menghalau sinar merah yang datang kepadanya.

Dengan segera tongkat sihir Harry terlepas dari pegangannya dan meluncur ke arah Voldemort yang dengan tepat menangkapnya dengan tangan kirinya.

Belum sempat Harry hilang rasa terkejutnya karena kehilangan tongkatnya ke Voldemort, Harry melihat Voldemort melakukan tindakan paling tercela untuk dilakukan oleh seorang penyihir kepada penyihir lainnya, yaitu menghancurkan tongkatnya.

Harry membelalakan matanya ketika melihat tongkat sihir kesayangannya yang sudah dia pakai selama lebih dari lima tahun hancur terbakar di tangan musuh bebuyutannya.

"Ha...ha...ha...ha..." Teriakan mengerikan Voldemort benar-benar mampu membuat anak kecil menangis.

"Kau sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi Harry...Kau tidak memiliki ibu yang bekorban untukmu...kau juga tidak memiliki tongkat sihir phoenixmu...dan yang terakhir..Dumbledore tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu kali ini...kurasa mulai besok kau akan dikenang sebagai The-Boy-Who-Die...Hua...ha...hahaha."

Harry bingung dan putus asa, apa yang harus dia lakukan?... Tetapi dia ingat dia masih memiliki satu tongkat sihir lagi tersembunyi di balik lengan kemejanya.

Harry mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke bawah dan tongkat sihirnya yang berwarna perak keluar dari balik lengan bajunya.

"Aku masih punya ini." Harry berusaha untuk tetap tegar.

Voldemort menatap tongkatnya Harry tetapi dia masih menyeringai lebar.

"Tongkat sihir yang bagus...terbuat dari mythril tampaknya kalau aku tak salah melihat. Tetapi Phoenix tidak bisa memberikan lebih dari dua bulu...jadi tongkat keduamu juga tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu Potter...tidak ada lagi efek mantra balik."

"AVADA KEDAVRA."


	11. Chapter XI

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter (I wish I did, poor me).

CHAPTER XI : PERTEMPURAN DI KING'S CROSS BAGIAN II

"AVADA KEDAVRA."

Ketika cahaya hijau mulai mendekatinya, Harry tahu ini adalah saat-saat terakhirnya di bumi. Ekspresi wajah Sirius yang memancarkan ketakutan ketika dia tahu waktunya telah habis terlintas di benak Harry.

Pikiran tak sadar Harry yang tadinya berisikan kematian Sirius di Departemen Misteri tiba-tiba bergerak. Dari lokasi tempat beradanya Tirai Kuno yang mengambil nyawa Sirius, pikirannya bergerak secepat kilat menuju pintu yang tidak bisa dibuka oleh Harry dan teman-temannya ketika mereka berada di sana. Harry ingat pintu inilah yang membuat pisau serbagunanya pemberian Sirius meleleh ketika dia menggunakan pisau itu untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

Tetapi kali ini dalam pikirannya pintu itu terbuka, ketika terbuka pintu itu memancarkan cahaya biru yang menyilaukan dan Harry merasakan sihir kuat dan asing keluar dari pintu itu.

Kutukan pembunuh sudah semakin dekat dan kini hanya berjarak sekitar satu meter dari Harry. Kemudian seolah-olah digerakkan oleh sihir asing dari pintu tersebut, Harry mengangkat tongkatnya dan keluarlah cahaya berwarna berwarna jingga dari tongkatnya.

Semua orang yang melihat cahaya hijau mencapai Harry Potter berpikiran inilah akhir dari Harry Potter yang terkenal. Tetapi lalu mereka melihat sebuah cahaya jingga keluar dari tongkat Harry Potter padahal dia tidak merapalkan mantra sama sekali.

Cahaya jingga tersebut membentuk semacam lubang pusaran yang menghisap cahaya hijau kutukan pembunuh sampai habis.

Cahaya jingga itu kemudian lenyap secepat munculnya dan dibaliknya berdiri Harry Potter dengan tegarnya.

Mulut Voldemort terbuka lebar karena kaget atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ekspresi wajah Voldemort kesannya akan lucu sekali kalau saja ini bukan masalah hidup dan mati. Para Death Eater yang ada di belakangnya tentunya akan memiliki ekspresi yang sama kalau saja wajah mereka tidak tertutup topeng.

"Mu...mustahil...ti...tidak ada mantra yang bisa menahan kutukan pembunuh." Baru kali ini Voldemort terbata-bata.

Sementara itu Harry Potter sebenarnya hampir sama kagetnya dengan orang lain. Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan itu? Dia tidak memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk bergerak sama sekali, tetapi tampaknya tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan melakukan sesuatu di luar kendali Harry. Dan Harry juga tidak tahu mantra apa yang baru saja keluar dari tongkatnya. 'Mantra berwarna jingga? Mantra apa itu?' pikirnya.

Tetapi Harry mengesampingkan semua itu dan mulai tertawa.

"Hahahahahaha...Kasihan sekali kau Tom, tampaknya aku masih punya sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui." Harry tahu ini bukanlah saatnya untuk tertawa, tetapi dia memaksakan dirinya karena apabila Voldemort sadar dia tidak bisa membunuh Harry dengan kutukan pembunuh, maka Voldemort akan mundur. Jadi Harry harus tampil percaya diri walaupun dia sendiri bingung akan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Voldemort masih diam saja sehingga Harry meneruskan celaannya.

"Apa kau masih punya cara lain untuk membunuh orang Tom? ayo keluarkan saja!"

'Sial, kemana Dumbledore?' Harry mengumpat dalam hati karena bala bantuan belum juga datang.

Voldemort mengernyitkan wajahnya dan berkata.

"Baiklah Potter, tak kuduga aku akan melakukan ini, sebenarnya aku menyimpan yang satu ini untuk membunuh si tua Dumbledore, tetapi kau sudah layak untuk merasakan sedikit kekuatanku yang sebenarnya."

"Lakukan saja Riddle." Harry masih tenang diluar walaupun sebenarnya dia cemas juga trik apalagi yang dimiliki Voldemort.

Voldemort lalu menggerakkan tangannya ke punggungnya dan dia menarik sebuah pedang besar dari balik jubahnya yang mampu membuat siapa saja terkesima melihatnya.

Pedang tersebut berwarna hijau dengan gagang emas dan pola ular yang melingkar di sekujur pisaunya.

Mata Harry terbuka lebar meihat pedang itu, dia merasa dia pernah melihat atau paling tidak pernah mendengar tentang pedang itu.

"Ini Potter..adalah pedang dari Salazar Slytherin yang agung. Dengan pedang inilah beliau membunuh si bodoh Godric Gryffindor."

Harry tentunya ingat tentang pedang itu dan sejarahnya dari biography yang dia baca ketika di Grimmauld Place.

Hanya orang tidak waras yang akan tertawa ketika lawannya mengancam dengan pedang menakjubkan itu, tetapi itulah yang dilakukan Harry.

"Hahahahahah...yang benar saja!"

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Potter!" Voldemort tampak lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya.

"Maaf Tom, kau tadi bilang Salazar Slytherin yang agung?...Godric memang mati karena pedang itu, tetapi kurasa menusuk orang dari belakang setelah orang tersebut telah mengampuninya bukanlah suatu tindakan yang agung." Harry menjelaskan.

"Apa maksudmu Potter!"

"Oh..kau tidak tahu?...Baiklah akan kuceritakan." 'Apa saja untuk mengulur waktu ' pikir Harry.

"Godric berhasil mengalahkan Salazar ketika mereka berduel di hutan terlarang. Tetapi Godric masih mengampuni Salazar sehingga tidak membunuhnya. Ketika Godric sedang lengah, Salazar menusuknya dari belakang. Helga Hufflepuff dan Rowena Ravenclaw marah besar karena kelicikan Salazar, jadi mereka berdua membunuhnya." Cerita Harry.

Voldemort tampak tidak terpengaruh karena cerita Harry.

"Makanya kubilang Godric Gryyfindor itu bodoh. Kau juga bodoh Potter karena menolak bergabung denganku. Aku akan senang sekali mencincangmu dengan pedang ini."

"INCONSCIENTUS." Harry mengirimkan mantra pembius versi yang lebih kuat dari Stupefy ke arah Voldemort.

Voldemort hanya mengibaskan pedangnya ke mantra yang datang dan mantra tersebut langsung menghilang.

"Sihir tidak mempan terhadap pedang ini Potter, seharusnya kau tahu itu!" Voldemort tersenyum puas.

Harry tahu itu, dia hanya mencoba apakah yang dikatakan dalam buku biography tulisan Rupert Ravenclaw itu benar adanya. Dan kini dia bingung bagaimana caranya melawan Voldemort.

'Coba saja aku punya pedang sekarang.' Harap Harry.

Kemudian terdengarlah suara musik. Semua orang penasaran darimana suara musik itu berasal. Harry tahu musik itu, musik itu sudah beberapa kali memberikannya semangat untuk menempuh marabahaya.

Sesuai dugaannya, seekor Phoenix merah muncul melalui kilatan api.

Fawkes melayang-layang di atas Harry dan banyak yang terkagum-kagum atas kemunculan Fawkes yang menakjubkan kecuali Voldemort dan anak buahnya yang sedikit ketakutan atas kemunculan Fawkes.

Seperti di tahun keduanya, Fawkes menjatuhkan topi seleksi sekolah di atas Harry yang menangkapnya dengan tangan kiri sebelum Fawkes kembali lenyap dalam kilatan api.

Voldemort melihat apa yang ada di tangan Harry lalu dia beserta Death Eater-nya tertawa.

"Potter...Potter... kau kira apa yang dapat dilakukan topi seleksi itu untuk membantumu? Menyemangatimu dengan lagu-lagu buruknya?"

Dia dan anak buahnya kembali tertawa.

Tetapi bagi Harry ini bagaikan mendapatkan sepeti harta karun, dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Harry memasukkan tangan kanannya ke topi itu dan menarik keluar pedang perak Godric Gryffindor. Dia lalu melemparkan topi tua tersebut ke belakangnya berharap ada yang menangkapnya.

Tawa Voldemort dan anak buahnya langsung terhenti ketika mereka melihat pedang indah yang kini berada dalam genggaman Harry.

"Itu pedangnya Godric Gryffindor...bagaimana kau..." Voldemort menghentikan tawanya dan mulai tertawa lagi, lebih keras dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kau memang sudah gila Tom! Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Aku seharusnya mengetahuinya..."

"Mengetahui apa?"

"Selama hidupku Harry, aku sudah banyak bertemu dengan penyihir yang mengakui diri mereka sebagai pewaris Gryffindor. Dan kini aku akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan pewaris sejatinya Godric Gryffindor...aku senang." Jelas Voldemort.

"Aku pewaris Gryffindor?" Harry tidak tahu akan hal ini, apakah Dumbledore juga menyembunyikan fakta ini?

"Kau tidak tahu Harry? Menurut buku harian Salazar Slytherin yang kutemukan di kamar rahasia, hanya keturunan sejati Gryffindorlah yang bisa mengeluarkan pedang itu dari topi seleksi.

Harry melihat pedang di tangannya dengan berbeda sekarang. Dia kini memandang pedang itu sebagai miliknya dan hanya dialah yang bisa menggunakannya.

"Ini menyenangkan sekali, untuk pertama kalinya dalam seribu tahun terakhir, kedua pedang ini bertemu kembali dalam pertempuran. Mari kita tentukan Harry, siapakah yang lebih kuat antara keturunan Slytherin dengan Gryffindor." Salazar mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Harry.

Harry menguatkan genggamannya ke pedang dan mereka berdua mulai berjalan mendekat.

Langkah-langkah yang kini Harry lakukan terasa seperti seabad lamanya. Apakah dia sudah cukup mampu melawan Voldemort dalam duel pedang? Harry memang telah beberapa kali mengalahkan Kingsley dalam latihannya, tetapi ketika itu mereka berdua hanya menggunakan pedang kayu...apakah dia bisa bertahan melawan Voldemort?

Tanpa disadarinya, Harry kini sudah berhadapan dekat sekali dengan sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Walaupun Harry sudah jauh lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, Voldemort masih lebih tinggi darinya.

Tanpa kata-kata lagi, mereka berdua langsung mengayunkan pedang menggunakan kedua tangan mereka dengan kecepatan yang tidak masuk akal.

Ketika pedang mereka berdua beradu, semua orang merasakan kekuatan sihir yang luar biasa memancar dari Harry dan Voldemort sampai menyebabkan kaca-kaca di kereta api Hogwarts Express pecah.

Gerakan tangan kedua penyihir hitam dan putih itu hampir tidak kelihatan. Mereka melancarkan serangan dengan bertubi-tubi dan tak ada yang saling mengungguli.

Setelah serangan yang kesekian ratus kalinya, Harry mulai berada di atas angin. Harry berhasil membuka pertahanan Voldemort dengan membuat mata pedang Voldemort menyentuh lantai. Melihat tubuh Voldemort yang tanpa pertahanan, Harry langsung menusukkan pedangnya ke dada Voldemort.

Tetapi sebelum ujung pedang Harry menyentuh jubah Voldemort, sang Pangeran Kegelapan langsung menghilang dan muncul kembali tepat di belakang Harry.

Harry yang berada di posisi yang tidak menguntungkan langsung membalikkan badannya dan melihat Voldemort melakukan gerakan untuk mengiris badan Harry.

Dengan refleks seekernya, Harry langsung melompat jungkir balik kebelakang tetapi mata pedang Syltherin masih dapat mengiris tipis Harry memanjang di bagian perutnya. Belum sempat dia merasakan sakit di dadanya ketika dia mendaratkan kakinya di lantai, Voldemort mengacungkan tangan kirinya dan meneriakkan "AVADA KEDAVRA."

Harry tidak sempat bereaksi sama sekali dan sinar hijau kutukan pembunuh mengenainya telak di bagian dada dan dia terlempar ke belakang sejauh 10 meter dan mendarat dengan wajahnya menghadap ke bawah. Pedangnya juga terlepas dari genggamannya

Peron 9 3/4 tidak pernah sehening ini ketika para penyihir melihat akhir hidup Harry Potter.

Suasana hening dipecahkan oleh Voldemort yang mengacungkan tangannya ke udara dan melepaskan tanda kegelapan lalu dia kembali merapalkan mantra sonorus.

"AKHIRNYA...HARRY POTTER YANG TERKENAL MATI JUGA...MASYARAKAT SIHIR KINI TELAH KEHILANGAN HARAPANNYA...TIDAK ADA YANG MAMPU MENGHENTIKANKU SEKARANG...DUMBLEDORE JUGA TIDAK...KINI..."

Voldemort tidak memperhatikan ketika penyihir dihadapannya yang dia kira sudah mati mengacungkan tangan kirinya dan meneriakkan "ELEKTA MAXIMUS."

"AAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHH."

Teriakan kemenangan Voldemort digantikan dengan teriakan kesakitan ketika dia terkena oleh mantra petir yang dikeluarkan oleh Harry Potter.

Voldemort tidak kesakitan begitu lama karena dia langsung menghilangkan sinar petir tersebut dengan pedangnya. Dia melihat Harry Potter masih tengkurap di lantai tetapi kepalanya terangkat dan tangan kirinya teracung. Di wajahnya juga dia tersenyum puas walaupun darah mengalir keluar dari mulutnya.

Keturunan sejati Godric Gryffindor itu bangkit kembali dan mengambil pedangnya yang sempat terlepas karena dia terkena kutukan pembunuh dari Voldemort.

"POTTER."

Harry tidak mempedulikan Voldemort dan mulai bergerak maju lagi. Walaupun dia sudah terlalu lelah sehingga untuk berdiri saja sudah susah, dengan tenaga yang entah darimana datangnya, Harry berlari dengan kencang ke arah Voldemort sambil berteriak semangat dengan pedangnya terangkat.

Voldemort juga berlari ke arah Harry dengan pedang terangkat.

Ketika pedang mereka hendak beradu untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sebuah kekuatan memisahkan mereka berdua sehingga mereka terlempar sama seperti ketika Harry jungkir balik kebelakang untuk mengihndar pedang Voldemort.

Baik Harry maupun Voldemort mampu menapakkan kakinya di lantai dengan sempurna.

Harry tidak tahu siapa yang tadi melerai mereka, tetapi dia sangat lega karena jujur saja dia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk meneruskan pertarungan ini. Darah bercucuran dari perutnya, dan dagunya juga masih penuh dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Harry melihat Voldemort yang tampaknya sedang melihat ke sesuatu di belakang Harry.

"Dumbledore." Desah Voldemort.

Teriakan kegirangan muncul dari orang-orang di belakang Harry. Mereka bersorak-sorai karena kemunculan satu-satunya penyihir yang ditakuti oleh Voldemort.

Dumbledore segera muncul di sebelah Harry, tongkatnya teracung dan memandang Voldemort dengan mengerikan. Dumbledore ternyata tidak sendirian, di belakangnya menyusul Aberforth Dumbledore dengan tongkat teracung dan seorang penyihir tua yang belum pernah Harry lihat sebelumnya. Penyihir tua itu bertubuh gemuk dengan kepala botak. Tongkatnya juga teracung.

"PERGI DARI SINI TOM!." Orang-orang yang mengenal Dumbledore hampir tidak pernah mendengarnya berteriak seperti itu.

"Terlambat seperti biasanya pak tua! Murid kesayanganmu ini sudah hampir mati beberapa kali...dan tampaknya kau tidak sendirian kali ini. Mari kita lihat...Aberforth?...hahahahah...kau sudah lelah menyajikan minuman di pubmu yang kumal itu?...dan satu lagi...ooh...Nicholas Flamel...suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu langsung dengan alkemist yang legendaris." Voldemort sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama anak bodoh!." Suara Nicholas Flamel sangatlah berat.

Voldemort tampak tersinggung dikatakan demikian, tetapi dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk melawan tiga penyihir terkuat dunia sekaligus.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Voldemort dan kroni-kroninya langsung menghilang.

Melihat kepergian Voldemort, Harry bernapas lega dan kekuatannya meninggalkannya.

Harry melepaskan pedangnya dan tumbang dengan satu lututnya menempel di lantai lalu dia muntah darah. Darah yang keluar dari mulutnya sangatlah banyak, Harry merasakan jantungnya serasa mau pecah karena berdetak begitu kencang. Tangannya memegangi dadanya karena sulitnya untuk bernapas.

"Harry! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara Dumbledore terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya melalui kesadarannya yang hampir lepas. Dumbledore memegangi Harry di ketiaknya dan mencoba untuk membantu Harry berdiri, tapi kaki Harry sama sekali tidak bertenaga.

"Apa ada yang tahu dia terkena kutukan apa?" Kali ini yang terdengar adalah suara Aberforth.

"Dia terkena kutukan pembunuh, Mr.Dumbledore..." Suara yang asing terdengar oleh Harry yang sudah hampir pingsan.

"Benarkah?...Harry ,coba kau minum ini.." Nicholas Flamel mengeluarkan botol obat yang kecil lalu meminumkannya ke mulut Harry.

Setelah Harry menenggak obat itu, kondisinya menjadi agak lebih baik. Kesadarannya mulai kembali walaupun badannya masih teramat lemas.

"Brian...sebaiknya kau bawa Harry ke St.Mungos. Di sini biar aku yang tangani." Baru kali ini Abe mengucapkan nama Harry dengan benar.

Dumbledore yang lebih muda mengangguk dan berteriak, "FAWKES."

Phoenix merah kesayangan Dumbledore kembali muncul. Dumbledore lalu memegang ekor dari fawkes, Harry dan Dumbledore hilang dalam kilatan api.

Harry dan Dumbledore muncul di sebuah kantor yang didominasi dengan warna putih dimana duduk seorang wanita paruh baya yang tampak penting di meja kerja.

"Dumbledore! Ada apa! Dan siapa ini?...ya tuhan...kau Harry Potter!"

Wanita ini tampaknya seorang penyembuh karena Harry memperhatikan di jubahnya terdapat bordiran lambang tongkat sihir dan tulang yang saling bersilang.

"Edna...cepat kumpulkan penyembuh-penyembuh terbaikmu untuk menangani Mr.Potter ini, dia baru saja terkena kutukan pembunuh dari Voldemort." Edna langsung berjengit mendengar nama Voldemort tetapi langsung melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Dumbledore.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Harry langsung dibawa ke ruang perawatan. Ada lima penyembuh yang merawat Harry, termasuk Edna. Setelah berbagai macam mantra penyembuh dan berbotol-botol ramuan obat yang rasanya sangat menjijikkan, akhirnya Harry tertidur di kamar rawat.

Ketika dia membuka kelopak matanya, yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah senyum di wajah Dumbledore dengan kedipan di matanya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" Harry bertanya lemah.

"Baru beberapa jam saja Harry, besok kau sudah bisa kembali ke Hogwarts tanpa kehilangan satu kelas pun." Jawab Dumbledore dengan ramah.

Hening sejenak.

"Sir?"

"Ya Harry?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Well Harry...tampaknya lagi-lagi kau menjadi pahlawan. Jika tidak ada kau, korban tewas tentunya akan banyak sekali." Jawab Dumbledore.

"Jadi ada yang tewas?" Cemas Harry.

Dumbledore menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Seperti yang kau tahu Harry, Voldemort menghancurkan lokomotif Hogwarts Express. Dan sayangnya sang masinis sedang berada di tempat ketika itu terjadi."

"Sir? Kenapa anda lama sekali datangnya?" Harry bertanya dengan agak kesal.

"Saya mohon maaf Harry...hanya saja ternyata Voldemort melancarkan serangan tidak hanya ke King's Cross, tetapi juga ke Azkaban."

"Azkaban diserang?"

"Benar...sekitar lima puluh Death Eater beserta setengah lusin raksasa menyerang Azkaban beberapa saat sebelum serangan di Kings Cross terjadi."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Harry cemas mendengar jawabannya.

Dumbledore diam sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan berat hati, "Kami memang berhasil mengusir mereka, tetapi beberapa orang auror menjadi korban. Salah satu diantaranya adalah...Nymphadora Tonks."

Harry tidak dapat mempercayainya, satu lagi orang dari kehidupan Harry pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

"Tidak...tidak...tidak..." Harry bergumam sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Ini perang Harry, dan dalam perang...selalu ada yang tewas. Kita hanya bisa terus melanjutkan perjuangan kita agar kematian mereka tidak sia-sia." Kata-kata bijak Dumbledore tidak sedikitpun memberikan ketenangan di batin Harry.

"Apakah ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi Harry sebelum aku meninggalkanmu?"

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan Harry.

"Menurut Voldemort, aku adalah keturunannya Godric Gryffindor, apakah itu benar sir? Dan kenapa anda tidak memberitahukanku?"

Dumbledore menghela napasnya.

"Tampaknya memang benar demikian Harry, dan Voldemort juga benar ketika dia bilang banyak penyihir yang mengaku diri mereka sebagai pewaris Gryffindor. Mereka mengklaim demikian karena memang mereka merupakan keturunan dari Godric."

Ekspresi bingung terlihat dari Harry.

"Tetapi kau tentu masih ingat perkataanku kepada Fudge seusai turnamen Triwizard, yaitu tidaklah penting sebagai apa orang dilahirkan, melainkan menjadi apa dia. Untuk kasus ini pewaris Gryffindor bukan hanya ditentukan oleh garis keturunan atau darah, tetapi juga dari kualitas-kualitas yang dimiliki orang tersebut. Kau Harry memiliki semua yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi seorang pewaris Gryffindor, selain memiliki hubungan darah dengan Godric Gryffindor, kau juga memiliki semua kualitas yang merupakan ciri dari Gryffindor, itu yang menyebabkan kau bisa menarik pedang itu dari topi seleksi." Dumbledore menyelesaikan.

"Apa anda dapat melakukannya?" Tanya Harry.

"Tidak Harry, aku tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Gryffindor sepertinya, karena walaupun aku dapat memegang pedang itu, aku tidak dapat menggunakannya. Entah kenapa setiap kali aku membawanya, pedang itu selalu secara otomatis kembali ke kantor kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Tampaknya pedang itu menunggu pemiliknya yang sebenarnya." Dumbledore tampak tidak kecewa karena dia bukan pewaris Gryffindor.

"Tetapi kenapa anda tidak memberitahuku?"

"Karena Harry, ada yang namanya informasi yang diberikan, dan ada juga informasi yang harus kau dapatkan sendiri."

Harry tidak menekan masalah ini karena dia tahu kepala sekolahnya tidak akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut kalau dia sudah bicara dalam teka-teki.

"Ada dua hal lagi yang ingin aku tanyakan sir."

"Tanya saja Harry, tetapi aku akan menjawabnya dengan singkat karena aku harus cepat kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menghadiri upacara seleksi seperti biasanya.

Harry mengangguk.

"Anda sudah mengetahui semua tentang duelku dengan Voldemort kan?" Dumbledore mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kenapa aku bisa menciptakan mantra pelindung yang memblok kutukan pembunuh dan setelah itu juga kenapa aku tidak mati walaupun terkena kutukan pembunuh dengan telak?"

"Untuk pertanyaan pertama aku harus bertanya dulu kepadamu Harry. Ketika Voldemort mengeluarkan avada kedavra, apa yang terlintas di pikiranmu?" Dumbledore bertanya.

"Aku teringat tentang Sirius yang..." Harry menceritakan semuanya sampai dengan tubuhnya yang bergerak sendiri untuk mengeluarkan mantra pemblok avada kedavra.

Belum pernah wajah Dumbledore secerah ini seingat Harry. "Tepat dugaanku." kata Dumbledore dengan singkat.

"Apa dugaan anda?" Harry bingung.

"Kau tentu masih ingat bagian dari ramalan tentang kau akan memiliki kekuatan yang tidak diketahui oleh Pangeran Kegelapan?"

Harry menganggguk pelan.

"Nah, kekuatan itu tampaknya sudah mulai muncul ke permukaan Harry. Kau memiliki kemampuan untuk menghubungkan kekuatan sihirmu dengan ruangan yang selalu tertutup di Departemen Misteri." Dumbledore menjawab dengan senang.

Melihat ekspresi di wajah Harry yang masih memancarkan kebingungan, Dumbledore melanjutkan, "Nanti saja kita bicarakan hal ini lebih lanjut Harry, sekarang menjawab pertanyaan keduamu..."

Tanpa mempedulikan protes dari Harry, Dumbledore menjawab pertanyaan kedua Harry, "Ada dua faktor yang tampaknya menyebabkan kau selamat dari avada kedavra Voldemort."

"Yang pertama adalah Voldemort melepaskannya tanpa tongkat. Seperti yang kau tahu, tongkat sihir kita gunakan sebagai fokus dari kekuatan sihir kita. Tanpa menggunakan tongkat, sihir yang kita gunakan seringkali meleset dari harapan kita seberapapun ahlinya kita dalam sihir tanpa tongkat."

"Sedangkan faktor yang kedua adalah Wormtail."

"Apa hubungan dia dengan semua ini?" Harry heran kenapa si tikus itu dibawa-bawa.

"Voldemort menggunakan daging Wormtail sebagai salah satu bahan utama ramuan pembangkitnya. Tetapi dia tidak tahu bahwa Wormtail memiliki hutang seorang penyihir kepadamu ketika kau menyelamatkan nyawanya di tahun ketigamu."

Dumbledore membiarkan Harry menyerap semuanya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Sudah pernah kubilang kepadamu...saatnya akan tiba ketika kau senang sekali telah menyelamatkan nyawa Pettigrew. Dan tampaknya saat itu telah tiba."

Dumbledore meletakkan tangannya di pundak Harry selagi dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah Harry, aku harus pergi dulu. Besok pagi Minerva akan membawamu kembali ke Hogwarts. Istirahatlah dengan baik."

Tak berapa lama setelah Dumbledore pergi, seorang penyembuh muda masuk untuk memberikan Harry ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi yang langsung membuatnya tertidur.


	12. Chapter XII

Disclaimer : Harry Potter is mine! hihihi...kidding.

CHAPTER XII : NYANYIAN HALF BLOOD PRINCE

"Ayo Potter, semua orang sudah menunggumu." Suara Professor McGonagall terdengar dari luar kamar Harry.

"Semua orang? Semua orang siapa?" Harry masih sibuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam Hogwarts yang dibawa oleh kepala asramanya.

"Sebelum ke Hogwarts, kita akan ke markas order terlebih dahulu. Ada pertemuan order yang harus kita hadiri."

"Oh, karena itukah anda menjemputku pagi-pagi sekali?"

"Benar, hari ini proses belajar mengajar di Hogwarts sudah kembali lagi. Karena itu pertemuan order kali ini agak lebih pagi."

"Apakah semua anggota akan hadir?" Harry bertanya lagi dari balik pintu.

"Semua anggota order yang berdomisili di Inggris Raya sepertinya akan hadir semua."

"Oh...apakah order memiliki anggota penyihir asing?"

"Tentu saja...Charlie Weasley berhasil merekrut sejumlah penyihir asing sepanjang tahun lalu."

Pintu kamar dimana Harry tidur malam itu terbuka.

"Baiklah, dengan apa kita ke sana?" Harry keluar dari kamarnya.

"Dengan bubuk Floo. Kita akan menggunakan perapian di Lobby utama." Professor McGonagall langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat.

Sepanjang jalan menuju Lobby, seperti biasanya Harry mendapat pandangan dari sejumlah orang yang berada di St.Mungos, baik itu dari para penyembuh atau dari para pengunjung.

Harry melangkahkan kakinya ke perapian setelah menggenggam sejumlah bubuk Floo dan mengucapkan "Grimmauld Place no 12."

Dia jatuh terjerembab ke lantai dapur rumah yang kini dimiliki oleh Remus Lupin ketika dia tiba.

'Sial.' Umpat Harry dalam hati, 'aku bisa selamat berkali-kali melawan Voldemort, tetapi aku masih belum bisa menggunakan bubuk Floo dengan benar. Mungkin aku harus bertanya ke seseorang mengenai hal ini.'

Harry diangkat dari kondisinya yang tersungkur di lantai oleh sebuah tangan yang kuat dan tangan tersebut menariknya dalam pelukan.

"Jangan pernah lakukan hal itu lagi Harry! Melawan Voldemort dalam duel! Aku sangat khawatir padamu."

Harry tersenyum dan dia membalas pelukan dari Remus. "Maaf karena telah membuatmu khawatir Remus. Tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya lagi."

"Harry sobat,senang sekali...

"Melihat kau tidak apa-apa."

"Berani sekali kau...

"Berbuat bodoh seperti itu...

"Tanpa mengajak-ajak kami."

"Halo Fred,George...Kalian anggota order juga kurasa?" Harry melihat si kembar Weasley menghampirinya setelah melepaskan pelukan Remus.

"Sudah saatnya otak kami..."

"Yang brillian ini digunakan..."

"Untuk kebaikan dunia..."

"Walaupun mum keberatan..."

"Kita..."

"Sudah-sudah, kalian membuatku pusing saja bicara bergantian seperti itu. Apa kalian tidak bisa bicara seperti orang normal?" Harry memotong mereka.

"Tapi ini trademark..."

"Kami Harry. Siapapun yang..."

"Mencoba meniru, harus membayar denda..."

"Karena kami telah mematenkan..."

"Sudah cukup kalian! Rapat akan segera dimulai. Harry sayang, senang sekali kau tidak apa-apa."

Mrs.Weasley lalu membawa Harry ke meja makan yang sudah diperbesar dua kali lipat karena banyak sekali anggota order yang hadir.

Dalam hitungan kasarnya, Harry menduga ada sedikitnya lima puluh orang yang hadir di pertemuan.Ada banyak wajah yang belum pernah Harry lihat. Dan ketika mereka melihat ke arah Harry, kebanyakan dari mereka tersenyum kepadanya atau hanya mengangguk.

"Ah...Harry, mari sini, aku sudah menyiapkan tempat duduk untukmu." Dumbledore menunjuk ke kursi di sebelahnya.

Harry duduk di sebelah kanan Dumbledore, sedangkan di sebelah kirinya duduk Professor Snape.

"Kau sudah baik-baik saja kuharap. Permen jeruk?" Dumbledore menawarkan.

"Boleh juga." Harry menerima permen dari tangan Dumbledore dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya.

"Hmmm...lumayan. Walaupun aku lebih menyukai permen rasa blueberry...ini cobalah."

Harry mengeluarkan sebuah permen dari kantongnya dan memberikannya kepada Dumbledore.

"Alas, ini enak juga. Tetapi aku lebih memilih permen yang ada rasa asam-asamnya." Dumbledore memberikan komentarnya.

"Aku mengerti. Hei...apa kau tahu Tom Riddle menyukai Popcorn? Aku mengetahuinya dari berbagai macam mimpi yang kualami tahun lalu. Ternyata setiap kali ada pertemuan Death Eater, selalu ada semangkok popcorn di sebelahnya." Harry berkata.

"Aku tahu." Dumbledore berkata dengan ceria. "Tetapi setiap kali aku mengirimi sekantung popcorn pada ulang tahunnya, dia kesal. Dan Fawkes sudah menolak untuk mengantarkannya lagi karena dia mengeluh tentang Tom selalu melontarkan kutukan pembunuh setiap kali dia datang ke markasnya, baru tahun lalu dia..."

"Ehmm, kurasa rapatnya harus segera dimulai Dumbledore." McGonaggall tampak kesal. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya tersenyum atas sikap unik Harry dan Dumbledore.

"Oh, iya. Tapi sebelum kita mulai, mari kita mengangkat gelas kita untuk anggota keluarga kita yang telah meninggalkan kita karena dengan gagah berani melawan kekuatan hitam kemarin di Azkaban. Mari kita mengangkat gelas kita untuk Nymphadora Tonks!"

Semua anggota mengangkat gelas mereka dan menyebutkan nama Tonks.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama aku ingin mengenalkan anggota kita yang baru, Mr.Harry Potter. Dumbledore mulai bertepuk tangan yang segera diikuti oleh anggota lainnya walaupun tidak semuanya.

Sesuai dugaan, Harry melihat Professor 'kesayangannya', yaitu Professor Snape tidak ikut bertepuk tangan dan hanya memandangnya dengan dingin seperti biasanya. Sedangkan orang lain yang juga tidak bertepuk tangan adalah Mrs.Weasley. Hal ini aneh sekali, dan Harry melihat Mrs.Weasley tampak menahan dirinya untuk mengajukan semacam protes.

Setelah tepuk tangan selesai, Mrs.Weasley sepertinya tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi dan mulai menyatakan keberatannya.

"Aku harus protes Albus, Harry masih terlalu muda untuk hal ini. Lebih baik tunggu sampai dia cukup umur terlebih dahulu." Protes Mrs.Weasley.

Harry tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru didengarnya. Dia tahu Mrs.Weasley hanya khawatir kepadanya. Tetapi tetap saja, dia merasa bahwa dia telah lebih memberikan bukti yang lebih dari cukup bahwa dia mampu. Dan Mrs.Weasley bukanlah ibunya atau walinya, sehingga dia tidak punya kuasa atas Harry.

"Aku juga harus setuju dengan Weasley dalam hal ini, Dumbledore." Harry mengeluh dalam hati karena suara ini keluar dari Snape. Apapun yang akan keluar dari mulutnya tentu saja tidak akan menguntungkan Harry.

"Anak yang tidak kompeten ini hanya akan membawa bencana untuk Order of The Phoenix..."

Sebelum Snape menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Remus bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil mengeluarkan tongkatnya. tetapi Harry menahannya.

"Oh ya? Asal kau tahu saja ya Snape, anak tidak kompeten ini berhasil menahan mantan bosmu dari membunuhi semua orang di King's Cross sampai bosmu yang baru datang. Aku bisa menduga ada dimana kau saat itu, bersembunyi di bawah tanahmu seperti biasa yang..." Harry membalas hinaan Snape sebelum dipotong oleh Dumbledore.

"Cukup Harry, jaga emosimu. Dan Severus, jaga sikapmu. Harry sudah resmi menjadi anggota Order of The Phoenix dan tidak bisa diperdebatkan lagi." Terdapat nada finalitas pada suara Dumbledore.

Dumbledore melihat ke arah Molly Weasley dan Severus Snape secara bergantian. Karena salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang protes lagi, Dumbledore melanjutkan rapatnya.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, Voldemort dan Death Eaternya menyerang di dua tempat. Dan jatuh korban di kedua belah pihak." Dumbledore mengatakan bagian akhir dari kalimatnya dengan berat hati.

"Tetapi hal pertama yang akan kita bahas adalah kejadian setelah itu semua. Yaitu topi seleksi."

"Ada apa dengan topi seleksi?" Tanpa sadar Harry mengatakan ini dengan keras.

Dumbledore hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan.

"Bagi semua yang hadir di acara seleksi semalam tentunya sudah tahu. Tetapi karena sebagian besar dari kalian belum tahu, maka aku akan menunjukkannya."

Dumbledore mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bawah meja dan meletakkannya di meja. Sebuah pensieve.

Dia lalu menempelkan tongkatnya ke pelipisnya untuk memasukkan pikirannya ke dalam pensieve.

Bagi siapa saja yang berada di dekat pensieve tersebut akan dapat melihat bayangan topi seleksi yang muncul di dalam pensieve.

Kemudian terdengarlah nyanyian paling aneh yang pernah Harry dengar, lebih aneh dari lagu-lagu topi seleksi sebelumnya.

_Half Blood Prince, Half Blood Prince_

_Show yourself, show your courage_

_Accept your destiny, accept your fate_

_The Chosen One cannot do this alone_

_The Chosen One need your help_

_Half Blood Prince, Half Blood Prince_

_It's your time to rise above_

"Huh? Apa maksudnya?" Harry bertanya karena anggota yang lain tidak ada yang bertanya.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus Harry. Siapa sebenarnya 'Half Blood Prince ini'?" Dumbledore membelai-belai jenggotnya tanda dia berpikir.

"Maaf Dumbledore, kurasa bukan hanya 'Half Blood Prince' saja yang perlu kita ketahui, tetapi juga siapa 'The Chosen one' ini(yang terpilih)?" Suara Kingsley Shacklebolt terdengar dari ujung meja dan banyak yang mengangguk setuju atas perkataan Kingsley.

"Tidak Kingsley, tampaknya sudah jelas siapa yang terpilih yang dimaksud topi seleksi." Dumbledore berkata dengan tenang.

"Siapa kalau begitu?" Pertanyaan ini datang dari beberapa orang.

"Tentu saja yang dimaksud adalah Mr.Harry Potter kita sendiri." Dumbledore memandang Harry.

Semua mata kini tertuju kepada Harry.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan ramalan yang kita jaga tahun lalu? Kau tidak pernah mengatakan kepada kita apa isi dari ramalan tersebut Albus." Remus Lupin berkata tajam.

"Aku tidak memberitahu kalian tentang itu karena merupakan hak Harry-lah untuk memberitahunya. Yang mengetahui isi lengkap dari ramalan tersebut hanya aku, Harry, dan...Sirius." Dumbledore mengatakan ini dengan susah payah.

"Sirius tahu tentang ramalan itu?" Harry bertanya.

"Benar Harry, aku memberitahunya karena dia adalah walimu pada saat itu. Dan itu juga merupakan salah satu alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin dia keluar dari rumah ini. Voldemort mempunyai cara-cara untuk 'mengeluarkan' isi ramalan itu dari kepalanya kalau Sirius tertangkap.

"Jadi, apa kau akan memberitahu kami apa isi dari ramalan tersebut kali ini?" McGonagall bertanya.

Dumbledore memandang Harry. Harry mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Aku akan memberitahu kalian bagian yang sudah diketahui oleh Voldemort." Dumbledore berkata.

Para anggota order tampak sudah cukup puas akan hal ini.

Dumbledore kemudian melafalkan bagian awal dari ramalan yang dibuat oleh Sybil Trelawney.

"_YANG MEMILIKI KEKUATAN UNTUK MENAKLUKKAN PANGERAN KEGELAPAN SUDAH DEKAT... DILAHIRKAN KEPADA MEREKA YANG TELAH TIGA KALI MENANTANGNYA, DILAHIRKAN BERSAMAAN DENGAN MATINYA BULAN KETUJUH..."_

Keadaan menjadi sunyi senyap setelah Dumbledore melafalkan bagian awal dari ramalan.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin bahwa yang dimaksud ramalan itu adalah Harry, Dumbledore?" Seorang penyihir wanita yang Harry kenal sebagai Amelia Bones, bibi dari Susan Bones, memecahkan kesunyian.

"Isi selanjutnya dari ramalan yang membuatku yakin seratus persen bahwa Harry-lah yang dimaksud." Dumbledore menjawab dengan tegas.

"Kurasa sudah cukup mengenai hal itu, yang harus kita bahas adalah bagaimana kita harus mengetahui identitas dari Half Blood Prince itu."

"Apakah kita memang harus menganggap serius topi tua itu?" Fred berkata. Atau George? entahlah.

"Topi sihir merupakan salah satu benda sihir tertua yang pernah ada. Aku sendiri tidak tahu seluruh kemampuan topi seleksi itu. Dan aku yakin para pendiri Hogwarts tidak membiarkan Topi itu menyanyikan sesuatu yang tidak berarti di hadapan seluruh penghuni Hogwarts." Dumbledore menjawab.

"Apa anda sudah mencoba berbicara kepada topi seleksi, Professor?" Harry bertanya.

Dumbledore tersenyum ramah, "Sudah Harry. Tetapi setelah nyanyian keduanya, topi seleksi tampaknya menolak untuk berbicara dengan siapapun. Dia tampaknya memutuskan untuk pensiun."

"Nyanyian kedua? Topi seleksi pensiun? Apa maksudnya?" Harry tambah bingung.

Dumbledore kemudian melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya dan nyanyian topi seleksi kembali terdengar.

_Every year I sort all the young ones_

_Every year I divide all of you_

_Every year I place the brave one in Gryffindor_

_Every year I place the clever one in Ravenclaw_

_Every year I place the loyal one in Hufflepuff_

_Every year I place the cunning one in Slyhterin_

_But not this year_

_I have warned you last year_

_That you must unite _

_Or else you will crumble_

_This year I will not sort_

_This year I will not divide you_

_This year you must unite_

Semua anggota yang tidak berada di Hogwarts semalam tidak percaya atas apa yang baru mereka dengar.

"Yang benar saja, Topi seleksi tidak pernah menolak untuk melakukan seleksi sebelumnya." Seorang penyihir pria yang belum Harry kenal berkata.

"Memang benar, semenjak jaman pendiri Hogwarts, topi seleksi memang tidak pernah menolak untuk menyeleksi sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika jaman kekuasaan Voldemort yang pertama juga tidak." McGonagall berkata.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Bagaimana murid-murid yang baru diseleksi?" Harry bertanya.

Kedipan mata Dumbledore telah kembali, "Kami memutuskan agar mereka sendiri yang memilih asramanya. Lagipula seperti yang sudah pernah kubilang, pilihan kitalah yang menunjukkan orang seperti apa sebenarnya kita."

"Baiklah, karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan mengenai hal ini, kita _wait and see _saja dan mari kita lanjutkan ke isu berikutnya. Kecuali kalau ada yang bisa memberikan usulnya mengenai masalah ini?" Dumbledore melihat ke seluruh anggota.

Karena tidak ada yang merespons, Dumbledore melanjutkan rapat.

"Ok, sebagai mata-mata kita di pasukan Voldemort, Severus memiliki informasi baru. Silakan saja Severus."

Snape langsung berlagak penting dan menyampaikan laporannya.

"Pangeran kegelapan memberitahu para anak buahnya hanya lima menit sebelum melakukan penyerangan ke Azkaban dan King's Cross. Jadinya aku tidak bisa memberi peringatan terlebih dahulu kepada order. Tampaknya dia mencurigai ada mata-mata dalam jajaran anak buahnya."

"Memang ada." Harry menggumam kecil yang terdengar oleh Snape.

"Aku sedang menyampaikan laporan yang penting Potter! Tidak ada ruang untuk gerutuanmu. Tingkah laku kanak-kanak kaulah yang..."

"Cukup Severus. Lanjutkan laporanmu." Dumbledore menginterupsi.

Snape melempar pandangan jijik kepada Harry sebelum melanjutkan.

"Pangeran Kegelapan mengatakan bahwa sasaran utama dari serangan itu adalah Potter. Dia yakin anda sudah memberitahu Potter tentang isi dari ramalan dan dia ingin mengetahui isi lengkapnya sesegera mungkin."

Dumbledore mengangguk.

"Sementara itu serangan ke Azkaban hanya merupakan pengalih perhatian saja sehingga serangannya dilakukan beberapa menit lebih cepat dari serangan ke King's Cross. Dan dengan pasukan yang besar untuk menyerang Azkaban, diyakini hal itu akan membuat kita berpikir serangan hanya dilakukan di satu tempat."

"Siasat yang mengerikan." Dumbledore berkata, "Ada lagi Severus?"

Snape mengangguk sebelum mengatakan, "Semalam Pangeran Kegelapan mengadakan pertemuan mendadak menyangkut nyanyian yang keluar dari Topi Seleksi."

"Benarkah? Apakah kau yang memberitahunya?" Harry berkata tajam.

"Harry! Biarkan Professor Snape menyelesaikan laporannya." Dumbledore memperingatkan Harry.

"Seperti yang kubilang, Pangeran Kegelapan mengadakan pertemuan mengenai pertemuan mendadak terutama untuk membahas mengenai Half Blood Prince. Dan bukan aku yang memberitahunya, Potter!" Desis Snape.

"Jadi siapa?" Harry berkata dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

"Pangeran Kegelapan tampaknya memiliki mata-mata di kalangan murid. Tetapi dia benar-benar merahasiakan identitas mata-mata ini. Bahkan lingkaran dalam pasukannya juga tidak ada yang tahu." Snape menjawab.

"Lalu apa rencana kau-tahu-siapa mengenai masalah Half Blood Prince ini Severus?" McGonaggall bertanya pada rekan sekerjanya.

"Dia sepertinya yakin bahwa Half Blood Prince yang dimaksud berada di Hogwarts. Tetapi selebihnya aku tidak tahu apa rencananya." Snape menjawab.

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak tahu. Kau ada di sana kan!" Kali ini Lupin yang berbicara.

Snape memandang tajam kepada Lupin sebelum menjawab. "Biar kuperlihatkan kenapa aku tidak tahu."

Dia lalu mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan memasukkan ingatannya ke dalam pensieve.

Kemudian terlihatlah Voldemort yang sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya dan di hadapannya berlutut puluhan anak buahnya, di sebelahnya melingkar ular kesayangannya, Nagini.

_"Sepertinya kita harus mencari identitas asli dari Half Blood Prince ini supaya kita bisa membujuknya untuk bergabung dengan kita." Ucap Voldemort._

Voldemort lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelahnya dan mulai mendesis kepada Nagini, tidak ada yang mengerti ucapannya kecuali Harry.

"_Naginiiiii..."_

_"Ya, tuannnn..."_

_"Ssssegera berangkat ke Hogwartsssss dan pantau keadaan dia ssssana...apabila ada yang mampu mendetekssssi sssessseorang yang memiliki kekuatan ssssihir yang tidak biassssa...maka itu adalah dirimu..."_

_"Baik tuan...aku akan langssssung berangkat."_

Banyak yang bergidik ngeri mendengarkan bahasa Parseltongue Voldemort.

"Harry,...apa kau mengerti apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Tom?" Dumbledore menoleh kepadanya.

Harry mengangguk.

Fakta bahwa Harry Potter adalah seorang Parselmouth sudah cukup diketahui orang. Tetapi diantara para anggota order banyak yang tidak mempercayai sepenuhnya fakta itu. Tetapi kini tampaknya hal itu telah terbukti.

"Voldemort menyuruh ularnya Nagini untuk berangkat ke Hogwarts. Dia menginstruksikan Nagini untuk memantau Hogwarts.Tampaknya Nagini memiliki kemampuan untuk mendeteksi kekuatan sihir yang tidak biasa yang Voldemort yakini dimiliki oleh Half Blood Prince ini." Harry menjelaskan.

"Hmmm...begitukah? Aku harus memberitahu Hagrid agar mengawasi sekitar hutan terlarang." Dumbledore berkata.

"Oh ya, kemana Hagrid?" Harry memperhatikan teman besarnya tidak hadir di pertemuan.

"Hagrid dan Professor Flitwick ada di Hogwarts saat ini. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan Hogwarts tanpa ada yang mengurusnya kan?" Dumbledore menjawab pertanyaan Harry.

"Severus, apakah ada lagi yang ingin kau kau laporkan?" Dumbledore bertanya ke sebelah kirinya.

"Tidak, kepala sekolah." Snape menjawab singkat.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan ke masalah berikutnya, yaitu pemilihan Menteri Sihir. Amos...apakah kau yakin kau hendak mengundurkan diri dari pencalonan?" Dumbledore bertanya kepada Amos Diggory yang duduk di sebelah Madame Bones.

"Aku yakin Dumbledore. Aku tampaknya akan terlalu...emosional kalau aku menjadi Menteri Sihir dan tidak akan melakukan tugasku dengan baik." Mr.Diggory menjawab.

Harry tahu apa yang dimaksudnya. Tentunya kematian Cedric akan membuat Mr.Diggory terlalu emosional dalam menghadapi perang.

"Kalau begitu, Madame Bones-lah yang akan kita dukung. Kau siap Amelia?"

Madame Bones mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku siap Dumbledore, walaupun ada beberapa rintangan kalau aku yang maju mencalonkan diri."

"Apa saja rintangannya?" Seorang penyihir wanita dengan aksen Irlandia bertanya.

"Pertama, aku seorang wanita. Tidak pernah ada wanita yang menjadi Menteri sihir sebelumnya. Kedua, aku baru saja mendapat informasi bahwa Fudge masih bersikukuh untuk mempertahankan jabatannya sehingga di juga tetap mencalonkan dirinya. Dan Fudge memiliki cadangan dana yang kuat karena disokong oleh para keluarga-keluarga makmur seperti Malfoy, Nott, dan Avery."

"Bukankah Lucius Malfoy sedang di Azkaban?" Harry bertanya.

"Memang benar Mr.Potter, berkat kau. Tetapi Narcissa Malfoy yang kini menangani keuangan keluarga Malfoy sudah menyatakan dukungannya kepada Fudge." Madame Bones menjawab ramah.

"Berapa yang kau butuhkan?" Harry bertanya mantap.

"Maaf?" Madame Bones tampak bingung.

"Kau tadi bilang kalau Fudge mendapat dukungan dari keluarga Malfoy. Dan kini kau mendapat dukungan dari keluarga Potter."

"Sebaiknya kau jangan menghambur-hamburkan uangmu seperti itu Harry." Mrs.Weasley berkata.

"Aku tidak menghambur-hamburkan uangku Mrs.Weasley, aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan dunia sihir. Jadi, berapa yang kau butuhkan?" Harry bertanya lagi.

Dumbledore -lah yang menjawab. "Harry...kita bisa membahas masalah ini secara mendetail di lain kesempatan. Yang penting apa kau yakin akan dukunganmu? Hal ini mungkin akan melibatkan kau berbicara kepada pers untuk menyatakan dukunganmu dan sebagainya. Apa kau yakin akan hal ini?"

Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, Harry mengangguk.

"Baiklah, giliran siapa kini untuk memberikan laporannya?" Dumbledore bertanya kepada anggotanya.

Pertemuan Order berlangsung selama kurang lebih satu jam. Sejumlah anggota order melaporkan perkembangan misi mereka. Diantaranya Remus yang diberikan tugas untuk mendekati sebuah koloni Werewolf yang berada di Wales untuk bergabung dengan order.

Beberapa anggota juga melaporkan misi mereka tentang gagalnya mereka untuk mengajak bergabung sejumlah suku Vampire di Romania. Diantara suku-suku tersebut ada yang sudah menyatakan bergabung dengan Voldemort dan ada juga yang memilih untuk tetap netral.

Rapat diakhiri dengan diberikannya instruksi kepada sejumlah anggota untuk melakukan pendekatan kepada beberapa keluarga penyihir berpengaruh di luar Inggris Raya untuk menyatakan dukungannya dalam melawan Voldemort.

"Mr.Potter, ini jadwalmu pelajaranmu yang baru." Professor McGonagall menyerahkan selembar perkamen kepada Harry.

Harry melihat jadwalnya untuk hari ini.

"Hmmm...dua jam Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam pagi ini bersama-sama dengan Ravenclaw."

"Kita sebaiknya cepat-cepat Potter, Professor Aberforth Dumbledore langsung berangkat ke Hogwarts setelah rapat tadi selesai." McGonagall mengajak Harry ke perapian.

"Harry..."

"Tunggu sebentar..."

Fred dan George membawa Harry ke pinggir supaya perkataan mereka tidak bisa didengar oleh McGonagall.

"Ada apa? Aku harus cepat kembali ke Hogwarts." Harry mengeluh.

"Kami peringatkan Harry..."

"Setelah kepergian kami..."

"Sebaiknya kau..."

"Membuat kekacauan yang berarti..."

"Di Hogwarts."

"Dan juga..."

"Kalau sampai Slytherin..."

"Memenangkan piala Quidditch..."

"Kami akan mengunjungimu..."

"Dan yakinlah itu tidak akan menjadi kunjungan yang menyenangkan." Fred menyelesaikan.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku." Ucap Harry sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Harry lalu mengucapkan selamat tinggalnya kepada yang lainnya dan mendekati perapian.

"Tujuan kita adalah kantor kepala sekolah, Potter. Ucapkan 'Hogwarts, kantor kepala sekolah'." McGonagall menginstruksikan.

"Hogwarts, kantor kepala sekolah." teriak Harry sebelum dia hilang ditelan api berwarna hijau.


	13. Chapter XIII

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter! I just own the book.

CHAPTER XIII : KEMBALI KE RUTINITAS

Harry kembali tersungkur ketika dia keluar dari perapian. Tetapi dia tidak punya waktu untuk mengeluh.

"Harry, sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat sebelum kau terlambat ke kelas pertamamu dengan Aberforth." Ucap Dumbledore dari balik mejanya.

"Aku tahu Professor, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Da-dah Fawkes..."

Dengan cepat Harry berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Dan ketika dia tiba di depan lukisan si wanita gemuk, Harry baru sadar kalau dia tidak tahu kata kuncinya.

"Password?" Kata si wanita gemuk dengan malas.

"Errr...apa kau tidak bisa membiarkanku masuk? Aku tidak tahu passwordnya."

"Tanpa Password...tak bisa masuk." Jawab wanita gemuk sambil menguap. "Walaupun kau adalah pewaris Gryffindor, tapi dalam hal ini tidak ada kekecualian." Dia melanjutkan.

'Dari mana dia tahu?' Tanya Harry dalam hati.

"Dari mana kau mendengar hal itu?" Harry bertanya.

"Hal apa? Bahwa kau pewaris Gryffindor. Berita cepat menyebar di kastil ini, nak." Jawab wanita gemuk.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkanku masuk? Aku harus cepat-cepat mengambil buku untuk kelasku." Harry meminta lagi.

"Peraturan adalah peraturan."

Tetapi setelah itu, lukisan wanita gemuk terayun terbuka dan dibaliknya terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah.

"Ginny!" Harry merasa lega lukisannya terbuka.

"Harry? Dari mana saja kau? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sini?" Tanya adik dari sahabatnya itu.

"Satu-satu dong Ginny. Aku baik-baik saja. Dan aku berada di luar sini karena aku tidak tahu passwordnya. McGonagall lupa memberitahuku." Harry menjawab.

"Passwordnya 'Rising Phoenix'. dan bukankah kau ada kelas? Ron dan Hermione sudah berangkat dari tadi."

"Aku tahu Ginny. Aku harus mengambil bukunya terlebih dahulu."

"Tunggu Harry, ada beberapa orang yang menanyakan kepadaku apakah kau akan melanjutkan D.A?"

"D.A? Untuk apa kulanjutkan? Kita kini sudah punya guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang kompeten. Jadi tidak perlu lagi kita berlatih Pertahanan." Harry menjawab.

"Benar juga Harry. Tapi banyak yang berpendapat kita butuh sebanyak mungkin latihan Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Dan setelah melihat aksimu kemarin, banyak yang menginginkan kau melanjutkannya."

"Akan kupikirkan dan kudiskusikan dulu dengan Hermione dan Ron. Sekarang aku ada kelas. Sampai nanti Ginny."

Dengan segera Harry memanjat menuju kamar tidurnya yang berisi lima tempat tidur.

Di sebelah tempat tidurnya, Harry melihat koper serbagunanya sudah berada di situ. Harry langsung membuka kompartemen pertama dan mengambil buku Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam karangan William Travers, seorang duelist yang cukup terkenal sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dia juga mengambil sebuah tas yang biasa dia pakai untuk ke kelas yang berisi pena bulu dan setumpuk perkamen.

Setelah selesai mengambil semua kebutuhannya Harry langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

Ketika tiba, dia terlambat lima belas menit. Harry lalu masuk ke kelas yang setiap tahunnya selalu berganti pengajarnya. Aberforth merupakan gurunya yang keenam dalam subjek ini.

Harry memasuki kelas, "Maaf Professor, aku terlambat."

"Duduk Harvey." Kata Aberforth dari tempat duduknya.

Setelah Harry duduk, Abe memberikan hukuman kepada Harry.

"Sepuluh poin dari Ravenclaw karena keterlambatanmu Harris!"

"Permisi Professor, Harry seorang Gryffindor, bukannya Ravenclaw." Terry Boot protes.

"Sudah kubilang kalau ingin berbicara, angkat dulu tanganmu Tedy, lima angka dari Gryffindor!"

"Apa? Itu tidak adil, dia seorang Ravenclaw!" Ron tidak puas.

"Apa kataku tadi tentang angkat tangan Robby? Lima angka dari Ravenclaw!" Ucap Aberforth.

Harry sama sekali tidak heran dengan sikap Aberforth. Seperti adiknya, dia memang agak aneh, atau mungkin lebih aneh.

Demi menjaga agar tidak ada lagi angka yang dikurangi, semua murid diam dan melanjutkan pelajarannya.

"Baiklah, seperti yang kubilang sebelum kedatangan Harring yang dramatis, aku menjelaskan tentang apa yang akan kita pelajari di semester awal ini. Kita akan mempelajari bagaimana untuk melawan makhluk-makhluk kegelapan yang paling mungkin akan mendukung Voldemort dalam perang kedua ini."

Hampir semua murid berjengit mendengar nama Voldemort, kecuali Harry dan Hermione.

Tetapi Aberforth tidak mempedulikannya dan melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Di antara makhluk-makhluk tersebut adalah...Dementors, Vampire, raksasa, Werewolf, Banshee, dan lainnya."

"Pada pelajaran kali ini, kita akan membahas tentang Vampire."

"Aku tidak akan membahas asal muasal Vampire, karena aku bukanlah ahli sejarah. Aku hanya akan mengajari kalian mengenai cara-cara untuk mengatasi Vampire."

"Tidak seperti kepercayaan umumnya di kalangan Muggle, Vampire tidak takut dengan yang namanya salib, air suci, atau bawang putih. Vampir bisa mati melalui cara-cara seperti terkena sinar matahari langsung, tusukan kayu ke jantungnya, terbakar api yang cukup besar, dan tentu saja terpenggalnya kepala mereka."

"Nah, seperti halnya raksasa, Vampire amat kebal terhadap sihir. Jadi kita juga tidak bisa membunuh mereka dengan misalnya mantra api ataupun mantra cahaya matahari, karena api atau cahaya matahari yang merupakan hasil dari sihir tidak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali terhadap mereka. Ada pertanyaan sampai saat ini?"

Tidak mengherankan, Hermione mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Hergy?"

Dari wajahnya terlihat bahwa Hermione tampak kesal namanya disebutkan begitu jauh dari namanya yang sebenarnya.

"Maaf sir, bukankah selama ini Vampire dikenal tidak membahayakan? Menurut yang kubaca mereka tidak menyerang manusia untuk mendapatkan darah." Hermione bertanya.

"Buku yang kau baca tidak menyebutkan bahwa Vampire seperti halnya Dementor merupakan makhluk yang mengikuti arus. Artinya mereka akan mengikuti siapapun yang memberikan kebebasan bagi mereka untuk berburu manusia. Walaupun mereka bisa hidup dengan meminum darah binatang, tetapi sifat asli mereka adalah pemburu. Mereka tidak akan menolak tawaran untuk mendapatkan darah segar manusia yang sangat baik dan lezat bagi mereka." Aberforth menjawab.

Banyak yang bergidik kedinginan membayangkan darah mereka dihisap oleh Vampire.

Neville mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Nesy?"

"Jadi, bagaimana cara membunuh mereka?" Neville tampaknya sudah menjadi lebih percaya diri dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Aksinya di Departemen Misteri tentunya ikut membantunya memberi perubahan ini.

"Aku baru mau menjelaskannya. Hanya ada satu kutukan dan satu mantra yang dapat mengatasi Vampire."

"Kutukan yang kumaksud adalah tentu saja kutukan pembunuh avada kedavra. Kutukan ini bisa membunuh Vampire karena cara kerjanya adalah mematikan fungsi kerja otak, jadinya hampir sama dengan memenggal kepala mereka. Tetapi kutukan ini tidak membuat tubuh dari Vampire tersebut hancur, jadinya kita harus memenggal kepala mereka atau membawanya ke terik matahari untuk memastikan kematian mereka." Ucap Abe.

"Tapi kutukan itu dilarang Professor! Kita bisa dikirim ke Azkaban karena hal itu." Hermione berbicara tanpa mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku hanya memberitahu kalian kutukan apa yang bisa digunakan untuk melawan Vampire, bukan berarti aku menyuruh kalian untuk menggunakannya!" Aberforth menjawab tajam. "Lima angka dari Ravenclaw karena berbicara tanpa ijin."

Para Ravenclaw hanya bisa mengerang dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka karena lagi-lagi angka mereka dikurangi.

"Oke, sedangkan mantra yang bisa mengatasi Vampire adalah sebuah mantra pemotong tingkat tinggi. Mantra ini mempunyai efek kepada Vampire karena kekuatan yang keluar dari mantra ini bersifat fisik. Mari kita praktekkan. Ayo semua berdiri." Aberforth menginstruksikan muridnya.

Semua murid berdiri dan dengan satu ayunan tongkat dari Aberforth, semua meja dan tempat duduk menghilang dan dia mengeluarkan beberapa boneka latihan, sama seperti yang dimiliki Harry di kopernya.

"Baiklah...biar kuberi contohnya terlebih dahulu. SLASHIO!"

Sebuah sinar berbentuk cambuk tipis keluar dari tongkat Aberforth dan dalam sekejap memutuskan kepala dari boneka tersebut. dan dengan sekejap pula dia mengembalikan boneka tersebut ke bentuknya yang semula.

"Seperti itulah caranya untuk menggunakan mantra ini melawan Vampire. Arahkan untuk memotong leher mereka. Tetapi kau harus melakukannya dengan cepat dan terarah karena Vampire memiliki gerakan yang amat cepat dan mampu menghindari mantra ini apabila kau terlalu lamban. Harriet, coba kau lakukan mantra ini." Abe melihat ke arah Harry.

Harry sudah menguasai mantra itu karena telah diajari Lupin.

"SLASHIO." Dengan kecepatan dan keakuratan yang sama dengan Abe, Harry berhasil memotong kepala boneka tersebut.

"Bagus sekali. Lima angka untuk Ravenclaw."

Kali ini giliran para Gryffindor yang mengeluh karena angka yang harusnya mereka dapatkan melayang ke Ravenclaw.

Kelas berlangsung dengan lancar dan sebelum meninggalkan kelasnya, Harry diminta tinggal terlebih dahulu oleh Aberforth.

"Brian bilang kau ingin belajar untuk berapparate?" Abe bertanya.

Harry mengangguk.

"Baiklah, datang ke kantorku besok jam delapan malam. Dan ingat, tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang hal ini."

Harry kembali mengangguk.

Harry meninggalkan kelas dan dia melihat Hermione dan Ron telah menunggunya.

"Harry! Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi padamu setelah kejadian kemarin? Kemana Dumbledore membawamu?" Hermione bertanya cepat sesuai ciri khasnya. Harry lalu menceritakan semuanya sampai dengan dia menghadiri pertemuan order. Tanpa memberitahu isi dari pertemuan tersebut tentu saja.

Setelah Harry selesai bercerita, dia melihat Ron memandangnya dengan aneh.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu Ron?"

"Kau menjadi anggota order juga?" Ron bertanya dengan nada yang tidak mengenakkan.

Harry mengiyakan.

"Jadi apakah tidak cukup bagimu setelah menjadi pewaris Gryffindor, Harry Potter yang terkenal, penyihir muda terkaya se-eropa, dan juga kapten Quidditch?"

"Ron!" bentak Hermione.

"Kenapa kau bertingkah laku seperti ini Ron?" Harry keheranan atas sikap sahabatnya.

"Kalau kau kau tidak tahu, aku tidak akan memberitahumu!" Ron lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ron! Mau kemana kau?" Harry memanggil.

"Sudahlah Harry, biarkan dia menenangkan pikirannya dulu." Nasihat Hermione.

"Menenangkan pikirannya dari apa?" Harry bertanya.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi dari sikap seperti itu, dia tampaknya iri terhadapmu." Jawab Hermione dengan sabar.

"Iri terhadap apa? Dia iri terhadap nasibku yang selalu dikejar-kejar oleh penyihir hitam paling kuat dalam sejarah? Kalau begitu aku akan dengan senang hati bertukar tempat dengannya." Emosi Harry naik.

"Seperti dua tahun yang lalu, dia iri karena kau lagi-lagi mendapatkan semua perhatian. Tapi aku kaget karena kukira Ron sudah membuang jauh-jauh sifat irinya tersebut."

"Bagus sekali. Seperti waktu itu, aku juga mungkin harus berhadapan lagi dengan naga supaya dia kembali bersikap seperti orang dewasa. Atau mungkin aku harus pergi sekarang juga menantang Voldemort dalam duel supaya dia tahu kalau aku tidak memilih jalan hidup seperti ini!" Harry tampak frustasi.

"Dia tahu Harry kalau kau tidak memilih untuk menjadi terkenal." Hermione berusaha menenangkan Harry.

"Lalu kenapa dia masih bersikap bodoh seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu Harry. Seperti yang tadi kubilang, kukira dia sudah membuang sikap irinya tersebut."

Dengan pelan Hermione melanjutkan, "Sepertinya ada faktor lain yang menyebabkan dia bersikap begitu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa."

Mereka berdua lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang bawah tanah untuk mengikuti pelajaran ramuan. Harry lega karena dia tidak akan sekelas dengan Ron. Ron tidak mendapatkan nilai yang dibutuhkan untuk kelas level N.E.W.T Snape.

Kelas ramuan untuk tahun keenam ini merupakan satu-satunya kelas yang diikuti oleh para murid dari keempat asrama. Hal ini dikarenakan sulitnya untuk masuk kelas ini.

Ketika mereka berdua masuk, mereka melihat kelas ini berisikan enam belas orang. Paling banyak tentu saja dari Slytherin.

Dari Gryffindor, selain Harry dan Hermione, hanya Lavender Brown saja yang mengikuti kelas ini. Sedangkan dari Hufflepuff hanya diwakili oleh Susan Bones dan Ernie McMillian. Ravenclaw diwakili empat orang, yaitu Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Padma Patil, dan Anthony Goldstein. Sementara itu Slytherin berisikan tujuh orang, selain Draco Malfoy yang sudah pasti lolos, yang lainnya adalah Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Milicent Bulstrode, dan Terence Higgs. Tampaknya hanya Crabbe dan Goyle saja murid Slytherin yang tidak diterima di kelas ini.

Setelah selesai mengabsen, Snape mulai melakukan pidato awal tahunnya seperti biasa.

"Selamat datang di kelas ramuan level N.E.W.T untuk tahun keenam. Beberapa dari kalian cukup pantas untuk berada di kelas ini, sedangkan yang lainnya tidak diragukan lagi hanya beruntung dalam mendapatkan O di O.W.L ramuan kalian." Snape mengatakan kalimat terakhir sambil memandang remeh ke arah Harry.

"Ketahui bahwa kalian tidak bisa santai di kelas ini. Karena kalau performa kalian kuanggap mengecewakan, maka kalian akan dikeluarkan dari kelas ini."

Snape berhenti sejenak untuk melihat reaksi para muridnya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Ramuan pertama yang akan kita kerjakan adalah ramuan Miragio. Potter, sebutkan apa kegunaan ramuan ini!"

Harry yang sudah mempersiapkan diri selama musim panas untuk ini, menjawab pertanyaan Snape dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Ramuan Miragio digunakan untuk menyembuhkan seseorang yang tergigit oleh Werewolf. Hanya saja ramuan ini harus diberikan kepada korban paling lambat sepuluh menit setelah dia digigit, kalau tidak orang tersebut akan menjadi Werewolf.

Dari ekspresi wajahnya, Snape terlihat terkejut karena Harry dapat menjawabnya.

"Bagus, err...satu angka untuk Gryffindor." Terlihat pula Snape menyesali kebaikan hatinya.

"Potter, di mana kita bisa menemukan akar Bausch untuk ramuan Miragio?"

Harry sebenarnya sudah tahu jawabannya, tetapi dia ingin lebih puas mengejutkan Snape. Jadinya dia pura-pura untuk berpikir.

Snape kelihatannya senang sekali karena melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah Harry. Tetapi kesenangannya tidak bertahan lama.

"Akar Bausch dapat ditemukan di Afrika timur, di negara yang bernama Seychelles." Jawab Harry. Di batinnya dia menari.

"Di mana tepatnya di Seychelles?"

'Uh-oh, dia menang' Pikir Harry.

"Err...aku tidak tahu, di buku tidak disebutkan dimana tepatnya."

Snape menyeringai lebar.

"Lima angka dari Gryffindor untuk ketidaktahuanmu Potter. Kalau kau punya inisiatif untuk membaca buku khusus tentang akar Bausch di perpustakaan, kau akan tahu bahwa akar Bausch dapat ditemukan di sekitar pegunungan Victoria."

"Mana sempat aku ke perpustakaan! Ini baru hari pertama! Dan seperti yang kau ketahui, aku baru saja kembali dari St.Mungo's karena bertarung dengan Voldemort!" Amarah Harry memuncak.

Banyak yang berjengit mendengar nama Voldemort terutama murid Slytherin.

"Lima belas angka untuk luapanmu Potter! Dan bersyukurlah tidak lebih lagi."

"Harry... tenang." Hermione mencoba menenangkan Harry.

"Sekarang, buat kelompok berdua-dua untuk membuat ramuan ini, bahan-bahan dan instruksi ada di papan. Dan kau Potter, gabung dengan Zabini!"

Harry segera berjalan mendekati gadis yang dia kenal di Diagon Alley.

"Halo Blaise." Harry menyapa.

Blaise tersenyum. "Hallo Potter. Kulihat duelmu dengan Pangeran Kegelapan tidak membuat emosimu terkontrol rupanya."

"Ah...yang kemarin bukanlah duel, kami hanya saling bertukar kutukan. Hanya itu."

Harry melihat ke belakang Blaise dan melihat Malfoy tampak heran kenapa Blaise bisa bicara sopan dengan seorang murid laki-laki. Dan orang itu tinggal di Gryffindor lagi.

"Apa kau yakin ini adalah ide yang baik kau berbicara padaku dengan sopan? Teman-teman Slytherinmu tentunya tidak akan tinggal diam melihat ratu mereka akrab dengan anak emas Gryffindor." Harry bertanya setengah bercanda.

"Jangan khawatirkan tentang aku Potter, mereka tidak bisa mengaturku. Terutama Malfoy dan kroni-kroninya akan merasakan akibatnya apabila macam-macam dengan seorang Zabini." Blaise menjawab tenang.

"Ouch." Canda Harry.

Harry dan Blaise merupakan pasangan pertama yang menyelesaikan ramuan mereka dan menyerahkannya kepada Snape. Mereka sedikit lebih cepat dari pasangan Hermione dan Lavender yang disusul pasangan Malfoy dan Nott.

Harry mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Blaise sebelum dia bergabung kembali dengan Hermione.

"Sejak kapan kau akrab dengan Zabini?" Hermione bertanya.

"Oh, kami bertemu dua kali selama musim panas di Diagon Alley." Harry menjelaskan.

"Tak pernah kulihat dia berbicara lebih dari dua kata dengan seorang lelaki. Kenapa dia tidak begitu denganmu?"

Harry mengangkat bahunya. "Sudahlah, ayo kita segera makan siang. Sarapan di St.Mungos tadi pagi benar-benar buruk."

Ron sudah ada di sana ketika mereka tiba di aula besar. Ron langsung memalingkan pandangannya ketika melihat mereka berdua jalan ke arahnya.

"Hai Ron, bagaimana ilmu ramalan? Apakah Trelawney mengajar bersama-sama Firenze?" Hermione bertanya setelah dia duduk dihadapannya.

"Ron?" Hermione bertanya lagi karena Ron tidak menjawab.

"Firenze hanya mengajari murid tahun pertama sampai tahun keempat. Jadinya aku terjebak dengan Trelawney lagi." Ron menjawab dengan malas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ron?" Harry yang duduk di sebelahnya melihat makanan Ron hampir tidak disentuh sama sekali. Benar-benar tidak seperti Ron.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Ron.

Harry dan Hermione tidak menekan persoalan ini dan memutuskan untuk berbicara yang lain.

"Harry. apa kau sudah tahu mengenai nyanyian topi seleksi semalam?" Hermione bertanya.

"Aku tahu, bahkan itu merupakan hal pertama yang dibahas dalam pertemuan order."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana sikap order dalam menyikapi Pangeran Setengah Darah ini?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa memberitahumu Hermione."

"Tapi..."

"Biarkan saja Hermione, teman kita yang hebat ini sudah tidak hidup dalam dunia kita lagi." Ron tiba-tiba bicara tanpa memandang kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu Ron." Ucap Harry.

"Tak ada alasan yang berarti." Ron menjawab.

Harry tidak ingin memusingkan sikap Ron yang aneh dan melanjutkan perbincangan.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih tertarik dengan sikap topi seleksi yang tidak ingin lagi menyeleksi. Menurut yang kudengar, murid-murid tahun pertama menentukan sendiri pilihannya. Apa itu benar?"

"Iya." Hermione menjawab. "Dan apa kau tahu kalau sebagian besar dari mereka memilih masuk Gryffindor?"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Well." Hermione mengikik. "Ketika mereka ditanya alasan mereka memilih Gryffindor, hampir semuanya mengatakan, quot 'Karena Harry Potter ada di Gryffindor' quot selesai."

"Benarkah?" Kenapa?" Harry bertanya.

"Oh, ayolah Harry. Jelas sekali mereka begitu karena melihat aksimu kemarin di King's Cross. Bahkan para penyihir kelahiran muggle yang baru kemarin mendengar namamu, langsung memutuskan untuk masuk Gryffindor. Tapi...ada satu anak yang alasannya agak berbeda. Dia mengatakan memilih masuk Gryffindor karena dia mengenalmu."

"Oh ya? Siapa namanya?"

"Mark...Mark Evans." Hermione menjawab.

"Mark Evans?"

"Iya, apa kau mengenalnya Harry?"

"Mark...Mark...Mark...tidak aku tidak mengenalinya, yang mana orangnya?" Harry melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Yang itu. Yang sedang berbicara dengan gadis berkacamata itu." Hermione menunjuk ke ujung meja makan Gryffindor.

Harry melihat anak yang ditunjuk oleh Hermione dan mengenali anak itu dari salah satu anak kecil yang sering dikerjai oleh Dudley dan kawan-kawannya di Little Whinging.

"Oh dia, yah aku tahu tentang dia. Dia salah satu tetanggaku. Tetapi dia mungkin mengenaliku sebelumnya sebagai anak Potter bermasalah yang dikirim ke St.Brutus's." Ucap Harry.

"Jadi Harry, apa pendapatmu mengenai topi seleksi yang menolak untuk menyeleksi. Apa tujuannya menurutmu?" Ron akhirnya bergabung dalam perbincangan mereka.

"Kurasa topi seleksi benar-benar ingin agar kita bersatu. Sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Professor Aberforth Dumbledore tadi di kelas." Harry menjawab.

"Maksudmu Aberfort sengaja mengurangi angka Ravenclaw padahal harusnya Gryffindor yang dikurangi adalah cara agar kita tidak terpecah belah?"

"Begitu pendapatku Ron."

"Tapi kurasa tidak mungkin kita bisa bersahabat dengan Slytherin." Ron mendebat.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Ya, lihat saja reputasi mereka yang boleh dibilang asrama tersebut adalah tempat latihan calon-calon Death Eater."

"Kau tidak bisa beranggapan kalau sekumpulan anak-anak berusia sebelas tahun ditempatkan oleh sebuah topi bodoh di suatu asrama bersimbolkan ular otomatis menjadikan mereka jahat kan? Slytherin itu ambisius Ron, bukannya jahat."

"Ya, tapi..."

"Dengar Ron. Kalau kau mempunyai kepercayaan seperti itu...'Slytherin semuanya jahat'. Maka itu tidak ada bedanya dengan kepercayaan Voldemort dan anak buahnya yang beranggapan bahwa semua penyihir kelahiran muggle itu sampah dan tidak pantas hidup. Kita tidak bisa melihat dunia ini hanya terdiri dari hitam dan putih saja Ron."

"Wow. Harry. Sejak kapan kau menjadi bijaksana seperti ini?" Hermione kagum dengan perkataan Harry.

"Menghabiskan musim panas dengan orang-orang dewasa anggota order akan membuat remaja manapun mempunyai sedikit kebijaksanaan Hermione."

"Oh benar, kurasa memang pewaris Gryffindor tahu segalanya. Apa yang kupikirkan untuk berdebat dengan Harry Potter yang hebat. Aku hanyalah seorang murid biasa dengan nilai-nilai yang biasa dan juga uang yang sedikit." Dan dengan kata-kata itu dia meninggalkan Harry dan Hermione yang sangat terkejut dengan sikapnya.

"Ada apa dengan Ron?" Neville Longbottom yang duduk di dekat mereka bertanya kepada Harry.

"Aku tak tahu Neville, dia memang berperilaku aneh hari ini." Harry menjawab.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau bicara dengan dia Harry." Hermione menganjurkan.

"Apa kau pikir itu ide yang baik? Mungkin sebaiknya kita membiarkan dia untuk mendinginkan kepalanya dulu."

"Harry, kau tidak ingin apa yang terjadi di tahun keempat terulang lagi kan? Kau dan Ron tidak berbicara selama berbulan-bulan pada waktu itu."

"Tapi apa yang harus kukatakan kepadanya Hermy? Sepertinya rasa irinya Ron belum hilang sama sekali seperti yang kau bilang."

"Aku tahu persis dia sudah tidak iri lagi kepadamu Harry. Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya musim panas ini dan juga musim panas yang lalu sebelum kau datang ke Grimmauld Place. Dan dia selalu khawatir akan keadaanmu. Dia terutama sangat khawatir bagaimana kau mengatasi rasa dukamu setelah kepergian Sirius, sendirian di Privet Drive. Dia juga tidak iri sama sekali ketika mengetahui sebagian besar uang dari Sirius jatuh ke tanganmu. Jadi percayalah kepadaku bahwa rasa iri bukanlah penyebab dari sikap aneh Ron hari ini." Hermione menjelaskan.

"Lalu apa yang menyebabkan dia begitu?" Harry bertanya lagi.

"Karena itu kau harus berbicara dengannya Harry. Butuh banyak waktu bagimu dan Ron untuk bicara lagi dua tahun yang lalu karena tak satupun dari kalian yang berinisiatif untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian. Bahkan..." Hermione berpikir sejenak. "Ron sudah bertingkah aneh tidak hanya hari ini. Tetapi semenjak...kau tiba di Grimmauld Place. Aku ingat dia selalu menolak membicarakan tentang dirimu sejak kau menolak untuk memberitahu kami isi dari ramalan tersebut."

"Hmmm...berarti memang mungkin dia tidak merasa iri kepadaku. Karena baru kemarin dia mengetahui bahwa aku adalah pewaris Gryffindor." Harry berkesimpulan.

Lalu dengan segera Harry bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi untuk mencari sahabatnya, atau mantan sahabatnya kalau dia tidak segera memecahkan persoalan mereka.

Harry pergi ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dan dia tidak menemukan Ron di sana, tidak juga di kamar tidur mereka.

Dia lalu mengeluarkan peta perampok kesayangannya untuk menemukan Ron. "_Aku bersumpah dengan sepenuh hati bahwa aku orang yang tidak berguna."_

Harry melihat nama Ron Weasley ternyata sedang berada di lapangan Quidditch. "_Keonaran Terlaksana."_

Harry melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin ke arah lapangan Quidditch. Dalam perjalanan dia bertemu dengan gadis pertama yang ditaksirnya, Cho Chang.

"Hai Harry." Cho tersenyum saat dia melihat Harry.

"Oh, hai Cho." Harry memaksakan tersenyum karena yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah berbicara dengan Ron.

"Harry, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Tidak pernah lebih baik. Dengar Cho...aku tidak bisa ngobrol saat ini. Aku harus menemukan Ron sesegera mungkin." Harry berkata cepat-cepat.

"Oh, aku baru saja melihat dia menuju ke arah lapangan Quidditch dengan membawa sapunya."

"Dia membawa sapu?"

Cho mengangguk. "Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya ada beberapa hal yang harus kubicarakan dengan dia. Aku permisi dulu Cho." Harry meninggalkan Cho.

Harry sampai di lapangan dan melihat Ron sedang terbang dengan sapunya di sekitar gawang.

"RON! RON! TURUN KEMARI AKU PERLU BICARA DENGANMU!"

Harry tidak tahu apakah Ron tidak mendengarnya atau memang dia mengacuhkannya.

Harry memanggil Ron beberapa kali lagi sebelum dia menyerah. 'Hanya satu yang dapat kulakukan.' Pikir Harry.

Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan meneriakkan "ACCIO FIREBOLT."

Tak berapa lama sapu terbang tercepat di dunia itu melayang di dekatnya. "Tunggu dulu...ini Firebolt-ku yang lama atau yang baru?" Harry bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

'McGonagall belum mengembalikan Firebolt-ku yang lama. Tapi ini bisa saja yang lama.'

Harry mengesampingkan itu semua dan segera menaiki sapunya untuk menyusul Ron di udara.

Dia terbang mendekati anak laki-laki Weasley yang termuda itu dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Ron.."

"Oh...apakah sang kapten sengaja terbang kemari hanya untuk memberitahuku bahwa aku dikeluarkan dari tim? Aku tersentuh." Ujar Ron secara sarkastis.

"Ron...ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau begitu membenciku?"

Ron terbang menjauh dari Harry dengan cepat. Tetapi sapu Cleansweep milik Ron jelas bukan tandingan Firebolt. Dengan cepat Harry sudah berada di dekatnya lagi.

"Jangan ganggu aku! Pergi dari sini!" Ron marah.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau mengatakan padaku apa sebenarnya masalahmu."

Ron tidak menjawab dan tidak melihat ke arah Harry.

"Apakah kau iri lagi padaku seperti dua tahun yang lalu?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Potter."

'Wah, ini gawat kalau Ron memanggilku dengan nama akhirku.' Harry khawatir.

"Ayolah Ron, katakan padaku. Apa yang membuatmu membenciku? Aku tahu dirimu. Tidak mungkin hal sepele semacam uang mampu membuatmu berpaling dari sahabatmu. Atau apakah perbuatanmu yang mengikutiku Departemen Misteri untuk membantuku hanyalah sebuah kebohongan?"

Ron akhirnya berpaling ke arah Harry.

"Masalahnya ada pada dirimu, Potter!"

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?"

Ron benar-benar marah kali ini. Dia berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Harry.

"Kau...bagaimana kau bisa bersikap normal seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi setelah apa yang kaulakukan!"

Harry sudah tidak tahan lagi, 'apa yang telah kuperbuat'?"

"Oke...Aku minta maaf atas apapun yang telah kulakukan untuk menyinggungmu. Tapi kumohon, katakan padaku apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Kau...kau...KAU MENCIUM HERMIONE!"

Apapun jawaban yang diharapkan Harry, yang jelas ini bukan salah satunya.

"Huh?...yah aku memang menciumnya...tapi itu kan hanya untuk...kenapa kau...?"

Lalu segalanya menjadi jelas bagi Harry. Kenapa Ron menjadi marah kepadanya karena hal sepele ini, dan kini Harry tahu alasannya, dan ini membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahahahahahahaha..." Harry hampir saja jatuh dari sapunya karena dia hanya berpegangan pada sapu dengan satu tangan. Sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi dia gunakan untuk menahan perutnya karena tertawa.

"JANGAN TERTAWA!" Ron kini wajahnya merona merah dan dia sudah tidak melihat ke arah Harry.

"Ron...kau...kau...KAU MENYUKAI HERMIONE!" Harry berteriak dengan masih sulit menahan tawanya.

"Aku..." Ron tidak melanjutkannya karena dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

Harry akhirnya sudah puas tertawa dan mulai memasang wajah serius walaupun gagal.

"Jadi...Ron. Kau menyukai Hermione? Sejak kapan?"

"Itu tidak penting! Yang penting adalah apa kau menyukainya juga?" Ron bertanya sambil memandang Harry dengan tajam.

"Yah, aku memang menyukai Hermione." Harry nyengir. Dia melihat wajah Ron tampak kecewa. "Aku menyukainya sebagai seorang adik."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Harry, wajah Ron tampak ceria.

"Benarkah?" Ron bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

Harry mengangguk. "Benar. Jadi, sejak kapan kau menyukainya? Apakah semenjak pesta dansa natal dua tahun yang lalu?"

"Ba...bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Oh, ayolah, tingkahmu waktu itu benar-benar menandakan kau cemburu pada Victor Krum karena dia mengajak Hermione ke pesta dansa. Kau benar-benar bodoh waktu itu, marah kepada Hermione dengan alasan Victor mencoba mengorek keterangan tentang diriku. Aku seharusnya tahu kalau kau cemburu." Harry menjelaskan masih dengan senyum yang lebar.

"Wak..waktu itu aku juga kaget betapa cemburunya aku melihat Hermione digandeng Krum. Menurutmu apakah Hermione tahu?"

"Hmmm...aku tidak tahu. Dia sangat pintar, terutama soal masalah-masalah begini." Harry mengobservasi.

Ron tertawa kecil. "Ya...dia memang pintar."

"Awwwwww, apakah itu yang membuatmu tertarik padanya?" Goda Harry.

"Diam kau Potter! Jadi, apakah kau benar-benar menganggap dia hanya sebagai adik?" Ron bertanya.

Harry mengangguk.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Ron tampak senang.

"Hmmmm." Harry terlihat sedang berpikir. "Tidak juga Ron. Aku tidak yakin apakah kau layak untuk adikku. Aku sangatlah protektif asal kau tahu saja."

"Ah, diam kau. Ayo, kita harus turun, Herbology segera dimulai." Ron mulai terbang turun ke tanah.

Ketika mereka turun, Ron bertanya lagi.

"Oh iya, Harry. Kalau kau hanya memandang Hermione sebagai adik, kenapa kau menciumnya? Di bibir lagi!"

Harry mendengus. "Itu hanya untuk menghindar dari memberitahukan kalian isi dari ramalan Ron. Kukira Hermione sudah memberitahumu."

"Dia memang sudah memberitahuku. Tetapi aku belum yakin sebelum mendengarnya darimu."

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan sambil menenteng sapu terbang di tangan. Tapi Ron lalu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kalau begitu siapa yang kau suka Harry. Apakah kau masih menyukai Cho Chang?"

Tanpa berpikir Harry langsung menjawab. "Tidak, tidak hanya dia." Harry menyadari apa yang baru saja dkatakannya dan dia lalu menutup mulutnya.

"APA! ADA SATU GADIS LAGI! SIAPA?" Ron kaget.

"Ron, tenang!" Harry melihat-lihat ke sekeliling lapangan Quidditch yang kosong karena takut ada yang mendengar.

"Siapa yang satu lagi Harry? Apakah Ginny?" Ron bertanya penuh harap.

"Ewww... Ginny? Aku melihat Ginny sama seperti Hermione, Ron. Kenapa kau berpikiran kalau aku meyukai Ginny? Apakah kau ingin agar aku berkencan dengan adikmu Ron?"

Ron langsung salah tingkah. "Apa? Oh tidak...tentu saja tidak."

"Hmmm...okelah, ayolah kita harus segera rumah hijau, Herbology sebentar lagi mulai."

"Aye-aye Kapten." Ron merangkul pundak Harry saat mereka berjalan.

Tampaknya trio emas Gryffindor telah kembali.

Harry dan Ron tiba tepat waktu sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Mereka berjalan menghampiri Hermione yang tampak senang melihat kedua sahabatnya tampaknya sudah berbaikan kembali.

"Kalian sudah menyelesaikan masalah kalian rupanya?" Hermione bertanya.

"Oh...I...iya kita sudah menyelesaikannya." Ucap Ron terbata-bata.

"Iya...semuanya hanya masalah laki-laki yang simpel. Iya kan Ron?" Harry mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Ron.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Hermione sepertinya tidak ingin tahu masalah laki-laki apa yang dimaksud oleh Harry.

Kemudian suara Professor Sprout terdengar. "Baiklah, anak-anak. Hari ini kita akan mencoba untuk menanam tanaman 'Frog Fly'. Apakah ada yang bisa memberitahuku apa kegunaan dari tanaman ini?"

Neville dan Hermione mengacungkan tangan mereka.

Chapter berikutnya: QUIDDITCH TRYOUT.


	14. Chapter XIV

Disclaimer :The amazing Harry Potter is not mine. Fiuhh…I'm getting tired of this.

CHAPTER XIV : QUIDDITCH TRYOUT DAN APPARATION

"Hai Harry."

Harry tiba di luar pintu kantor Madame Hooch.

"Cho? Kau kapten Ravenclaw?" Ucap Harry ketika melihat Cho.

Cho mengangguk. "Aku juga kaget ketika Professor Flitwick menyerahkan lencana kapten kepadaku. Terutama setelah penampilanku yang buruk sekali tahun lalu."

"Kau ada banyak pikiran waktu itu Cho."

"Tapi tetap saja, kurasa satu-satunya alasan aku dipilih menjadi kapten adalah karena tinggal aku saja anggota tim yang sudah berada di tim lebih dari satu tahun." Cho merendah.

"Kau bicara apa? Kau salah satu penerbang terbaik yang pernah kulihat. Jangan terlalu memandang rendah dirimu Cho."

"Kau terlalu baik Harry. Ayo kita masuk, kurasa yang lain sudah tiba." Cho mengajak.

Mereka berdua memasuki kantor Madame Hooch dan Harry melihat di dalamnya sudah ada kapten dari Slytherin dan Hufflepuff, yaitu Draco Malfoy dan Zacharias Smith.

"Potter? Kau kapten Gryffindor? Ternyata popularitasmu juga telah membutakan kepala asramamu untuk memilih seseorang yang bodoh sepertimu untuk jadi kapten." Ejek Malfoy.

"Dan berapa Galleon yang kauberikan pada Professor Snape untuk memilih musang sepertimu menjadi kapten? Atau karena dia hanya kasihan saja mengingat ayahmu yang kini sedang membusuk di Azkaban?" Balas Harry.

Wajah Draco merah semerah rambut Weasley. Tetapi sebelum dia sempat membalas, Madame Hooch melerai mereka.

"Sudah..sudah. Kalian berkumpul di sini untuk membicarakan tugas kalian sebagai kapten bukannya untuk bertengkar!"

Harry dan Malfoy akhirnya diam untuk mendengarkan Madame Hooch.

"Nah, karena kalian semua adalah kapten yang baru, maka aku akan menjelaskan beberapa peraturan dasar. Menjadi kapten adalah sebuah keistimewaan. Tingkah laku kalian akan menentukan apakah tim kalian layak untuk mengikuti kejuaraan Quidditch tahun ini. Apabila kalian bertingkah laku buruk, tim kalian bisa didiskualifikasi dari kejuaraan ini. Karena itu kalian harus menjaga sikap kalian selama menjadi kapten. Dan itu artinya, tidak boleh ada perselisihan antara sesama kapten! Mengerti!"

Keempat kapten mengangguk dengan berat hati, terutama Harry dan Malfoy.

"Sekarang, hal pertama yang harus kalian lakukan sebagai kapten adalah memilih anggota tim. Dan ini kalian lakukan dengan mengadakan Tryout. Potter, karena timmu memiliki anggota tetap paling sedikit, maka kau akan kuberikan kesempatan pertama untuk mengadakan Tryout. Dari daftar yang kuterima dari Professor McGonagall, kau juga harus mengadakan Tryout untuk kedua beatermu karena beliau merasa Beater yang sebelumnya kurang memuaskan. Kau kuberi waktu besok sore dan lusa. " Madame Hooch memandang Harry.

"Baiklah Madame Hooch." Harry menjawab.

Madame Hooch kemudian memberikan jadwal Tryout kepada tim asrama yang lain.

"Dan ini adalah jadwal pertandingan kalian." Madame Hooch memberikan setiap kapten masing-masing satu lembar perkamen.

Harry melihat jadwal yang diberikan Madame Hooch dan melihat,

_I_. - _Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff : 15 November, _

_ - Slytherin vs Ravenclaw : 22 November_

_II. - Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw : 21 Februari, _

_ - Slytherin vs Gryffindor : 28 Februari_

_III. - Hufflepuf vs Slyherin : 3 Mei,_

_ - Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor : 10 Mei_

"Supaya tidak repot, bagaimana kalau kalian mengundurkan diri saja dari turnamen dan mengakui Slytherin pemenangnya." Draco Malfoy mengatakan ini kepada kapten yang lainnya di luar kantor Madame Hooch.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin Malfoy? Seingatku kau tidak pernah berhasil mengalahkanku." Harry membalas. Cho dan Zacharias juga terlihat tidak senang atas ucapan Malfoy.

"Tentu saja aku bisa sangat yakin. Asal kau tahu saja ya Potter, dalam kejuaraan tahun ini, seluruh anggota tim Slytherin akan menggunakan FIREBOLT!"

"APA!"

Mulut Zacharias dan Cho terbuka lebar karena kaget. Sementara itu Harry hanya menyeringai.

"Jadi itu cara yang kaugunakan untuk mendapatkan lencana kapten? Kau benar-benar tidak kreatif, Malfoy. Di tahun kedua, kau membelikan seluruh tim Nimbus 2001 supaya kau masuk tim. Dan kini kau membelikan mereka semua Firebolt supaya kau menjadi kapten! Kau benar-benar rendah." Harry berkata.

"Itu tidak adil!" Zacharias Smith mengeluh.

"Tidak ada aturan yang menyebutkan seseorang tidak boleh menyumbang sapu kepada sebuah tim, Smith!" Malfoy menyeringai lebar.

"Itu... benar." Cho berkata.

"Sampai jumpa dalam pertandingan." Malfoy meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan orang itu!" Zacharias masih marah.

"Jangan khawatir Zach, kita hanya harus membuktikan bahwa Quidditch tidak hanya tergantung dari uang, tetapi tergantung dari bakat dan kerja keras kita." Harry menenangkan Smith.

"Mudah bagimu untuk berkata itu, kau sudah punya Firebolt." Zacharias berargumen.

"Benar, tetapi anggota timku yang lain tidak punya." Ucap Harry lagi.

Akhirnya Zacharias meninggalkan Harry dan Cho berdua masih dengan gerutuannya.

"Dia ada benarnya juga Harry. Tim kami tidak akan tahan melawan tim yang seluruhnya menggunakan Firebolt. Mungkin kita bisa protes kepada Professor Dumbledore." Cho berkata.

"Percuma saja Cho. Malfoy tentunya telah memperhitungkan hal ini sebelum dia menghabiskan 7700 Galleon."

"7700 Galleon? itu harga untuk 7 buah Firebolt?" Cho bertanya.

Harry mengangguk. "Baiklah Cho, selamat malam." Harry mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tunggu, Harry." Cho menahan Harry. "Apa kau mau berjalan-jalan di sekitar danau? Kita bisa...ngobrol."

Kalau cahaya di sekitar koridor lebih terang, Harry akan dapat melihat sedikit rona merah muncul di wajah Cho.

Harry tersenyum. Dia memutuskan untuk mempermainkan Cho. "Maaf Cho, aku sudah ada janji dengan Blaise Zabini untuk bertemu di menara astronomy."

"Zabini? Menara Astronomy?" Nada cemburu terdengar dari Cho, menara astronomy selama ini dikenal sebagai tempat untuk bermesraan.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Senyum Harry makin lebar.

"Tidak...tidak apa-apa...memang bukan urusanku kau bertemu dengan siapa..." Cho menundukkan kepalanya.

Harry tidak tahan lagi. "Hahahahaha..."

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Cho tampak agak tersinggung.

"Aku hanya bercanda Cho... aku tidak ada janji dengan Blaise. Tetapi aku ada janji dengan Professor Dumbledore."

Cho tampak agak lega. "Professor Dumbledore yang mana?"

"Yang aneh. Tunggu dulu...dua-duanya aneh. Maksudku yang lebih tua."

Cho mengikik. "Yah, mereka berdua memang unik. Tapi itu yang menarik dari mereka."

"Oooh, apakah pria idaman miss Chang adalah yang mempunyai sifat unik? Aku tidak punya kesempatan kalau begitu." Goda Harry.

"Oh, diam kau. Ngomong-ngomong ada perlu apa kau bertemu dengannya? Kalau kau tidak keberatan aku bertanya."

Harry mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya pelajaran tambahan di Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam."

Cho merasa heran. "Kurasa kau tidak butuh lagi pelajaran tambahan dalam subjek itu. Kudengar kau memecahkan rekor O.W.L dalam subjek PTIH. Dan duelmu dengan kau-tahu-siapa juga telah membuktikan hal itu."

"Orang dalam posisiku butuh sebanyak mungkin latihan." Harry menjawab. "Oh, ya aku harus cepat-cepat pergi. Kalau aku terlambat, bisa-bisa dia akan memotong angka lagi dari...Ravenclaw."

Cho mengikik lagi. "Baiklah Harry. Dan asal kau tahu saja...menurutku kau juga cukup unik."

Cho membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Harry untuk memikirkan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

Ketika Harry tiba di kantor Aberforth, dia melihat mantan penjaga bar itu sedang berdiri di luar kantornya. Tampaknya dia sedang menunggu Harry.

"Ayo Harris, ikuti aku." Abe mulai berjalan.

"Kita akan pergi ke mana Professor?" Harry bertanya.

"Kau kan ingin belajar berapparate. Bagaimana kau bisa belajar beraapparate kalau kita masih di Hogwarts? Dan panggil saja aku Abe kalau diluar kelas." Ucap Abe dengan tidak sabar.

"Kita akan latihan di mana kalau begitu?"

"Ada sebuah tempat yang cocok untuk latihan beraapaarate tepat di luar Hogsmeade."

Tempat yang dimasud Aberforth ternyata adalah sebuah lapangan yang berada di dekat Shrieking Shack. Melihat Shrieking Shack, Harry teringat kembali dengan pertemuannya yang pertama kali dengan Sirius dan mengetahui bahwa dia tidak bersalah.

"Baiklah. Ada tiga hal yang dibutuhkan untuk berapparate. Yang pertama tentu saja adalah tongkat sihirmu. Kau hanya harus memegang tongkatmu tanpa mengayunkannya. Yang kedua adalah konsentrasi yang tinggi supaya kau tidak terbelah. Dan yang ketiga adalah sebuah mantra yang cukup panjang. Mantra ini hanya perlu diucapkan dalam hati. Ini mantranya,_ oxosso exterebro umram jubo korewa dublhiemo. _Hafalkan!" Aberforth mulai melatih Harry.

Butuh waktu satu menit bagi Harry untuk menghapalkan mantra itu.

"Sekarang, mari kita coba. Keluarkan tongkatmu!" Abe menginstruksikan.

Harry melakukan apa yang disuruh.

"Lafalkan mantra yang tadi kuajarkan. Sambil melakukannya kau harus membayangkan dirimu berada di sebelah pohon yang di sana itu." Aberforth menunjuk ke arah pohon oak yang berada sekitar 30 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Apakah harus kuucapkan dengan keras, atau dalam hati?" Harry bertanya.

"Untuk awalnya, ucapkan saja dengan keras."

"Oxosso exterebro umram jubo korwa dublhiemo." Harry membayangkan dirinya berada di sebelah pohon yang dimaksud Abe.

Lalu setelah itu pandangannya mulai kabur dan dia hanya melihat kabut di hadapannya. Tetapi dalam sekejap, pandangannya berganti menjadi sebuah cabang pohon. 'Aku berhasil!' Teriak Harry dalam hati. Tetapi lalu dia merasa agak kedinginan ketika semilir angin menyentuh tubuhnya. "Apa?"

"HARRING! KAU LUPA BAJUMU!" Abe berteriak.

Ternyata kaos yang dikenakan Harry tidak ikut berpindah. Untung saja celana jeansnya tidak begitu.

"Bagus sekali untuk percobaan pertama." Ucap Aberforth sambil memberikan Harry kaosnya. "Sekarang, cobalah beraapparate ke kaki bukit itu."

Kaki bukit yang dimaksud Abe berjarak sekitar setengah kilometer. Ketika Harry mencobanya, dia berhasil pindah dengan seluruh pakaiannya.

"Abe...apakah kita bisa berapparate dengan membawa orang lain? Aku pernah melihat Voldemort melakukannya dengan Bellatrix Lestrange di Kementian Sihir." Harry bertanya setelah Abe menyusul Harry dengan beraapparate.

"Hal itu mungkin untuk dilakukan. Tetapi akan sangat menyakitkan bagi orang yang dibawanya. Dan kita tidak bisa beraapparate di Kementrian Sihir, Harrold."

"Tidak bisa? Tetapi aku melihat sendiri Professor Dumbledore dan Voldemort saling berapparate ketika mereka duel."

"Itu bukan apparate yang mereka lakukan. itu namanya teleporting." Aberforth menjawab.

"Teleporting? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya."

"Tentu saja kau tidak pernah mendengarnya. Penyihir yang bisa melakukannya di dunia ini bisa kuhitung dengan satu jari. Aku sendiri tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Jadi dengan teleporting, kita bisa berpindah tempat di tempat yang tidak memungkinkan untuk berapparate?" Harry bertanya, merasa tertarik dengan teleporting ini.

Abe mengangguk. "Benar, tetapi teleporting tidak bisa membawa kita jauh. Setahuku Brian hanya bisa berteleport sejauh dua ratus meter."

Harry lalu teringat duel pedang antara dia dengan Voldemort. Harry ingat ketika Voldemort tiba-tiba menghilang dan berada di belakangnya padahal Voldemort sudah mengaktifkan anti apparasi di King's Cross.

"Sekarang coba kembali ke tempat semula dengan mengucapkan mantra tersebut dalam hati." Abe melanjutkan pelajarannya.

Harry terus berlatih selama kira-kira satu jam beraapparate di sekitar Hogsmeade.

"Baiklah, aku rasa cukup untuk hari ini. Minggu depan kita akan berlatih berapparate ke tempat yang lebih jauh. Mungkin kita akan mencoba berapparate ke Diagon Alley atau ke markas order." Aberforth menyudahi latihan.

"Abe...kenapa aku tidak mendengar adanya bunyi _crack _ketika aku beraaparate." Harry bertanya ketika mereka mulai berjalan kembali ke kastil.

"Itu karena memang tidak ada bunyi tersebut." Abe menjawab singkat.

"Tapi kenapa? Setiap kulihat seorang penyihir yang beraapparate, selalu ada bunyi _crack."_

_"_Bunyi yang ditimbulkan oleh seseorang yang beraapparate adalah hasil dari bertubrukannya kekuatan sihir orang yang berapparate dengan udara sekitarnya. Semakin kuat orang tersebut kekuatan sihirnya, maka semakin pelan bunyi yang keluar. Apa yang kaudengar tadi ketika aku beraaparate?"

"Oh...terdengar suara _plop _pelan ketika kau beraapparate. Dan apa yang terdengar ketika aku berapparate?"

"Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa." Abe menjawab.

"Benarkah? Berarti itu artinya..." Harry tidak melanjutkan.

"Benar...tetapi jangan jadi sombong karenanya. Masih banyak yang harus kau pelajari."

Mereka berjalan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Oh, iya. Bagaimana dengan kementrian sihir? Setahuku aku tidak mendapat ijin untuk beraapparate." Harry bertanya.

"Brian sedang mengusahakannya. Tetapi sepertinya kau akan mendapatkan ijinmu setelah Menteri Sihir yang baru terpilih."

"Harry! Dari mana saja kau?" Hermione dan Ron tampaknya sedang menunggu Harry di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor yang sudah sepi.

"Oh, hai. Kalian sengaja menungguku?"

"Iya. Kukira pertemuan antar kapten Quidditch seharusnya sebentar, ini sudah hampir dua jam, Harry." Hermione berkata.

"Aku ada latihan dengan Abe." Harry duduk bergabung dengan sahabatnya.

"Latihan dengan Abe? Siapa itu Abe?" Ron bertanya.

"Professor Aberforth tentu saja." Harry menguap. "Oh, iya Ron. Kita harus mengadakan Tryout besok sore untuk tim kita. Kau dan Katie harus hadir dalam tryout tersebut."

"Mungkin kau sebaiknya memasang pengumuman Harry." Hermione menganjurkan.

"Baiklah, boleh kupinjam pena bulumu? Dan selembar perkamen?" Harry melihat Hermione sedang menulis sebuah surat. Kelihatannya surat untuk Viktor Krum.

Dengan cepat Harry menulis pengumuman di selembar perkamen. Setelah selesai, dia memperlihatkannya kepada Ron. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

**PENGUMUMAN TRYOUT QUIDDITCH**

_Bagi para murid-murid Gryffindor tahun kedua dan diatasnya, yang memiliki bakat dan minat dalam permainan Quidditch, _

_ditunggu kehadirannya di lapangan Quidditch pada tanggal 4 september untuk mengikuti tryout. Tryout akan dimulai pukul_

_4 sore. Berikut posisi yang dicari dalam tryout :_

_ - 2 Chaser tetap_

_-1 Chaser cadangan_

_-2 Beater tetap_

_-1 Beater cadangan_

_-1 Keeper cadangan_

_-1 seeker cadangan_

_Bagi kalian yang tidak memiliki sapu, akan memakai sapu sekolah. Apabila terpilih, maka akan dibelikan sapu yang layak._

_N/A: Khusus untuk posisi keeper dan seeker cadangan. Tryout-nya akan dilakukan tanggal 5 september pada waktu yang sama._

_Terima kasih,_

_Harry James Potter, Kapten Quidditch Gryffindor._

"Bukankah Ginny seharusnya menjadi Chaser? Kenapa kita masih butuh dua Chaser tetap?" Tanya Ron setelah melihat pengumumannya.

"Ginny tetap harus mengikuti Tryout Ron. Kemampuannya belum terbukti sebagai Chaser." Jawab Harry.

"Dan kenapa kita juga harus mengadakan tryout untuk beater? Kita kan sudah punya Kirk dan Slope" Ron bertanya lagi.

"McGonagall merasa kurang puas dengan mereka, jadinya kita harus mencari beater yang lain."

"Satu lagi, kenapa kita butuh begitu banyak cadangan?"

"Aku tidak mau apa yang terjadi pada tahun pertamaku terjadi lagi. Ketika itu aku masih terbaring di rumah sakit gara-gara petualangan kita mencari batu bertuah sehingga tim kita tidak punya lagi seeker yang kompeten. Kita harus sangat hati-hati tahun ini Ron, apalagi Slytherin tahun ini akan memakai Firebolt semuanya." Harry beralasan.

"APA?" Teriakan Ron sungguh menggelegar. "Slytherin semuanya memakai Firebolt? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Tampaknya itu metode Malfoy agar dia dipilih menjadi kapten." Ucap Harry jijik.

"Dasar si musang sialan! Kalau ketemu dia, aku akan #$()$#!()$# ...dia."

"RON! Jaga mulutmu!" Hermione memperingatkan.

Malam itu Harry tidak bisa tidur memikirkan tentang Slytherin yang memakai Firebolt. Suara dengkuran Ron juga tidak membantunya untuk tertidur.

'Hanya ada satu cara agar turnamen tahun ini menjadi adil' Pikirnya. 'Aku harus memastikan semua tim juga menggunakan sapu yang sama.'

Harry tersenyum dalam tidurnya, dia tahu persis apa yang akan dia lakukan pertama kali besok pagi.

Keesokan paginya, Harry langsung menuju ke kandang burung hantu untuk mencari Hedwig. Dia menemukannya sedang tiduran 'sangat' dekat dengan seekor burung hantu berwarna kuning. Harry memeriksa lagi isi surat yang akan dikirimkannya ke toko Quality Quidditch Supplies di Diagon Alley.

_Kepada Quality Quidditch Supplies,_

_Namaku Harry Potter, aku ingin memesan dua puluh buah sapu Firebolt-mu yang terbaik. Masing-masing tujuh buah harap dikirim ke ruang rekreasi asrama Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff di Hogwarts. Sedangkan s_isanya _dikirim ke ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor._

_Untuk pembayaran. Silakan tagih ke Lemari besi pribadiku nomor 745 di bank Gringgots. Dan aku harap agar semua hal ini dirahasiakan. Termasuk dalam pengiriman ke asrama-asrama tersebut di atas. Namaku tidak boleh disebutkan. Apabila ada yang menanyakan siapa yang telah mengirimi mereka, bilang saja seorang penggemar berat Quidditch yang melakukannya. Aku bersedia membayar ekstra agar namaku tidak disebut-sebut._

_Dengan hormat,_

_ Harry James Potter_

"Sirius tentunya tidak keberatan uangnya digunakan untuk hal ini." Harry berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Dia segera mengikatkan perkamennya ke kaki Hedwig dan tak lama setelah itu Hedwig sudah terbang di atas hutan terlarang.

"Sedang mengirim surat rahasia?" Suara yang lembut datang dari belakang Harry.

"Blaise? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa maksudmu aku mengirim surat rahasia?" Harry melihat gadis Slytherin itu membawa semacam bungkusan.

"Well, tidak ada yang mengirim surat sepagi ini kecuali untuk mengirim surat yang rahasia. Dan aku di sini tidak untuk mengirim surat." Blaise menjawab.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini kalau begitu?"

"Kenapa kau begitu tertarik dengan apa yang kulakukan?" Blaise menyipitkan matanya.

"Oh, tidak. Hanya penasaran saja."

"Tenang, Potter. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku di sini untuk memberi burung hantuku makanan favoritnya. Sekarang... mana dia? Cyan?" Blaise memanggil burung hantunya.

Ternyata Cyan adalah burung hantu kuning yang tadi dekat dengan Hedwig. Harry tertawa kecil.

"Apa ada yang lucu, Potter?"

"Tidak, hanya saja tadi kulihat burung hantuku sangat dekat dengan burung hantumu."

"Oh? Seberapa dekat?" Blaise bertanya.

"Sangat dekat." Jawab Harry.

"Hmm...menarik... Burung hantumu betina?"

Harry mengangguk. "Apa yang kau berikan padanya?" Harry melihat Blaise mulai membuka bungkusan di tangannya.

"Kaki ayam. Dia sangat menyukainya. Kadang-kadang aku suka datang ke sini untuk memberi ini kepada Cyan."

"Seingatku aku tidak pernah melihatmu di tempat ini."

"Berarti mulai sekarang kau harus sering-sering datang ke sini kalau begitu." Blaise tersenyum.

"Mungkin aku akan melakukannya. Asalkan kau ada di sini." 'Apa yang kau lakukan Potter!' Kau merayu seorang Slytherin?' Teriak Harry dalam hatinya.

"Kudengar kau terpilih menjadi kapten Gryffindor. Benarkah itu?" Blaise mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau dengar itu dari Malfoy?"

Blaise mengangguk.

"Yah, aku memang terpilih jadi kapten. Tetapi aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Malfoy juga terpilih jadi kapten." Harry berkata.

"Malfoy memang sangat berpengaruh di asrama kami. Semua karena kekayaannya." Ucap Blaise dengan jijik.

"Kau bukan penggemar Malfoy kalau begitu?"

"Sama sekali tidak! Keluargaku juga tidak begitu senang dengan keluarga Malfoy. Terutama semenjak tahun lalu ketika keluarga Malfoy menawarkan perjanjian nikah antara aku dan Draco setelah kami lulus dari Hogwarts."

"Keluarga Malfoy hendak menjodohkan kau dengan Draco Malfoy!" Entah kenapa Harry menjadi sangat marah. "Tapi keluargamu menolaknya kan?"

Blaise membenarkan. "Kenapa memang? Apa kau senang aku tidak jadi dijodohkan dengan Malfoy?"

"A..apa?...Oh...tidak...tidak juga." Harry terbata-bata. Tetapi Blaise tidak mempedulikannya dan meneruskan penjelasannya mengenai perjanjian nikah tersebut.

"Keluargaku memang berdarah murni. Tetapi orangtuaku tidak percaya dengan perjanjian nikah. Mereka pikir itu sama saja seperti menjual anak mereka demi kekayaan lebih dan prestise yang kesemuanya sudah kami dapatkan."

"Kau beruntung memiliki keluarga seperti itu." Harry berkata.

Mereka berbicara selama beberapa lama sebelum Harry memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke asramanya untuk siap-siap menghadapi hari.

"Oke, Blaise. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Tapi aku harus pergi."

"Aku juga senang Potter. Dan jangan lupa dengan janjimu untuk sering-sering datang kemari."

"Tentu Blaise. tentu. Oke, bye."

"Bye."

Mereka berpisah. tetapi mereka tidak menyadari kalau tidak jauh dari mereka, berdiri seorang gadis asia berumur 17 tahun dengan tangan terkepal melihat mereka berdua.

Pada saat makan siang, seekor burung hantu mengantarkan surat untuk Harry.

"Su-hat ha-hi hiapaa Ha-yi?" Ron bertanya dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Ron! Telan dulu makananmu sebelum ngomong. Kurasa maksudnya surat dari siapa itu Harry?" Hermione memandang jijik kepada Ron yang makan dengan tidak beraturan.

Harry melihat segel di surat tersebut. Segel itu berlambangkan WPD. 'Surat dari mana ini'? Tanya Harry dalam hati. Dia lalu membukanya dengan hati-hati supaya kedua temannya tidak melihat.

_Mr.Harry Potter yang terhormat,_

_Sebagai penanggung jawab keuangan keluarga Potter, pagi ini kami menerima pemberitahuan dari bank Gringgots mengenai transaksi yang anda lakukan dengan toko Quality Quidditch Supplies sebesar dua puluh dua ribu Galleon untuk pembelian dua puluh buah sapu Firebolt._

_Karena ini merupakan transaksi yang cukup besar. Maka kami perlu mengkonfirmasi keabsahan transaksi ini. Anda perlu mengirimkan kembali surat ini dengan membubuhkan tanda tangan anda di tempat yang telah disediakan. _

_Hormat kami,_

_ Walt, Pear, dan Davis_

_Penasihat Keuangan Terpercaya Semenjak 1953. _

'Aku memiliki penanggung jawab keuangan'? Tanya Harry dalam hatinya. Dia memutuskan untuk menanyakan tentang hal ini kepada Professor Dumbledore nanti. Harry lalu melakukan apa yang telah diinstruksikan dan mengirimkan kembali surat itu dengan burung hantu yang sama.

"Dari siapa itu Harry?" Tanya Hermione.

"Oh, itu hanya surat dari penanggung jawab keuanganku." jawab Harry dengan ringan.

"Kau punya penanggung jawab keuangan?" Ron bertanya. Kini dengan mulut yang kosong.

"Tentu saja Harry punya penanggung jawab keuangan Ron. Semua keluarga penyihir yang kaya memilikinya." Ucap Hermione.

Waktu terasa berjalan amat lamban bagi Harry. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk berada di lapangan Quidditch. Harry ingin lihat apakah Gryffindor memiliki bakat-bakat baru dalam Quidditch. Tetapi masih ada rasa kekhawatiran pada dirinya tentang apakah dia mampu menjadi kapten yang baik sebaik dua kapten sebelumnya yang membawa Gryffindor meraih piala Quidditch.

Harry sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang diajarkan oleh McGonagall pada hai terakhir kelas itu. Untungnya pada musim panas, kemampuan transfigurasi Harry sudah maju pesat sehingga meskipun dia tidak memperhatikan pelajaran, dia tidak kehilangan angka.

Akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Harry tiba di lapangan bersama-sama dengan Ron. Cuaca sangat cerah, cocok untuk Quidditch.

Katie Bell telah tiba di lapangan lebih dulu daripada Harry dan Ron. Dia sedang berbicara dengan salah satu gadis tahun keempat yang datang untuk mengikuti Tryout.

Total yang datang untuk menunjukkan kebolehan mereka adalah 23 orang. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah perempuan. Dan hampir semuanya memandang Harry dengan terpesona.

Ada beberapa orang dari tahun Harry yang mengikuti tryout, di antaranya Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, dan Seamus Finnigan. Harry juga melihat kedua Creevey bersaudara juga ada di situ dengan memegang sapu milik sekolah. Andrew Kirke dan Jack Slope juga tampaknya ingin mencoba lagi keberuntungannya untuk menjadi beater.

"Baiklah, terima kasih kalian semua untuk datang dalam tryout ini." Harry memulai tugasnya sebagai kapten. "Kita langsung saja mulai. Buat siapa saja yang ingin menjadi chaser, buat kelompok di sana, disebelah Katie."

Dua belas anak memisahkan diri mereka dan membuat kelompok. Termasuk di antaranya adalah Ginny, Seamus, dan Dennis Creevey.

"Oke, pertama-tama kita akan melakukan test awal untuk chaser. Enam orang akan disaring dari test ini untuk maju ke test berikutnya yang akan dilakukan besok sore. Setelah itu giliran posisi beater. Enam orang juga akan dipilih untuk maju ke test kedua." Harry menjelaskan. "Ada pertanyaan?"

Collin Creevey mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Collin?"

"Bukankah besok adalah waktu untuk Tryout posisi seeker? Masalahnya aku berencana kalau gagal jadi beater, aku akan test lagi untuk menjadi seeker cadangan."

"Karena cukup banyak dari kalian yang hadir. Maka test kedua untuk chaser dan beater akan dilakukan besok. Tapi jangan khawatir. Test untuk seeker dan keeper cadangan akan dilakukan setelah kita mendapatkan pemain untuk posisi chaser dan beater. Ada lagi yang ingin bertanya?"

Kali ini seorang gadis berambut pirang dikepang yang namanya tidak diketahui Harry mengangkat tangannya.

"Maaf, namamu siapa?" Harry bertanya ramah dengan tersenyum.

"Li...Lindsey Herald."

"Pertanyaanmu?" Harry bertanya.

"Ke..kenapa kau membutuhkan cadangan untuk setiap posisi?" Gadis muda ini terlihat jelas gugup karena bicara dengan Harry Potter yang terkenal.

"Aku menjawab pertanyaan ini kepada Ron semalam. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku ingin kejadian pada tahun pertamaku terulang lagi. Ketika itu aku berbaring di rumah sakit selama berhari-hari sehingga kita dikalahkan dengan telak karena kita tidak punya pemain cadangan yang kompeten. Tetapi tidak hanya itu saja. Dengan adanya pemain cadangan, para pemain tetap diharapkan tidak akan berleha-leha. Karena kalau permainan mereka menurun, posisi mereka bisa digantikan oleh pemain cadangan." Harry mengatakan kalimat terakhir sambil melihat ke arah Ron dan Katie.

"Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi?" Keadaan hening. "Baiklah, buat para calon chaser, naiki sapu kalian dan terbanglah!" Harry menginstruksikan.

"Ayo Katie, Ron." Harry terbang sambil mengajak rekan timnya.

Mereka semua kini sudah melayang-layang di udara.

"Pertama-tama, kita akan mengetes kemampuan terbang kalian. Dennis! Coba kau lakukan manuvermu yang terbaik." Perintah Harry.

Para calon chaser mempertontonkan kebolehan mereka di atas sapu. Beberapa di antara mereka mampu membuat gerakan yang membuat kagum Harry. Tetapi ada juga yang kesulitan hanya untuk bertahan di atas sapu. Harry heran kenapa mereka mau repot-repot ikut Tryout ini.

Setelah test terbang, selanjutnya adalah test mengoper dan menerima operan. Mereka secara bergantian saling melemparkan operan dengan Katie. Ada yang begitu mantap dalam hal ini, tetapi ada juga yang malah ketakutan ketika bola Quaffle menghampiri mereka.

Test terakhir adalah test melempar ke gawang. Calon-calon Chaser masing-masing diberi kesempatan lima kali untuk mencoba memasukkan Quaffle ke gawang yang dijaga oleh Ron. Harry melihat kemampuan Ron benar-benar sudah meningkat pesat.

Ketika semua sudah selesai dan para peserta Tryout semuanya sudah mendarat, Harry berdiskusi dengan Ron dan Katie untuk menentukan siapa-siapa yang lolos.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian? Siapa yang menurut kalian yang paling pantas untuk maju ke babak berikutnya?" Harry bertanya kepada kedua rekan timnya.

"Aku memilih Ginny Weasley, Dennis Creevey, Paige Taylor, Jack Spencer, Owen McDougall, dan...Lindsey Herald." Ucap Katie.

"Dan kau, Ron?" Harry bertanya.

"Yang jelas sih, Ginny. Lalu Lindsey, Dennis, Jason Mallory,... Paige Taylor juga lumayan. Dan mungkin... Seamus, aku tak tahu. Kau kaptennya, kau sendiri dong yang memutuskan!"

"Hmm..." Harry tampak berpikir keras memikirkan nama-nama yang diajukan Ron dan Katie dan mengingat-ngingat kembali permainan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau Ginny, Paige Taylor, Dennis, Lindsey, Jason, dan Owen? Kalian setuju?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Oke. Kami sudah memutuskan enam orang yang akan maju ke babak berikutnya besok." Harry mengumumkan. "Keenam orang tersebut adalah : Dennis Creevey, Lindsey Herald, Owen McDougall, Jason Mallory, Paige Taylor, dan Ginny Weasley."

Keenam orang yang namanya disebutkan langsung bersorak riang.

"Baiklah. Yang namanya tadi disebut, harus datang kembali besok untuk tryout kedua. Sedangkan bagi yang tidak termasuk, boleh mengikuti tryout untuk posisi yang lain, termasuk beater." Harry menyudahi pengumuman.

Sedikit sekali yang memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan anak yang lain untuk mengikuti test beater. Hanya tiga orang. Termasuk di antaranya adalah Seamus.

"TEST BERIKUTNYA ADALAH TEST BEATER! SEMUANYA...TERBANG!" Harry berteriak.

Tryout untuk beater jauh lebih sederhana daripada tryout untuk chaser. Harry mentransfigurasi beberapa batu menjadi manusia buatan dan menerbangkannya dengan mantra pengapung Wingardium leviosa.

Para peserta diharuskan memukul manusia-manusia buatan tersebut dengan bludger dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Setelah itu, tantangannya dipersulit. Harry dan Katie menggerakkan manusia-manusia buatan itu dengan cepat agar lebih sulit untuk mengenainya.

Setelah selesai, Harry kembali berdiskusi dengan kedua rekan timnya dan dicapailah kesepakatan.

"Baiklah, ini dia enam orang yang beruntung." Teriak Harry. "Jack Slope, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil, Collin Creevey, Dean Thomas, dan Wesley William."

Hari sudah malam ketika Harry, Ron, dan Katie melihat para peserta Tryout meninggalkan lapangan.

"Huff, akhirnya selesai juga." Ron berkata dengan menyeka keringat di dahinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka sebanyak itu yang datang." Katie berkata.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang orang-orang yang lolos untuk test besok. Apakah mereka memang layak untuk masuk tim?" Harry bertanya.

"Mereka memang masih agak hijau. Tetapi potensi sudah terlihat dari mereka." Katie berkata.

"Yah, mudah-mudahan besok kita benar-benar memilih yang tepat." Ucap Ron.

"Pastinya, tapi aku masih harus memikirkan metode test apa yang akan kita lakukan besok." Ujar Harry.

"Ah, kau pasti bisa menemukannya. Tenang saja Harry. Kau masih punya semalam untuk memikirkannya." Ucap Katie.

Mereka bertiga berjalan bersama untuk kembali ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor sambil membicarakan gerakan-gerakan menakjubkan yang mereka lihat hari ini dari para peserta test.


	15. Chapter XV

Disclaimer : Harry Potter is mine? What? Are you crazy? Of course it's not mine!

CHAPTER XV : PERBINCANGAN DENGAN CALON MENTERI

"Mr.Potter. Kepala Sekolah ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang juga. Kau tidak ada kelas untuk pagi ini kan?" Ucap McGonagall ketika dia menghampiri Harry pada waktu sarapan

Harry mengangguk. "Baiklah Professor, apa kata sandinya?"

"Blowing Up Candy."

Harry tersedak ketika dia mendengar kata kunci ke kantor kepala sekolahnya.

"Kira-kira kenapa Dumbledore ingin bertemu dengamu Harry?" Ron bertanya.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu."

Harry lalu pergi ke arah kantor kepala sekolah sementara Hermione dan Ron berjalan ke kelas sejarah sihir.

Dia mengucapkan kata kuncinya di hadapan Gargoyle dan menapakkan kakinya di tangga batu spiral yang bergerak naik perlahan setelah pintu dibelakangnya menutup. Ketika Harry berdiri di depan pintu ek yang menghubungkan ke kantor Dumbledore, suara kepala sekolah Hogwarts terdengar dari balik pintu. Padahal Harry belum sempat mengetuk.

"Silakan masuk Harry."

Harry membuka pintu dan melihat Dumbledore sedang duduk di mejanya seperti biasanya. Tetapi Dumbledore tidak sendirian, karena dihadapannya duduk Madame Bones.

"Silakan duduk Harry." Dumbledore menunjuk ke kursi di sebelah Madame Bones.

Harry tersenyum ketika dia melihat Madame Bones dan mereka saling bertukar salam.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau tahu untuk apa aku memanggilmu kemari, Harry?"

Harry mengangguk. "Apakah anda ingin membicarakan perihal pemilihan Menteri Sihir?"

"Benar sekali, Harry. Amelia akan menjelaskan kepadamu apa saja yang kau perlu ketahui tentang hal ini. Silakan Amelia."

"Terima kasih, Dumbledore. Nah, Mr.Potter, apakah kau belum merubah pikiranmu tentang dukunganmu dalam pemilihan Menteri Sihir mendatang?" Madame Bones mulai berbicara.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dan, kumohon...panggil saja aku Harry. Mr.Potter biasa digunakan oleh para Professor di sini."

"Baiklah Mr.Po...Harry. Pemilihan Menteri Sihir akan dilangsungkan satu bulan dari sekarang. Dan akhir pekan ini akan dilakukan perkenalan secara resmi dari para calon di atrium Kementrian. Pers akan hadir di sana tentu saja, begitu juga para pendukung dari para calon. Beberapa duta besar juga akan hadir. Dan kuharap kau tidak keberatan untuk menghadiri acara tersebut untuk menyatakan dukunganmu."

"Baiklah. Apakah aku harus membuat semacam pernyataan kepada pers?" Tanya Harry.

"Untuk permulaan anda hanya perlu berdiri dibelakangku bersama-sama dengan Dumbledore dan beberapa pejabat penting Kementrian lain yang akan mendukungku.Setelah acara berakhir. Para pers tentunya akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan kepadamu."

"Sepertinya cukup sederhana juga."

Madame Bones mengangguk. "Memang, anda hanya perlu mengatakan apa alasan anda mendukungku dalam pemilihan kepada pers, dan itu sudah cukup."

"Hanya itu saja?" Harry bertanya.

"Eh, yah...tentu saja bukan hanya itu..." Madame Bones tampak ragu-ragu. "Anda tentunya masih ingat pembicaraan kita sewaktu pertemuan order mengenai dukungan anda dalam hal...finansial."

"Oh, iya. Aku masih belum tahu berapa yang anda butuhkan."

Dumbledore yang menjawab. "Amelia sudah mendapat suntikan dana dari beberapa pihak, Harry. Tetapi beliau masih membutuhkan dana sekitar 30 sampai 40 ribu Galleon."

"Baiklah. Aku akan meminta penanggung jawab keuanganku untuk mentransfer 50 ribu Galleon ke rekening anda Madame Bones."

"Oh, kau sudah bertemu dengan Mr.Walt?" Dumbledore bertanya.

"Belum, dia hanya mengirimkan pos kepadaku setelah aku mem...melakukan transaksi yang cukup besar kemarin di salah satu toko di Diagon Alley melalui pos." Harry tidak ingin Dumbledore mengetahui Harry menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membeli sapu terbang.

"Pastinya transaksi yang kau lakukan cukup besar sehingga membuat Mr.Walt mengkonfirmasi transaksimu Harry." Dumbledore mengedipkan matanya.

"Yah, mungkin. Oh,iya. Kenapa baru kemarin aku mengetahui kalau aku mempunyai penanggung jawab keuangan? Kenapa anda tidak memberitahuku, Professor?"

Dumbledore tertawa kecil. "Seharusnya Mr.Walt menghubungimu setelah kau mengunjungi Lemari Besi Keluargamu, Harry. Yah, beliau memang agak aneh. Tapi jangan khawatir, kau dapat mempercayainya. Beliau adalah kawan baikku."

'Tak heran dia aneh' pikir Harry.

"Baiklah, kurasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Kecuali ada yang ingin kau tambahkan, Amelia?"

"Tidak Dumbledore, kurasa semua sudah cukup."

"Kau bisa kembali ke ruang rekreasimu kalau begitu, Harry."

"Sebenarnya Professor. Aku berharap anda mau melatihku lagi dalam legilimency kalau anda tidak keberatan." Harry meminta.

Terbang memang selalu membawa kesenangan tersendiri bagi Harry. Ketika angin menerpa rambutnya hitamnya yang berantakan, sepertinya semua masalah di dunia ini telah hilang dan hanya rasa bahagialah yang dirasakan oleh Harry.

Kini Harry sedang melayang-layang dalam sapunya di lapangan Quidditch menunggu untuk dimulainya tryout Quidditch yang kedua. Setelah sore ini berakhir, tim baru akan terbentuk mewakili Gryffindor dalam turnamen Quidditch Hogwarts. Mampukah tim baru ini mempertahankan piala Quidditch? Hanya waktu dan kerja keras yang dapat menjawabnya.

Harry menukik tajam dan naik kembali hanya beberapa senti dari tanah. Ini dia lakukan beberapa kali. Orang yang melakukan ini akan berpikiran Harry tentunya gila melakukan gerakan-gerakan berbahaya ini. Tetapi bagi Harry, hal ini biasa saja.

Dan di saat-saat seperti inilah Harry mendapatkan pikiran kedua mengenai pilihan masa depannya untuk menjadi seorang auror. Dia berpikir pilihan untuk menjadi seorang pemain Quidditch profesional tentunya bukan ide yang buruk sama sekali. Dia juga tidak ingin seumur hidupnya dihabiskan dengan memburu penyihir-penyihir hitam. Dia sudah punya terlalu banyak pengalaman dengan penyihir hitam di usianya yang masih muda ini.

Harry akan terus melamun memikirkan hal ini apabila tidak ada panggilan dari rekan timnya yang telah hadir di lapangan.

"Gerakan yang bagus, Harry. Kau sudah banyak berlatih musim panas ini?" Katie Bell bertanya.

Harry menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku menghabiskan seluruh musim panasku di rumah paman dan bibiku yang muggle. Aku tidak pernah dapat kesempatan untuk berlatih."

"Tapi skillmu tampak mengalami kemajuan Harry." Ron berkata.

Harry mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin karena kondisi fisikku yang sudah meningkat."

Tak lama setelah itu, seluruh peserta tryout hadir di lapangan. Dan banyak juga murid Gryffindor yang hadir hanya untuk menonton. Di antaranya Hermione dan Neville.

"Oke, pertama-tama kita akan mengadakan tryout terakhir untuk posisi chaser. Dua orang yang terbaik akan masuk ke tim. Sementara yang terbaik ketiga akan menempati posisi cadangan kalau bersedia. Kalian berenam akan dibagi tiga grup. Masing-masing grup akan bergabung dengan Katie dan bekerja sebagai tim layaknya pertandingan Quidditch. Aku juga akan memukulkan bludger ke arah kalian. Silahkan pilih pasangan kalian."

Pasangan pertama adalah pasangan Ginny dan Dennis. Ginny tampak sangat lincah dalam menghindari bludger yang datang ke arahnya. Dia juga bisa beberapa kali memasukkan Quaffle ke gawang. Sedangkan Dennis tampak memiliki kemampuan mengoper yang baik walaupun tidak begitu lincah di atas sapu.

Pasangan berikutnya adalah Jason Mallory dan Natalie McDonald. Keduanya murid tahun ketiga. Keduanya sebenarnya memiliki kemampuan yang lumayan dalam hal mengoper bola, tetapi Jason amat kesulitan menghindari bludger yang datang. Sedangkan Natalie tidak memiliki tembakan yang akurat sama sekali.

Lindsey Herald dan Owen McDougall merupakan grup yang terakhir. Ini barangkali merupakan grup yang paling buruk. Owen beberapa kali menjatuhkan Quafflenya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Katie?" Harry bertanya kepada satu-satunya pemain chaser di timnya setelah test berakhir.

"Sulit, Harry. Ginny Weasley tampaknya memang memiliki naluri mencetak gol yang tinggi, tetapi kemampuan mengopernya tidak begitu bagus. Sementara itu Lindsey Herald justru kebalikannya, operannya sangat akurat, tetapi dia kurang tajam di depan gawang. Sedangkan kemampuan Dennis Creevey berada di tengah-tengah apabila dibandingkan dengan Lindsey dan Ginny. Dan peserta yang lainnya kurang layak menurutku untuk masuk tim. Jadi, terserah padamu saja, Harry."

"Baiklah, coba sekali lagi kau mengetes tiga nama pertama yang kau sebutkan, kali ini pasangkanlah Ginny dengan Lindsey. Setelah itu, masukanlah Dennis untuk menggantikanmu." Harry menginstruksikan.

Maka sekali lagi test untuk chaser dilakukan. Katie, Ginny, dan Lindsey bekerjasama secara tim. Setiap pemain melakukan permainan dengan ciri khas mereka. Lindsey dengan operannya yang akurat, Ginny dengan akurasi tembakannya ke gawang, dan Katie yang memiliki skill komplit untuk seorang chaser. Kombinasi ketiga gadis ini sangat memuaskan Harry. Tak berapa lama, Dennis masuk menggantikan Katie. Harry melihat Dennis cukup pantas masuk tim dengan tipe permainan yang setipe dengan Katie.

"Para calon Chaser berkumpul!" Harry berteriak setelah test chaser berakhir.

"Kami telah memutuskan yang terpilih masuk tim adalah Ginny Weasley dan Lindsey Herald. Sementara itu Dennis Creevey dapat posisi cadangan. Terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian."

"YAHUUIII"

Ginny dan Lindsey berteriak kegirangan dan saling berpelukan. Sementara yang lainnya tampak kecewa walaupun tidak terlalu kesal. Dan Dennis tampak sudah cukup puas mendapatkan posisi cadangan.

"BERIKUTNYA BEATER!"

Sama seperti Tryout untuk chaser, para calon beater juga dikelompokkan menjadi tiga grup. Sasaran dalam test ini adalah orang sungguhan, yaitu anggota tim yang sudah terpilih masuk tim, termasuk juga Harry.

Setelah beberapa teriakan kesakitan dari anggota tim Gryffindor dan juga beberapa memar, Tryout berakhir.

"Ok, Katie, Ron, kemarilah." Harry mengatakan ini sambil memegang bahunya yang sempat terkena sebuah bludger.

"Ron, siapa yang kau rekomendasikan?"

"Hmm...Parvati kelihatannya memiliki bidikan yang luar biasa, bahumu juga tadi terkena bludger dari dia kan, Harry?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Parvati memang memiliki akurasi yang bagus sekali, hampir sama bagusnya dengan si kembar Weasley, tetapi dia tampak memiliki daya tahan yang kurang. Dia pasti akan kesulitan kalau kita bermain dalam cuaca yang buruk." Katie berkata.

Mereka bertiga berargumen cukup lama sebelum memutuskan untuk memilih Jack Slope dan Parvati Patil untuk menjadi beater mereka. Dan Euan Abercrombie menjadi cadangannya.

"Baiklah, Ron. Kita akan melakukan test terpisah untuk keeper dan seeker cadangan. Kuberi kau kuasa penuh untuk memilih keeper cadanganmu. Dan kau bebas pilih siapapun untuk membantumu."Harry berkata.

"Bagi yang ingin tryout untuk posisi seeker cadangan, silahkan ikuti aku, sedangkan untuk keeper cadangan, silahkan ikuti Ron."

Enam orang mengikuti tryout seeker, diantaranya adalah Colin Creevey dan juga Natalie McDonald yang sebelumnya gagal menjadi chaser. Harry sempat melihat hanya ada tiga orang yang mengikuti tryout untuk posisi keeper cadangan. Ron tampaknya telah meminta Ginny untuk membantunya memilih keeper.

Untuk tryout seeker, Harry menggunakan metode yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Oliver Wood ketika dia pertama kali mengetes Harry, yaitu menggunakan bola golf. Mereka bergantian mencoba menangkap bola golf yang dilemparkan Harry.

Dari enam orang yang melakukan Tryout, Harry menyaringnya menjadi tiga untuk ditest lagi. Tiga orang yang terpilih adalah Natalie McDonald, Collin Creevey, dan seorang anak tahun kedua bernama Jeff Cardoni.

Dalam test kedua ini, Harry menggunakan snitch sungguhan. Setiap peserta diharuskan bersaing dengan Harry untuk mendapatkan snitch tersebut. Dan agar lebih seimbang, Harry menggunakan sapu yang sama seperti mereka bertiga, yaitu sapu milik sekolah.

Natalie yang pertama kali ditest. Gerakannya cukup lincah, Dia sempat mampu membuat beberapa gerakan untuk memblok Harry dari menangkap Snitch sebelum akhirnya Harry berhasil mengecoh Natalie sehingga dia bergerak ke arah yang salah dan Harry menangkap Snitch.

Yang berikutnya di test adalah Jeff Cardoni. Murid tahun kedua ini tidak memberikan perlawanan yang berarti kepada Harry dalam menangkap snitch.

Collin Creevey cukup mengesankan Harry. Pemuja Harry ini bahkan sempat melakukan Wronsky Feint. Tidak terlalu bagus, tetapi usahanya patut diacungi jempol.

"Siapa yang kau pilih, Harry?" Katie Bell bertanya setelah Harry menyelesaikan testnya dan mendarat.

"Aku bingung, Katie. Collin dan Natalie sama bagusnya. Bagaimana menurutmu? Siapa yang sebaiknya kupilih?"

"Kalau menurutmu mereka sama baiknya. Mungkin sebaiknya menilai mereka darlam hal umur. Kau juga harus sudah memikirkan masa depan tim ini setelah nanti kau meninggalkan Hogwarts. Jadi, sebaiknya kau memilih yang lebih muda."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu Natalie-lah yang pantas masuk tim." Harry mengambil keputusan.

Tryout akhirnya selesai. Dan tim Gryffindor yang baru telah dibentuk. Kiper cadangan yang terpilih adalah seorang murid tahun keempat bernama Alexander Price. Harry lalu mengumpulkan tim barunya dan mengumumkan latihan akan diadakan tiga kali dalam seminggu mulai minggu depan.

,…………………………..

'Aku heran untuk apa mereka ingin menemuiku di tempat ini' Ucap Harry dalam hati ketika dia berdiri di depan pintu 'Room of Requirement'. 'Mereka tentunya telah berada di dalam'.

Harry lalu masuk. Dia mengharapkan akan bertemu dengan Ron dan Hermione di dalam karena merekalah yang meminta dia untuk datang ke sini. Tetapi yang dia lihat di ruangan ini adalah sekitar dua puluh orang yang lain dari berbagai asrama, termasuk Slytherin yang hanya diwakili oleh Daphne GreenGrass.

"Ada apa ini?" Harry bertanya kepada Hermione yang berdiri paling dekat dengan dia. Harry kemudian menyadari bahwa semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini, kecuali Daphne, adalah mantan anggota D.A dari tahun lalu. Yang hilang hanyalah murid-murid yang sudah lulus dan juga Marietta Edgecombe.

'Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah bilang kepada mereka kalau aku tidak akan melanjutkan klub ini' Harry menjadi agak kesal.

"Harry, aku tahu kau telah memutuskan tidak akan meneruskan D.A. Tapi mengertilah, dalam kondisi sekarang ini kita butuh sebanyak mungkin latihan pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam." Hermione yang berbicara.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kita sudah memiliki guru yang kompeten. Agak aneh, tapi kompeten. Tidak perlu lagi kita mengambil resiko melanjutkan klub ini."

"Professor Dumbledore memang bagus Harry. Tetapi kami merasa belajar dari beliau tidaklah cukup. Beliau juga terlalu mengikuti kurikulum sekolah. Kami ingin mendapatkan bimbingan mengenai hal-hal yang di luar kurikulum. Seorang yang sepantaran dengan kami yang sudah banyak pengalaman dengan apa yang ada di luar sana. Dan aku sudah mengecek dengan Prof. McGonagall. Klub ini bisa kita lanjutkan tanpa melanggar peraturan sekolah. Kumohon Harry."

Semua anggota, terutama para gadis memasang wajah memelas dan memohon kepada Harry.

Pikiran Harry benar-benar bergejolak. Haruskah dia melanjutkan melatih mereka?

"Apa kau sudah membicarakan ini dengan Professor Dumbledore, Hermione?" Tanya Harry.

"Sudah Harry. Eh..tunggu dulu. Professor Dumbledore yang mana?"

"Yang guru PTIH."

"Oh, tentu saja. Beliau tampak…..tidak begitu peduli dengan apa yang kia lakukan untuk belajar pertahanan asalkan kita datang ke kelasnya dan juga melakukan yang terbaik di kelasnya."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku hanya tidak ingin dituduh melangkahi beliau dalam hal ini. Baiklah aku akan melanjutkan D.A." Ucap Harry keras.

Semua anggota bersorak gembira. Bahkan Dean dan Terry Boot mengeluarkan bunga api merah dengan tongkatnya tanda puasnya mereka.

Setelah sorak sorai mereda. Ron mengangkat tangannya. "Harry, untuk apa Slytherin ini ada di sini? Dia bukan anggota kita sebelumnya, dan dia Slytherin. Bisa saja dia mata-mata" Ron menunjuk ke arah Daphne yang tampak tidak mempedulikan tuduhan Ron. Terdapat juga gumaman setuju dari beberapa orang.

Harry lalu mengajak Hermione ke ujung ruangan untuk menanyakan hal yang serupa tanpa terdengar yang lain.

"Kenapa Daphne ada di sini, Hermione?"

"Aku yang mengundangnya, Harry."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau juga tidak akrab dengan dia?"

"Aku sudah memperhatikan dia selama beberapa tahun ini. Dia tampaknya berbeda dengan anak Slytherin yang lainnya. Dia bukanlah salah satu dari gengnya Malfoy. Dan dia juga sangat ahli dalam PTIH. Aku berpikiran dia akan sangat berguna untuk klub ini."

"Tapi aku khawatir dengan pendapat anggota yang lainnya."

"Kau ketuanya, Harry. Jadi kaulah yang memutuskan siapa yang boleh dan tidak untuk masuk klub ini. Apakah kau juga berpendapat dia mungkin mata-matanya Malfoy dan calon Death Eater.?"

Harry telah mengambil keputusan. "Daphne boleh bergabung dengan kita. Titik."

Tidak ada lagi yang keberatan setelah itu. Lalu semuanya mulai mengambil posisi masing-masing dan menunggu instruksi dari Harry.

Harry hanya diam terpaku saja karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia belum tahu apa yang harus dia ajari.

"Ermm…Harry. Kau sudah bisa mengajari kami sekarang." Hermione berkata.

"Oh, sorry Hermione. Aku hanya bingung apa yang harus aku ajarkan kepada kalian. Aku baru saja memutuskan melanjutkan klub ini tidak lebih dari lima menit yang lalu asal kau tahu saja."

Harry lalu mendapat ide untuk memulai klub ini. Ide ini sudah ada di benaknya dari tahun lalu ketika banyak sekali yang tidak mempercayainya tentang kembalinya Voldemort. Dia merasa hal ini perlu untuk dia lakukan.

"Baiklah, untuk pertemuan pertama ini. Aku tidak akan mengajari kalian apa-apa." Terdengar nada mengeluh dan protes dari para anggota.

"Tapi…." Orang-orang kini sunyi lagi. "Aku akan menunjukkan kepada kalian tentang….tunggu sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali." Harry lalu keluar dari ruangan tanpa mempedulikan gumaman-gumaman tanda tanya dari para anggota dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kantor kepala sekolah.

"Blowing Up Candy." Harry mengucapkan kata sandinya dan dengan segera dia sudah berhadapan dengan Dumbledore.

"Ah, Harry. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Err…iya Professor. Aku sebenarnya datang kemari untuk meminjam pensieve anda kalau boleh."

"Hmmm….untuk apa kau dengan sebuah pensieve?" Dumbledore bertanya.

"Aku membutuhkannya untuk…..menunjukkan sesuatu kepada anggota D.A."

"Oh, kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan D.A?"

"Iya, apa itu tidak apa-apa, sir?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku rasa klub itu akan sangat berguna sekali bagi para murid. Bahkan tahun lalu juga aku berpendapat bahwa kau melakukan tindakan yang pintar sekali mendirikan klub itu." Dumbledore tersenyum.

Harry tersipu malu. "Itu semua ide Hermione, Professor."

"Benarkah? Nah, silakan saja kau pakai. Apa kau tahu cara memakainya?" Dumbledore menyerahkan pensievenya ke Harry.

"Er, tidak Professor. Aku tidak tahu."

"Letakkan saja ujung tongkatmu di pelipismu dan bayangkanlah ingatan apa yang akan kau masukkan dan ucapkan dalam hati 'Memorico'." Ucap Dumbledore.

"Baiklah, Terima kasih Professor. Aku akan kembalikan ini besok pagi. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Harry." Harry langsung keluar dan kembali ke lantai tujuh di mana 'Room Of Requirement' berada.

"Apa itu Harry?" Ron bertanya ketika Harry memasuki ruangan sambil membawa pensieve di tangannya.

"Ini sebuah Pensieve, Ron." Banyak yang terkagum-kagum ketika Harry mengatakan ini dan membuat Harry heran. "Kenapa? Kalian belum pernah melihat sebuah Pensieve?"

"Tentu saja belum, Harry. Pensieve adalah salah satu barang sihir yang amat langka. Lebih langka daripada jubah gaib. Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Hermione bertanya.

"Pinjam dari Dumbledore."

"Apa yang akan kau perlihatkan dengan pensieve itu, Potter? Bukan kau-tahu-siapa kuharap." Zacharias Smith tertawa kecil.

"Sebenarnya iya." Banyak yang bergidik ketika dia mengatakan ini. Tetapi tidak ada yang memprotes, setidaknya belum.

"Aku akan menunjukkan apa yang terjadi pada malam kembalinya Voldemort." Hampir semuanya bergidik ketakutan. Bukan hanya karena nama Voldemort disebutkan. Tetapi juga karena mereka tahu malam kembalinya Voldemort juga merupakan malam di mana terbunuhnya Cedric Diggory.

"Aku harap ini akan memberikan jawaban kepada.…..beberapa orang." Harry mengatakan ini sambil menatap ke arah Cho yang menatapnya kembali dengan kosong.

Harry lalu meletakaan ujung tongkatnya ke pelipisnya dan mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian di akhir tahun keempatnya dan menggumamkan 'Memorico'.

Para anggota D.A melihat cairan putih keluar dari pelipis Harry dan masuk ke dalam Pensieve.

"Nah, karena jumlah kalian cukup banyak. Kalian harus berkelompok dalam memasuki Pensieve ini. Satu kelompok maksimal sepuluh orang kurasa cukup. Siapa yang ingin masuk pertama kali?" Harry bertanya.

Pada mulanya mereka ragu-ragu. Tetapi akhirnya sepuluh orang maju. Termasuk diantaranya adalah Ron, Hermione, Ginny, dan juga Cho. Tampaknya Cho memang benar-benar membutuhkan suatu penutup atas kenangan Cedric.

"Lakukanlah seperti apa yang kulakukan secara bergantian."

Harry mendekatkan wajahnya ke Pensieve sampai hidungnya menyentuh cairan perak yang ada di dalamnya lalu dia masuk ke dalam Pensieve. Dengan segera dia berdiri di tengah-tengah maze yang digunakan pada tugas ketiga di turnamen Triwizard.

Tak berapa lama kemudian masuklah Ron dan sisa dari kelompok pertama. Beberapa di antara mereka bertanya-tanya ada di mana mereka ini.

Kini mereka sedang melihat versi Harry yang lebih muda sedang berdiri di hadapan Sphinx, sedang berpikir menjawab teka-teki.

_"Orang dalam penyamaran." Harry bergumam memandang si sphinx, "yang berbohong…er…itu…penipu. Bukan, bukan itu tebakanku. Er…mata-mata…spy? Nanti aku balik lagi… bisakah kauberikan lagi petunjuk berikutnya?"_

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Harry? Kenapa kau tidak menyerang Sphinx itu?" Ron bertanya.

Hermione mengikik. "Kau harus menjawab teka-teki juga? Kukira tugasnya hanya melewati makhluk-makhluk saja?"

"Memang, tapi melewati makhluk-makhluk itu tidak harus selalu dengan kekerasan." Harry menjawab.

_"Spy…er…spy…er…," kata Harry, berjalan mondar-mandir. "Makhluk yang aku tak ingin menciumnya…spider! Labah-labah!"_

_Sphinx itu kemudian mempersilahkan Harry untuk lewat._

"Brillian, Harry." Ucap Hermione.

"Thanks, ayo, ikut aku mengikuti diriku…eh…maksudku…kau tahu maksudku…ayo…"

Mereka bersebelas berlari mengikuti Harry yang masih berumur empat belas tahun itu dan melihat apa yang juga dilihat oleh Harry muda. Piala Triwizard. Mereka juga melihat sebuah sosok yang berada lebih dekat dengan piala itu dibandingkan dengan Harry muda. Cedric Diggory.

Harry tidak bisa menerjemahkan ekspresi yang muncul di wajah Cho ketika Cedric mulai kelihatan. Apakah itu ekspresi merindu? Ataukah ekspresi sedih? Harry kurang ahli dalam hal ini.

_"Cedric! Sebelah kirimu!"_

Mereka melihat kedua juara dari Hogwarts bekerjasama dalam mengatasi labah-labah raksasa.

_"Stupefy!" Dua mantra yang diluncurkan bersamaan berhasil melakukan apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh satu mantra. Labah-labah itu pingsan dan memenuhi jalan dengan kaki-kakinya yang berbulu._

Hal ini sangat membuat jijik Ron.

_"Harry! Kau tak apa-apa? Kau kejatuhan Labah-labah?"_

Suara Cedric terdengar. Harry kembali melihat ke arah Cho dan melihat Cho kelihatannya sedang menahan tangis.

_"Ambillah. Ayo ambillah. Kau sudah di sana."_

_"Kau saja yang ambil. Kau layak menang. Dua kali kau menyelamatkan hidupku di sini."_

_"Yang lebih dulu tiba di piala-lah yang mendapatkan angka. Dan itu kau. Kuberitahu kau, aku tak akan memenangkan lomba lari dengan kaki ini."_

Mereka melihat argumen antara kedua juara sekolah dan mereka mengagumi sikap keduanya.

_"Berdua kalau begitu," Kata Harry._

_"Apa?"_

_"Kita akan mengambilnya pada saat bersamaan. Toh, masih kemenangan Hogwarts. Kita menang seri."_

_"Kau…kau yakin?"_

_"Yeah,…kita telah saling bantu, kan? Kita berdua sampai di sini. Ayo kita ambil sama-sama."_

_"Baiklah," kata Cedric. "Sini,"_

Akhirnya Cho meneteskan air mata. Tetapi tidak hanya dia. Harry memperhatikan semua gadis yang ada di dalam pensieve ini semuanya menangis melihat adegan di depan mereka.

_"Pada hitungan ketiga, satu…dua…tiga."_

Harry dan Cedric menyentuh piala triwizard pada saat bersamaan dan kemudian pemandangan berubah dalam sekejap menjadi pemandangan menyeramkan. Pemandangan sebuah pekuburan. Dan mereka melihat kedua juara jatuh terjerembab di tanah.

_"Di mana kita?"_

_"Ada yang datang."_

_Sebuah sosok kecil berhenti kira-kira dua meter dari mereka. Kemudian terdengarlah suara dingin melengking berkata, "Bunuh temannya."_

_"Avada Kedavra."_

Ketika cahaya hijau menyerang tubuh Cedric, banyak yang mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari melayangnya nyawa Cedric Diggory.

Kejadian-kejadian berikutnya berlangsung sangat cepat.

_"Darah musuh…diambil dengan paksa………"_

_"Berapa yang akan berani untuk kembali ketika mereka merasakannya…."_

_"Kau berdiri, Harry Potter, di atas jenazah ayahku……."_

_"Keluargaku yang sebenarnya telah kembali……"_

_"Selamat datang para Death Eater……."_

_"Lucius, temanku yang licin…….."_

_"Dan cerita itu diawali dan diakhiri oleh teman keciku ini."_

_"Kemudian…empat tahun yang lalu………….."_

_"Crucio!" teriakan kesakitan Harry menyayat hati orang yang mendengarnya._

_"Sekarang lepaskan ikatannya, Wormtail, dan berikan kembali tongkat sihirnya."_

_"Avada Kedavra…."_

_"Expelliarmus……"_

_Tongkat Voldemort dan Harry mulai berhubungan. Lalu keluarlah korban-korban sebelumnya dari tongkat Voldemort. Cedric, Lelaki tua, Bertha Jorkins, Lily Potter, dan James Potter._

Anggota D.A melihat ke arah Harry ketika orangtuanya keluar dari tongkat Voldemort.

_"Saat hubungannya terputus, kami hanya akan tinggal sebentar…….."_

_"Maukah kau membawa pulang tubuhku? Bawalah pulang tubuhku ke orangtuaku….."_

_Harry berlari menembus para Death Eater sambil sesekali meluncurkan mantra ke belakangnya. Dia memegang tangan Cedric dan mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah piala. "Accio."_

Setelah itu semuanya hilang dan kini mereka hanya berada di tempat yang serba putih tak terbatas. "Ayo, kita keluar." Ucap Harry.

Semua anggota yang keluar dari Pensieve kini wajah pucat. Tidak hanya itu, para gadisnya tampak bermata sembab tanda mereka baru saja berhenti menangis.

"Baiklah, siapa berikutnya." Ucap Harry.

,………………………………………..

"Apa kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku menunjukkan memori yang barusan kepada kalian?" Harry bertanya kepada anggota D.A setelah mereka semua telah diberi kesempatan melihat ingatan Harry di Pensieve.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Harry meneruskan pembicaraannya. "Aku menunjukkan itu semua bukan karena aku ingin dipuji. Aku melakukan itu karena aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dihadapi oleh kalian pada perang ini."

Harry menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku ingin kalian mengetahui kalau Voldemort tidak akan mengampuni kalian hanya karena kalian masih anak kecil. Dia tidak peduli sedikitpun kepada orang lain asalkan keinginannya terpenuhi. Dan seperti yang kalian lihat tadi, dia juga memperlakukan bawahannya sendiri lebih rendah dari kutu busuk."

"Dan yang terpenting dari ingatan yang baru saja kalian lihat adalah keberanian. Itu adalah kunci utama untuk memenangkan perang ini. Dan setiap orang memiliki keberanian. Tidak hanya para Gryffindor."

"Ada satu cara efektif untuk memunculkan keberanian kalian. Yaitu mulailah membiasakan diri kalian menyebut nama Voldemort."

Ada gumaman-gumaman tidak puas ketika Harry mengatakan ini tetapi Harry tidak mempedulikannya. "Jadi, mulai sekarang aku akan memilih secara acak di antara kalian untuk menyebutkan namanya setiap kali pertemuan D.A. Ernie! Sebutkan namanya!"

Murid dari Hufflepuff itu kaget ketika disuruh oleh Harry untuk mengatakan nama Voldemort. "Ehh…mungkin lain kali saja Potter. Sekarang kan pertemuan D.A belum benar-benar dimulai."

"Baiklah, tapi minggu depan kau akan mendapat giliran pertama." Ucap Harry.

"Kurasa cukup untuk malam ini. Aku akan memberitahu kalian kapan pertemuan berikutnya akan dilaksanakan. Apkah kalian masih memiliki koin kalian?"

Semua anggota kecuali Daphne mengeluarkan koin emas dari saku mereka dan mengangkatnya.

"Bagus sekali. Selamat malam." Harry membubarkan.

Satu persatu anggota mulai meninggalkan ruangan multifungsi ini. Harry memutuskan untuk menjadi yang terakhir untuk keluar. Kemudian dia melihat Cho juga tidak bergeming dari tempat dia berdiri.

"Harry, ayo." Ajak Ron.

"Kalian duluan saja." Pandangan Harry masih tertuju kepada Cho yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Tak lama hanya ada Harry dan Cho di ruangan ini. Harry lalu menghampiri Cho. Ketika mulai dekat, Cho mengeluarkan suara.

"Terima kasih Harry." Masih belum mengangkat kepalanya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Terima kasih karena telah menunjukkan padaku saat-saat terakhir dia."

"Aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku di surat yang kutulis kepadamu pada waktu musim panas."

Cho lalu mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau benar Harry. Dia benar-benar orang yang sangat mulia. Kalian berdua sangat mulia."

"Aku? Aku tidak semulia itu Cho. Kalau aku demikian, aku tidak akan sebegitu seringnya membuatmu menangis tahun lalu." Harry merasa malu disebut begitu oleh Cho.

"Tidak, kau memang orang yang mulia. Mulia dan berani. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan bisa seberani seperti dirimu."

"Sudahlah. Aku jadi malu. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu." Harry mengajak Cho.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan di koridor lantai tujuh yang gelap. Harry melihat kesebelahnya, tangan Cho tampak mengundang dia untuk memegangnya. 'Haruskah kupegang tangannya?'

Harry masih terus berargumen dengan dirinya tentang haruskah dia memegang tangan Cho sampai dia tidak menyadari mereka berdua kini sudah berdiri di depan sebuah patung gagak. Harry bahkan tidak tahu kini dia berada di lantai berapa.

"Kita sudah sampai. Terima kasih karena telah mengantarkanku Harry." Cho tersenyum manis.

"Oh, tak masalah."

"Apa kau tahu Harry? Akhir pekan ini adalah kunjungan pertama ke Hogsmeade." Cho agak malu-malu ketika mengatakan ini.

"Oh, benarkah? Aku tidak tahu." Harry agak bingung atas pertanyaan dari Cho.

"Apakah kau akan pergi ke Hogsmeade? Dengan Ron dan Hermione?" Cho bertanya lagi. Kali ini kepalanya kini tertunduk lagi.

Harry lalu menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh Cho. Tetapi dia ingat dia harus berada di Kementrian sihir akhir pekan ini. Dia kesal akan hal ini.

"Tidak. Akhir pekan ini aku ada urusan di London." Harry mengatakan ini dengan berat hati.

"Oh." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Cho.

Mereka berdua kemudian hanya diam saja tanpa saling memandangi. Keadaan canggung ini bertahan selama beberapa menit.

"A-aku harus segera kembali. Kurasa kau juga… sebaiknya…" Harry terbata-bata memecahkan kesunyian.

"Benar. Aku juga harus segera tidur. Selamat malam, Harry."

Cho lalu mencium Harry di pipinya dan berbalik untuk mengucapkan kata sandi ke ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw sambil menyentuh cakar dari patung gagak tersebut. Patung itu kemudian terbuka dan Cho masuk kedalamnya.

Patung itu tertutup kembali. Dan Harry mengucapkan kata terakhirnya untuk malam itu. "IDIOT."


	16. Chapter XVI

CHAPTER XVI: MIMPI PERTAMA

"Bangun Harry! Ayo! Ini kunjungan pertama kita ke Hogsmeade untuk tahun ini." Suara Ron terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Harry yang masih ingin melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Uhh…ini masih pagi sekali, Ron. Berikan aku waktu beberapa jam lagi untuk tidur."

"Ini sudah jam sembilan lebih Harry."

"J-jam sembilan?" Harry tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Benar, jam sembilan. Ayo cepat cuci mukamu. Aku sudah bilang pada Hermione agar menunggu kita di aula besar sebelum pergi.

"Kita?"

"Kau dan aku. Kau pergi ke Hogsmeade denganku dan Hermione kan?" Ron menatap Harry dari pantulan di cermin karena kini dia sedang memeriksa penampilannya.

"Oh, aku belum bilang ya? Hari ini aku harus ke Kementrian Sihir menghadiri perkenalan para calon Menteri Sihir." Ucap Harry sambil menguap.

"APA!" Ron langsung membalikkan badannya.

Harry kaget atas reaksi Ron. "Ron, tenang. Aku minta maaf kalau aku lupa memberitahumu."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Jadi aku harus berdua saja dengan Hermione ke Hogsmeade?"

"Memang kenapa kalau kau harus pergi ke Hogsmeade berdua saja dengan dia? Ini kan bukan yang pertama kalinya. Ingat waktu tahun ketiga?"

"Memang, tapi kan…" Ron menundukkan kepalanya. "Sekarang kan berbeda. Sekarang…."

"Sekarang berbeda karena kini kau menyukainya lebih dari sekedar teman?" Harry bertanya.

Rona merah di pipi Ron memberikan jawaban yang dibutuhkan Harry.

Harry menghampiri Ron dan menepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Ayolah Ron. Ini kesempatanmu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya."

"A-apa? Ti-tidak mungkin. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Gila kau Harry."

Harry tertawa kecil. "Aku gila? Mungkin saja. Tetapi aku tetap berpikiran ini saat yang sempurna untukmu."

"Kenapa?" Ron menatap sahabatnya dengan tajam.

"Ya, kini kau punya alasan untuk pergi berdua saja dengannya ke Hogsmeade tanpa harus malu-malu mengajaknya. Aku kan tidak ada."

"T-tapi apa yang harus kulakukan?" Wajah Ron tampak memelas.

"Wah, kalau soal romance, lebih baik jangan tanya kepadaku. Seperti yang kau tahu, kehidupan cintaku tidaklah terlalu berwarna. Mungkin sebaiknya kau bertanya pada adikmu."

"Bertanya pada Ginny? Kau memang gila Harry. Ginny dekat sekali dengan Hermione. Kalau dia tahu aku menyukai Hermione. Dia pasti akan langsung memberitahu Hermione." Ron sepertinya berpendapat ide itu sama buruknya dengan apabila menantang Voldemort dalam duel.

"Aku akan terkejut sekali kalau misalnya Ginny tidak mengetahui soal perasaanmu kepada Hermione, Ron."

"Menurutmu dia tahu?"

Harry mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin."

"Tapi tetap saja. Aku tidak bisa meminta saran dari adikku soal cinta. Harusnya kebalikannya. Aku punya harga diri, Harry. Tidak banyak, tapi tetap punya." Ucap Ron sambil membusungkan dadanya.

"Ya, sudah. Terserahmu saja. Aku harus segera siap-siap. Acaranya dimulai jam sepuluh." Harry mulai bergerak menuju kamar mandi.

"Tunggu Harry! Aku masih membutuhkan bantuanmu." Ron menahan Harry dengan memegang tangannya.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak terlalu ahli dalam hal ini." Ucap Harry kesal.

"Ya, tapi kan setidaknya kau pernah mencium seorang gadis. Ayo bantu aku sebisamu. Pleaseeee."

"Grrr….baiklah. Coba kupikirkan……" Harry meletakkan tangannya di dagunya.

Ron tampak tidak sabaran menunggu jawaban dari Harry. Dia terus menerus berjingkat-jingkat.

"Ah…aku tahu." Ucap Harry dengan menepukkan tangannya.

"Bagaimana, Harry?" Ron tampak sangat memohon.

"Err….ketika kau berjalan bersama dia. Cobalah untuk… menggandeng tangannya."

"Hanya itu?"

"Itu memang hal yang sederhana, tapi mampukah kau melakukannya?" Tantang Harry.

Ron mengaru-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Err….sepertinya….ah…terlalu sulit Harry. Aku tidak begitu saja menggandeng tangannya. Bagaimana kalau dia langsung menarik tangannya?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu kecuali mencobanya, kan?"

Ron tampak masih ragu-ragu.

"Ayolah, Ron. Bukankah ciri khas asrama Gryffindor adalah keberanian? Coba saja saran dariku. Kalau dia menarik kembali tangannya. Berarti kurasa sudah jelas bagaimana perasaan dia kepadamu."

Harry meninggalkan Ron untuk merenungkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Harry.

,………………………..

"Benarkah kau tidak akan ke Hogsmeade hari ini, Harry?" Tanya Hermione ketika Harry sedang sarapan dengan terburu-buru di aula besar.

"Benhuar….hahku adhha uruhsan hi Lonhon." Ucap Harry dengan mulut penuh.

"Ahh….Baiklah. Aku harus segera pergi." Harry telah meyelesaikan sarapannya. "Selamat bersenang-senang di Hogsmeade ya, kalian."

Ketika Harry mulai melangkahkan kakinya, dia berbalik. "Oh, iya Ron. Semoga berhasil." Harry mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan langsung cepat-cepat pergi. Samar-samar dia mendengar Hermione bertanya kepada Ron tentang apa yang dimaksud oleh Harry.

,………………………..

Harry terjerembab jatuh di pintu masuk menuju atrium Kementrian sihir. Dia datang dengan menggunakan Portkey bersama-sama dengan Remus Lupin. Harry melihat Remus tampaknya mampu mendarat dengan lancar.

Remus tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu, Harry. Para anggota order sering membicarakan tentang bagaimana bisa Harry Potter yang hebat selalu terjerembab setiap kali kau menggunakan Portkey. Mereka bertanya-tanya apa tidak ada yang pernah mengajarimu bagaimana caranya mendarat dengan baik ketika menggunakan Portkey."

"Ada cara tertentu dalam menggunakan Portkey? Kenapa tidak pernah ada yang memberitahuku?" Ucap Harry dengan kesal.

"Tentu saja ada Harry. Ayo kau sudah ditunggu."

Ketika Harry baru saja memasuki Atrium, dia disambut oleh seorang 'teman baik.'

"Ah, Harry. Aku senang sekali kau datang hari ini. Tentunya dukunganmu akan memperlancar pemilihanku." Cornelius Fudge memasang senyum yang lebar dan tampak dibuat-buat. Sang Menteri didampingi oleh tiga orang yang memakai seragam auror. 'Kemana Percy dan Umbridge?'

Harry berpikir sejenak. 'Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berharap aku akan mendukungnya setelah apa yang dia perbuat tahun lalu?'

"Maaf, Pak Menteri. Aku justru datang ke sini untuk memastikan anda tidak terpilih lagi."

Senyum di wajah Fudge langsung menghilang dan diganti dengan tampang murka.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu terima kasih, Potter. Setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu untuk mencabut larangan sihir di bawah umur untuk dirimu."

"Sikap baikmu itu tidak cukup untuk membalas perbuatanmu tahun lalu. Kalau kau mengakui kembalinya Voldemort tahun lalu, maka Voldemort tidak akan sekuat sekarang dan banyak nyawa yang akan terselamatkan. Bagaimana bisa aku mendukung orang yang tidak kompeten sepertimu untuk menjadi Menteri lagi. Sudah waktunya kau turun, Fudge."

Harry berbicara cukup keras sehingga banyak orang yang menoleh dan melihat perbincangan antara Harry dan Fudge. Ketika Fudge baru akan membalas, suara Dumbledore menghentikannya.

"Harry, silakan ikuti aku." Dumbledore mengangguk pelan ke arah Fudge setelah dia membawa Harry.

"Kau memang ahli mendapatkan perhatian, Harry. Tetapi walaupun ucapanmu ada benarnya. Kurasa kurang pantas kau ucapkan di hadapan orang banyak."

"Dia patut mendapatkannya. Dia pikir hanya karena dia menandatangani beberapa berkas tentang sihir di bawah umur, dia bisa mendapatkan respek dariku lagi?"

Dumbledore menghela napas panjang. "Terserah kau saja, Harry."

Dengan segera Harry dan Dumbledore duduk di barisan kelompok yang mendukung Madame Bones dalam pemilihan. Sementara itu Lupin duduk di bagian para pengunjung biasa.

"Oh, iya Professor. Kenapa tadi Umbridge tidak bersama Fudge?" Harry bertanya.

"Dolores Umbridge dikirim ke Azkaban selama dua tahun karena penggunaan barang sihir illegal 'Blood Quill' kepada beberapa murid. Dia dijatuhi hukuman itu seminggu setelah sekolah berakhir."

"Hanya dua tahun! Bagaimana dengan perbuatannya mengirimkan dua dementor tahun lalu untuk menyerangku dan Dudley!" Emosi Harry memuncak lagi.

"Ah, ya. Miss Granger memang telah memberitahu kami tentang itu. Tetapi sayangnya kami tidak dapat menemukan bukti dia pernah mengirimkan kedua Dementor itu karena semua Dementor kini sudah berada di bawah naungan Voldemort."

"Kenapa tidak digunakan Veritaserum?"

"Penggunaan Veritaserum sangat ketat peraturannya. Dan Cornelius saat itu sangat berdeterminasi agar miss Umbridge tidak diberikan Veritaserum." Ucap Dumbledore dengan pahit.

"Kenapa aku tidak dimintai bantuan dalam pengadilannya kalau begitu? Aku akan senang sekali melihat Umbitch itu diseret keluar dari ruang pengadilan."

"Jaga bahasamu, Harry. Dan kami tidak mengikutsertakanmu karena kondisimu pada saat itu masih belum memungkinkan."

Maksud Dumbledore tentunya Harry yang masih berduka karena kematian Sirius.

Tak berapa lama acara pun dimulai. Pada awalnya seorang juru bicara naik ke atas mimbar dan berbicara dengan nada yang membosankan tentang acara yang akan berlangsung. Kemudian disusul dengan seseorang yang tampaknya orang penting, berbicara dan memberitahu tentang peraturan-peraturan dalam pemilihan Menteri sihir kali ini.

Pembicara kedua ini lebih membosankan daripada yang pertama. Tanpa sadar Harry mulai menguap. Fakta bahwa semalam Harry bangun sampai larut malam karena dia sibuk berlatih di kopernya ditambah juga betapa membosankannya pidato yang didengarnya, membuat kelopak mata Harry tertutup.

_Harry menyadari dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan besar dengan sejumlah orang yang mengenakan topeng berlutut di hadapannya._

"_Bella…" Ucap Harry/Voldemort dengan mendesis._

_Salah satu orang yang bertopeng maju mendekat. "Tuanku"? Suara penyihir wanita pembunuh Sirius keluar dari topengnya._

"_Apakah para Dementor sudah sampai tujuan?" Tanya Voldemort._

"_Menurut laporan terakhir. Mereka telah berada dalam posisi dan beberapa saat lagi akan menyerang." Jawab Bellatrix Lestrange._

"_Bagus sekali. Para murid-murid konyol itu segera akan menyadari bahwa tidak ada lagi tempat yang aman. Tidak juga Hogsmeade."_

_Suara yang tidak manusiawi Voldemort langsung keluar dan membuat para Death Eaternya bergidik ketakutan._

Harry terlonjak bangun dan langsung berdiri. Napasnya memburu.

"Harry, ada apa? Kau tertidur?" Tanya Dumbledore.

Harry menoleh ke arah Dumbledore. "Sir! Dementor akan menyerang Hogsmeade. Kita harus segera ke sana!"

Dumbledore tampaknya tidak perlu diberitahu dua kali. Dia langsung berdiri dan menarik Harry keluar dari ruangan sambil memberikan instruksi. "Harry! Kau dan Remus pergi duluan ke Hogsmeade! Kau sudah bisa berapparate kalau tidak salah."

"Tetapi aku belum bisa berapparate sejauh itu. Dan lagi aku belum mempunyai ijinnya."

"Jangan khawatir, dengarkan saja apa kata Remus dan kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau juga tidak harus mengkhawatirkan tentang ijin tersebut. Ini masalah darurat."

Remus mengikuti mereka berdua keluar karena penasaran ada apa dengan Harry dan Dumbledore. "Harry! Ada apa?"

"Remus! Kau dan Harry harus segera berapparate ke Hogsmeade. Aku harus segera mengorganisir order dan juga memberitahu ketua Auror." Perintah Dumbledore sebelum dia melangkah pergi.

"Harry! Apa….?" Ucapannya dipotong Harry.

"Dementor akan segera menyerang Hogsmeade, Remus. Nah, sekarang katakan padaku bagaimana caranya berapparate ke sana!"

"Dementor? Bagaimana kau tahu? Apa kau mengalami mimpi tentang Voldemort lagi? Bagaimana kau yakin itu bukan penglihatan yang palsu.?"

"Sulit menjelaskannya. Yang jelas Dumbledore mengatakan padaku kalau aku sudah mahir dalam Occlumency, Voldemort tidak akan mampu lagi mengirimkan penglihatan palsu. Ayo, percayalah padaku." Harry sudah tidak sabaran.

Remus tampak masih ragu tetapi mau tak mau dia harus mempercayai Harry dan Dumbledore dalam hal ini.

"Baiklah, di sebelah sana ada titik apparasi. Ayo." Ajak Remus.

Mereka kemudian sampai di semacam bilik yang bertandakan 'APPARATION POINT.'

Harry berdiri di bilik tersebut dan menerima instruksi dari Remus.

"Harry. Konsentrasilah untuk membayangkan tempat yang akan kau tuju. Karena Hogsmeade juga terdapat anti apparasi, sebaiknya kau ber-apparrate ke tempat di mana biasanya kau berlatih apparasi."

"Bagaimana kalau aku terbelah? Aku belum pernah ber-apparate ke tempat sejauh itu." Tanya Harry khawatir.

Remus meletakkan tangannya di pundak Harry. "Tenang saja, dari yang kudengar dari Aberforth, kau sangat berbakatl dalam berapparate. Hanya saja kau harus menyingkirkan keraguanmu dan berkonsentrasi tinggi."

Harry melakukan apa yang disuruh dan mulai berkosentrasi membayangkan dia berada di depan Shriecking Shack. Bayangan bangunan tua tersebut mulai muncul di pikirannya dan dia melafalkan mantranya dalam hati.

Harry kini berada di batas luar dari desa Hogsmeade. Segera setelah Harry tiba, Remus menyusul dengan tongkatnya teracung.

"Sepertinya Hogsmeade tenang-tenang saja." Ucap Harry melihat keadaan desa di depannya.

"Dementor tidak membuat orang berteriak, Harry. Keadaan yang tenang ini justru sangat mencurigakan. Ayo, kita bergerak."

Mereka berdua kini memasuki Hogsmeade. Baru beberapa langkah mereka masuk, beberapa tubuh terbaring sudah terlihat oleh mereka.

"Jenggot Merlin! kita terlambat!" Seru Remus sambil menghampiri korban terdekat. Yang dilihat olehnya adalah seorang wanita muda yang masih bernapas dan matanya terbuka. Tetapi tatapannya kosong dan sama sekali tidak ada tanda kehidupan dari wanita itu.

"Yang ini sudah menjadi korban ciuman Dementor!" Nada panik terdengar dari Lupin.

Ada sekitar setengah lusin orang yang tergeletak di hadapan mereka. Sekilas tampaknya mereka semua sudah tidak punya harapan lagi. Tetapi Harry mendengar ada erangan dari dua orang.

"Moony, mereka berdua masih hidup. Coba kau periksa mereka, aku akan duluan menghajar Dementor-dementor terkutuk itu." Harry mulai berlari.

"Harry, tunggu. Jangan pergi sendirian!" Tetapi Harry tidak mempedulikan omongan Lupin dan terus berlari memasuki Hogsmeade. Teriakan peringatan Remus lambat laun menghilang.

Harry kini telah sampai di depan Hog's Head. Tetapi terdapat tanda bahwa bar tersebut tutup. Tentunya karena kini Aberforth berada di Hogwarts.

Harry lalu berbelok di tikungan di sebelah toko pakaian yang belum pernah dikunjungi Harry. Tetapi Harry tahu tikungan ini akan membawanya ke pusat desa Hogsmeade. Setelah dia berbelok, dia melihat apa yang ditakutinya selama ini menjadi kenyataan.

Puluhan. Tidak, ratusan Dementor kini sedang menyelimuti desa Hogsmeade yang indah. Yang dilihat Harry benarlah seperti mimpi buruk. Puluhan orang terbaring di jalanan. Harry berharap mereka hanya pingsan karena pengaruh Dementor yang menghisap kebahagiaan mereka, bukan karena terkena ciuman Dementor. Di antara orang-orang yang menjadi korban, banyak di antara mereka yang merupakan anak-anak remaja.

Pintu-pintu toko dan rumah tampak tertutup rapat, kelihatannya banyak yang mengurung diri mereka di dalam. Sedangkan yang tertinggal di luar harus berhadapan dengan Dementor. Kemudian Harry melihat pemandangan yang membuat darahnya membeku. Di depan Three Broomstick dia melihat kedua sahabatnya dan teman-temannya yang lain.

Dia melihat Neville, Seamus, Susan Bones, Ron, dan Hermione. Mereka berlima berusaha melakukan mantra Patronus, tetapi di antara mereka, hanya mantra Hermione yang berhasil menghasilkan patronus. Tetapi berang-berang perak yang dihasilkan Hermione masih terlalu kecil, sehingga tak lama kemudian berang-berang tersebut menghilang dan para Dementor semakin mendekati mereka.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM"! Teriak Harry. Tetapi hasilnya tidak sesuai harapan dia. Dari tongkatnya hanya keluar asap putih yang hanya membuat para Dementor berpaling ke arahnya dan mulai menghampiri Harry.

Perasaan dingin mulai melanda ke sekujur tubuh Harry. Dan dia samar-samar mendengar suara teriakan ibunya. 'Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memikirkan sebuah perasaan bahagia di semua kekacauan ini?'

Sekitar selusin Dementor mendekati Harry. Lutut Harry mulai lemas. Dia mencoba mantra nya lagi, tetapi kini malah tidak keluar apapun dari tongkatnya. Tanpa disadarinya, dia sudah tersungkur ke tanah. 'Maafkan aku teman-teman, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Maafkan aku…Sirius.'

Wajah tampan Sirius terbayang di otaknya. Dengan sisa tenaganya, dia mengangkat tongkatnya kembali dan mencoba usaha terakhirnya, "Expecto Patronum."

Suara Harry keluar dengan pelan, tetapi keluarlah sebuah cahaya dari tongkatnya yang berbentuk seekor rusa jantan. Patronus andalannya telah kembali!

Rusa jantan yang keluar kali ini sangatlah besar. Jauh lebih besar dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Hampir dua kali lipat lebih besar dari biasanya. Kemudian rusa jantan ini mulai menerjang Dementor yang berada di dekatnya. Dalam sekejap, seluruh dementor tersebut melayang jauh ke angkasa.

Kekuatan tubuh Harry mulai kembali. "Serang mereka di sebelah sana!" Perintah Harry kepada rusanya sambil menunjuk ke arah para teman-temannya yang kini sudah bertumbangan.

Dengan tanduknya, rusa jantan Harry membebaskan para murid dari terkaman Dementor yang dibuatnya menjauh. Tetapi masih banyak dementor yang menteror Hogsmeade. Kalau Harry tidak salah, jumlah mereka sepertinya berlipat-lipat lebih banyak dibandingkan pada tahun ketiga. "Habisi mereka!" Teriak Harry kepada patronusnya.

Prongs milik Harry menyerang semua Dementor yang dihampirinya. Tetapi setelah puluhan yang berhasil disingkirkannya, patronus Harry sudah mulai mengecil, sedangkan masih banyak sekali Dementor yang harus disingkirkan.

'Aku tidak pernah mencoba ini, tetapi harus kulakukan.' Harry kembali membayangkan wajah Sirius dan merapalkan mantra Patronus lagi. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Rusa jantan yang kedua keluar dari tongkat Harry dan memulai tugasnya untuk menyingkirkan Dementor. Sementara itu, rusa jantan yang pertama masih berhasil mengusir beberapa Dementor di depan toko Zonko's walaupun ukurannya kini sekarang sudah jauh lebih kecil.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry mengeluarkan Patronusnya yang ketiga. Walaupun mantra ini berhasil, Harry langsung merasakan dirinya mengalami kelelahan yang luar biasa setelah mengeluarkan Patronus yang ketiga ini. Belum sempat dia mencerna apa yang terjadi padanya, sebuah cahaya putih datang dari belakangnya. Ketika cahaya itu melewatinya, Harry menyadari kalau cahaya itu adalah sebuah patronus yang berbentuk serigala. Patronus serigala itu menggabungkan dirinya dengan rusa jantan Harry yang ketiga untuk menyerang kumpulan Dementor yang berada di depan Honeydukes.

"Harry! kau baik-baik saja?" Remus telah muncul di samping Harry. "Harry! Apa semua rusa jantan patronus itu adalah hasilmu?" Remus bertanya setelah dia melihat tidak hanya ada satu prongs, tetapi tiga.

Terlalu lelah untuk menjawab, Harry hanya mengangguk. Anggukan ini membuat wajah Remus pucat. "Kau menghasilkan tiga patronus yang besar itu dalam waktu berdekatan dan kau masih bisa berdiri?"

"Man…mantra Patronus ternyata sangat melelahkan."

"Tentu saja. Dibutuhkan kekuatan sihir yang besar sekali untuk menghasilkan mantra Patronus, apalagi yang sebesar itu. Sebaiknya kau tidak melakukannya lagi, kalau tidak kau akan pingsan."

"Tapi Moony, masih banyak sekali Dementor yang tersisa, mereka….." Harry melihat sesuatu di angkasa.

"Ada apa, Harry?"

"Moony, menurutmu Dementor yang sekarang sedang menuju kemari, apakah mereka bala bantuan, atau mereka Dementor yang telah kuusir lalu kembali lagi?" Harry bertanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Dementor-dementor di angkasa yang sedang menuju ke arah mereka.

"Demi Merlin! Kau benar Harry. Mereka tentunya Dementor yang telah kau usir. Jumlah mereka terlalu kecil untuk sebuah bala bantuan."

"Kita celaka." Gumam Harry.

"Kita hanya harus terus bertahan sampai bala bantuan dari order dan para auror tiba, Harry. Semoga saja mereka cepat datang. EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Remus mengeluarkan Patronusnya yang kedua.

Serigala yang keluar dari tongkat Remus kini bentuknya lebih kecil dari yang pertama. Remus tampaknya sudah mulai merasakan efek yang sama dari mengeluarkan mantra Patronus.

"Moony. Aku akan melihat apakah di pinggiran desa juga ada dementor. Kau harus menolong teman-temanku di sana, bawa mereka masuk ke dalam pub." Harry mulai berjalan.

"Jangan Harry! Kau sudah terlalu banyak menggunakan mantra Patronus. Dengarkanlah aku sekali ini saja.!" Remus memegang tangan Harry untuk menahannya.

"Moony, aku akan baik-baik saja. Kita harus berpencar, kita tidak bisa berfokus hanya pada tempat ini. Dan aku belum menemukan temanku yang lain. Aku belum menemukan Cho dan Daphne! Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka, aku…." Dia tidak menyelesaikannya.

"Tapi kondisimu…..dan mengapa Daphne dan Cho? Kenapa mereka sangat penting bagimu!"

"Mereka….." Sejujurnya Harry tidak tahu apa arti mereka berdua bagi Harry. Dia hanya tahu kalau mereka berdua sangat penting bagi Harry.

Tetapi Remus melepaskan tangan Harry. "Baiklah, kau cari mereka. Dan kau bisa mempercayaiku untuk menyelamatkan temanmu di sebelah sana."

"Terima kasih, Moony." Harry mulai berjalan tetapi Remus berbicara kembali. "Kau benar-benar bisa membuat Sirius bangga, Harry. Dia juga di masa mudanya boleh dibilang seorang 'ladies man.'"

Harry melihat ke arah Remus dan melihat sang Werewolf mengedipkan matanya. Harry hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Harry lalu berlari kecil menuju arah Hogwarts. Dia kembali mengeluarkan patronusnya. Tetapi kali ini dia sebisa mungkin menahan tenaganya agar dia tidak kehabisan tenaga. Patronus yang keempat ini jauh lebih kecil dari yang sebelumnya. Harry menyuruh rusa jantan yang ini untuk membuka jalan baginya.

Jalan yang dia tempuh memang sudah tidak begitu banyak lagi dihuni oleh dementor. Sehingga patronusnya yang kecil tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk membuka jalan bagi Harry.

Harry terus berlari dan sepanjang perjalanan dia melihat sebagian besar orang sudah berada di dalam rumah atau toko mereka. Tidak banyak orang yang terbaring di jalan. Mungkin karena Dementor memusatkan serangannya di pusat desa.

Kemudian Harry kini tiba di dekat pintu penghubung antara Hogsmeade dan Hogwarts. Di sini dia melihat banyak sekali murid Hogwarts. Mereka terlihat berkumpul di tengah-tengah dan membentuk lingkaran. Mereka tidak bisa kembali ke Hogwarts karena pintunya dijaga oleh sekumpulan dementor.

Dementor yang berada di sini tidak hanya yang menjaga pintu penghubung, tetapi juga cukup banyak yang kini sedang menyerang para murid. Murid-murid yang lebih tua berada di bagian luar dari lingkaran untuk melindungi adik kelas mereka. Dan di antara yang berada di lingkaran luar, Harry menemukan dua orang yang sedang dia cari.

Cho dan Daphne berada di paling depan dengan tongkat teracung. Tampaknya hanya mereka beruda yang bisa mengeluarkan mantra patronus secara badaniah. Angsa perak Cho sedang menyerang dementor yang berada di dekatnya. Sedangkan Daphne berhasil mengeluarkan sebuah patronus berbentuk elang. Tetapi patronus mereka berdua masih terlalu kecil dan hanya bertahan sebentar. Tak lama patronus mereka pun menghilang.

Harry berusaha mengalihkan perhatian para Dementor. "HEI!" Dementor-dementor memang berpaling, tetapi hanya sedikit di antara mereka yang berpindah sasaran ke Harry.

Gryyfindor muda ini menyadari patronus terakhir yang dia keluarkan sudah lenyap, maka dia berusaha mengeluarkan yang lainnya. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Tetapi usahanya sia-sia. Sebuah asap putih pun tidak keluar dari tongkatnya. Padahal dia yakin sudah melakukannya dengan benar. Ingatan bahagia yang dia pilih masih sama dengan sebelumnya, yaitu wajah Sirius. Tetapi kini dia tidak berhasil sama sekali, hanya rasa letih yang bukan main yang dia dapat.

'Ternyata memang kekuatan sihirku telah habis. Bagaimana ini?' Tiga dementor sudah berjarak dekat sekali dengan dia dan mulai memberikan efek dingin seperti biasanya.

'Hanya satu yang bisa kulakukan, yaitu menggunakan tenaga sihir cadanganku. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Terakhir kali kulakukan itu aku menggunakan mantra berbahasa parsel dan aku tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari. Itu dia, aku harus menggunakan mantra Patronus dalam bahasa Parsel.' Harry membulatkan tekadnya. Dari buku parsel yang dia baca, memang terdapat bagian mengenai mantra patronus.

Tanpa pikir-pikir panjang lagi, Harry mengacungkan tongkatnya kembali.

"Marscio Delsfrasssss" Desis Harry.

Sebuah cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan keluar dari tongkat mythril milik Harry. Dia tidak tahu apakah cahaya menyilaukan ini atau karena tenaga sihir cadangannya terpakai yang membuat dia terjerembab dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

>>>>>>>>

Author's Note : Sorry lama banget update-nya. Makanya, review dong. Makin banyak review yang kudapet, makin semangat aku menulisnya. Aku butuh pendapat kalian tentang siapa yang harus Harry pilih, Daphne atau Cho? Atau dua-duanya? Wow. Aku sendiri belum mutusin tuh.


	17. Fudge Yang Frustasi

CHAPTER XVII : Fudge Yang Frustasi

The-Boy-Who-Lived kini sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor Hogwarts. Tidak seperti biasa, langkahnya tampak berat. Tubuhnya masih kelelahan karena segala hal yang terjadi siang itu. Harry baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit sekolah dan kini dia sedang berjalan menuju ke aula besar. Hari telah memasuki malam.

Dia baru terbangun beberapa menit yang lalu. Harry tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi setelah dia terbangun sampai kini dia berjalan di koridor. Dia hanya ingat samar-samar mengenai wajah Dumbledore-lah yang pertama kali dia lihat ketika dia bangun. Dia juga tidak begitu mengingat apa yang dikatakan Dumbledore kepadanya ketika di rumah sakit. Yang dia tahu pasti adalah Dumbledore memberitahunya bahwa kondisinya tidak terlalu buruk dan dia hanya kelelahan karena penggunaan mantra patronus yang terlalu berlebihan. Setelah itu, dari sekian banyak kata yang keluar dari mulut Dumbledore, dia hanya menangkap permintaannya untuk datang ke aula besar karena ada yang akan diumumkannya ke seluruh sekolah.

Karena itulah kini Harry sedang berdiri di depan pintu aula besar. Pintu itu setengah tertutup. Harry merasa enggan untuk memasuki aula. Bagaimana kalau dia masuk tetapi tidak melihat yang dia harapkan? Bagaimana kalau murid yang dia kenal menjadi salah satu korban ciuman dementor dan dia tidak melihatnya di aula?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini akhirnya dia kesampingkan dan dengan keberanian Gryffindornya, Harry memasuki aula besar dengan menggeser sedikit pintu aula. Semua murid Hogwarts dan para staff pengajar langsung melihat ke arahnya ketika Harry terlihat. Suasana hening sejenak sampai akhirnya Albus Dumbledore mulai menepukkan tangannya. Tindakan Dumbledore ini dengan segera diikuti oleh para pengajar, kecuali Snape. Tidak lama setelah itu, murid-murid Gryffindor juga melakukan hal yang serupa. Harry tertunduk malu karena mendapat sambutan seperti itu, ketika dia berjalan dan mengangkat kepalanya kembali, dia bisa melihat hampir seluruh penghuni aula besar menepukkan tangannya. Bahkan sebagian dari asrama Slytherin juga memberinya tepuk tangan walaupun dengan malu-malu.

Tepukan tangan mulai mereda ketika Harry telah mendekati meja Gryffindor dan duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Ron. Ketika duduk, Harry menepukkan tangannya di pundak Ron.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Ron?" Ron memaksakan tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Harry kemudian melihat ke arah Hermione dan Ginny yang duduk di hadapannya. "Kalian berdua tak apa-apa?" Tanyanya. Mereka berdua juga hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka dengan lemah. Tentunya efek dari kekuatan dementor masih tersisa pada mereka.

"Baiklah, karena Mr.Potter sudah hadir. Kita bisa memulainya." Dumbledore mulai berbicara.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, beberapa jam yang lalu desa Hogsmeade diserang oleh sekitar dua ratus dementor yang bekerja di bawah perintah Lord Voldemort." Banyak yang berjengit mendengar nama Voldemort disebutkan.

"Dementor-dementor itu memang akhirnya bisa dihalau setelah rombongan auror dan para sukarelawan hadir di tempat kejadian. Tetapi yang berjasa bukan hanya mereka. Menurut keterangan beberapa saksi, sejumlah murid Hogwarts menunjukkan kapibilitasnya dalam menghadapi Dementor sampai bantuan dari kementrian hadir. Mereka berhasil mengurangi jumlah korban berkat tindakan mereka yang berani." Dumbledore berhenti sejenak dan sejumlah murid saling berbisik-bisik.

"Karena itu aku menghadiahkan masing-masing lima puluh angka kepada miss Hermione Granger dari Gryffindor, miss Cho Chang dari Ravenclaw, dan miss Daphne GreenGrass dari Slytherin untuk kehandalan mereka dalam menggunakan mantra Patronus untuk mencegah jatuhnya korban yang lebih banyak lagi." Tepukan pelan terdengar setelah Dumbledore membagikan point kepada ketiga gadis itu. Harry menoleh ke arah meja Slytherin dan melihat Draco Malfoy melempar pandangan jijik ke arah Daphne. Hal ini membuat Harry mengepalkan tangannya.

"Dan satu lagi, kuhadiahkan seratus angka kepada Mr.Harry Potter dari Gryffindor. Karena tanpa andilnya yang telah menghalau sebagian besar Dementor, niscaya tidak akan banyak yang tersisa dari Hogsmeade setelah bantuan dari Kementrian datang." Tepukan yang lebih keras terdengar, terutama dari meja Gryffindor.

"Hanya saja...tragedi memang tidak bisa dihindari." Ucap Dumbledore dengan berat dan kini aula besar lebih hening dari pemakaman yang paling seram sekalipun.

"Menurut keterangan terakhir, tercatat dua belas orang yang menjadi korban ciuman Dementor. Dan dua diantaranya adalah...murid Hogwarts." Inilah yang paling ditakutkan oleh Harry. Dia hampir tidak ingin mengetahui siapa sebenarnya murid Hogwarts yang telah kehilangan jiwanya di tangan Dementor.

"Dua orang murid Hogwarts yang dimaksud adalah... Miss Eleanor Branstone, murid tahun ketiga dari Hufflepuff. Dan yang kedua adalah Mr.Jason Mallory dari Gryffindor."

'Mallory? Mallory yang ikut tryout quidditch?'

"Mari kita angkat gelas untuk Miss Branstone dan Mr.Mallory. Semoga pengorbanan mereka dan …….." Dumbledore tidak sempat menyelesaikan pidatonya karena pintu aula terbuka dengan keras dan mengagetkan seluruh orang.

'Ada apa ini? Apa Voldemort menyerang kemari? Tidak mungkin.' Ucap Harry dalam hati.

Yang datang memang bukan Voldemort. Tetapi Cornelius Fudge. Bukan hanya itu, di belakang Fudge berdiri sekitar dua puluh penyihir berseragam auror, termasuk di antaranya adalah Kingsley.

"Ada apa ini Cornelius?" Tanya Dumbledore dengan nada yang tajam tidak seperti biasanya. Dumbledore rupanya seperti Harry merasakan aura tidak bersahabat yang datang dari Fudge.

"Harry James Potter, anda ditahan atas pelanggaran dekrit pemakaian sihir di bawah umur dan juga pelanggaran dekrit apparasi karena anda telah melakukan apparasi tanpa memiliki surat ijin untuk berapparasi. Anda akan dibawa ke pulau penjara Azkaban hingga waktu pengadilan yang belum ditentukan." Fudge tersenyum lebar bagaikan natal telah datang lebih cepat.

Aula besar langsung ricuh. Teriakan kemarahan datang dari mana-mana terutama dari meja Gryffindor. Sebagian dari mereka menggebrak meja karena marah.

Dumbledore berdiri dan mengatakan,"Omong kosong apa ini, Cornelius? Kau sendiri yang menandatangani pembebasan Harry dari pelarangan sihir di bawah umur pada musim panas ini. Dan tentang apparasi yang dilakukan Harry, itu dilakukan karena keadaan yang mendesak dan buktinya Harry bisa menyelamatkan sebagian besar murid Hogwarts dari bencana di Hogsmeade."

Tapi seringai di wajah Fude malah semakin lebar. "Surat ijin tersebut telah dibatalkan tepatnya pada pukul 10 pagi hari ini. Dan setelah itu Harry Potter terbukti menggunakan berulangkali mantra patronus ketika dia diluar sekolah. Dan yang paling parah, dia terdeteksi menggunakan sihir hitam yang dilarang oleh peraturan sihir tahun 1783 yang melarang penggunaan sihir parsel. Itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat dia dipenjara di Azkaban selama 15 tahun."

Banyak murid yang marah mendengar perkataan Fudge ini. Tetapi Harry tetap bersikap tenang. Entah karena dia memang sudah terlalu lelah untuk marah atau karena dia menganggap ini semua hanyalah lelucon.

"Kau tidak bisa membawa Harry, Cornelius!" Ucap Dumbledore tegas.

Tapi Fudge rupanya cukup berani juga walaupun dia bicara dengan suara yang terbata-bata, "K..kau tidak bisa menahan kami melakukan hal yang benar. Tahun lalu kau mungkin bisa lolos ketika kami hendak menangkapmu. Tetapi kali ini aku membawa lebih dari dua puluh auror. Tapi kali ini, demi kebaikanmu sebaiknya kau tidak mencegah kami. Kalian tangkap dia!"

Ketika para auror bergerak, ada sejumlah murid Hogwarts yang berdiri hendak menantang mereka. Harry melihat mereka adalah para anggota D.A. Harry merasa bersyukur atas tindakan mereka tapi dia tidak bisa melibatkan mereka.

"Kalian duduklah." Ucap Harry. Mereka awalnya ragu-ragu tapi akhirnya duduk juga.

"Bagus sekali, Potter. Akhirnya kau sadar kau tidak bisa lolos dari kami." Fudge tampak puas.

Harry masih tampak tenang. "Sebelum kau membawaku, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu dulu, pak Menteri?"

"Baiklah. Untuk kali ini saja aku berbaik hati padamu, orang yang tidak tahu diri!" Teriakan kemarahan kembali terdengar tapi Harry meminta mereka untuk diam.

"Oke, pertanyaan pertama. Kau bilang surat ijin larangan sihir bawah umurku dibatalkan pada jam 10 pagi? Bukankah itu hanya beberapa menit setelah aku bilang padamu aku tidak akan mendukungmu dalam pemilihan Menteri sihir?" Tanya Harry. Dan informasi ini makin membuat teman-teman Harry semakin murka.

Fudge tidak menjawab pertanyaan Harry. Reaksinya hanyalah mukanya berubah menjadi cemberut.

"Pertanyaan kedua…kau bilang aku bisa dipenjara selama 15 tahun. Apakah itu sudah pasti? Bukankah akan ada pengadilannya?"

Fudge menjawab pertanyaan yang kedua dengan nada puas. "Tentu saja kau akan mendapatkan pengadilan. Kau juga akan mendapatkan seorang pembela yang dipilih oleh seorang pemimpin tertinggi di kementrian, dan itu aku."

"Hmmm….peluangku tidak bagus kalau begitu." Ucap Harry pelan. Dia lalu melihat ke arah Dumbledore. Dia tahu Dumbledore sedang dalam kondisi siaga. Kemudian dengan skill legilimensinya yang kurang sempurna, Harry mengirimkan pesan telepatik kepada Dumbledore.

_'Jangan khawatirkan aku. Pastikan saja murid-murid yang lain tidak apa-apa. Dan beritahu padaku bagaimana caranya berteleport!'_

Dumbledore tidak segera menjawabnya. Dia tampaknya butuh waktu untuk berpikir. _'Teleporting tidak bisa diajarkan. Yang diperlukan hanyalah pemahaman terhadap sihir.'_

_'Hanya itu? Apa maksudnya?' _

"Kau siap untuk berangkat, Potter? Dawlish, Mochkridge, bawa dia!" Dua auror menghampiri tempat duduk Harry.

'Argghhh. Terpaksa menggunakan rencana kedua.' Dengan segera Harry mengirim telepati kepada Kingsley, dia tidak tahu apa Kingsley bisa Legilimensi. Tapi apabila hanya untuk menerima, tentu bisa. Dia memandang mata Kingsley.

_'Kingsley, aku akan menggunakan mantra kabut. Bukakan jalan untukku!'_

Wajah Kingsley terlihat bingung setelah Harry mengirim pesan itu, tetapi dia kelihatannya mengerti dan mengangguk pelan.

'Untung di antara auror itu tidak ada yang punya mata ajaib seperti Moody.'

"Keluarkan tongkatmu dan serahkan padaku, Potter. Perlahan-lahan." Seorang auror yang bernama Mochkridge memberikan perintah.

Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan ketika dia memegangnya di atas meja, Harry merapalkan "Fogius."

Kedua auror dihadapan Harry sadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya dan langsung mengirimkan mantra pembius secara bersamaan, "STUPEFY."

"Protego." Setelah memblok mantra dari kedua auror, Harry mengaktifkan fungsi kasat mata yang dimiliki oleh jam tangannya. Setelah menghilang, dia langsung loncat dan langsung berlari ke arah pintu. Sementara itu, efek dari mantra kabut Harry mulai terasa dan aula besar kini sudah hampir tertutupi semuanya oleh kabut sehingga sangat sulit untuk melihat bahkan orang yang disebelahnya. Tetapi hal ini tidak berlaku kepada Harry yang memiliki lensa kontak ajaib.

"DIA MELARIKAN DIRI! TANGKAP DIA!" Suara panik Fudge terdengar. Harry ingin sekali menyerang Fudge dan membuat si bodoh itu kesakitan.

"Yakanas." Harry mengeluarkan sebuah kutukan yang termasuk ke dalam sihir 'grey' oleh Kementrian sihir.

"AGGHHHHHH!" Kutukan itu membuat si penerima merasakan seluruh tulang di badannya patah.

Harry juga mengirimkan beberapa kutukan kepada beberapa auror yang dia benci, contohnya kepada Dawliss dia mengeluarkan kutukan yang membuat si korban merasa ditusuk di tempat dimana kutukan itu mendarat, "Maherius."

Kepada beberapa auror lain Harry hanya menyerang dengan mantra-mantra sederhana seperti mantra pembius, pelucut, dan juga pengikat.

_'Cukup main-mainnya, Harry. Lekas pergi ke tempat yang hanya kau sendiri yang bisa mengaksesnya, kecuali Tom.' _Dumbledore mengirimkan peringatan melalui Legilimensi.

'Tempat yang hanya aku sendiri yang bisa mengakesnya? Tapi Tom juga bisa? Apa maksudnya? Tunggu dulu, apa yang dimaksud Dumbledore adalah….iya, tentu saja.'

Pintu aula besar terlihat bebas dari auror kecuali Kingsley. Harry melihat ada seorang auror yang tergeletak di samping Kingsley. _'Thanks, Kingsley.'_

Ketika Harry sudah keluar. Pintu aula besar tertutup. _'Thanks again, Kingsley.'_

"_Accio_ koper." Beberapa saat kemudian koper kesayangan Harry mendekat dan dia menangkapnya. 'Baiklah, saatnya mengunjungi kawan lama.'

Toilet wanita di lantai dua masih sama seperti yang Harry ingat. Suasananya masih suram dan lembab.

"Siapa itu?" Mytrle merana keluar dari biliknya.

"Hai, Mytrle." Sapa Harry.

"Oh, hai Harry. Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengunjungiku?" Wajah Mytrle merona perak.

"Oh, sebenarnya aku kemari bukan untuk mengunjungimu. Tapi senang bertemu denganmu." Harry langsung menuju wastafel yang di kerannya ada ukiran ular. Tapi kemudian Harry mendengar suara isak tangis.

"Mytrle?"

"Tentu saja, betapa bodohnya aku mengira ada orang yang benar-benar peduli pada Mytrle jelek." Dia mengusap air mata di pipinya.

"Bukan begitu, Mytrle. Aku hanya sedang sibuk, aku…."

"Kalian makhluk hidup semuanya sama!" Mytrle lalu lenyap menuju biliknya diiringi suara air.

Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Sudahlah, aku tidak ada waktu mengurusi hantu yang histeris.'

"Buka." Desis Harry. Dia kini sudah terbiasa bicara Parsel tanpa harus membayangkan ular hidup.

Wastafel itu lenyap dan diganti oleh sebuah pipa besar untuk meluncur ke bawah. Harry segera meluncur di di pipa yang gelap itu dan dia mendarat di lantai yang lembab. Dia berjalan melewati terowongan sampai menemukan reruntuhan yang dulu diruntuhkan oleh Lockhart. Dia melewati reruntuhan itu dan melanjutkan perjalanan sampai dia di depan sebuah dinding dengan pahatan dua ekor ular yang saling berbelit dan bermata jamrud.

"Buka." Dinding itu membelah terbuka dan Harry kembali memasuki kamar rahasia untuk yang kedua kalinya.

'Untuk apa aku di sini?' Harry keheranan kenapa Dumbledore menyuruhnya kemari. Tempat ini memang aman, tetapi tentunya tidak nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"Huh?" Dia melihat bangkai basilisk yang dulu dia bunuh sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Tapi itu bangkai itu tidak terlihat seperti bangkai yang sudah mati selama tiga tahun. Bahkan kondisinya masih sama seperti ketika Harry meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa bisa begini? Apa ruangan ini punya khasiat pengawet bagi yang menghuninya?"

Harry mulai menjelajahi kamar rahasia dengan teliti. Ternyata kamar rahasia ini memiliki dua pintu lagi yang sebelumnya tidak pernah diperhatikannya. 'Mungkin karena waktu itu aku terlalu sibuk dikejar-kejar ular besar.'

Dia membuka pintu pertama yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Yang dia lihat dari balik pintu membuatnya heran. Karena ruangan ini hanyalah sebuah ruangan kecil. Besarnya hampir sama dengan kamar Harry di Privet Drive. Dan ini juga sepertinya juga sebuah kamar karena di dalamnya terdapat sebuah tempat tidur dan sebuah meja belajar yang anehnya bebas dari debu. 'Mungkin itu salah satu efek dari fungsi pengawet kamar rahasia ini.'

Di meja belajar itu Harry menemukan beberapa perkamen yang ada tulisannya. Dia mengambil yang paling atas dan melihat perkamen itu sepertinya sebuah surat.

_Ibu tersayang,_

_Anakmu berhasil menemukan apa yang selama ini tidak berhasil ditemukan oleh penyihir-penyihir lain sepanjang seribu tahun lebih._

_Kamar rahasia. Sebagai penyihir tentunya ibu tahu tentang legenda ini. Dan ternyata ruangan ini bukan sekedar mitos. Karena anakmu berhasil menemukannya. Apakah ini berarti aku dan kau adalah keturunan dari Salazar Slytherin? Kau tidak pernah memberitahu ini._

_Hanya saja ketika aku membuka ruangan ini untuk yang kedua kalinya, terjadi tragedi. Aku bermaksud membawa Basilisk yang ada di sini ke hutan terlarang agar tidak menyakiti murid-murid. Sayangnya, baru saja Basilisk itu keluar dari pipa, seorang gadis malang menjadi korban tatapan mahkluk itu sehingga aku membatalkan rencanaku._

_Anehnya, setelah itu aku tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali akan kematian gadis itu.Aku juga tidak memberitahu para professor tentang insiden ini. Entah kenapa kematian gadis itu membuatku merasakan sisi lain dari sihir yang tidak pernah kurasakan. Sisi ini begitu kuat tapi juga menyeramkan. Dan aku juga semakin haus akan hal ini._

_Dari hari ke hari aku semakin merasakan …….kegelapan ini yang merasukiku. Aku tidak bisa melawannya karena kegelapan ini benar-benar membuatku ketagihan. Aku tidak pernah puas akan kegelapan ini._

_Tolong aku Ibu. Hanya kau yang bisa menolongku._

_Anakmu tercinta_

_Tom M Riddle _

'Tom Riddle? Voldemort? Aku tidak pernah menyangka.' Semua hal ini membuat Harry bingung. Karena ternyata Voldemort tidak dari awalnya jahat. Entah kenapa sesuatu bisa merubahnya menjadi seorang psikopat.

Rasa lelah kembali dirasakannya. Kini Harry berbaring di tempat tidur tersebut dan matanya tanpa sadar segera tertutup.

,…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Patukan sebuah paruh membuat Harry terbangun.

"Fawkes?" Fawkes menjatuhkan sebuah surat di pangkuan Harry. Dia membukanya dan membaca.

_Harry,_

_Keadaan sudah terkendali. Pegang ekor Fawkes untuk membawamu ke kantorku._

_ A.D_

Harry melihat kondisinya saat ini yang sangat kotor karena telah meluncur di pipa air. "Fawkes, tunggu dulu. Aku harus mandi terlebih dahulu. Siapa tahu di kantor Dumbledore nanti ada teman-temanku dan juga …... Cho dan Daphne."

Harry lalu memasuki kopernya untuk membersihkan badannya secepat mungkin. Setelah selesai, dia keluar dan memegang ekor Fawkes.

Tetapi yang dilihat Harry membuatnya sedikit kecewa. Di kantor itu memang hanya ada Dumbledore.

"Ah, Harry. Kulihat semua atraksimu kemarin tidak menghalangimu untuk tampil sangat layak." Ucap Dumbledore dari balik meja.

"Well, aku … "

"Maaf saja karena hanya aku sendirian yang menantimu di sini." Dumbledore berkedip.

"Huh?"

"Sudahlah, tak usah kau pikirkan perkataan orang tua sepertiku, duduk Harry."

Harry kini duduk berhadapan dengan kepala sekolahnya untuk kesekian kalinya tahun ini. Benar-benar berlawanan dengan tahun lalu.

"Sir? Dalam surat anda mengatakan keadaan sudah terkendali, apa ini artinya aku sudah tidak lagi berada dalam daftar pencarian auror lagi?"

"Tentu saja Harry. Setelah aku berhasil menetralisir Cornelius dan para aurornya, aku langsung mengadakan pertemuan Wizengamot untuk mencabut Cornelius dari jabatannya. Dan sebagai ketua Wizengamot, aku akan memegang kendali sementara Kementrian sampai Menteri yang baru terpilih." Dumbledore menjawab dengan tenang.

"Anda mentralisir semua auror yang dibawa Fudge sendirian?"

"Tentu saja tidak Harry. Seperti yang kau tahu, Kingsley juga turut membantu mengatasi satu atau dua auror ketika mantra kabutmu keluar. Dan sisa dari auror tidak memberikan perlawanan setelah aku berhasil menetralisir pimpinan mereka."

"Apakah ada murid yang cedera?" Tanya Harry dengan cemas.

"Tidak ada Harry. Hanya beberapa murid terkena mantra pembius yang salah sasaran karena kabut yang begitu tebal dan kondisi mereka baik-baik saja."

Harry menarik napas lega. "Kenapa Fudge sampai berbuat senekad itu?"

Wajah Dumbledore menjadi muram. "Orang yang terlalu lama berada dalam kekuasaan memang bisa membuat orang tersebut lupa diri dan menghalalkan segala cara."

"Tapi kan, aku tahu Fudge itu bodoh. Tetapi aku tidak menyangka dia sebodoh itu. Apa dia pikir dengan memenjarakan aku seenaknya, dia akan bisa menjadi menteri lagi?" Harry tak habis pikir.

Dumbledore berpikir sebentar untuk menjawab. "Menurutku dia hanya ingin memperkeruh suasana."

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Harry.

"Dengan adanya serangan ke Hogsmeade dan sebelumnya juga serangan ke Hogwarts Express dan Azkaban, suasana menjadi genting. Seorang menteri sihir punya hak untuk menyatakan keadaan darurat yang otomatis menunda semua hal yang berhubungan dengan pengalihan kekuasaan seperti Pemilihan Menteri sihir yang baru." Jawab Dumbledore.

"Tapi kenapa dia harus mengincarku?"

"Cornelius ingin membuat seluruh masyarakat sihir sadar betapa gentingnya dengan menahanmu atas tuduhan melakukan sihir terlarang. Dia ingin membuat kesan kau menyeberang ke pihak kegelapan. Dan apa yang lebih gawat lagi selain pahlawan mereka yang diharapkan untuk menyingkirkan Voldemort lagi ternyata telah menjadi 'dark'?"

Harry tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan Dumbledore, "ha-ha, aku salah, Fudge ternyata pintar juga." Lalu Harry sadar sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu, mereka mengharapkan aku untuk menyingkirkan Voldemort lagi?"

"Tentu saja, Harry. Itu hal yang wajar." Dumbledore tersenyum.

"Tapi aku kan masih kecil. Kecuali mereka tahu tentang isi dari ramalan Trelawney, masyarakat sihir tentunya tidak akan mengharapkan seorang remaja 16 tahun untuk membunuh Lord Voldemort. Kurasa andalah harapan mereka, Professor."

Dumbledore menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak tahu kondisi sewaktu perang pertama, Harry. Tidak hanya masyarakat sihir Inggris, tetapi hampir seluruh Eropa sudah kehilangan harapan mereka. Dan aku yang waktu itu disebut-sebut sebagai satu-satunya penyihir yang ditakuti Voldemort tidak kunjung juga bisa memberikan ketenangan bagi mereka dengan mengalahkan Voldemort. Tapi lalu datanglah kau, kau menonaktifkan Voldemort yang ketika itu terornya telah mencapai titik nadir, memberikan harapan kepada masyarakt sihir seperti hujan deras yang mengguyur setelah musim kemarau yang panjang. Kaulah tumpuan mereka saat ini, Harry. Bukan aku."

Harry mencerna perkataan Dumbledore ini dengan perlahan-lahan. "Kenapa anda begitu rendah memandang diri anda sir?"

Kedipan mata Dumbledore telah kembali. "Masaku telah lewat, Harry. Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, aku ditakdirkan untuk mengalahkan Grindelwald. Dan sekarang pihak kegelapan diwakili oleh Voldemort, maka kini adalah masamu. Aku kini hanya bisa mempersiapkan dirimu untuk memenuhi takdirmu. Dan nanti setelah takdirmu tercapai, giliranmulah untuk membimbing siapapun yang ditakdirkan untuk mengalahkan dark lord yang selanjutnya."

"Akan ada Dark Lord yang selanjutnya?"

"Tentu saja. Kejahatan tidak akan pernah hilang dari dunia ini walaupun kau telah mengalahkan Voldemort. Ketika aku mengalahkan Grindelwald, Tom Riddle baru saja membuka kamar rahasia untuk memulai langkahnya menjadi dark lord. Tapi itulah kehidupan, kebaikan dan kejahatan selalu menjaga keseimbangan mereka. Bahkan kini mungkin calon dark lord berikutnya dan juga calon penyelamat kita sedang dilahirkan ke dunia ini." Perkataan bijak Dumbledore ini semakin membuat Harry kagum kepada Dumbledore.

"Oh, iya. Kenapa anda memintaku untuk turun lagi ke kamar rahasia?" Hal ini ingin ditanyakan Harry dari tadi.

"Tentu saja untuk keamanannmu." Jawab Dumbledore dengan singkat.

"Tidak, aku rasa bukan hanya itu. Kurasa anda memiliki maksud lain."

Dumbledore tersenyum dan kedip matanya menggila. "Kau benar Harry. Aku memang punya maksud lain dengan menyuruhmu turun ke sana."

"Apa kalau begitu?" Harry penasaran.

"Katakan padaku dulu Harry. Apa yang kau temukan di sana selain bangkai basilisk?" Tanya Dumbledore.

"Aku menemukan sebuah ruangan yang tampaknya digunakan Tom Riddle muda untuk istirahat. Di situ aku juga menemukan sebuah surat yang ditulisnya untuk ibunya."

"Apa isinya kalau aku boleh tahu?" Tanya Dumbledore.

"Dia menceritakan kepada ibunya kalau dia berhasil membuka kamar rahasia dan juga sisanya agak aneh menurutku, sepertinya Tom Riddle merasa khawatir akan ketagihannya kapada kegelapan dan sepertinya dia hanyalah manusia biasa yang ingin berbuat yang benar. Ini membingungkanku." Harry menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dumbledore tampak puas. "Aku memang mengharapkan kau menemukan yang semacam itu. Yang kau lihat diruangan itu adalah Tom Riddle yang sebenarnya."

"Maksud anda, Voldemort dulunya adalah orang yang baik?" Harry setengah tidak percaya.

"Tom Riddle yang kuingat adalah seorang murid Hogwarts yang pintar, mudah bergaul, agak sombong, tapi cukup toleran kepada sesamanya baik itu penyihir berdarah murni maupun kelahiran muggle." Jawab Dumbledore dengan berat.

"Lalu apa yang mengubah semuanya?"

"Kekuatan, Harry. Tawaran kekuatan yang menggiurkan dari pihak kegelapan membuatnya berubah menjadi Voldemort. Dan itu juga bisa saja terjadi padamu."

"Maksudnya?"

"Saat ini kau berada dalam persimpangan Harry. Sama seperti yang terjadi pada Tom Riddle ketika dia membuka kamar rahasia. Kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan yang kau miliki sekarang dan yang akan kau miliki nanti untuk kebaikan atau kejahatan. Semuanya tergantung pilihanmu." Dumbledore menjawab kepada Harry dengan pandang kebapakan.

"Anda khawatir aku menjadi dark seperti Riddle? Tidak mungkin. Kalau demikian kenapa aku bisa disebut dalam ramalan punya kekuatan untuk membunuh Voldemort?" Harry merasa terhina oleh ucapan Dumbledore.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin setelah kau mengalahkan Voldemort kau tidak akan menjadi dark lord selanjutnya. Hal ini pernah terjadi pada Salazar Slytherin. Setelah dia meninggalkan Hogwarts, dialah yang mengalahkan dark lord pada saat itu, yaitu Lady Yunalesca. Tetapi pada akhirnya dialah yang menggantikan posisi Lady Yunalesca."

Harry menundukkan kepalanya untuk merenungkan semua ini. Benarkah dalam dirinya terdapat kekuatan untuk menjadi dark lord berikutnya?

Selama beberapa saat mereka berdua tidak mengatakan apa-apa sampai akhirnya Dumbledore memecah kesunyian.

"Sebaiknya kau segera bergabung dengan teman-temanmu untuk sarapan, Harry."

Harry melihat ke arah Dumbledore dan bertanya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Well, biasanya kalau seseorang sarapan, mereka biasanya mengambil sebuah piring lalu……."

"Maksudku apa yang harus kulakukan agar nasibku tidak menjadi seperti Tom Riddle?" Harry mengatakan dengan pandangan yang berkata 'I don't have time for jokes.'

Dumbledore menarik napas panjang. "Aku tidak bisa mempengaruhimu dalam pilihan yang kau ambil, Harry. Aku hanya ingin kau mengingat mereka yang telah meninggalkan dunia ini agar kau bisa terus berjalan di dunia ini. Ingatlah mereka dan kira-kira apa yang mereka harapkan darimu."

Bayangan kedua orangtuanya dan juga Sirus langsung terbentuk di pikiran Harry.

,……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's notes :** No time for long author's notes, I have neglected this story for too long due to my hectic finals. Expect next chapter approximately in 2 days time. I'll have to write another chapter first for my other stories 'Meet The Potters.' Also, I borrowed Lady Yunalesca from FFX, my all time favourite game.

_Ingat! Jangan lupa nge-click tombol review di bawah ini. Nggak susah kan?_


	18. Harus memilih

**CHAPTER XVIII : HARUS MEMILIH**

Beberapa minggu telah lewat sejak insiden di Hogsmeade. Kehidupan di Hogwarts berjalan seperti biasanya, walaupun sisa-sisa horor yang diakibatkan oleh kematian dua murid Hogwarts masih cukup terasa. Atas desakan para anggotanya, kini pertemuan D.A berlangsung dua kali dalam seminggu. Belum lagi Harry masih harus berlatih Quidditch. Tahun ini memang menjadi tahun tersibuk bagi Harry dan kawan-kawannya.

"STUBEFY." Kilatan cahaya merah keluar dari tongkat Harry meluncur menuju Dobby. Si peri rumah itu langsung terlempar kebelakang dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"HARRY! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Hermione berteriak dari belakang Harry. Mereka kini sedang berada di 'room of requirements' untuk pertemuan D.A mereka yang kedua untuk minggu ini. Harry sendiri sudah satu jam berada di ruangan ini. Dan kini Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus dan Ginny sudah datang untuk belajar PTIH kepada Harry. Tapi pemandangan pertama yang mereka lihat ketika mereka masuk adalah Harry yang menyerang Dobby dengan mantra pembius.

Hermione langsung menghampiri Dobby yang tergeletak di lantai. "Harry, kenapa kau menyerang Dobby?" Hermione mengeluarkan tongkatnya untuk menyadarkan Dobby.

"Enervate." Tapi tidak memberi efek apapun. "Enervate." Tetap tidak ada reaksi.

"Harry. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Dobby? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyadarkannya?" Tetapi Harry tidak menjawab. Dia hanya memandang Dobby tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau mungkin kurang benar melakukannya, Hermione. Biar kucoba." Ron kini menghampiri Dobby dan Hermione. "Enervate." Dobby tidak juga bereaksi. "Enervate."

"Harry. Kau tadi menggunakan mantra pembius kan? Kenapa tidak bisa disadarkan?" Harry tetap diam. "Hei, jawab dong. Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Akhirnya Ginny, Neville, Dean , dan Seamus juga ikut mencoba menyadarkan dengan mantra penyadar, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil. Kini semua memandang Harry dengan khawatir dan rasa penasaran.

"Harry. Bagaimana ini. Kita tidak bisa menyadarkan Dobby. Kenapa kau diam saja?" Hermione kini tambah marah.

"Iya, dan kenapa juga kau menyerang Dobby? Kukira kalian itu teman baik." Ginny berkata.

Akhirnya Harry melangkah dan jongkok di atas Dobby. Ekspresi mukanya tetap biasa-biasa saja. "Enervate." Dobby membuka matanya dan tampak senang. "Harry Potter sir! Apakah Berhasil?"

Harry tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sukses Dobby. Mereka tidak bisa menyadarkanmu."

"Benarkah? Wah itu bagus sekali." Suara Dobby melengking dan kini dia loncat-loncat.

"Harry! Apa maksudnya ini?" Hermione bertanya. Tidak hanya dia, semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi.

Harry tidak langsung menjawabnya. Dia men-toss tangan Dobby. "Thanks buat bantuannya Dobby. Mungkin lebih baik kau kembali ke dapur. Pertemuan D.A akan segera dimulai."

"Kapan saja Harry Potter sir butuh bantuan Dobby, Dobby akan dengan senang hati membantunya." Dobby lalu menghilang.

Harry kini berpaling dari teman-temannya dan mulai mengatur ruangan untuk latihan D.A.

"Harry" Hermione dan Ron mulai kesal karena Harry mengacuhkan mereka.

"Apa? Oh kalian sudah di sini." Dia berkata seolah-olah baru menyadari kehadiran mereka, tapi dia lalu tersenyum. "Sorry, bercanda."

"Apa-apaan tadi, Harry. Kenapa cuma kau yang bisa menyadarkan Dobby?" Tanya Ron.

"Ya iya dong. Hanya tongkatku yang bisa menyadarkannya." Jawab Harry simpel.

"Kenapa begitu? Bukannya kau hanya pakai mantra pembius biasa?" Tanya Hermione.

"Mantra pembius biasa? Apa kalian mendengar apa yang kurapalkan?"

"Tentu saja, kau mengucapkan Stupefy seperti biasanya." Ucap Dean.

"Tunggu dulu, dia tidak mengucapkan Stupefy, tapi Stubefy." Neville mengoreksi.

"Benar sekali Nev, aku mendapat ide itu darimu ketika hidungmu patah di Departemen misteri. Kau mengucapkan Stubefy untuk mantra pembius kan?"

"Maksudmu, kau menciptakan mantra yang baru? Mustahil." Ucap Hermione.

Harry tersenyum. "Kenapa mustahil, Mione?"

"Di era modern ini hampir tidak pernah ada lagi mantra baru yang tercipta. Petunjuk pembuatan mantra sudah hilang ditelan jaman. Tidak mungkin kau bisa menciptakan mantra baru." Hermy beralasan.

"Yah, katakan saja aku sudah menemukan petunjuk itu. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan untuk saat ini." Jawab Harry tegas.

"Baiklah, Harry. Mantra apa yang kau ciptakan?" Ginny bertanya.

"Aku menciptakan versi baru dari mantra pembius dimana si korban hanya bisa disadarkan oleh tongkat yang sama dengan yang menyerangnya."

"Wow, itu hebat sekali. Kini kita tidak perlu khawatir apabila ada yang menyadarkan musuh kita setelah kita membuat mereka pingsan." Ucap Ron.

"Itu memang rencananya."

"Cool, apa kau bisa mengajari kami?" Untuk pertama kali Seamus berbicara.

"Wah, aku sendiri baru pertama kali ini berhasil memakai mantra itu. Mungkin nanti kalau aku sudah menguasai mantra itu dengan lancar, aku akan mengajari kalian."

Tak lama seluruh anggota D.A hadir semua dan mereka memulai latihan mereka.

"Oke, tiga hari yang lalu kita berlatih mantra kilat. Masih ada beberapa yang belum menguasainya dengan lancar. Karena itu setengah dari waktu kita akan digunakan untuk berlatih kembali mantra itu. Dan setengahnya lagi kita akan berlatih kembali mantra patronus." Harry menginstruksikan.

Latihan berjalan dengan lancar, Harry terutama terkesan ketika mereka mulai berlatih mantra patronus lagi. Banyak yang sudah bisa mengeluarkan patronus yang badaniah.

"Bagus sekali, Susan." Komentar Harry ketika melihat patronus berbentuk beruang keluar dari tongkatnya Susan Bones.

"Thanks, Harry. Ini pertama kalinya aku berhasil. Kau memang guru yang hebat." Susan tampak senang sekali.

"Ini bukan karenaku, kau memang cukup berbakat dalam PTIH." Puji Harry dan membuat pipi Susan menjadi merah. "Oh, iya. Sampaikan selamat pada bibimu karena telah terpilih menjadi Menteri yang baru."

"Aku akan menyampaikannya. Dari yang kudengar, kau berperan cukup besar sehingga bibiku terpilih. Terima kasih ya."

"Itu hal yang kecil, memang sudah waktunya Kementrian dipimpin oleh orang kompeten." Harry meneruskan memeriksa perkembangan anggota-anggota lainnya.

"Merayu keponakan dari Menteri sihir, pintar juga kau Potter." Komentar ini keluar dari mulut Daphne ketika Harry hendak memeriksa keahlian Daphne dalam mantra Patronus.

"Siapa yang merayu?"

Daphne mendengus. "Ya, benar. Dan kurasa pipi Bones menjadi merah hanya karena kau memuji patronus dia?"

"Memang hanya itu yang kukatakan. Dan bukankah kau harusnya memusatkan perhatianmu pada tongkatmu, bukannya melihat perbincangan orang lain?"

Daphne tersenyum. "Siap, Bos."

Latihan akhirnya berakhir. Dan kini para anggota satu persatu meninggalkan ruangan ini. Harry masih membaca buku Merlin-nya ketika Ron berbicara. "Harry, kau ikut?"

"Tidak. Aku akan berlatih dulu. Kau duluan saja." Harry tidak mengangkat kepalanya karena terlalu konsentrasi membaca bagian di bukunya tentang membuat mantra.

"Oke deh. Tapi jangan terlalu malam. Besok kan latihan terakhir kita sebelum melawan Hufflepuff."

"Oke, Ron." Masih tidak mengangkat kepalanya.

Harry membaca dengan tenang selama beberapa saat sampai ada yang memanggilnya.

"Harry?" Suara perempuan.

"Hermione, kau duluan saja. Aku masih agak lama di sini." Ucap Harry kesal.

"Seharusnya aku tahu duniamu hanya diliputi oleh si Granger itu." Suara itu bicara lagi.

"Apa?" Harry mengangkat kepalanya dan yang dia lihat bukanlah Hermione, melainkan Cho dan Daphne.

"Kalian? Ada apa?" Dia merasa heran kenapa mereka berdua masih ada di sini.

"Begini, Harry." Cho dan Daphne duduk di sebuah sofa yang sebelumnya tidak ada di situ.

"Ya?" Harry bertanya.

"Kau saja yang ngomong!" Pinta Cho kepada Daphne.

"Bukankah kau lebih tua dariku, Chang?"

"Umur tidak ada sangkut pautnya." Cho berkata.

"Tapi ini kan usulmu." Ucap Daphne.

"Ini bukan usulku, kau sendiri yang berkata..."

"Oke, sudah. Sebenarnya kalian mau bicara apa?" Harry sedang tidak ingin melihat 'girl fight.'

Daphne menghela napas. "Baiklah. Begini Potter. Chang dan aku kemarin telah bersepakat."

"Bersepakat apa?" Tanya Harry.

"Aku belum selesai." Bentak Daphne. "Kami bersepakat untuk menanyakan padamu tentang...tentang..."

Cho yang menyelesaikannya, "...tentang perasaanmu kepada kami." Setelah mengatakan ini Cho dan Daphne langsung menunduk malu.

"Huh?" Inilah saat-saat yang paling ingin dihindari Harry setiap kali dia bertemu mereka.Harry belum tahu siapa yang paling dia suka.

"A-aku..." Keadaan sunyi senyap selama beberapa menit dan bagi Harry rasanya berjam-jam. Harry hanya memandangi mereka berdua. Betapa cantiknya mereka di bawah cahaya terang ruangan ini.

"Well? Apa jawabanmu, Potter?" Daphne menuntut.

"A-aku...aku tidak tahu. Kenapa kalian menanyakan hal itu?" Kali ini giliran Harry yang menunduk malu.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja. Sudah lama kau membuat kami berdua bingung. Siapa sebenarnya yang kau suka?" Daphne bicara lagi. Dengan keberanian seperti ini, mungkin Daphne sebaiknya berada di Gryffindor.

"Aku tak tahu." Belum pernah Harry semalu ini dalam 16 tahun hidupnya.

Keadaan sunyi lagi sampai akhirnya Cho berbicara.

"Tak apa-apa, Harry. Kami punya rencana cadangan." Ujarnya.

"Apa itu?" Harry memandang mereka lagi.

Cho mulai menjelaskan. "Akhir pekan ini. Hari sabtu setelah pertandingan Quidditch-mu, kau akan ... berkencan dengan Daphne. Dan besoknya giliranku. Setelah itu, kami beri kau waktu satu minggu untuk menetapkan pikiranmu. Kau harus memilih salah satu dari kami."

Harry terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan Cho. "Kau serius? Tapi minggu ini tidak ada kunjungan ke Hogsmeade, well...memang sih tidak akan ada kunjungan Hogsmeade lagi setelah insiden itu."

"Kurasa itu hanya halangan kecil saja bagimu, Potter." Daphne berkata.

"Baiklah, kurasa itu sudah cukup. Kami akan meninggalakanmu sekarang." Cho berkata sambil berdiri. Kedua gadis di hadapan Harry siap-siap untuk pergi.

"Tunggu dulu. Apakah tidak ada cara lain? Aku tidak bisa punya pendapat dalam hal ini?" Protes Harry.

"Tidak ada, Potter." Ucap Daphne.

* * *

"Kau harus memilih salah satu dari kami, titik." Kini Cho yang berkata dengan tegas.

Perasaan Harry campur aduk. Bagaimana bisa dia memilih salah satu dari mereka berdua? Cho dan Daphne masing-masing bisa memberi Harry sesuatu hal yang berbeda. Dan mereka tampaknya benar-benar sayang kepada Harry. Kalau dia memilih satu satu dari mereka, maka yang lainnya akan benar-benar sakit hati. Bagaimana ini?

"Biar kuperjelas, kau dapat kesempatan berkencan dengan dua gadis tercantik di Hogwarts selama dua hari berturut-turut?" Ucap Ron dengan iri. Kini mereka berdua sedang menuju lapangan Quidditch untuk latihan bersama dengan tim mereka.

"Iya, benar. Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka?" Harry berkata dengan frustasi.

Ron mendengus. "Harry, itu sama saja dengan apabila kau mengeluhkan kantong uangmu terlalu kecil untuk uang sickels, dan sepatu berlianmu terlalu sempit. Kau punya apa yang diinginkan oleh setiap cowok dan kau bisanya cuma mengeluh?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Ron. Aku benar-benar suka mereka berdua. Aku tidak tahu harus memilih siapa?"

"Well, karena itu kau diberi kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka berdua, kan? Nanti juga kau tahu harus memilih siapa."

"Aku meragukannya." Ucap Harry.

"Sudahlah, kita sudah sampai. Tampaknya kita terlalu cepat seperti biasanya."

Lapangan Quidditch masih sepi kecuali oleh mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana menurutmu peluang kita besok, Ron?" Tanya Harry tentang pertandingan.

"Kita pasti menang. Kita harus menang. Kau pastikan saja jangan terlalu cepat menangkap snitchnya supaya kita bisa memperoleh angka sebesar mungkin." Ujar Ron.

"Hei, memangnya siapa kaptennya?"

"Maaf, Kapten. Kusarankan kepada anda untuk menunda menangkap snitch selama mungkin." Ron memberi hormat kepada Harry.

"Ha-ha, kau benar, anak buahku."

"Coba saja kau tidak membelikan para Hufflepuff itu Firebolt juga. Kemenangan telak kita sudah bisa dipastikan." Keluh Ron. Harry memang telah memberitahunya mengenai siapa sebenarnya yang telah mengirim Firebolt ke tiga asrama Hogwarts. Waktu itu suasananya cukup heboh. Dan Hermione dengan kepintarannya terus mendesak Harry untuk mengakui perbuatannya sehingga Harry mengaku kepada Ron dan Hermione.

Lima belas menit kemudian, semua tim telah berkumpul.

"Baiklah, ini latihan terakhir kita sebelum pertandingan resmi pertama kita tahun ini. Kali ini kita tidak akan berlatih terlalu keras untuk menjaga kondisi badan kita. Sempurnakan saja beberapa trik andalan kita. Ayo kita mulai."

* * *

**Author's notes : Short chapter, I know. But There's nothing I can do. Next chappie title : Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff.**


	19. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter. I repeat, I do not own Harry Potter. So don't sue me. Stay away evil lawyers!

**CHAPTER XIX : GRYFFINDOR vs HUFFLEPUFF**

Pertandingan pertama Quidditch untuk tahun ini memang membuat suasana Hogwarts berubah dari yang sebelumnya muram menjadi ceria. Murid-murid dan para staff pengajar terang-terangan membicarakan tentang peluang masing-masing asrama. Semua menjadi bersemangat terutama karena setiap tim asrama semuanya akan memakai sapu terbang terbaik dunia, yaitu firebolt. Semuanya senang akan prospek menyaksikan pertandingan dengan sapu standar internasional.

Yang tidak senang hanyalah Draco Malfoy dan beberapa Slytherin lainnya termasuk kepala asrama mereka, Snape. Keyakinan bahwa asramanya hampir pasti juara dengan menggunakan Firebolt ternyata telah lepas, membuat Snape semakin rajin mengurangi angka. Dia akan mengurangi angka bagi siapa saja yang menyebutkan nama Firebolt di depannya.

Draco Malfoy setiap berpapasan dengan Harry tampak ingin mengutarakan sesuatu. Harry yakin Malfoy menduga Harry-lah yang telah mengirim semua Firebolt itu. Tapi dia tidak berani mengkonfrontasikan hal itu kepada Harry. Mungkin karena apabila itu benar, Draco harus menerima kenyataan kalau Harry memiliki uang yang lebih banyak darinya. Jadi, apabila mereka berdua bertemu. Kedua kapten itu hanya saling menukar tatapan-tatapan murka.

Seluruh anggota tim Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff membawa sapu baru mereka ketika mereka turun untuk sarapan. Keyakinan tampak sangat tinggi dari kubu Hufflepuff karena ini merupakan kesempatan bagi mereka untuk membuktikan kalau Hufflepuff tidaklah lemah, kini mereka punya sapu terbaik, tidak mungkin mereka akan membiarkan tim lain menginjak-injak mereka lagi.

Tapi keyakinan yang sama tidak dirasakan oleh Harry. Dia merasa timnya belum cukup kuat untuk melakukan pertandingan resmi. Walaupun dari hasil latihan selama ini tim Gryffindor tidak mengecewakan, Harry tetap merasa timnya kini tidak sebagus ketika jamannya Oliver Wood, bahkan belum sebagus timnya Angelina. Para anggota tim yang lain merasa puas dengan kemampuan mereka di atas Firebolt. Tetapi hanya Harry yang punya pengalaman menunggangi Firebolt di pertandingan resmi, dan dia merasa mereka masih belum bagus.

'Kita berharap saja Hufflepuff juga belum menemukan bentuk permainan terbaik mereka.' Pikir Harry.

Ron menyadari kegugupan dari sahabatnya. Mereka kini sedang sarapan di aula besar bersama-sama dengan anggota tim yang lainnya. "Kenapa Harry, kau tegang menghadapi pertandingan nanti?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Tenang saja, mate. Kita pasti bisa melibas si Smith dan kroni-kroninya." Ucap Ron dengan yakin.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin, Ron?" Harry membisikkan hal ini supaya tidak didengar anggota tim yang lain.

"Kenapa tidak? Kondisi kita sedang berada dalam puncak, Harry. Lagian, taktik-taktik dariku dan Katie itu benar-benar ampuh. Kau lihat saja nanti."

Harry menghembuskan napas. "Kau mendapatkan taktik-taktik itu dari Quidditch Weekly, kau pikir mereka juga tidak membaca majalah itu?"

Ron jadi kesal. "Sudahlah, kau ini kapten. Seharusnya kau memberi kita semangat bukannya membuat kita _down._ Kita lihat saja nanti gimana pertandingannya."

Harry menyerah. "Oke,oke. Aku hanya merasa kita butuh sesuatu yang lebih daripada hanya taktik-taktik dari majalah. Sesuatu yang ... beda dan unik."

"Muakshudmaukh?" Ucap Ron dengan mulut penuh.

Harry melihat ke arah Hermione. Sebuah kenyataan langsung mengklik di kepalanya. Harry tersenyum lebar.

* * *

"Baiklah, ini saatnya. Saatnya untuk membuktikan kemampuan kita kepada seluruh sekolah. Dengan sapu yang sama akan benar-benar menunjukkan sejauh mana kemampuan kita sebenarnya. Kita akan mempertahankan piala Quidditch yang sudah tiga tahun kita pegang. Kita harus mempertahankan piala itu! Bukan karena McGonagall akan membakarku hidup-hidup kalau kita gagal, tapi karena...well, sepertinya itu memang akan terjadi kalau kita gagal. Jadi please, aku masih ingin hidup." Semua anggota tim Quidditch tertawa.

"Sampai di mana tadi? Oh, iya. Kita harus mempertahankan piala itu karena hanya tim terkuatlah yang berhak memiliki piala itu. Dan kitalah tim terkuat. BENAR KAN!" Teriakan Harry mengejutkan semua orang.

"Apakah kita tim terkuat? Berikan tanganmu kalau kalian setuju." Harry mengulurkan tangannya.

Semua anggota tim termasuk para cadangan mengulurkan tangan mereka dan saling meletakkan tangan mereka di atas yang lainnya.

"LET'S GO GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

"Para pemain sudah memasuki lapangan. Dari Hufflepuff ; Gallagher, Wyndam-Price, Weatherby, Mills, Finch-Fletchey, Pearce, dan kapten baru mereka, Smith." Aksen Irlandia Seamus Finnigan terdengar jelas ke seluruh penjuru lapangan Quidditch. Dia menggantikan Lee Jordan untuk memberikan komentar pada pertandingan Quidditch.

"Berikutnya Gryffindor, tim terbaik kalau boleh saya tambahkan." Seamus mendapat sorakan boo dari murid-murid Hufflepuff. "Weasley, Weasley, Slope, Patil, Bell, Herald, daaaaaan POTTER!" Ketika nama Harry disebut, tidak hanya Gryffindor yang bersorak, tapi juga beberapa dari Ravenclaw.

"Kapten! Salaman!" Perintah Madame Hooch.

Harry berjabat tangan dengan Zacharias Smith. Mereka tidak berusaha untuk saling meremukkan tangan satu sama lain. Sepertinya mereka merasa sudah cukup saling mengenal.

"Pertandingan dimulai! Yang menarik dari pertandingan ini adalah semua pemain menggunakan Firebolt. Sampai sekarang identitas orang yang mengirim dua puluh Firebolt ke Hogwarts masih misterius, bahkan..."

"Finnigan! Bukankah kau sebaiknya mengomentari jalannya pertandingan?" Peringat Professor McGonagall.

"Tapi Professor, aku rasa semua orang juga ingin tahu siapa yang telah mengirim semua Firebolt itu. Kenapa anda melarang aku membahasnya? Kecuali kalau anda sudah tahu identitasnya, Professor."

"FINNIGAN!"

"Oh, baiklah. Weasley dengan Quaffle. Dioperkannya kepada Bell."

Sementara itu Harry kini sedang melayang jauh di atas berdekatan dengan seeker baru dari Hufflepuff, yaitu Justin Finch-Flechey. Harry tiba-tiba meluncur dengan cepat kebawah.

"Oh! Apakah Potter sudah melihat Snitchnya? Dia melaju dengan kencang ke bawah, diikuti dengan ketat oleh Finch-Flechey. Wow, lihat kecepatan kedua Firebolt itu!"

Ketika Harry mencapai jarak tidak lebih dari satu meter dari tanah, dia menarik sapunya dengan cepat. Tapi Justin tidak bereaksi secepat Harry dan menghantam tanah dengan keras.

"Ohh! Finch-Fletchey menghantam tanah! Wronsky-feint yang indah sekali dari Potter. Pertandingan dihentikan sementara karena tampaknya seeker Hufflepuff terluka. Kedudukan masih 0-0."

Seluruh anggota Hufflepuff mengerumuni Justin. Terlihat hidungnya berdarah tapi tampaknya dia masih bisa melanjutkan.

"Ya, pertandingan dimulai lagi. Tangguh juga seeker baru itu."

"Kau tak apa-apa, Justin?" Tanya Harry. Kini mereka berdua berada di tempat yang sama dengan yang tadi sebelum Harry melakukan Wronsky-feint. Justin tidak menjawab dan hanya melihat ke sekitar lapangan untuk mencari snitch.

"ARRGHH, 10-0 untuk Hufflepuff. Weasley tidak bisa menahan tembakan keras dari kapten Hufflepuff."

Harry melihat kondisi timnya. Dari pantauannya sejauh ini, para chasernya dan chaser Hufflepuff berada pada level yang sama. 'Gawat nih, kalau melawan Hufflepuff saja kita kesulitan.' Harry merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia tahu apa yang datang, Harry melihat ke arah kanannya dan melihat sebuah Bludger mengarah kepadanya dengan cepat. Untungnya Harry berhasil menghindar dengan berjungkir balik di udara.

"OHH, hampir saja. Potter berhasil menghindar dari Bludger yang dipukul oleh beater Hufflepuff. Sialan kau Mills."

"Finnegan! Jangan menghina anggota tim lain!" Peringat McGonagall.

Hufflepuff mulai memegang kendali permainan. Beberapa kali mereka membahayakan gawang yang dijaga Ron. Ron berhasil melakukan beberapa penyelamatan yang gemilang. Tetapi sehebat apapun seorang kiper, pasti akan kebobolan juga apabila diserang terus menerus.

"20-0 untuk Hufflepuff. Ayo dong Gryffindor."

'Saatnya untuk ikut campur.' pikir Harry.

Hufflepuff kini sedang menguasai Quaffle. Zacharias sedang memegang Quaffle. Dia hendak mengopernya kepada Danny Pearce. Tetapi Harry melesat di sampingnya dan mengagetkan Zacharias sehingga operannya meleset dan ditangkap oleh Katie Bell.

"AYO SEMUA! GERAKKAN NO 3!" Teriak Harry.

Para chaser Gryfindor bergerak cepat. Katie mengopernya pada Lindsey, dia mengopernya kembali kembali kepada Katie. Mereka berdua saling mengoper satu sama lain dan tampak berada di tempat yang sama. Para Chaser Hufflepuff kelihatan frustasi sehingga mereka semua mengepung kedua chaser Gryffindor itu. Ini menyebabkan tidak ada yang mengawasi Ginny. Inilah yang telah ditunggu-tunggu. Lindsey melakukan operan jarak jauh kepada Ginny dan dia berhasil menangkapnya. Sebuah bludger menyerangnya tapi bisa dihindari oleh Ginny dengan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tinggal berhadap-hadapan dengan keeper lawan.

"GOLL. Angka pertama untuk Gryffindor. Hebat juga Weasley paling muda itu. Operan yang luar biasa juga dari pemain baru yang berwajah cantik, Lindsey Herald." Ucap Seamus.

Pertandingan berlangsung dengan keras dan cepat. Hufflepuff memang telah membuktikan mereka kini bukan tim yang sembarangan. Kedudukan kini 80-60 untuk Hufflepuff. Harry terus menerus mengganggu chaser lawan hingga dia lupa tugas utamanya. Terdengar suara gemuruh. Harry mencari-cari sumber keributan itu. Dan yang dia takuti menjadi kenyataan. Justin sedang menukik tajam di sisi lapangan. Dia kelihatannya sudah melihat snitchnya. Tidak mungkin Harry bisa mengejarnya, jarak mereka terlalu jauh.

"Ayo! Ayo." Harry terbang secepat mungkin. Fireboltnya memang meluncur cepat, tapi karena Justin juga memakai sapu yang sama, maka jarak di antara mereka hanya berubah sedikit. Snitch itu kini bergerak horizontal. Jarak Justin dengan snitch itu hanya sekitar 5 meter. Jarak itu semakin lama semakin pendek dan Justin hampir meraihnya. Tapi keberuntungan masih berpihak pada Gryffindor karena sebuah Bludger melesat dan menghantam Justin di pundaknya. Dia terhuyung-huyung tapi tidak terjatuh.

"Oh! Pukulan yang bagus dari beater baru Gryfindor, si cantik Parvati Patil. Bagus sekali Parvati!"

Kesempatan masih terbuka bagi Gryffindor, Harry memacu fireboltnya secepat mungkin. Snitch itu berputar dan menuju ke arah gawang Gryffindor. Harry mengikuti gerakan snitch itu. Sekarang snitch emas itu berada tepat di belakang Ron. Harry melaju ke arah Ron. Keeper Gryffindor ini tidak menyadari snitch itu ada di belakangnya. Yang dia sadari kini hanyalah sahabat baiknya dan juga kaptennya sedang terbang ke arahnya dengan cepat seperti mau menabraknya.

"Harry...apa...?" Mereka hampir bertabrakan. Ron ketakutan. "HARRY!" Ron menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya karena takut. Tapi tabrakan itu tidak terjadi. Ketika jarak di antara mereka telah kurang dari satu meter, Harry melompat dari sapunya dan melewati bagian atas dari Ron. Harry melakukan jungkir balik di udara dan menangkap snitch yang tepat berada di belakang kepala Ron dengan tangan kanannya. Harry lalu mendarat kembali di Fireboltnya yang melewati bagian bawah dari Ron.

Orang yang tidak mengikuti jalannya pertandingan ini tentunya akan mengira terjadi semacam ledakan di lapangan Quidditch karena begitu kerasnya teriakan penonton. Suara Seamus juga tenggelam oleh suara penonton di lapangan. Harry hanya bisa mendengar sekilas-sekilas kata-kata seperti, "luar biasa...Potter melakukan jungkir balik...tidak pernah melihatnya, ... "

Harry juga tidak sempat mendengar yang lainnya karena detik berikutnya dia tenggelam dalam pelukan teman-teman timnya. Tangan kanannya masih memegang snitch yang memberontak.

* * *

Pesta pada sore hari itu berlangsung di asrama Gryffindor. Harry meminta Dobby untuk membawa macam-macam minuman dan makanan untuk pesat perayaan itu. Pestanya berlangsung meriah, tidak hanya diisi oleh minuman dan ledakan-ledakan dari barang-barang lelucon _Weasley's Wizarding Whezees_, tapi juga diisi oleh musik dan dansa.

Setiap gadis Gryffindor mengajak Harry untuk berdansa. Tapi hanya Parvati dan Lavender yang berhasil mengajak Harry untuk berdansa.

Ketika suasana sudah agak tenang. Hermione berbicara kepada Harry. "Harry, Daphne GreenGrass mengatakan dia akan menemuimu di depan room of requirements jam 7. Apa artinya itu Harry? Kau ada janji dengan dia?"

"Benar. Thanks Hermione."

'Inilah dia, saat-saat yang menyeramkan akhirnya datang.'

* * *

**Author's notes : **Chapter pendek lagi. Sorry banget. Next chapter title : MUGGLE LOVER. 


End file.
